Come to Me
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha causing the jewel to break. She forgives him but she still isn't sure if she could trust him again. Along the way, they meet a shady neko demon with a past that could ruin their future. Can Inuyasha win Kagome back? InuKagOC
1. Chapter 1

**Come to me…**

By KazunaPikachu!!! Or just Kpika!

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: I do NOT own inuyasha so don't sue me pleeaaassee!!!!!! anyway on wid da show!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu: pops out of nowhere hey! U cant start the show without introducing the main character! smirks

Kpika: INUYASHA!! SIT BOY!!

Inu: keh! U cant 'sit' me!!!

Kpika: grins evilly WEELLL…. I MAY noe some1 who can….

Inu: oh noo not Kago-

Kag: inuyasha sit!!

Inu: falls face 1st on the ground and a wide crater appears unferneath …grrr… wench….

Kpika: thanx Kagome-chaaannnn!!! 3

Kag: no prob! I can do that any time!!

Inu: pulls face off ground you little bit-

Kag: SIT!!

Inu: stars appear on top of head wench…

Kpika: anyway baefore I was so rudely interupted stares at the hanyou who is getting dozens of sits lets get on wid da story!!!

**Summary**inuyasha and kagome had another fight which broke the heart of a certain Miko. Will inuyasha win her back? And what happens if kagome steals another demon's heart?just read and find out!!! INUxKAGx??? Love triangle….

Chapter 1: Can I trust you?

Kagome's POV (point of view) 

'_why?? Why does he always do this to me?'_

Kagome was sitting under a tree in Inuyasha Forest. She was crying once again. Crying so much it seemed like she was gonna cry a river. Her school unifrom was wet and muddy. The weather didn't seem to happy either since it was crying to. The rain soaked her. Her shiny, smooth raven hair were all over her shoulders as she covered her face up with her hands tryong to stop cruing. Her brown chocolate eyes was full of clear salty tears. She was bleeding slightly on the upper parts of her arms.

'_Why does he always chose that dead, clay, poor excuse for a living being over me?'_

kagome let out another range of tears.

'Kikyo… he will always love her. Forever. I am just a shard detector to him, he will never truly love me… not ever…'

Kagome let another river full of tears as she recalled what happened.

Flash Back Mode 

kagome, inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo and kirara had just completed the Shikon no Tama jewel in three years. They had also killed Naraku and his companions and Miroku's hole in his hand vanished. It all seemed happy but they were going to part soon and Kikyo still wandered the earth wrongly.

It was their night of celebration at Kaede's hut. The demon exterminator, Sango, was dancing with the perverted monk, Miroku. He was slowly getting closer to Sango until they connected and she slapped him.

The little cat demon, kirara was playing with the young kitsune shippo.

While all of this was happening kagome and inuyasha were outside. Kagome was sitting on inuyasha's lap while he was lying down on a brach of the Sacred Tree.

"Are you going back to your time tomorrow Kagome?" inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome closer to hin.

"…yes inuyasha. I am." She replied and rested ger head on his chest.

"your're going down that well and never coming back?"

"Yes." Inuyasha's ears slightly drooped. His silver hair was the same as the moon. His amber eyes were full of sadness.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Keh!" he replied and closed his eyes.

Kagome sighed and once again stared at the moon.

"Kagome?"

"yes?"

"Can I see the Shikon no Tama?"

kagome's eyes widened. Why would he want to see the jewel now? He's seen it a thousand times before.

'_is it because he wants to wish on it? To bacome a full demon?' _she sat up and glared at him.

"if you want to wish on it to bacome full demon you didn't need to steal it away from me! You can HAVE the Shikon no Tama but wait until I get home first. Then you can do whatever you want with it!"

inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What do think I am?! Some kind of heartless monster?! I would never do that!!" he yelled at her.

Kagome winced. Then her eyes were full of guilt. "I'm so sorry inuyasha. Of course you would never do that!"

She pulled out the whole jewel out of her pockets.

"Here" she said with a heart warming smile.

Inuyasha took it. The pure, pink jewel glowed in his palms. Kagome again snuggled into his chest and he embraced her.

"I do trust you and I always will…"

"thanks Kagome…"

End of Flash Back Mode 

"H-How could I have been so stupid?!" she yelled out loud.

She continued her sobs in the rain.

'first the Shikon no tama gets stolen when I slept. Then I found out that it was gone because I couldn't get throught the well. THEN I found out that Inuyasha wasn't there and when I searched for him I found him with the Shikon no tama!!!'

kagome cried even more as her heart felt like it was ripped and then stuck together again only to be ripped once more.

'_then I found him with… with… KIKYO!!' _she cried out even louder than she ever cried before and that was loud!!

She cried while saying this over and over agin: "How can you do this to me Inuyasha?"

_**Inuyasha's POV:**_

Inuyasha stood up from one of Kagome's sits. He stared after her fading figure into Inuyasha Forest.

Whee! Another Flash Back!! 

kagome fell asleep in inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha inhaled her scent. Lavender. He would miss her scent after she would leave tomorrow. Inuyasha carried her bridal style off of the Sacred Tree and into Kaede's hut.

Everyone was fast asleep. _'From all the ale I guess…' _he thought.

He carefully laid Kagome on her futon. "Inu…Yasha…" she mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he smirked slightly.

Inuyasha still had th shikon no tama in his palms.

'_I wonder what I'll wish on it when Kagome is gone? To become a human or a full demon?' _

he glanced at the beautiful, sleeping Kagome. Her black, shiny hair spilt all over her pillow and her cheeks were rose pink.

'_or maybe I should just wish that Kagome would stay here froever! She ould never have to go home to her era again!' _he smirked as he stared at the peacful Kagome. Then he mantally slapped himself..

'_what the heck am I thinking?! She would never love a half-breed like me…'_ he sadly thought as his ears dropped low.

He stared at Kagome, thinking on his next move. Then suddenly he pirked up his head and sniffed the air.

It smelt like grave soil and clay.

"K-Kikyo?"

he put the jewel back in Kagomes pocket and headed towards the undead Miko.

Kikyo slowly turned her head to face inuyasha. She looked very much like Kagome but their eyes were different. Her's were cold and unlively unlike Kagome's. (And kags prettier 2 if I may add!)

"Kikyo?"

kikyo then turned her whole body towards the dumb struck hanyou. "Hello inuyasha." She said in her usual loathing voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want the Shikon no Tama"

inuyasha growled. "the shikon no tama doesn't belong to you! It belongs with Kagome!"

kikyo stepped closer but inuyasha kept his ground.

"But I want it inuyasha. Can't you give it to me?" she asked. (She was soooo spoilt…. rollz eyes)

he growled again. "No!" he gritted his teeth.

She stepped closer so that they were only inches apart. "But if you did then I can become a living being again,"

Inuyasha said nothing but glare hatefully at her.

She neared even closer so that their faces were almost touching. Inuyasha could feel her cold dead breath on his.

"Then I can finally be with you inuyasha… Forever…"

inuyasha's eyes widened as kikyo closed the gap between them. Her cold hard lips on his. Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment but then returned the kiss.

He embraced her then their lips parted. "Forever Kikyo?"

"Forever inuyasha" she said with an evil grin. Of course she knew inuyasha's weakness. He was lonely. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be with someone who cared for him and valued him and Kikyo was the only one left. Kagome was going to leave tomorrow anyway so he couldn't be with her. Only poor, liitle, dead Kikyo left.

"Okay Kikyo."

She smirked widely with an evil look in her eyes. She then started to walk away.

"I'm very grateful inuyasha. But be sure to give it to me at dawn."

Then she left.

end of Flash Back…

inuyasha stood there guiltily. His claws were dripping with blood. Kagome's blood. He stared at them dumb founded as the rain slowly washed it away.

"do you mind telling me what happened inuyasha?" asked a cold voice. It was Sesshomaru . inuyasha's half brother.

They looked very much alike except sesshomaru had a cresent moon on his forehead and he had two blue stripes across each of his cheeks. He was also a full demon.

Inuyasha just growled and glared at his older half brother. "Yes I do mind you bakayarou!!

They both glared at each other. "well you might as well tell me or you can feel my blade against your neck."

"Just try it YAROU!!" he held the shealth of his sword Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru did the same with his own sword.

Then they both lept up into the air and clashed. Sword against sword. Insults after insults. (from inuyasha…duh!)

Seeshomaru has tried to kill his younger half brither, who he most hated, more than once but had failed he could've killed him there and then but that would mean that he wouldn't get any answers out of him since he was just going to be another pile of undeserving corpse. And it could also break the heart of a certain Miko… that is if her heart hasn't been torn to pieces already.

Inuyasha charged at him again. Disturbing his thoughts. Seeshomaru was swift though and he easily dodged it. Then in the split second that inuyasha was caught off guard Sesshomaru took this opportunity to punch him hard in the stomache.

Inuyasha stepped back, clenching his stomache. He cursed under his breath.

"I don't want to kill you inuyasha… yet. Just tell me what happened,"

"What the FCK do you care?!"

"I don't. tell me anyway."

Blood boiled in the hanyou's blood, Dmn you!

Sesshomaru said nothing. They both glared at each other with unimaginable hate. Then inuyasha sighed a sad sort of sigh and looked at the muddy ground.

"Kikyo betrayed me again…"

another Flash Back!! Whee!!

inuyasha took the shikon no tama from kagome in her sleep. The pink jewel began to grow brightly in his palm but soon faded. It was dawn and inuyasha crept inside but not before looking back at Kagome.

'I'm so sorry Kagome' 

then he sped off towards the scent of grave soil and clay.

He found her outside Inuyasha Forest. It took him approxly 30 minutes to find her since she was constantly walking.

"Glad you kept your word inuyasha," she said in her usual cold voice. "You got the jewel?" (it sounds like they're drug dealers or something!! XP)

"Yes"

she grinned evilly. "Let's see it then." (drug dealer!!)

inuyasha took the jewel out of his haori sleeves and held it out to show kikyo. All she could do was stare at it and smile widely.

She embraced him and they kissed. Inuyasha shivered at the feel of her. She was cold unlike Kagome who was as warm as the sun. her lips were as cold as ice. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Inuyasha just flinched. Then her lips parted.

"Don't you want the shikon no tama now?"

"not yet… I'm just waiting for… someone." She asid in a dark voice.

"Who?"

"You know her very well"

"And who is she?"

"Just wait. She'll come." Inuyasha growled slightly as she was keeping even more secrets from him.

Kikyo kissed him again. It took a while but inuyasha finally returned the kiss. Slowly. He slowly moved his tongue into her's and she opened her mouth almost instantly. Again inuyasha shuddered as her mouth was cold and freezing. She had no passion. There was no passion in their kiss but inuyasha tried at it but kikyo wouldn't co-operate. brr… -- kissing an old, dead lady… brrr

Inuyasha broke the kiss since he couldn't stand the coldness of her lips.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she smirked.

She stood back. "Give me the jewel now inuyasha," she demanded quietly

Inuyasha hesitated but slowly gave it to her. Until the jewel was firmly in her gasp something hit inuyasha's nose. Lavender. Lavender mixed with salt. But before he could turn to see the the one he last wanted to see him do this kikyo embraced him and kissed him hard. They stayed like that forKagome. Wide eyed and crying.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "K-Kagome??"

His thought were interupted as he heard kikyo laugh madly.

"Ha ha! Foolish half-breed! You are so pitiful you know that? You actually believed me when I said I wanted to be alive again and to be with you forever!"

she continued to laugh like a mad woman (and probably is) as inuyasha's heart broke again to see her betray him again. He growled deeply at her.

She stopped laughing but had an enormous grin on her face. "You know what I'm actually going to wish on it? Nothing! The jewel is righttfully mine and shouldn't be in your filthy hands, you half-breed!"

Inuyasha growled even more but kikyo just turned to kagome, "After all. You just betrayed someone who is very close to you right? You did the same to me when you stole the shikon no tama. How can you be trusted?" she then looked back at the enraged hanyou.

"And now you can suffer! You'll never have it back!" she laughed again and disappeared.

"KIKYO!!!" inuyasha yelled out hatefully at her but she was long gone.

He then looked back at Kagome.

"I-I can't believe you did that inuyasha!" she yelled through her tears.

"Kagome…"

"Don't 'kagome' me!" she said as more tears poured out od his eyes. "I can't believe you did that inuyasha!!" she repeated.

Her eyes were full of rage, sadness and betrayal. This made inuyasha's heart feel like if was being stabbed by a knife. "kagome… list-"

"NO! I trusted you inuyasha! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!"

"Then why did you decieve me? I thought I meant more to you!"

"You do! I-I love you Kagome!"

kagome sent out another range of tears.

"Yeah! Like I'll believe that? You love kikyo!"

"No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me!!"

inuyasha winced and hung his head in shame.

"You gave her the shikon no tama… you kissed her… you lied to me… and now I can never go home!"

inuyasha stood there. Guilt screaming at his heart.

Kagaome turned around so she didn't face him. "Well I dobn't care anymore! Just go back to your darling kikyo!"

She started to walk off but inuyasha grabbed her arms and smashed her against a tree.

"What did ya say wench?!"

"I said gi back to your darling kikyo dog boy!"

inuyasha pierced his claws into kagome's skin.

"inuyasha! OSU-"

but she was cut off when inuyasha banged her against a tree.

"OS-"

she tried again but he just kept on banging her on the tree and his claws sinking deeper into her skin. His eyes were full of rage.

She cried harder. "inu…yasha…y-you're hurting m-me…"

Immidiately he released her. She cried even more as he looked at his claws with disbelief.

He looked at Kagome. "K-Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes were closed as she cried. "Kagome?"

She said nothing.

"Kagome! Look at me!"

she then started to run away. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists "K-Kagome?"

"OSUWARI!!"

End of another sad Flash Back…

"…And I betrayed Kagome…"

sesshomaru looked at him with loathing in his eyes yet he didn't show any facial expressions. As usual.

"Why would you chose a cold, dead woman ,as you call her, over a warm living one?"

inuyasha growled and attacked him again but he dodged.

"Be careful with your actions inuyasha. For if you make one false move your life may end."

"Why are you here Fluffy?"

"I don't think I should explain myself to you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took another swing at him but once again missed.

"Shouldn't you be looking for that human Miko?"

"Shut up! I'll do that right after I've killed you!!"

"So I mean more to you than the wench? You don't seem to care if she's in a forest infested with hundreds of youkai, do you?"

inuyasha hestitated as he cursed himself. _'Oh _Crp! I am such a baka!"

his thought were interupted by sesshomaru. "Well if you won't go afer her then I will."

Then he disappeared along with the rain.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" He yelled then sped off towards the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kpika: sigh that took long.

Inu: you said it. It was so boring I thought that time had gotten slower.

Kpika: O.O inuyasha? Aren't you supposed to be looking for kagome?

Inu: hm? I did. points to kagome who is tied up, socked and blindfolded

Kpika: O.o inu… why'd you tie her up?

Inu: so that she would never leave me and look at another man again. picks teeth with claws

Kpika: OO what did she do?

Inu: in ur story she ran away from me so I tied her up so she wouldn't leave me again. And I put I sock in her mouth so that she couldn't seduce me. And I blind folded her because she looked at sesshomaru in a goofy way, so keh!

Kpika: -- I think you have a jealousy problem inu.

Inu: glares at KazunaPikachu keh! At least she'll think twice before leaving me again!

Kpika: creeps up to kag I think he's obsessed with you kags…

Kag: mmnn….. mmmfnnh….. mmunnff….

Kpika: oops sowwy! unyies kag when inu isn't looking

Kag: takes off blindfold and sock furiously INUYASHA! OSUWARI!!!

Inu: frr… u little b1tch!

Kag: OSUWARI!!!!!

Kpika: sweat drops glade everthings back to normal… he scared me for a second there… -- anyway neaxt chapter!! Its called: purest heart

Hope you've enjoyed it!! Plz review and be honest! I want to improve on it so that you'll like it all!!

Thanx again!!!


	2. Purest Heart

Chapter 2: Purest Heart

By the KazunaPikachu!!! 3

**Disclaimer: **kpika: yay!!! 2nd chappie is up!!! Since im new 2 dis it took me foreva to noe how to put up a new chappie after the first one!!!

Inu: u r such a baka idiot. Even I noe how to do that!

Kpika: O---o how could you? Your living the Feudal Era aren't you? They didn't have computers back then.

Kag: don't worry. He doesn't really know. He's just insulting you.

Kpika: about what?

Kag: about you being slow and an idiot.

Kpika: looks confused being slow and an idiot?? How come??

Kag: because you couldn't find out how to set up a new chappie for the next one!

Kpika: new chappie??? What new chappie??

Kag: ummm yours…?

Kpika: goes wide eyed and smiles widely REALLY??!! I made a new chappie?? Wow! I wonder what's it like!!!

Kag and inu: --'' sweat drops

Inu: KEH! See I told you she was a baka!!

Kpika: WAAHH!! Kagome-chan!!!! runs behind kagome

Kag: OSUWARI!!

Inu: grr… I'm surrounded with baka women….

Kag: let me hear ya say that again….

Inu: I said you're a baka and everyone here is…. points directly at YOU INCLUDING you….

Kag: eyes start to twitch did you just call them baka's?? let me here you say that sgain.

Inu: GRRR what is the matter with you wench?? Are you such a baka that you lost your hearing?!

Kag: OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUAWRI!!!!!

Inu:

Kpika: anyway. I don't own inuyasha! Enjoy my next chappie!! I wonder what happens next???

Inu and kag: sweat drops

Kpika: day dreams about icecream ruling the world…

Anyway! I won't spoil the story for you. Kagome MAY be paired with Sesshomaru but I won't tell you if they actually will! smirk I wouldn't want to ruin the whole story for you! The third person could be Fluffy, kouga, naraku (EWW! Forget about that one!! shivers), a cat, a mutant turtle or evn a talking rock!! But one things for certain! I would never tell you anything!! MUHAHAHA!!!

Thanx for the reviews everyone!! you really made my day!!! Now I hpoe you enjoy this chappie!! oh and some of the chappies may seem to be mushy and goofy but later on we'll be having some action and bloodshed!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! :D ……

silence eermm… cough anyway on with the bloodshed, I mean chappie!! mumbles feeww! Remind me not to let anything slip out of my mouth again! ends mumbles

_**Chapter 2: **_

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha was running all around Inuyasha Forest trying to pick out Kagome's scent vut failed constantly since the rain caused everything to smell like rain and mud.

"Kagome!!" he cried out her name while jumping from branch to brach trying to find her. "KAGOME!!"

'_Dmn it all to Hell!! How dare kikyo betray me again?! How dare __**I **__betray Kagome just to get her?! Dmn! Sesshomaru better not lay a finger on her!!' _he frantically thought with fury.

The sun started to shine between the clouds but only a little. It still looked like it was dawn.

"Kagome!!" then he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air. Lavender mixed with a large amount of salt."Kagome?" he asked himself and ran towards her scent before he could lose it.

As he neared her, her scent got stronger and as that happened he bagan to smell some of Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he picked up his speed in fear that kagome may be hurt. Or worse even dead. But he quickly shook that thought out of his mind. _'oh Sh1t! kagome please be alright! Please, please, please. If you died I don't know what I'll do!' _he pleaded in his mind.

Then he arrived at a small opening with kagome leaning against a tree crying her eyes out. Her face was covered by her hands and her knees were pulled up to her chest. He could her the tiny wimpers coming from her.

Inuyasha neared kagome and kagome looked up suddenly looking terrified. Inuyasha flinched at what he saw in her eyes. They were so sad. There was no more spark in them. No warm feeling every time he stared at them. No cheerful expression that she usually wore everyday. No more anger or hate but pure and utter sadness.

"K-Kagome?" he he neared her but she didn't move. She didn't avert her empty eyes form him. She didn't move. Only to have more tears run down her cheeks.

"Kagome I'm sorry. Please please don't be sad," he said in a soft tone as he kneeled down beside her.

Not only did this make kagome look pissed but it made inuyasha seemed pissed as well. At himself. She had every right to be sad. She can't go home now and one of her friends who says he's her so-called protector just betrayed her.

Kagome said nothing. Her tears stopped falling.

"Please Kagome…. I-I love you…"

kagome stood up. "Let's just get back to Kaede's hut. We'll jst tell her that the shokon no tama was stolen by a baka demon and a certain someone couldn't track it down. We'll just search for it again." She barely whispered.

"Kagome!! W-we have to tell them the truth!"

kagome started to walk away. "Like you were truthful to me inuyasha? Aren't I worth telling the truth to?"

inuyasha was about to yell in protest but kagome said something that he could barely hear.

"sit…"

inuyasha went straight for the muddy ground with mud pudding for his breakfast. Even though it was quiet it still had a strong effect.

Inuyasha stood up after a while and followed kagome towards the hut as he wiped off the mud on his face. Kagome was a good distance away from him but he caught up with ease. He stared at her as she slowly walked outside the forest.

'_her voice. It was all cracked up. Her eyes were so dull and sad…'_ he thought as saw Kaede's hut. _'have I totally killed her spiritful nature? Will she ever trust this filthy half-breed again?'_ his ears dropped low.

He stole another glance at Kagome. She had stopped crying but he could tell she was holding it back. They arrived at Kaede's hut as they saw Miroku and Sango waving at them happily. To bad they don't know anything about what happened for if they did they wouldn't be waving so cheerfully for their return.

Kagome's POV

After awhile kagome wiped away her tears as the rain slowly disappeared.

She sighed heavily. She finally calmed herself a little bit after what happened with inuyasha. She felt another tear slide down her face but she quickly wiped it away. She pulled her legs to her chest and her arms over them. She then closed her eyes deep in thought.

'maybe inuyasha did it for a good reason…. Grr nevermind! As if! He was going to give it to kkyo just because he loved her. I guess I can't blame him though. He loves her. He loves her more than me. Well that is to say if he loves me at all….'

"Human Miko. Cease these thoughts at once."

Kagome looked up frightened that it might be another youkai but it was really sesshomaru. _'what's he doing here? Did he come her to kill me?' _"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"This Sesshomaru says you shouldn't cry over my insolent half-breed brother. Human miko you deserve so much more."

"Probably. But I can't deny the fact that I love him…" _'What the heck? Why am I telling him all this when he tried to kill me once?'_

"I see. But you shouldn't spill a tear for him otherwise. He doesn't deserve even them. Remember that he was the one you betrayed YOU. Not the other way around."

This hurt kagome's chest. Does he really need to repeat what happened? _'Wait. How did he know what happened anyway?' _"Wait. How do you know what happened?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute. "This Sesshomaru got this information from the filthy half-breed when I forced him to say what happened."

Kagome's eyes widened and her words were like crcked sobs. "Y-You didn't kill him did you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit and he smirked slightly. "Do you wish this sesshomaru to kill him? If so this sesshomaru would kindly accept."

Surprisingly kagome giggled. This made sesshomaru's smirk wider. "No lord seeshomaru. I am afraid that I have to carry that task on my own."

And surprisingly Sesshomaru chuckled as well. This caught kagome by surprise. _'Did he just laugh? Wow!'_

Then all of a sudden sesshomaru's face turned back to normal. All searious and cold. "Human Miko. I wish for you to be more careful around the filthy half-breed. He is as you know very untrustworthy."

Kagome winced. _'Why is he caring for me like this?'_

'_Why am I caring about her like this?'_

"I bid you farwell Human Miko," And with that he fled into the thick forest and was gone in a blink of an eye. Kagome sat there stunned. But the tears she was holding back before suddenly burst out. She cried frantically. Not noticing that inuyasha just approched her. Then she looked up to a very worried hanyou.

"K-kagome?"

she didn't look away but more tears started to fall.

"Kagome I'm sorry. Please please don't be sad."

Kagome frowned and gave him a death glare. _'Who is he to tell me not to be sad?! I have every right to be! He can't just boss me around like that right after I found him with kikyo!' _then her tears stopped falling.

"Please Kagome… I l-love you."

'Grrr. The nerve of him saying that! He doesn't love me! He's just saying that so that I can come back to him and let him push me around like before! He'll just go back to kikyo and leave me to die!'

then she stood up. "Let's just get back to Kaede's hut. We'll jst tell her that the shokon no tama was stolen by a baka demon and a certain someone couldn't track it down. We'll just search for it again." She barely whispered.

"Kagome!! W-we have to tell them the truth!"

kagome started to walk away. "Like you were truthful to me inuyasha? Aren't I worth telling the truth to?"

inuyasha was about to yell in protest but kagome said something that he could barely hear.

"sit…"

she walked ahead of the pained hanyou and walked to kaede's hut. Not to her surprise he cuaght up to her easily. _'I won't tell them the truth. I don't have the heart to tell them. I don't want them to hate inuyasha although he probably deserves it.'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where have you been all this time! Youv'e been gone for a long tim!" sango cheerfully yelled at kagome and inuyash as they neared the hut. She was still waving frantically at them. But that soon stopped as she saw kagome's face. Her eyes were all puffy and she had messy hair and she was wet. Miroku also noticed this and stared at inuyasha who was walking behind kagome.

They reached them and kagome forced a smile out of her. "Hello sango." She said loud enough for her to hear.

"Kagome…"

while kagome was trying so hard to show that nothing was wrong miroku started to chat with inuyasha.

"What happened inuyasha? I know there's something wrong."

"Shut up you baka monk." He stole another glance at kagome and stayed like that for a few moments until mirku started to talk to him again.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You are such a bad liar inuyasha."

"But it's true!" but he knew deep down that it wasn't.

"Hmmm…. Seeing kagome like she was crying and that you look so depressed something happened between you two am I correct?"

inuyasha said nothing as he and the rest were interrupted by the older sister of Kikyo.

"IS that ye kagome? And inuyasha? So what happened with the shikon jewel ye child?"

kagome hesitated but soon spoke. "Err… um jii-san… the shikon no tama was stolen from me in my sleep. That's why inuyasha wasn't here earlier. He went to chase it down but it got away. We have to find it again."

Everyone stood in silence as inuyasha stared at the ground. Thinking that it's interesting. Miroku was the first one to speak. "Ahem. Well that would mean we have to kill that idiot youkai and get the jewel back won't we?"

Then suddenly Shippo appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto kagome and hugged her tight.

"Kagome-chan! I'm so glad you're not gone yet! I don't want you to ever leave!" he said in tears.

"Don't worry shippo. I won't be leaving for awhile now. Seems like someone stole the shikon jewel and now we have to find it."

Shippo stopped hugging her and stared at her. "You were crying Kagome! What happened?!"

"Don't worry. I was just upset that someone stole it that's all."

"And you're wet too! And you're all muddy! You can tell me what happened kagome!"

"Grr… Shut up squirt." Growled inuyasha.

"You shut up! We all know that you had something to do with this! I can see it kagome's and your eyes!" cried the furious kitsune.

"Why you little-" inuyasha said as he approched the now frightened kitsune in kagome's arms.

"inuyasha sit."

Inuyasha then had another helping of dirt as the rest of the group went inside wanting an explaination from kagome. Inuyasha stared in disgust at himself allowing her to lie about that. He should het blamed. Not her. He should be the one who's explaining right now. All he could think of was disgust for himself as he slowly stood up and walked into the hut.

Kpika: YAY! I did it! I made my second chappie!! I'm hungry…

Inu: WTF?! You just had a youkai sized icecream cone! Hwo can you be hungry?!

Kpika: shruggs I don't know but I feel like having some ramen.

Inu: r-r-ramen?! I want some!

Kag: okay. I'll make some! What flavour would you guys like?

Kpika and inu: CHICKEN!!

15 minutes later. Kag: Here ya go!! hands ramen to both kpika and inu

kpika: throws all in mouth and swallows in one gulp mmmm!! Yum!

Inu: about to eat his ramen until kpika steals it hey!!! Give that back you wrench!!

Kpika: does the same with inu's ramen YUM!!

Inu: grrr…. You little b1tch!

Kpika: WAHH!!! Inu called me a bad word!!!

Kag: OSUWARI!!

Inu: dmn I hate you all….

Kpika: Teehehehe!!

Kag: anyway don't forget to review!! And be honest!!

Kpika: I want more ramen!!

Kag: what's the magic word?

Kpika: PLEASE!!!! puppy pouts

Kag: alright kpika.

Inu: hey what about me?! I didn't get any!!

Kag: what's the magic word inuyasha?

Inu: KEH!! I won't ever say that just to get some ramen…

Another 15 minutes later.

Inu: OO watches kpika gobble down the ramen PLEASE KAGOME!!!!!!

Kag: Good boy inuyasha!!

Kpika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! eats more ramen


	3. Searching Again

Chapter 3: Searching Again

**Disclaimer: **kpika: I do not own inuyasha….

Kag: why do ya look so down? That's not usually you.

Inu: yeah. You look as glum as naraku in a bikini.

All of the inu crew: -imagines naraku in a bikini- AHHHHH!!!!!! –faints-

Inu: -shudder- yeah exactly.

Kag: -first to revive from the gruesome image- eerrr… yeah but inuyasha did ya have to say it like that? That image was disgusting!

Inu: well I'm just saying that she looks glum that's all.

Kag: yeah why is that?

Kpika: -- I'm just not motivated enough...

Kag?OO what do ya mean?

Kpika: -sigh- hardly anyone reviews my stories… I'm just thinking that maybe that they don't like it…

Inu: dmn right they don't!! your story sucks!!

Kpika: -OO- -sniff-

Kag: inuyasha!!!

Inu: it's true!! Then why don't they review?? I know the answer! Becuz the story stinks so much that they don't want to hurt your feelings by saying what they really mean!!!!

Kpika: TT –sniff- -sniff-

Kag: OSUWARI!!!

Inu: I was just telling the truth….

Kag: -sigh- don't listen to them kpika! Just keep trying your best!!

Kpika: ….okay…. one with the fic….

**CHAPTER 2:**

As inuyasha walked inside the hut he was greeted with sad faces and uncontrolable disappointment. Trying to ignore this he sat in his usual corner in the hut.

Sango: "So we have to look for the shokon no tama again?" she asked with disappointment.

"I'm sorry Sango. You don't really need to help now. I mean that you already completed your mission for Kohaku's saftey. He's already safe where he is." Kagome

"yeah. I just miss him is all…" sango

"so you don't really need to help me this time. It was my own responsibility to take care and guard the jewel and I failed so I have to make it all right again." Kagome

"What? Pf course I'll go with you! Your like a sister to me kagome-chan! If you need a favour I'm always here!" sango

"Thanks sango. Your like a big sister to me too" kagome

"Kagome-channn!!! Can I stay with you too? I want to be there when you find the youkai and kill the darn b1tch and get the jewel back!!" shippo

"Are you sure that's okay shippo?" kagome

"Of course! I didn't want you to go before and this means that I can spend more time with you!!" the young kitsune said as he leapt up and hunged kagome.

"Thanks shippo" kagome

"Ahem! I will also accompany your mission once again for I cannot be separated from my sango." Miroku said as he reached for sango's rear.

"HENTAI!!" sango said as she slapped him.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said through her giggles.

Inuyasha was listening from the back. It was mid-day and the sun was at high point. Kagome actually told them the lie. Inuyasha kept silent from the background watching kagome sternly.

"So when do you think we should hunt for the youkai bstard who stole the jewel in your sleep kagome?" miroku.

"Well she asid that inuyasha tried to catch him with his scent but inuyasha quickly lost it because the scent was too powerful and he couldn't think straight. So that means it's awfully foul!" sango

inuyasha was listening and about to object but kagome gave him and icy glare that quickly stopped him. _'why doesn't she want them to know?_ He thought confusingly.

"Well… umm… I feel really dirty right now scine I was out in the rain! I mean look at me! I'm all muddy! Come on sango let's go to the hot spring!!" kagome cried putting on a fake smile.

"Oh okay!" cried sango as they both walked out of the hut and towards the hot spring.

Kaede got up. She was totally silent in the whole conversation and went out to tend to the herbs. Inuyasha and miroku were left alone inside the hut. Miroku knew something was up and was going to ask inuyasha exactly what happened. He knew kagome's story was a complete lie. She didn't look at them straight in the eyes.

Miroku got up and sat next to inuyasha at the corner. He was currently closing his eyes and his arms were inside his sleeves. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" inuyasha said but didn't open his eyes but his ears were twitching nervously on waiting what he has to say.

"What really happened this morning inuyasha?"

"What are you fckin' talkin' about you dmned monk?"

"I know what kagome-sama said was a lie. She's not any good as a liar as you are."

"Go to hell"

"Inuyasha. What really happened?"

"It's none of your fckin' business! Keep your perverted nose out of this!"

"I'd gladly would…. If you tell me what happened first."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. What the fuck was he going to tell him? That he betrayed kagome to be with kikyo again?…. like all thoughs other times when he deserted kagome just so he could see kikyo again? "Nothing happned miroku, you baka monk. Just leave me alone!"

"Well this is going to be hard…" he thought out loud. How can he make a stuborn fool tell him what actually happened? "How about this. You tell me and I won't tell kagome that whenever she leaves you sit on the Goshinboku and whine all day."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a slight blush emerging from his cheeks. "WHAT?! What are you fckin' talkin' about monk?! I don't do that!!"

"Yes you do. It happens all the time. I have more than 1 eyewitness." Miroku said with a smirk.

Inuyasha let out another growl in irratation as he glared at the monk. "I'M TELLING YOU NOTHING HAPPENED YOU FCKIN' MONK!!! YOU CAN'T BLACK-MAIL ME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!!!"

Inuyasha then clasped his hands over his mouth. _'Sh1t' _he thought. Miroku just smirked once again. "So what kagome-sama was saying wasn't the truth! I figured as much. So when are you teling me what really happened?"

"Probably…. Hmm… let's say…. Maybe… NEVER!!"

miroku sighed once again. "Well that just means I have to tell kagome what you do when she's gone…"

"Aww… Fck you…"

"You know it's true."

"It is not!"

'_yes it is.'_

'who the fck are you?'

'_I'm your conscience stupid!'_

'Conscience? I had a conscience?'

'_yes and you've been igoring me for some time now but I'm back to guide you back to the right path'_

'What the fck are you talking about?'

'You're going the wrong way. I told you NOT to go to kikyo before but you just ignored me like I wasn't even there!'

'Whatever. I hate you.'

'_aww then fck you'_

Dmn… I'm really saying that to myself? Inuyasha asked out loud.

Miroku just sat there looking at inuyasha like he was a complete maniac talking to himself.

"What?" inuyasha.

Kagome and saong arrived at the hot spring and carefully went into the warm water after taking off there clothes and laying them on a rock. Kagome usually kept quiet during the bathe and sango had an idea why.

"Kagome-chan? You what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh umm nothing!" she said putting another one of those fake smiles.

"Oh really? Don't you think I know you enough to tell if somethings wrong? It's written all over your face!"

"Oh umm sorry. Its just umm because umm there's this really big test that's coming up back in my time and I havn't studied much for it."

"But you can't go back to your time right? Not without the shikon jewel."

"Yeah…"

"Then I guess we just need to try our best to find it again! I just hope it's not in the wrong hands…"

kagome shuddered. It was with kikyo but she tld them it was with a low level youkai that just smelled really bad. She felt horrible having to lie to her best fried like that but if she did tell her she'd probably be off killing inuyasha. And she'd tell everyone else and they would also shun inuyasha and kagome didn't want that.

Sure she was angry at him but inuyasha had gone through a lot in the past. She couldn't bare to see his only friends push him away and be lonely once again. Besides. They'll just get the jewel from kikyo and then plant it to another demons body and pretend that it was there all along. Yeah, that should work.

But then kagome's eyes widened as she remembered why they were hunting for the jewel shards in the first place. "Wait! Saingo! What happens if kik- I mean the youkai makes a wish on the jewel?!" kagome frantically asked. To her surprise sango was laughing.

"Ha ha! Your so forgettful at times kagome-chan! Remember miroku cast a spell over the jewel so that it wouln't grant a wish unless you've went through the well? You should know since you helped him!"

'_oh yeah… I forgot….'_

Kagome felt tears cloud her sight. Kikyo…. Inuyasha….. they were the ones who started this mess in the first place…

And before she knew it the tears started to flow from her eyes. "K-Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh what? Umm these… umm I don't know where they came from…" kagome said as she washed the tears away.

"Oh kagome… what's wrong? I know it has to be more than your test thingy to meake you cry…"

"Oh it's nothing really… don't worry about me…"

"kagome…"

"What? Really! It's nothing! See!" and she put on the biggest fake smile she could muster. Sango flinched for a bit when she saw it.

"never… do that again…"

"Oops sorry."

"Seriously kagome… what's wrong?"

it took awhile but kagome again burst out snother range of tears. "Sango! I-I saw inuyasha with k-kikyo again!" she wouldn't tell her the whole truth. Just part of it since she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What?!"

kagome continued to cry as sango hugged her. "I'll kill the bstard for you if you like."

Kagome laughed again. It was the second time someone had offered to kill inuyasha for her. It was really quite sweet but she knew she had to decline every single time. "Nah. It's okay. I'd like to kill him myself one day…"

Sango laughed as well. "Well what did ya see this time? Maybe I can help without totally killing him."

Kagome didn't want to tell her the whole truth just yet. "Well…. I saw him kissing her…. " she said as more tears fell from her eyes. Sangos's eyes were not sad though but angry. _'Why did inuyasha choose kikyo over kagome AGAIN?! Man I would sure like to knock some sense into him!!!' _"And then what happened?"

Kagome didn't really want to go deeper so she dicided to end it there. Anyway it felt like if she told anyone else the whole story then she would just cry over and over agin cuasing too much commotion and concern from her friends. "Well nothing much happened but when inuyasha found out I was there he totally freaked and you should've seen his face! It was hilarious!" kagome put on another fake smile.

Sango smiled a little bit. She knew that wasn't all of it but didn't push it because it could cause kagome to cry again. She figured she'll tell her the whole story when she's good and ready.

After awhile kagome's tears were completely forgotten when sango kept telling her funny stories about what happens when she's gone back to her era. Then sango noticed that their hands were starting to wrinkle.

"Let's get out now kagome. Or else we'll turn into prunes!!"

They got out, dried themselves and then got dressed. They started their walk towards the hut until kagome felt aomething awfully familiar. She sensed the shikon jewel.

She stopped suddenly and stared at her surroundings. "Kagome?"

She didn't answer. She just stood ready for an attack. Sango noticed this and clasped on her large boomerang.

Silence. There was nothing but silence but kagome could sense the shikon no tama getting closer. And if that's getting closer than kikyo was getting closer too.

Kagome frowned as she didn't have her bows and arrows with her. They were back at th hut. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting them.

"Kagome?" sango asked as she gripped her weapon more tightly.

Then the feeling kagome had went away. "It's nothing," and she continued to walk. Sango followed a little confused but decided not to ask until later when they were out of here and into the hut.

'Was that kikyo just then?'

'I don't know… beats me…' 

'who are you?'

'im your conscience. Who else?'

'you are? Then how come you didn't come to earlier when my mind was all cloudy?'

'because your mind was cloudy. Duh! I am your mind! You just havn't been listening to me lately.'

'really? Hmm okay whatever.'

'you know that inuyasha does really care about you you know?'

'what?! When did we get to the topic of inuyasha?'

'I'm your mind remember? I can tell what you're thinking.'

'stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong!'

'_OMG!! You think inuyasha's __**sexy??**__'_

"WHAT?! GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW!!!" kagome said out loud with her face totally red. Sango just stared at her with even more confusion.

"What?"

kpika: and there you have it….

Kag: aww come on kpika!! Don't be so down on yourself!!

Inu: yeah. Your stories may suck even more if you keep gloomin like that.

Kag: inuyasha!!

Inu: what? I'm trying to help!

Kag: -rollz eyes- whatever.

Shippo: hey what's going on?

Kag: kpika is all depressed….

Shippo: aww kpika! Don't be! You look much better if you smile!!

Kpika: -puts on a fake smile that looks evil-

Shippo: err nevermind. Thoughs fake smiles of yours looks freaky.

Kag: come on! We'll have a party if she gets at least 5 review!!

Inu: what? A party?! Just for 5 reviews?! What's the point of that?!

Kag: its to cheer her up stupid!!

Inu: FEH!!

Shippo: its okay! We'll throw a party in anyways even though she doesn't get 5 reviews right kpika? 

Kpika: -silence-

Shippo: OO dude…. We really need to cheer her up…..

Kag: you said it shippo. She can't continue the story like this! If it does the story may become retarded and it will say I hooked up with hojo!!! –shiver-

Inu: WHAT?? That hobo guy?!?! No way! We gotta cheer her up before she does that!! Come on people!! Fckin' review already!!

Kag: don't swear to them inuyasha!! They'll review if they want.

Kpika: -silence-

Kag: anyway since kpika isn't in the moon to say it I'll just say it…. Hopr you liked it!!! Plz review and I'll update on the next chappie later!!!! ………. Well at least I think that's how she'll say it….

Shippo: it's fine.

Inu: DARN IT!! REVIEW BEFORE SHE MAKES KAGOME LIKE THE HOBO GUY!!!! PLEASE!!!! I DON'T WANT IT TO END LIKE THAT!!!!!

Kag: maybe you don't but I do. –wink-

Inu: NO!!!!! –falls on knees and does a dramatic noo….-

Kag and shippo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XD XD XD XD XD!!!!


	4. Ramen

**Chapter 4: Ramen**

**Disclaimer: **kpika: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! ----------------------- 

Kag: whoa! Looks like you've got back to your usual self! What happened?

Kpika: nothing really. ----------------------

Inu: then why are you so perky today wench?

Kpika: ohh…. Nothing!! –puts hands behind back and whistles-

Inu: -whispers to kag- I think she's hiding something…

Kag: -out loud- hey kpika. How many reviews did ya get?

Kpika: I got 2!!!

Inu: well that sucks…

Kag: inuyasha!

Kpika: it doen't matter!! -- as long as there's someone who wants me to continue on the story than I will!! And nothing will stop me!!! -------------------------

Inu: and what if no one reviews you?

Kpika: then I'll think they don't like it and stop the story!! As simple as that!! -------

Shippo: are we still having a party?

Kpika: YOU GOT IT!!! ---------------- -runs off to kitchen and rumages through the fridge-

Inu: what do ya think the b1tch is doing?

Kag: inuyasha! Don't call her that!!

Inu: -smirks- what you jealous?

Kag: -blushes- w-what?! No! why would I be jealous?!

Inu: because I can smell it.

Kag: grrr…. Darn you and that ultra sensitive nose!!

Inu: FEH!! So you ARE jealous…

Kag: w-hat?! I-I'm not!!

Inu: -chuckles-

Kag: GRR OSUWARI!!

Kpika: ok I'm back!! –holds lots and lots of ramen and party hats- err ehat happened?

Inu: all hell froze over. And kagome's the devil.

Kag: ooohh… I'll show you the devil!!

Inu: sh1t

Kag: -blasts inuyasha with sits into oblivion- humph!!

Kpika: okay…. Anyway on with the fic!!!

Shippo: and after it is da part wheee!!!

Chapter 4: Ramen 

"DAMNIT KAGOME!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!" inuyasha

"What?! No way!! Get your hands away from them!!" kagome

"But they're mine!!"

"No they're not!!"

"Yes they are!"

"they are!"

"They're not!"

"Are!

"Not!"

"are!"

"not!"

"are!"

"Not!"

"NOT!!"

"ARE!!"

they both glared at each other for a moment until kagome started laughing. "HA HA!! You always fall for that!!"

"Grrr. Damnit kagome! Give me that!"

"No way!"

kagome then took the cup of ramen and gulped it down leaving nothing left. She then smiled widely as inuyasha gaped and glared at her. "That was MY ramen!"

"Uh-uh. It was mine! I gave you yours before!"

"She has a point inuyasha." Miroku quickly butted in.

they were in kaede's hut again having dinner. It was only yesterday when inuyasha betrayed kagome but they acted like nothing ever happened.

"But miroku! That liitle runt stole mine!!" inuyasha said as he pointed to shippo whoi was currently hiding behind kagome with a lump on his head.

"That gives you no right to try and steal kagome-sama's." miroku.

"But she already had two bowls!!"

"It doesn't matter inuyasha. You can't steal something that's not yours!" sango.

This made both kagome and inuyasha remember what happened yesterday causing kagome to look sad and inuyasha's ears drop. Seeing this miroku and sango stared at them with confusion. Shippo also noticed this and spoke out loud that interrupted the silence. "Umm is there something wrong kagome-chan?"

"Huh? Oh um nothing shippo! I'm alright!" kagome

inuyasha just feh'd and walked outside the hut. Everyone except kagome looked confused as usual. Then they looked at kagome for an explanation until kaede interrupted. "AHEM. May ye should finish ye food until it gets too cold for ye to eat."

They began eating again in silence. Kagome finished hers first and went to her usually big yellow bag. She rumaged through it until she took another packet of ramen. In silence she readied the ramen as everone else watched her.

"Um kagome-chan? Who's that for?" shippo

"inuyasha. Since it was unfair that you ate his ramen shippo." Kagome said as she watched the ramen get ready over the fire.

"ohh…" shippo said with guilt. It was just he was so hungry and everything seemed out of place so he tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

When the ramen was done kagome took it and went outside. "I'll be right back!"

Sango, miroku, shippo, kaede and kirara stared after her in even more confusion.

"Do you think there's something going on between the two?" miroku

"Yeah I think there is. Yesterday kagome told me she saw inuyasha with kikyo again. Maybe that's why they're acting so weird." Sango

"I don't belive that kagome-san told ye the whole story. If that did happen then why is kagome-san being so nice to the half-breed?" kaede

"I belive there is more to this story that either of them is telling us about. And if that's the case then I doubt it was a minor thing." Miroku

"Should we go after them then? Just in case something happens?" shippo

"I don't think so. This matter seems to be really serious."

"Ah-ha. So we better not interrupt." Sango

"That makes sense child. This seems to be a very disturbing matter. We better wait until they are ready to tell us." Kaede

"Oh um kaede? When are we gonna search for the jewel?" shippo

"Tomorrow child."

"Ohh okay! I hope they can make it up before then! I really don't want to spend the rest of my time when kagome-chan's here to be sad and unhappy." Shippo

"None of us want that shippo." Sango

"mew…" said a saddened cat demon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'_so you lookin for inuyasha?'_ said her conscience.

'yeah. I didn't mean to be so mean when I refused to give him my ramen when shippo stole his'

'_well he shouldn't have taken out his anger on us. I mean who does he think we are?!'_

'yeah but it seems like the right thing to do'

'_so? You guys still havn't made up what happened yesterday.'_

'I know that. But I'll make it up to him. I don't want to be mad at him all the time.'

'_because you LOVE him?'_

'What?! I-I… W-why would you think of something like that?'

'_don't lie to me. I'm your conscience.'_

'Well you're doing a pretty lame job doing it.'

'_well too bad sister! You're stuck with me until you die!'_

'Can I die now?'

'_to put it simply…. No'_

'Why? I have nothing to do here anyway…'

'_you know that's not true! You got a responsibility to keep the shikon jewel safe and untainted'_

'I'm not really doing my job right am I?'

'Well it wasn't your fault! It wa-' 

but she stopped listening to her conscience as she ran towards the Goshinboku. She knew he'd be there. It was his favourite tree despite that he was sealed there for 50 years. The ramen was hot in her hands. _'I hope inuyasha isn't mad at me'_

**this happened when inuyasha went out of the hut……:**

'Feh! How dare she still protect that little runt even though she knew he did wrong?' thought inuyasha as he walked towards the Goshinboku. It was night and you could hardly see anything but inuyasha didn't even notice.

He reached the Goshinboku and jumped on one of it's highest branches. He closed his eyes as he tucked his arms in his sleeves. He closed his eyes shutting himself from the while world.

'Stupid kagome…. Always protecting that little runt….'

'_yeah you got that right! But still you shouldn't of took your anger out on her.'_

'Ohh. You're that damned conscience that bothered me before. What the fuck are you still doing her?'

'_cause if I left than you'd be more like a zombie than a hanyou,'_

'shut the hell up. I can do fine without you.'

'_sure you can. Like the way you handled yourself when you gave the shikon jewel to kikyo. Yeah. That sure was smart you dumbass.'_

'Hey! I didn't really mean it! I was so frustrated and sad at that time I couldn't think straight!'

'_you were sad because kagome was going home and you'd never smel her sweet scent again?'_

'What?! What are you talking about?' inuyasha said as he blushed.

'_you know what I mean.'_

'no I don't! what the fuck are you trying to say?!'

'_don't you love her?'_

'What?! What the fuck are you talking about! Of course I don't love kagome!'

'_ohh… so what you said in the forest was a lie then?'_

'it-it wasn't lie!'

'_then why'd you just say you didn't love her?'_

' I do!- I mean- I- I just umm- argg!!!'

'_yup. Just keep staggering baka. I know that you do.'_

'what?! I- umm what I was umm- t-there was…'

'_you know you do. Quit denying it. I'm your conscience. I know what you really mean.'_

'FEH! It's not like she likes me anymore anyway. Not with what happened yesterday…'

'_oh get over yourself. Maybe this time you'd listen to me in the near future. And kagome still loves you.'_

'How the fuck do you know?'

'_Stick up your nose and actually smell you idiot.'_

Inuyasha growled at his conscience but cracked one eye open and sniffed the air anyway. He sniffed it until he confrimed what was that scent. It was ramen. And it was kagome too. He could smell worry and anticipation from her too. _'wander what she want? Eat the fuckin' ramen in front of me? Like I'll let that happen!' _he growled.

He closed his eyes once moreand pretended to ignore her shouts from below. "Inuyasha!! Please come down!"

"FEH!"

"Please inuyasha…."

Inuyasha looked down at the pleading kagome. Her big chocolate eyes were sad and pleading. The moon had shown towards her hair and it made it look like it glowed. The moon also reflected her eyes and the shiny lip gloss on her lips. Inuyasha stared at her in awe but then tore his gaze reluctantly off of her as he closed his eyes once more.

"Come on inuyasha…. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he gazed down at kagome looking all confused. "What for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you some of my ramen before. I really should have since shippo took yours." She sounded like she would cry.

"Kagome… well I'm glad you finally figured that out!" _'You BAKA!!' _his conscience cried but it was too late.

"What?!" she didn't sound like she was gonna cry anymore. "What is that supposed to mean?!" she cried angrily up at the hanyou.

"You should of gave me some of your ramen when you knew that shippo took mine. It was really selfish of you not to." _'Shut up you baka!' _his conscience.

Kagome growled at the thoughtless hanyou. 'That baka! And here I am trying to do something nice for him!'

'_Calm down kagome. You don't want to make matters worse!' _cried her conscience but kagome ignored it.

"Selfish? Yeah, like you have a say in that!"

"Oi!" yelled an offended hanyou as he stared down at her. "What are you talking about?!"

"Here I am trying to do something nice but you just go ahead and insult me! And there was the whole thing yesterday too! You big dumb baka jerk!"

inuyasha stared at her for a moment until her words finally sunk in. 'Something nice for me?' he thought. He qickly jumped down in front of here. "S-Something nice for me?"

"Yes you baka! What else do ya think I'd do? Eat this ramen in front of you? What kind of _bitch _do you think I am?!"

'My bitch.' He thought. 'Wait a second! Where the fuck did that come from?!'

'_See. Told ya you love her.'_

'Shut the fuck up.'

'_Oh go fuck yourself.'_

'What the hell??'

'Come on. Don't just stand there and look like a complete idiot. Say something!' 

"T-That ramen was for me?" _'Yeah. Sure. Really intelligent…'_

"Yes you dolt! Who else?"

inuyasha's heart ached. She still cared about him even for what happened yesterday? How can she act like nothing happened when he betrayed her even after these years? _'Yeah. Feel the guilt dumbass'_

'Shut up asshole. Baka conscience.'

"Well do you want it or not?" asked a very irratated voice. Inuyasha then snapped out of his thoughts and stared at kagome. She looked very annoyed and angry. 'Why do I always have to make her upset?' he slowly took the ramen out of her hands and muttered a small thanks.

As soon as he took it kagome humphed and started to walk away back towards the hut.

"Wait!"

kagome turned around with confused yet annoyed eyes. "What?"

"Can you… umm maybe… umm…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Can I just talk to you for a second?"

there was a lurching pain in her stomache. "About what?" although she already had a hint on what it would be about.

"Yesterday you saw me with kikyo right?" he had a hard time saying this too.

Kagome nodded slowly as her anger washed away and was replced by sadness.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry that I stole the jeewel and gave it to kikyo. Yeah you're right. I am a jerk."

"Why'd you give it to kikyo in the first place?"

inuyasha hesitated but answered eventually with a sigh. "I didn't want to be alone…"

kagome's eyes widened. "You won't be alone inuyasha! You still got me an-"

"But you were leaving. You were going to leave me kagome."

There was a moment of silence until Kagome confirmed what he said. "That's why you gave it to her? Because YOU didn't want to be hurt? That is so… so… so WRONG!" cried an outraged Kagome.

"I'm really sorry kagome…" he faced the ground and his ears drooped low. He knew what he did was wrong. Even pathetic. He knew he was a jerk and he admitted it. He was really beating himself up inside.

Deep down he knew he didn't want kagome to forgive him. He knows he doesn't deserve her kindness. Was he fated to be alone? He waited for the sudden outburst. The yells and screams of rejections and anger but his ears still twitched, awaiting for what she'd say.

She took an intake of air. 'Uh-oh. Here it comes…'

"It's okay Inuyasha." His ears perked up like lightening and pointed directly towards her. 'Did I just here that right?' he asked himself as he looked away from the ground and to kagome.

Yes he did. As he stared into thoughs chocolare brown eyes he could only see innocence and truth. She even put on a smile that wasn't fake this time. 'Kikyo would never do that to me…'

She frogave him. The moonlight glittered in her eyes and smooth raven hair. Her cheeks were flushed and rosey pink. And despite all that there was still water in her eyes.

"K-Kagome?" 'Oh crap. I made her cry again!'

she just smiled and closed her eys as the tear ran down her face. Inuyasha just stared at her. 'She looks so beautiful…. How could I ever take her trust for grantained? Oh god. I swear I will always be by your side. No matter what happens…' he silently vowed.

Then inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kagome continued to softly cry onto inuyasha's chest as she returned the hug. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. It wasn't sad anymore. It was happy. "Thank you Kagome…"

'Boo Ya! We scored one! Whoo hoo!' 

'huh? Aww man. Why won't you shut up? You're ruining the mood.'

'What mood? In case you havn't noticed you're spilling all over your so called bitch' 

'Wha?'

inuyasha looked down and saw the ramen in his hands spilling it all over kagome's shoes. 'Shit. No. not now…' but too late.

Kagome also noticed this and jumped away from inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" she examined her now-filled-with-ramen shoes and quickly gave inuyasha a death glare.

"err… it was an accident…?"

"OSUWARI!!"

THUD

Kagome humphed and took off her shoe. Now she stopped crying and inuyasha smelt anger. "You are the biggest jerk in the history of man kind! You better clean this up!" she said as she threw her ramen filled shoe at inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up to catch it but quickly dropped it as soon as the ramen in the shoe splattered onto m\him.

Kagome was having a laughing fit. Inuyasha was glaring at her and wiping the ramen off of him.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Shut up kagome!! Argg!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" inuyasha yelled as he shook himself like a dog and splattered some on kagome.

"Hey!"

"Feh! Surves you right!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that…" she then took the bowl of ramen that inuyasha dropped and threw it at inuyasha who practally screamed. "HAHAHA!!! –intakes air- HAHAHA!!"

"Grrr!!" he shook more off like a dog which also splattered on kagome. "Haha!"

"inuyasha!! Great! Now I have to bathe again!!" she cried as she desperately tried to take the ramen off of her skin. "eww…"

inuyasha watched her as she slowly took off the noodles from her. Inuyasha licked his lips. He was still hungry and watching kagome do that made him more hungry. After a while there was still some sauce on her neck. Inuyasha quickly got up and slid his hands in her waist behind her.

"Inuyasha?"

inuyasha was now licking her neck where the sauce for the ramen was. He moaned at her taste combined with ramen. It was fantastic. He licked more and kagome could feel her knees buckle. But then they heard a snap.

They both seperated and stared behind the goshinboku to find shippo, miroku and sango watching them and blushing madly. Kagome looked away blushing uncontrollably from them as inuyasha growled and glared at them blushing equally. Oh boy. Was he pissed.

"Ahem. Well um we better take our leave then…" miroku quickly tried to get away but inuyasha hit him hard on the head.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" yelled an enraged hanyou.

"Oww… inuyasha! That was not a very reasonible act!"

"Grr! Miroku!!" he hit him on the head again causing it to throb. Shippo then giggled but soon stopped as inuyasha took his death glare onto him. "YOU…" he said in an accusing tone.

Shippo then screamed and ran away from inuyasha as he started to chase him. "Get back here you little runt!! I bet this was all your idea wasn't it!!"

"EEP!! Kagome!!!"

"Inuyasha!! Osuwari!!"

THUD

Shippo ran up to kagome and hid behind her legs and poked his tongue out.

"Grr shippo… I swear I'll…"

"Come on you guys! It's getting late and we have a new adventure tomorrow! We need to be at full strength." Sango quickly interrupted.

Everyone except inuyasha who feh'd nodded. They all walked back into kaede's hut. And as soon as they got there inuyasha and kagome were having another argument on why she sat him.

Miroku and sango sighed.

"Looks like everythings back to normal right miroku-sama?" sango

"Yes indeed they are…" -rub, rub-

"HENTAI!!"

SLAP.

"Well I truly am excited about tomorrows adventure…" he said while rubbing his cheeks and watching the other couple fight. "Really Excited."

Kpika: Whee!! I did it!! Hope it wasn't boring or anything!

Inu: feh! Whatever.

Kpika: anyway time for our party!!"

Shippo: WHOOO! –gets out candy and freshly cooked fish-

Kpika: wheee!! –eats all the candy in one big mouth full. And ramen also-

Inu, kag ans shippo: O---------------o

Kpika: -chews- ffhat?

Inu: GRRR you big eating machine!! You ate all the food!!!

Kpika: -swallows- it's okay!! I'm the authoress!!! I can make candy appear magically!!! –types in candy magically appeared everywhere-

Shippo: WHEE!! Candy is falling from the sky!!! –catches candy with mouth-

Kag:Ohh no… I act really mad when I'm high in sugar….

Inu: yeah. And none of them is candy I like…

Kpika: but look! Ramen candy!!!

Inu: WHERE?!?!? –starts eating ramen-sugar candy-

Kag: -sweat drops- you are a very odd bunch…

Kpika: here kagome!! I got all the gummies in the world!!!

Kag: GUMMIES??? EVEN GUMMY BEARS??? LET ME AT 'EM!!!

Kpika: Go for it!!

Kag: -eats millons of gummy bears at a time- munch munch

Kpika: muhahahaha…… I wonder what they'd do when they're high on sugar? Muhahahaha….. we'll find out next chappie…. –goes out and takes out camera- muhahaha

Kag: nnmmuph ….. numhhumphh….

Kpika: it's okay. Just keep stuffing yourself with sugar whaile I say it.

Kag: -shruggs and continues eating the gummies-

Kpika: anyway plz review!!! I need at least one to continue the story!! Anyway see ya next time!!! –joins the candy eating frenzy-


	5. Broke in Half

**Chapter 5: Broke in Half**

**Disclaimer: **kpika: you know. Same as usual. I do not own inuyasha so don't sue me! Oh and remember I only need one review to keep going on with my fic!!! So don't forget to review!!!

Inu: Eep! How is thy supposed to sleep if thy keeps racking thy's head off??

Kag: tee hee hee!!! Come on INU-KUN!!!! Have some fun with kagomey-chany!!

Shippo: WHEE!!! Food fight!!!

Kpika: Muhahahaha!!! Yes! They're all high on sugar!! –ducks and dodges the muffins being thrown around the place- EEP!!!

Inu: thow should not penatrate thy's frortreit!!

Kag: Wheee!!!!!!!! Look at me eat gummies inu-kun!!!! –eats more gummies-

Inu: -reciets shakesphere poems- oh how thy love blooms for ye in the early summers of spring!

Kag: -blushes- inu-kun!!! You're sooooo sweet!!!!!!! Give kagomey-chan a hugzy wugzy!!!

Inu: -gets glomped by kag- oh love! How my spirits bloom while I cradle you in my arms….

Kpika: O.o that doesn't even make sense!

Shippo: -currently swimming in a pool full of candy and lollipops- munch munch

Kag: -starts tossing money everywhere- whee!!! Funny looking green stuff!!!

Inu: -starts eating the money- thy's food tastes like elephant droppings!! –keeps eating money anyway-

Shippo: WHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Kpika: O-------------------o what have I done?? Oh well. Might as well join them!!

Kag: No lets play spin the bottle!! Come on inu-kun!!!!

Kpika: O------------O wait. Scratch that last thought. No way am I gonna do that!!

Inu: kiss me oh love for if you don't I will surely die….

Kag: You gotta catch me first inu-kun!!! –runs off as inuyasha chases after her-

Kpika: they're retarded right now…. Anyway on with the fic…. Wait!! Shippo don't DO that!!!

Shippo: -starts chewing the furniture like a goat-

Kpika: EEP!! HELP!!

Chapter 5: Broke in Half WARNING!!!!: EXTREME KIKYO BASHINGS AND BLOOD AND GORE SCENES!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! 

They were saying their last goodbyes to kaede as they begun their journey to find the shikon no tama. Everyone was rather silent that morning. Even though no one knew why. Maybe the nervous tensions for starting a new journey? But they knew it wouldn't be as hard as the other one because naraku was dead and they cast a spell over the jewel so it couldn't be wished upon unless kagome went through the well.

They exited the village with kagome's yellow back pack being unusually light from their other travels and kagome couldn't stock up any more since the access to the other side of the well has been restricted. She was riding on inuyasha's back as he carried her bike. Shippo, miroku and sango were riding kirara.

It was mid-day and they stopped in a forest to have some rest and eat. The rest of the gang sat patiently as kagome lit a fire to cook with. She then went to her now small bag and gasped.

Inuyasha heard this and leapt to kagome's side. "What's wrong kagome?"

Kagome faced him with a saddened face. "We're out of ramen…"

"WHAT?!?!?!" cried an astonished hanyou. "What do you mean we're out of ramen?! That's impossible!"

he then snatched the yellow back pack and turned it upside down and shook out all the junk that was inside.

Matches, drink bottles, rubbish, lollys that shippo asked kagome to store for him, hair clips, a marker pen, a brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, and other things but no ramen.

Inuyasha shook the bag more violently as he panicked that there was no more ramen and he wouldn't have anymore until they took back the jewel from kikyo. After a lot of angry shakes and curses he finally threw the poor, beaten, no-empty bag hard onto the ground.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" he glared at kagome. "You didn't pack enough!!"

"Hey! I packed more than enough for a week! And in case you havn't noticed I've been here for two!"

"Well you should've packed an emergency pack!"

"I did! And you ate it all!"

they glared at each other trying to resist the urge to jump up and down yelling curse words.

"Maybe we should just catch some fish instead eh?" miroku

"Yay fish!" shippo

"Come to think of it we havn't had anything but ramen for the past few days. I wouldn't mind some fish." Sango

"Ok then it's settled! We're going to eat fish for lunch!" miroku said cheerfully. "And kagome and inuyasha you can go gather the fish while the rest of us just sit here and watch over our stuff."

"What?! You lazy, perverted, under-handed monk! We'd we have to do it?!"

'_Simple you baka. So you can get some alone time with kagome. And because you can catch the most fish.' _Said his conscience.

'But why does she have to go?!'

'_So you want to be all by yourself when you kagome can keep you company?'_

'What? I don't wanna be- I never said- grrr….'

'_Then why complain about it then?'_

'I just- I don't wanna- I mean…. GRRR!!'

'_I know! You're just shy! Come on have some confidence! Or are you a coward?'_

'WHAT?? There's nothing to be shy about! I just don't wan't to be alone with her after all that's happened! Well at least not yet! And I'm not a coward you baka! My god if you were right in front of me right now I'd punch you square in the face!'

'AHEM. It is not good to threaten your conscience you dumbass. I can make you chase your tail if you had one.'

Ignoring this inuyasha followed the already leaving Miko into the forest.

"You sure it's wise for kagome to help catch the fish?" shippo

"Why? What's wrong with kagome?" miroku

"Have you seen her try to catch the fish?" shippo

"No. why? What does she do?" sango

"Oh you'll know as soon as they come back" shippo

----------------------------------------------some place far away-------------------------------------------

"Grr Kagome! Cant you even catch a tiny fish?!" cried a very pissed hanyou. Kagome was trying to catch the fish in the river but every time she tried she'd fall in and make a huge splash making all the other fish swim off in a five mile radius. "Now look what you did! You scared all of the fish away!!"

"It wasn't my fault! I tripped on a rock!" objected kagome as she pulled herself up from the water. She was soaked from head to toe. Her clothes stuck on her and practally see-through. Inuyasha gulped but quickly turned away blushing.

"Damn it kagome! I could catch the fish without your baka help!"

"Well excuse me for trying! Not all of us have non-human speed and ultra sensitive hearing and smell!"

"feh."

Kagome squeezed her skirt and shirt trying to get the water out. Inuyasha couln't help but stare at her. 'Does she even know what she does to me?'

'Whoa! Man she's hot! You better take her soon or else some other baka bastard would come and steal her away!'

'Damn. It's you again. Why won't you leave me alone?'

'_It's simple: without me you'd probably die by asking kikyo to take you to hell!'_

'I never wanted kikyo to take me to hell!'

'Sure inuyasha. Right.'

'I didn't!'

'Whatever.'

'Bastard…'

"Come on inuyasha! Try to get some fish and stop staring at me!" inuyasha noticed that he'd had been staring at her. He quickly looked away blushing as he tried to look for more fish. 'Crap. Not a single one here.'

As they tried to spot a fish inuyasha was thinking about asking kagome a question.

'_What question you baka?'_

'Well remember when I found her sitting on the ground and crying after I gave the jewel to kikyo?'

'Who coul've forgotten that? That was the stupidest mistake of your life you asshole! Did you see how sad she looked?!'

'I know! I know! Just let me finish. Anyway when I found her I smelt Sesshomaru….'

'_You did? Wow. You better ask her what happened before she forgets!'_

and for the first time in my story inuyasha actually did what his conscience told him. "Hey kagome. Was sesshomaru with you when you were crying after you saw me with kikyo the other day?"

kagome stiffened. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I know he was there kagome. I smelt him."

Kagome remained silence. What was she supposed to say? He told her that she shouldn't trust him? And that I should be careful when ever I'm near him? "Well you must have confused himwith a different scent. Considering that it was raining. You probably got the scents wrong" she lied.

"I know your lieing kagome. I can smell it. What really happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Kagome…."

"Inuyasha…."

They were both equally as stubborn. Until kagome gave up and gave a large sigh. "He said not to- not to trust you and to be careful around you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he snarled. "Was that it?" he hissed.

"Yes."

Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't lieing but was still kinda pissed.

"Do you belive him? Do you not trust me?"

kagome was quickly gonna answer until she felt the presenceof the shkon no tama. Inuyasha also sensed this and quickly changed into battle mode and gripped his sword Tetsusaiga.

"Kikyo…" he snarled.

Kagome watched him as he readied for her to appear. Then an arrow shot for her face but missed barely cutting her cheeks but not deeply. Kagome gasped and pulled out her own bow and arrows.

Inuyasha growled and glared at the direction where the arrow had come from. And surprise, surprise, kikyo was coming out of the forest.

"Ahh inuyasha… how good it is to see you again…." Kikyo hissed.

"Kikyo…." He loathed her for saying even his name. _'Damnit! Kill her now!! Kill her now!!'_

"I see you're doing well." She glanced at the ready-to-strike miko. "You forgave him? What kind of fool are you? You are even more stupid that the half-breed here."

Inuyasha growled low. 'What did that bitch just call my kagome?' he thought

'_I told you to kill her already!' _his conscience yelled.

'In due time…'

"Where is the shikon no tama kikyo?" he asked with rage boiling within him.

"Why it's right here inuyasha my dear. And by the way, it was such a nice gift."

Inuyasha growled more. Gripping his sword more tightly. After hearing this kagome shot the arrow that kikyo dodged effortlessly.

"My, my. Don't you have a nasty temper? Better not hurt yourself with that big nasty weapon." She mocked.

"Give me the jewel kikyo! It belongs to me!" kagome

"Why should I? Why should I give it back if you can't even protect it right?" kikyo

"Damn it! Give us the fuckin jewel!!" inuyasha

"Watch your language inuyasha. Or else I might have to slit your throat open."

"I'd like to see you try you bitch!" inuyasha

"Gladly." Kikyo.

Inuyasha charged for her but she shot an arrow grazing his arm. Luckily this arrow wasn't meant to purify youkai. Inuyasha kept charging pulling the arrow out of his arm. "Is that all you got you bitch?!"

"Surprisingly no." kikyo

she loaded another arrow as inuyasha charged for her. Kagome was watching in the background for any chance to get a clear shot. She didn't though but she did see kikyo fire another arrow at inuyasha.

It hit his leg. Inuyasha kept going though. Ignoring the pain form his arm and leg. _'Damnit inuyasha! Kill her! Kill her!!' _his conscience cried.

'I will so shut the hell up!'

inuyasha was just about to attack until kikyo held the arrow at his heart. Inuyasha stopped before he pierced himself with it. He looked down at kikyo. Her eyes cold and brutal. How could he ever loved her? Easy. Because he didn't. he never loved her and never will. Maybe he just _liked _her before but now he knows what it truly means to love. 'You have kagome to thank for that.' He thought to himself.

"Ha ha. Is the fierce inuyasha going to stop his attack? Well you should because I'm just about shoot this arrow straight to your heart."

Kagome gasped. She was about to kill inuyasha!

Inuyasha just stood there watching kikyo's every move. Kikyo was going to kill him right there. He didn't even get to tell kagome how he really felt. He saw her grip the bow tighter as she shot her arrow.

Kagome however thought quickly before the arrow hit inuyasha. "OSUWARI!!"

THUD

And just like always inuyasha hit the ground avoiding the arrow that went over him. 'HA! Good thinking kagome!' _'Open your eyes inuyasha! Now that she sat your sorry butt SHE'S now in the line of fire!'_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wider as he got up and saw the arrow peirce her chest. 'Oh god no!'

He watched in agony as the arrow peirced her chest as the scene seemed to replay it's self over and over again. once she collapsed he trurned to kikyo with blood-red eyes. Kikyo looked scared. Really scared. she tried to re-load her bow but she felt a clawed hand grab her neck and choke her.

"You killed her you BITCH!" the now-full-youkai inuyasha yelled.

"I-It wasn't my fault! She was the one who made you duck and caused her own death!"

inuyasha's eyes grew a darker red as he tightened his grip on kikyo's throat. "You killed her you fuckin bitch so don't you ever EVER blame it on her!!"

kikyo desperatley squimedbut failed. Even her eyes looked pleading. "Please…"

inuyasha didn't show any mercy. He threw kikyo onto the ground and pulled her back up by her head. "Where is the shikon jewel?!" he yelled out angrily. He wanted to hurt something. He wanted to destroy something and kikyo was the only one there.

'_DAMNIT!!! FUCKIN KILL HER!!!' _his full-youkai-conscience cried._ 'KILL HER!!'_

"I will never tell a monster like you!" she choked. But inuyasha can very well see the jewel in her sleeves. He growled again more deeply. She flinched that he knew where it was.

Inuyasha took his free hand and tore of her sleeve where the jewel was hiding. He was holding the untainted jewel in his claws and a bit of kikyo's sleeve. He stared at it for a while until he looked back up and kikyo.

He let her go but slashed his claws into her arms which made her fly a good distance away from him. She screamed as she fell hard in the ground with arms bleeding. Inuyasha was nearing with the look to kill in his eyes. _'He's only toying with me!' _she thought. Luckily for her, her bow and arrows were right beside her. She quickly made the strength to garb it, re-load it and fire it.

Inuyasha was caught by surprise as he held the shikon jewel out to shield his heart form the raging arrow. It hit the jewel and it-

Broke in half.

Broke.

In.

Half.

Inuyasha stared at it and saw the shards that were broken off burst out and fly in all different directions. As they scattered inuyasha growled low as his eyes started to glow a deadly red. He turned to see kikyo trying to re-load her bow again but couldn't because inuyasha lifted her up and stared at her with murder in his eyes. His claws were gripping her head. (he dropped the rest of the jewel when it was broken)

'Kill, revenge, blood, slaughter….'

kikyo tried to fight back but his grip on her was hard. She saw the murderous look in his eyes and flinched.

'Hunt, betrayed, break, murder…..'

kikyo once again tried to fight back as his grip on her tightened. Her eyes were now pleading with her life.

'Clay, death, grave, gore….'

"Please…" she pleaded but no mercy showed in his eyes.

'hate, bitch, blood, killed…..'

"Please inuyasha…." She tried again but once again failed as his grip tightened on her head that it started to bleed.

'kill,kill, kill, Kill, Kill, KILL, KILL, KILL!!!!!!!!'

he then shoved his claws into kikyo's stomache and twisted her insides. Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood. Inuyasha then pulled out his hands and drove them straight back into her heart. Kikyo gasped and coughed up more blood. Inuyasha then ripped her heart out and smashed her skull with his other claw.

He then took both shoulders and ripped them apart. Causing bits and parts of her splattering everywhere. He looked at them with blood red eyes then at the heart that he still held in his hands. He then smirked and smashed it with one hand.

Blood was all over him. His face was red with blood. His usually clean silver hair was soaked with dead red blood and his arms and hands were covered completely with blood. The rest of kikyo's organs disappeared into dust as the blood on him too disappeared with the soul-stealers.

'_YES!!! DAMN THAT FELT FUCKIN GOOD!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!" _his yoakai conscience said.

But inuyasha was then slowly turning back to the normal inuyasha and stared at his surroundings. 'I killed kikyo? But why?' he asked himself as the memories flooded back in. kagome was dead.

Dead.

Inuyasha quickly turned and ran over to the laying dead body. He felt tears run down his face. "No, no NO!!! FUCK NO!!! KAGOME!!" he stared at the arrow in her chest as he knelt down. "Kikyo…." He loathed as he howled in sorrow. "KAGOME WAKE THE HELL UP!! YOU CAN'T DIE YET!! I SHOULD HAVE DIED NOT YOU!!! OH GOD KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" he howled out, pulling the arrow from her chest and hugged her tight as if to help return warmth into her body. "No…. kagome… you said you'd never leave me again…. please kagome…." He desperatley cried as tears poured frantically out of his eyes. "No…."

He cradled her in his arms quietly chanting her name as large amount of tears began to fall down his cheeks. He hugged her more tightly as whimpering like a lost puppy.

"Kagome…."

Liitle did he know that there was another demon watching the whole scene take place….

------…………..-------------------------……………………--------------------------------………………………--

kpika: whoop! My first cliffie…. At least I think it is….

inu: -freezes as he was about to eat another piece of candy-

shippo: -does same as inu except with water in his eyes-

kag: -suddenly disappeared right in front of their eyes-

kpika: O….0 ummm what's wrong? Why has everyone froze? And why is kagome gone? Is it some sort of computer glitch?

Inu: k-k-k-kagome….???

Shippo: -runs off crying and shouting out kagome's name-

Kpika: w-what's wrong???

Inu: k-k-k-kagome!!!

Kpika: what about her?

Inu: She's dead???

Kpika: WHAT??? She's not dead!! Why would I make a love triangle from this story if one of the main characters are dead?

Inu: t-then what happened?!?!?!?!

Kpika: Don't worry inu! She won't stay dead!!

Inu: -grows wide eyed- YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO REVIVE HER AND MAKE HER A COLD DEAD BITCH LIKE KIKYO?!?!?!?!

Kpika: What? What are you talkin about?? I hate kikyo! (no offence to kikyo fans)

Inu: then how will she survive???

Kpika: you'll see. I don't want to spoil the next chappie. BUT DON'T WORRY!! KAGOME WON'T BE DEAD!!! I SWEAR!! IF THAT EVER HAPPENS THAT I WOULD JUST DIE!!!

Inu: and she better not or I'll do the same to you in what I did with kikyo!!!!

Kpika: DON'T WORRY FOLKS!!! I WON'T LET KAGOME DIE!!! SO PLEASE DON'T COMMENT THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED KAGOME OR MAKE HER REBORN LIKE KIKYO!!! –takes a deep breathe.- so don't worry. It's all part of the story!!! All part of the baka drama and action. She won't die.

Inu: -mumbles- she better not or I'll have to kill you and end this fuckin story once and for all….

Kpika: -pokes tongue out- humph! I already told you that kagome will survive!! Why won't you believe me???

Inu: I don't I'll never believe anybody unless kagome os here….

Kpika: -rollz eyes- anyay please review!! And no flames unless you really really REALLY need to.

Inu: AND OH MY FUCKIN HELL!!! THE SHIKON NO TAMA BROKE!!! **AGAIN**!!! MAN YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW KPIKA!!!

Kpika: don't worry I say! This story WILL have a happy ending!!! Anyway review please!! All I need is one review to keep going on with my story!!!

Shippo: -yells awhile cries- KAGOME!!!!!


	6. Do you trust me?

**Chapter 6: Do you trust me?**

**Disclaimer: **inu: kpika doesn't own me or anyone of us... so that doesn't mean that she has a right to kill off kagome!

kpika: ignores inu umm sowwy for de late chappie... i had computer problems and it deleted ALL of my files i'm sooooo sowwy!!! i had written up the 6th chappie already but it got deleted i tried to rewrite this one so it may not be what i wrote in the original but i'll try my best to type it again!!!

inu: murmur i bet you tried to kill shippo or me in that chappie...

kpika: kagome isn't dead!! how many times have i told you that? she will live!!

inu: i can't trust humans anymore without kagome...

kpika: rollz eyes besides while i write her when she isn't alive again i bet she's in a happy place!!

inu: murmurs i bet she's in heaven and killing you...

... Some place not known by anyone...

kag: ...

(silence)

kag: ...

(more silence)

kag:...

(even more silence)

kag: where am i? am i dead?

some other voice: Yeah you are!!!

kag: jumps w-who are you?!?!

the same voice: Why i'm named chibi-shippo

kag: Oo what? where am i?

chibi-shippo: you're where dead people come when they die in the stories... you're in chibi-world!!!!!!!!!!!

kag: ...0o oh dear god...

chibis everywhere: YUPPERS!!!!!!! YOU'RE IN CHIBI WORLD!!!!!!!!!

kag: OO ...i'm gonna kill kpika...

...Back with the disclaimer area...

kpika: Yup!!! some other happy place!!!!!!!!!!!! in the mean time on with the 6th chappie!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6: Do you trust me?**

"Kagome..."

inuyasha held the dead kagome in his arms cradling her as he kneeled down beside her. "Please kagome..." he hugged her tight trying to warm her up with his body warmth but her's was deadly cold. he gripped her more tightly as he chanted her name and with each name a tear ran down his face. "Kagome...fucking wake up!!! this isn't funny!!!"

kagome's wound where the arrow hit her above her left breast near her color bone was still bleeding. The blood was being wiped onto inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Her face was pale and her hair was in tangles. Her usually pink cheeks and lips were as plale as the moon. the arrow that struck her lay motionless on the ground with kagome's blood on the tip.

... 

"Where are they?!" cried a angry tajiya. "They shouldv'e been back by now!!!"

it was dusk and the two still havn't got back yet.

"Calm down sango" miroku

"Calm down?! calm DOWN?!?! how can i calm down if something might've happened to them?!" sango

"Have a little more trust in inuyasha sango. We all know that he wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome."

they were crowded around the campfire as shippo and kirara played a game of 'Hide and Seek'

"Yeah you're right Houshi... I should have a little more faith in him right? and kagome's skills of archery is exellent. i'm sure they're fine" sango

"Indeed... i just hope they have our fish..." miroku

Sango ignored him. "I mean it's not like inuyasha would let kagome DIE or something... i worry too much..."

---------------------------------------------

_'Where am I?' _

_kagome was sitting on a rock that had water surrounding around it._

_'Am I dead? If this is heaven then i don't know what hell is like.'_

_she reached out to the water with her feet. it was so cool and refreshing._

_"No! Kagome don't go in the water!" cried a voice._

_'Who are you?"_

_"If you step into the water then you shall truly die!"_

_'But aren't I already dead?'_

_"You are. but if you go in then you will be dead FOREVER."_

_'What's it matter? no one would care if i die. Especially not inuyasha. he could have kikyo and sango has miroku. Shippo can have another mother figure like sango. And i'm already failing school because i havn't been there for long. I have no place in the world.' kagome then put to feet into the water. it felt to good!_

_"No Kagome! there's one person who can't LIVE without you!"_

_'Really? sure. I doubt it. No one ever loved me so much that the person would die just because I'm gone.'_

_"You sure about that? There is one person or let's say hanyou who is crying his eyes out for you."_

_'Everyone will cry. Even inuyasha. I may not have meant very much to him but i bet he's crying because he lost his precious little shard detector.'_

_"Kagome you're so stubborn!! Inuyasha loves you can't you see that?!"_

_'Frankly... I can't...' And just about when Kagome was going to plunge herself into the water a loud voice came into her thought._

_"KAGOME!!!"_

_'Who is that?'_

_"Please Kagome! Don't die! you mean the world to me!! If you die then I'll have nothing to live for!!"_

_'I mean the world to that person? who is he?'_

_"Please kagome..."_

_Just then kagome felt moisture on her cheek. she glanced at it and saw it was not her own tear but someone elses. "Inuyasha...?"_

"KAGOME!! WAKE THE LIVING FUCK UP!!! KAGOME!!!!!" more tears began to fall as he didn't want to be told the truth. he continued trying to warm up her body and rocking her gently as he whispered into her ear. "Kagome..." his bangs went over his eyes as he snuggled his wet face into her hair and inhaled her scent. Except there was no scent. Only the scent of death and blood. Inuyasha continued to tell himself that kagome wasn't dead. "WAKE THE FUCKING SHIT UP!!!!!!!!"

_'Inuyasha! you know she's dead! you can sense it!' _his conscience added.

'Shut up you fuckin bastard!! She is not dead!!! She promised not to ever leave me!!!!!!!!!'

_'And kikyo promised to be with you forever but look where that got you.'_

'Shut up!!! Kagome is different!! she keeps her promises!!! She never ever lies! SO SHUT THE LIVING SHIT UP!!!!!!!'

_'I know she isn't kikyo... but you gotta accept that she's dead!!'_

'Damnit!!! i was supposed to PROTECT her!!!! what kind of monster am i?!?!?!'

_'You are a monster but she sacrificed herself for you! she would've loved you no matter what!'_

'Oh kami... I love her sooo much...'

_'I know you do...'_

'Don't you love her?'

_'Of course i love her! All of you loves her!!'_

'Then you'd want to be forever...'

_'Inuyasha... What are you thinking?'_

inuyasha pulled his head out of kagome's hair and stared down at the arrow laying beside him. his eyes were empty as tears ran down one by one. his lips were cold and his hanyou ears were dropped so low that you can hardly see them over his silver hair. He continued to stare at the arrow with empty eyes. 'If i kill myself then will i get to see her happy face once more as i plunge into hell?'

_'Inuyasha! You cannot kill yourself!! If you do then her efforts of saving you would've been in vain!!'_

'It doesn't matter anymore... without kagome i'm... I'm nothing...'

_'Inuyasha!! use your goddamned head for once and listen to me!!'_

but inuyasha ignored his conscience and layed kagome down infront of him. He slowly reached out his hands to reach it. his empty eyes never removing from the arrow. 'Yeah. if i kill myself then i get to see Kagome once more alive and then i'll go straight to hell.'

_'Inuyasha!! no!!!'_

Inuyasha took the arrow and held it in both of his hands. All of his actions were slow. another tear went down his face. 'Without Kagome... I'll just die anyway... I'll be nothing...'

_'Inuyasha!!! think about what you're doing!!!'_

inuyasha continued to stare emtily at the arrow but then glanced onto the dead kagome laying down in front of him. 'Kagome... i never even got to tell you how i felt... I tried to tell you once a couple od days ago but you didn't belive me... Now i lost you and you would go on living in the afterlife thinking that i never once cared for you in my life...' another tear slid down his face. 'But that's not true... i loved ever since i met you... i know i've caused you suffering and i bet i hurt you way more than any other demon could but i still love you kagome...'

one last tear fell from his eyes and down his cheeks as he stared back at the arrow and held it against his heart. 'I just wish I knew how you felt about ME Kagome...' he glanced one final look at kagome before he closed his empty eyes shut and prepared to end his life.

_'Inuyasha DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

He was just about to plunge the arrow through his heart until a voice interrupted him.

"Filthy half-breed. Do you wish to end your life? If so then you could have asked this Sesshomaru to do it for you."

inuyasha opened his still empty eyes and looked straight into Fluffy's eyes. "What do you want you bastard?" he said flatly.

Sesshomaru winced as he saw the emptiness in his eyes and his cold dead voice. it was like HE was the one who was dead. "Do you wish to have this Miko's life to have been vain?"

"What the fuck do you want?" his voice began to come back to normal. his tears were dry but his eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Do you not wish to save this young Miko's life?'

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD?!?!?!"

"You tell this sesshomaru to shut the fuck up when this demon before you can bring the dead back to life with a single sword swing?!" Fluffy's anger grew but quickly vanished.

There was a little glint of hope in Inuyasha's eyes as he dropped the arrow and it landed on the cold hard ground. "Y-You can bring her back to life?"

"Yes. But as you well know that this Sesshomaru doesn't give things away without a fair price."

Inuyasha's anger rose this time as he showed his fangs as a threat. "What the Fuckin Hell do you want you bakayarou?!?! My life?! then Take it because I cannot live without Kagome!" He stood up and spreaded out his arms. "Go ahead kill me you BASTARD!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"I don not wish to take your life you filthy half-breed."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT THEN?!?!"

"I wish for the filthy half-breed to answer this Sesshomaru's question."

"That's it?!?! Come on Fluffy! i know you better than that!! What do you REALLY want?! stop Shitting with me and say it already!!!"

"I told you once half-breed that this sesshomaru only want an answer from you filthy mouth."

Inuyasha fell silent and lowered his arms. "What the Fuck is your Shit question Sesshomaru?!?!" he growled.

"How would this Sesshomaru know that if he used his powers on this weak human Miko it won't be in vain? How would this Sesshoaru know that the Miko won't die again because you, filthy half-breed, didn't protect her well enough?"

Inuyasha growled. "Because I love her you Moron! I won't let anything happen to her!!"

"That's what you said last time. You swore you would protect her but you didn't. How would this Sesshomaru know that you woan't fail this time?"

But Fluffy didn't wait for an answer as he stepped meters in front of kagome. He unsheathed his sword Tensiega and it glowed an eeire light. He held it over his shoulders as Inuyasha took a step back and vowing under his breath that if Fluffy were to hurt her then he would do the same to him that he did with the whore Kikyo.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and brought the sword down slicing throught the gates of the underworld and letting it creak open for a certain someone to emerge. As he brought his sword down there was a bright light (Can't remember how it went so i'll just make it up from here... ;P) and Inuyasha covered his eyes while sneering at Fluffy.

After the light faded Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome still laying on the ground. Her wound wasn't bleeding anymore though. Inuyasha's ears drooped as all hope of saving Kagome was lost. But then his hanyou ears twitched towards her and heard her light breathing. Inuyasha's ears perked right up and pointed towards Kagome. Her chest was now moving slowly up and down. Inuyasha's eyes began to fill with more tears as he ran down and crouched beside Kagome and hugged her tightly. He was about to look up to look at Sesshomaru but his Hanyou senses tell him he was gone.

Inuyasha continued to hug Kagome tightly and whispered her name out softly into her ear while tears began to fall again. "Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged her even tighter.

"Inu...Yasha... I can't breathe..."

inuyasha jerked back and saw the very alive and warm Kagome choking in his arms. A great smile spreaded across his face as more tears came crashing down. he hugged her again, softly cradling her. "Kagome... I thought i lost you forever!! Don't you ever EVER scare me likt that again!"

Kagome hugged him back. still a little weak. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha..." A tear slid down her face. Inuyasha smwelt this and stared at her face sternly. 'Crap!! I made her cry already!! What is WRONG with me?!?!'

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head while she smiled and hugged him again. Inuyasha hugged her back without hesitation. He once again inhaled her scent. It was alive. Her usual scent Lavender. It was also happy. Very Very Happy. But still. Why was she crying?

"Kagome. Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked but still didn't lift up his head from her hair.

"I'm crying Inuyasha because I'm back. And you were still with me. You were crying for me. That's why I'm happy and that's why I came back."

Inuyasha let go and glared at her. his face was now dry and do were his eyes. "Kagome. You shouldn't be happy that i am here. I got you killed!"

"No you didn't Inuyasha. I got myself killed-"

"Because of ME!! you Sacraficed yourself for me Kagome! I'm supposed to be the one protecting you!"

"And i'll do it again Inuyasha. Because i know that you won't let me die again. I trust you with my life."

"That's my point! you trusted me and you still got killed! you shouldn't trust me anymore Kagome!"

Kagome stopped crying. "I can't and won't not trust you Inuyasha!! I'll trust you for the rest of my life!! that will never change!"

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and saw sincerity. 'Kami...She still trusts me? Kami... I love her so much...' "You don't really trust me! You're just saying that! But deep down i know all humans can't fully trust someone! Especially a filthy HALF-BREED!!!"

"That is not true Inuyasha!! I trust you with all my heart and soul!"

'She doesn't really mean that...' Deep down Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to trust him. He was just going to hurt her again. Or fail to protect her. He didn't want Kagome to trust him but he did hope she would. "Kagome. I've seen how humans act and they cannot trust anyone who got them killed! I've seen what happens Kagome!!"

"Well am I like most humans to you?"

Inuyasha winced. He didn't expect this question. "No... You're not."

"See. then why do i have such a hard time convincing you that i really DO trust you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. 'Kagome can't be good all the time! She has to have some faults and she doesn't really trust me!!' he thought. "You don't really trust me Kagome!! i can sense it!!"

"Then your senses are getting sloppy!"

"I can tell Kagome! you don't really trust me!!"

"Yes i do!!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes i do!!"

"No you don't!!"

"Fine then i'll prove it to you!"

And with that she lifted her hands up and grasped Inuyasha's Rosary and pulled it apart. the beads slowly fell onto the ground as Inuyasha watched wide eyed. "K-Kagome!"

"See! I do trust you or else why would I have done that? I trust you sooo much!"

She began to cry again and she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the hug two times harder. 'Kami... She really does trust me. No one else trusts me like that. Not even my own mother. She would fear me sometimes when i turned full youkai but Kagome never feared me. Well she might of but she never ran away. She always stood by me and never left my side. Kami... I love her like hell.'

"Kagome... I-"

But before he confessed he found her asleep in his arms. he smirked and lifted her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree going back to the camp. He looked down at Kagome as he lept securing her tightly in his arms. 'I almost lost you...'

_'And you almost lost yourself you baka!'_

'Well... They say that love makes you blind.'

_'Well maybe you love Kagome a little too much.'_

'Yeah. I guess I do...'

He looked back at Kagome still unable to hide the joy. he was smiling widely. 'She trust me! She really does! And I caon't belive she's still alive!! I swear that i will protect her no matter what happens!'

_'You sweared that last time jerk.'_

'Shut up asshole.'

He reached the camp with a very angry and impatient demon exterminator waiting for them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?!?!" she yelled out but gasped when she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms andher blood on her haori. "Inuyasha! What happened?"

Inuyasha got to camp and was comfronted by an angry tajiya, a concerned Monk and a worried looking kitsune. "She umm just well..."

Miroku gasped. "Inuyasha! Where are your beads?!?!"

Inuyasha looked down and smiled. he still couldn't believe it. "Kagome freed me monk." he then glared at the kitsune with an evil grin. Shippo then ran behind a log.

"Well?!?! what happened to Kagome?!" sango

"Well she tripped and hurt herself..." inuyasha said still holding onto the sleeping Kagome in his arms.

"Then why is there blood on her shirt then?!" sango

"Well... she ummm..." 'Should i tell them the truth?'

_'Why not? We don't give a damn what the think anyway.'_

'Yeah you're right.'

_'Aren't i always?'_

"Well while we were out looking for fish kikyo appeared. She shot arrows at me but i healed quickly. Then she was about to shoot an arrow through my heart but then Kagome sat me. And with that she got shot herself and died. Then I turned into a full demon and killed Kikyo. Sesshomaru then showed up and revived Kagome. And here we are."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stood there wide eyed and gaping. "D-Died?" sango stuttered.

"Yeah but Sesshomaru came and revived her." inuyasha.

Sango was then about to yell at Inuyasha once more about not believing any of this until Kagome squirmed in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at a very angry lokking Sango, Miroku (who froze from shock) and Shippo who looked like he was about to cry. then back up at Inuyasha. Her eyes full of Worry.

"Inuyasha... Where's the Shikon no Tama?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kpika: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! Yay another cliffie!! at least i think it's a cliffie...

inu: Where's kagome?

kag: suddenly pops out of no where ummph!

inu: Kagome!

kag: blinks Inuyasha!

inu and kag: hugz

shippo: eww!! not in front of me please!!

kpika: told ya she would be fine!!

kag: stops hugging inu and glares at kpika YOU!!!

kpika: gulps y-yes??

kag: goes over to kpika and starts strangling her You little!! Chibi-World?!?!?! What was that!! I can't belove you sent me there!!

kpika: gets shaken by kag Whaa??? Chibi-World???

kag: you know what i mean!! strangles harder

kpika: gets suffocated more no i don't!! i never made up that place!!

inu: watches in astonishment

shippo: runs off to play with kirara

kag: lets go of kpika then who put that place there then??

kpika:messages throat i don't know. I havn't died yet.,,,

inu: Well that can be arranged... crackes knuckles

kpika: No thanks! Anway do you readers out there know any names that sounds like a cat and is meant for a boy?

kag: looks suspisiously whhhyyyy????

kpika: Oh nothing!! just give me a few names to give a cat demon. slams mouth with hands oops...

kag and inu: A CAT DEMON???

kag: w-why would you want to have them??

kpika: umm eerrr nothing!!

inu: cracks knuckles again she's not telling us what she knows...

kpika: KYAA!!!! please just give me suggestion for a cat demons name!!! Before inu killz me please!!!!!!!

inu: oh no you don't!! get back here!!! I hate Cat Demons!!! chases kpika

kpika: KYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! runs away

kag: 0o okayyy... Hey shippo!! you wanna play tag?!?!

shippo: okay!!! oh yeah!! don't forgte to review!!!!!!!! see ya!!!


	7. The Battle field Of youkai

**Chapter 7: The Battle field Of youkai**

**Disclaimer: **kpika: I do not I repeat NOT own inuyasha!! I repeat. NOT! Underline!!!

inu: Yeah yeah. We get the message wrench.

kpika: I'm just saying because i don't wanna get sued...

kag: Yeah! Leave her alone Inuyasha!

inu: Feh.

Kpika: Anyway on with da fic!!!

Some where far far away

voice: hehehe...

other voice: Hahahaha...

another voice: Kukukukuku...

the 1st voice: We will get revenge on those in the Disclaimer section...

the 2nd voice: Yes... they will pay...

3rd voice: Kukukukukuku...

1st: Could you stop that?! It's really annoying!

3rd: What? Kukukukuku...

2nd: That!!

3rd: ...

1st: Good.

3rd: ... Kukukukukukuku...

Back at the Disclaimer section

Kpika: ... Did you guys sense something?

Kag: No.

Inu: Not me either wrench.

Kpika: hmmm... Must be nothing anyway let's go onto chappie 7!!!! Oh and sowwy for the late update!! 1) I had **4** assignments due this week and I have been busy with them. 2) My other members of the family were using the computer. and 3) I had a problem with... something... Anyway on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: The Battle field Of youkai**

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha's throat dried up. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at Kagome still in his arms. 'Good Kami!! Did i fuckin leave it there?! With billions of demons in that area that could easily take it?!'

_'You sir are a dumbass.'_

'Shut up you frickin conscience!! Why didn't ya remind me?!'

_'I'm your Conscience. Not your Memory.'_

'You lazy bastard... You should frickin remind me!!'

_'Well I forgot you LAZY ass. You should think for yourself once in a while you piece of shit. You can't have me doing everything for you, you lazy bum.'_

'What the fuck did you just call me bakayarou?!'

_'You heard me.'_

'You son of a-'

"Inuyasha!"

Sango's voice snapped him out of his argument with his conscience. He stared at her blankly then turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha carfully laid Kagome down as she stood up. Sweat began to fall from his cheeks. 'If a demon so much as touches the jewel I'll rip it limb from limb.' He growled lowly as he glared at Kagome. "Kagome I'm gonna get it back. You stay here with Sango and the monk. If you so much as follow me I won't let you go home until we run out of Ramen." He set Kagome down as Kgaome silently protested. "Stay."

"Inuyasha! I am not a dog and you are not my master! I can do whatever I want!" Kagome yelled furiously. 'Who is he to boss me around?! Just because the beads are off doesn't mean he could do that!'

Inuyasha shot back another glare. "Kagome... Do NOT leave and follow me! Stay here with the rest!" 'It's for her own good. Dozens od demons may be there and she is in no state to fight back. I can't lose her again.'

Kagome continued to protest until she saw one of Inuyasha's -Do what I say or you'll regret it- look. She fell silent as Inuyasha glared back at the two other humans listening eagerly. "Do not let her out of your sight! If you do I'll rip out your heart and feed it to the frickin fish youkai!"

They both gulped. 'He must be serious this time. He would be if he threatened us to keep an eye on Kagome.' Miroku thought.

'What is going on?! First he says that she died but got revived abd now he's threatening us just to watch Kagome and make sure she doesn't follow him?! Damnit. Inuyasha better explain all this at the end or else I'll beat the living crap out of him.' Sango silently vowed.

Kagome was surprised yet angry at the same time. 'How could he threaten them? They're his friends and mine too! He better tell me what' happening.' "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome. Stay put."

Inuyasha then ran away from them into the direction where he killed Kikyo leaving 3 very confused and angry humans behind. Well Sango and Kagome were angry anyway. Not Miroku.

"That baka! How dare he give me orders! He's not the boss of me!!" Kagome

"Calm down Kagome! You were just revived! You are not at full energy yet!" Sango.

Kagome began to wobble, her knees slightly losing their balance. "I'm fine Sango! It's just a little set back is all. It'll wear off in a minute or two." Easier said then done. When she finished saying this she lost her balance and fell over onto her side, her hair spilling across her shoulders.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango both yelled out and ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled when he peaked out from the log. He ran to Kagome and stared at her. "Kagome-chan?"

Miroku and Sango also spoke her name. Kagome cracked her eyes open and stared at them. She put another one of her fake smiles. "Hehe... Sorry." She tried to sit up but instantly fell over again. The rest of the party began to yell out her name and shake her. Kagome opened her eyes slightly before closing them again. "Inuyasha..."

With Sesshomaru right after he revived Kagome

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where'd you go?" Rin asked as she tugged on his clothes. (I love Rin!! She's sooooo cute!!!! )

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He, Jarken and Rin were traveling again. They were heading back to Sesshomaru's castle because Sesshomaru suddenly ran out and ran towards Inuyasha Forest leaving all of his servants and Jarken and Rin behind all confused. Of course The two followed their humble master... (silence...humble?)

**Flash back...**

"Sesshomaru-sama? What's wrong?"

Rin, Jarken and Sesshomaru were out in the garden when Rin dragged both of them out to see the flower that she grew a few months back. It has now fully grown.

Sesshomaru's head shot right up as he sniffed the air. His eye brows began to grow deeper. "Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a confused Jarken.

(I don't know whether Sesshomaru speaks like a lord should when he thinks so I'm just gonna say he doesn't) 'I smell blood. Not only blood. It's that Miko's blood...Where the fuck is Inuyasha?'

Sesshomaru then bolted out of the garden and ran towards the scent. "Sesshomaru-sama!!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru ignored them and kept on running but yelled out to Jarken. "Jarken!! Watch over Rin! If anything happens to her I will slit your throat open!!" And he then vanished.

Jarken and Rin were wide eyed and Rin started to race after him.

"Rin no! Sesshomaru will be furious with me if I let anything happen to you weak human!"

"Let's go Jarken! We are Sesshomaru-sama's followers. We need to follow him where ever he goes!" Rin responded with her usual childish voice.

**End of Flash back...**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jarken asked.

"It is nothing Jarken."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! You never run out like that if it was merely nothing!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Are you questioning this Sesshomaru? If you are then you'll have your head on a platter."

Jarken gulped and stayed silent while Rin giggled.

'Why did I just run out like that?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'What had driven me to go out there?'

**Whee!! Another Flash Back!!!**

Sesshomaru got there in a mere 30 minutes. Usually he wasn't that fast but his sword Tensiega kept on yelling at him to hurry up. Sesshomaru was hiding in the bushes. Far enough so that Inuyasha couldn't smell or hear him. He was just able to see Inuyasha cradle a bleeding human in his arms.

Sesshomaru determined who was he holding and found out it his human Miko companion. "Kagome...?" Sesshomaru growled. 'How dare he let her be killed?! That fuckin bastard! I'll kill him!!' He thought. He gripped the Tensiega.

But the sword held him back. Telling him to wait and show up when needed. Luckily Sesshomaru wasn't as stubborn as Inuyasha when he was enraged. He patiently watched them as the sun began to set. He watched as his half-brother continued to cry but Sesshomaru felt no shame in this. Surprisingly it would make him hate Inuyasha even more if he didn't.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he saw Inuyasha drop her and hold the arrow. In a flash he appeared in front of Inuyasha. "Filthy half-breed. Do you wish to end your life? If so then you could've asked this Sesshomaru to do it for you." He hissed. 'What was this bakayarou going to do?! If this bastard killed himself it would dishonour the Takashi name!'

"What do you want you bastard?"

Sesshomaru winced. 'His eyes... They are as cold and dead as that bitch he used to love. Filthy half-breed.'

(You know what happens next. Remember last chappie?)

**End of another Flash back!!!**

'I don't know what made me do that. The sword just urged me to do it. I had no choice but to do what it says.'

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the little child human walking at thee side of him. "Yes Rin?"

"What was Sesshomaru-sama doing when he ran away from Rin like that?" Rin asked with a sad expression.

"Filthy Human! If Lord Sesshomaru didn't tell me then Lord Sesshomaru would certainly not tell a good-for-nothing hum-"

Before he could finish his sentence Sesshomaru bumped him hard on the head. Rin giggled loudly as Jarken fell back and hurried to catch up to them.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin. It was an important... business I had to attend to."

"Was it that important Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"What was it about?"

"Foolish human! Lord Sesshomaru would never tell a filthy we-" But he was interrupted again when Sesshomaru threw a rock at him.

"Would you ever learn Jarken?" Sesshomaru glared.

Rin laughed loudly. Jarken mumbled something under his breath but stopped when Sesshomaru glared at him. He fell silent.

He sighed. "This Sesshomaru cannot tell you that Rin. Maybe when you are old enough to understand."

Rin just nodded and continued to skip happily. Sesshomaru just stared after her. 'Because not even I know what really happened.'

But he did growl silently. 'But if that filthy half-breed fails to protect or tries to hurt that Miko again then I will surely know what will happen...'

Back with Inuyasha

Inuyasha quickly ran through the forest sniffing the air. 'Damnit!! I smell so much demons!! And there is so much blood I can hardly stand it!! Damnit all to hell!!' He ran faster. Fearing that the jewel may be in the wrong hands. 'Damnit! Go faster you damned legs!' He sped up smelling the blood get stronger.

'What is this?! Are the demons fighting over the frickin jewel?! Damnit all to hell!!'

_'Oh quite cursing yourself.'_

'Shut up! I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!'

_'Can't we ever end a conversation without you telling me to shut up or cursing at me?'_

'Fuck no so shut up!'

He sped up. The foul smell making him retch. He then reached the clearing and saw demons. Dozens or maybe hundreds of demons fighting each other. It was like a battle field. Inuyasha growled and gripped the sheath of Tetsusaiga. He was about to jump up and attack any random demon to get the jewel back. But then he saw a single figure in the middle of the heap. All the other demons were attacking him but he was quick and slick.

'Who the fuck is he?'

The figure was graceful. Every demon that tried to take him out quickly got its throat slit open by his quick movements and sly attacks. There wasn't even a scratch on him. He didn't even have a weapon out. All he had were claws that killed the demon and a faint pink glow on the other hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had the jewel! Inuyasha growled low but hesitated as he watched the figure for any signs of weakness.

Except he saw none. All of his moves were slick and quick. Even his attacks seemed like it wasn't even there. Inuyasha squinted closely and saw it had a figure of a human but he could tell he was a demon. No human could move that fast. There were dead demons all around him. The demons kept on attacking him one after another yet the demon didn't look like it broke a sweat.

Inuyasha growled. Even though he was the only one there watching he couldn't stand watching some other random demon killing off all of his vistims. Inuyasha leaped out and began slicing throught all the demons he could see. 'Damnit!! I need that jewel back! I need to get it back for Kagome!!'

All the demons weren't even surprised when another demon, well half-demon entered the battle. Inuyasha quickly sliced up every demon he saw with the Tetsusaiga. Some of the demons began to team up to defeat him but he used the Wind Scar attack and they were quickly demolished.

"Wind Scar!!"

Another Wind Scar. It looked like these demons wern't going to give up on the jewel. Who would? The jewel will give the holder unimaginable strength. Inuyasha continued to kill every demon in sight not even breaking a sweat. And while he was he stopped and saw the other demon with the jewel. They glared at each other for a while until the youkai's shouts suddenly got their attention back.

The both attacked side by side. Inuyasha continued to attack with his sword until one of the youkai successfully knocked it out of his hands but this caused the youkai to have his head cut off by a very pissed Inuyasha. 'Feh! It's not like a need the sword to defeat these weak bastards. And if they try to use it the sword won't even let them!'

So the battle continued. Inuyasha mainly used his claws to stab into the youkai's stomache which instantly killed them. 'Feh! Can't they be anymore stronger? They disgrace the demon name! Glad I'm not one of them!' He thought as he stabbed a youkai in the chest and pulled its guts out and with his other claw cut off it's head. "Feh!" He was actually enjoying this.

_'Baka! Remember why you're here! You came to get the Shikon no tama!! Quit goofing around and take it back before that bastard takes off with it!!'_

'I will! Right after I kill these pathetic youkai...'

He killed another one which he kicked in the stomache and peirced through the youkai's throat. Inuyasha smirked. But it quickly faded when he saw the other demon. He killed almost 5 youkai in 5 seconds. Inuyasha growled. He didn't like another demon out showing him. So he quickly ripped out the youkai's heads off not for fun but for competition.

Rip here, Rip there, Rip everywhere. (I don't want to type the details because it's not really important if they aren't really killing someone important) Inuyasha and the other demon killed all the youkai in barely no time at all. All around them dead youkai began to decay. This in turn caused Inuyasha to retch but didn't show it because he didn't want to look weak in front of this obviously powerful demon. Not that he would admit it anyway.

They glared at each other intensly. Not one blinking. It was more like a staring competition actually. Inuyasha then glanced at the pink glow in the demon's hands. His eyes narrowed as he saw the demon play mockingly with it. Tossing it to one and to the other.

"Give it back you fuckin bastard!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

The other demon just smirked. His dark orange eyes were watching Inuyasha very carefully. When Inuyasha got used to the scent of decaying youkai around him he could instantly smell the scent of Naraku. Inuyasha growled. 'Is he with Naraku?! But I thought we killed all the fuckin bastards already!'

Inuyasha watched the demons clawed hands and they tossed the jewel playfully. As Inuyasha got used to the scent even more he could smell a cat. A cat demon. He was a cat demon. His eyes were intense and his claws played playfully with the jewel. He had short dark orange hair and his sharp fangs were playfully showing. But the most distictive way to know he was a cat demon was because of his tiny orange ears on top of his head.

Inuyasha meantally slapped himself for not noticing. He even had an orange tail! 'Oh for kami sake! Why didn't I notice that?!'

_'Because you're a baka now kill the fuckin bastard already! He smells all... catty!!'_

'So does Kagome's cat.'

_'But this one is a cat demon. They like to play with their victim before they kill.'_

Inuyasha growled again as the cat demon continued to play with the jewel. "Give it back now!"

But he ignored him and continued to play and wartch him with ready to attack eyes.

"Give it back you bakayarou!!"

He did the same and ignored him. This really got the hanyou pissed.

He jumped to the Tetsusaiga and held it with two hands. The cat demon didn't seem to care as he continued. They were mere metres apart with Inuyasha holding a transformed weapon. "Give it back or I'll be forced to kill you right here and now." He threatened.

When he ignored him a pissed hanyou leaped up. "Oh why the fuck am I asking you?! I'll kill you right here!!" and he brought the sword down where the cat demon was supposed to be but he wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha looked around for the demon but didn't see him. But he could sense that he was still here. He could smell tha foul scent of Naraku. 'Why does he have it anyway? I thought we killed him! And his freaks!'

_'Turns out there are more of them then you think.'_

"Where are you, you piece of shit?!"

"Right behind you."

Inuyasha turned around and was punched in the face with a clawed face. he stepped back and rubbed his cheeks. "Feh! That wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Oh yeah?"

The leapt at one another. Inuyasha tried to slice him with his sword but he dodged every single one of them with ease. Inuyasha began to lose patients as this cat was only toying with him. "Wind Scar!"

There was a flash of light and when it died out the cat demon was no longer visible. Inuyasha chuckled but quickly hit the dirt when someone pushed him down by the throat. Inuyasha saw it was the cat demon with the look of murder in his eyes. Inuyasha tried to punch him in the face but the cats claws tightened around his neack. "Filthy half-breed. You can never defeat me..."

Back with Kagome

Kagome woke up with a yelp. She had fallen asleep again and was awoken to see all three of the group carefully watching her. "Kagome are you alright?" asked a worried Sango.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome.

"He ran off to get the jewel remember? You just fell asleep when he left." Miroku

Kagome grew wide eyed and jumped up. She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside and into the forest letting her insticts let her guide her way to Inuyasha. "Kagome!!" They all cried as they got up and followed her.

"It's Inuyasha!! He's in trouble! I can feel it!!" Kagome said over her shoulder as she disappeared looking for Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were just standing there. "Why do they always do this to us?" asked a very annoyed kitsune.

"It seems like Kagome-sama's Miko powers are getting stronger. We should follow her just in case she needs our assistence." Miroku.

"Okay. Let's go."

Back with Inuyasha getting choked

"Ha! You are not as powerful as everyone in this damned world says you are! You are what I half expected. Maybe even lower." The cat demon mocked as he pushed harder.

Inuyasha became even more pissed and pushed the demon off by kicking him in the stomache. "You bastard! You calling me weak?! You should look at a certain cat demon I just met!" Yelled Inuyasha as he got up and gripped the Tetsusaiga even more tightly. He leaped at him again but as usual he dodged.

With this oppurtunity the cat demon brought his claws down and struck his back. Inuyasha let out a scream of pain but continued to attack anyway. But with the quickly loosing blood he became very slow in his attacks which the cat used wisely as he started to claw every limb of his body. Inuyasha tried to attack back but the loss of blood made him dizzy. The cat demon merely smirked as he continued to claw at him.

Inuyasha stood his ground. He didn't know where the attacks were coming from! He was just to damn fast! Then a claw came at his face which made him lose his balance and fall over. The cat demon went over him and started to puch him endlessly on the face. Inuyasha took the beating. The demon continued his hard punches making Inuyasha's head bleed. Then one final punch on his cheek made his mouth start to bleed.

The demon went off of him and licked his knuckles. "Blood. I like blood. Who ever they belonged to." His eyes then shot right back up. His orange eyes turned into deep red. "Get up."

Inuyasha tried to get up but there wasn't a part on his body that didn't have any blood. He failed and fell back again. The cat demon stepped to him and kicked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands. Inuyasha growled. "Give back the jewel you BASTARD!!" He managed to say before he coughed up blood.

The demon lifted him up by th throat. Inuyasha tried to fight back but failed as his blood dripped from his face and partically everwhere. He looked so beaten up. 'Move you stupid body!!' He demanded his body to move but it refused. It was out of energy. The claw around him tightened. "What do you frickin want you bastard?!"

"Nothing really. Saw a jewel. Many youkai. I fight 'em. Find you. Kick the living shit out of you. I don't really want anything."

"You son of a bitch..."

"But what I do want is..." The cat demon smirked as he stared into Inuyasha's glaring, angry, obviously wanting to kill eyes. "Is that human Miko you travel with..."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he heard this and growled deeply. "If you fuckin hurt her you will be more sorry than Naraku!! I'll kill you way more slower than I did Naraku!!"

"Haha... You won't even be alive when I get to your Miko."

He pulled out the Shikon no Tama and dropped it on the ground. He staightened his claws and prepared to strike for Inuyasha's heart. But before he could kill him an arrow came shooting past him and Inuyasha making the cat demon drop him. Inuyasha was on the ground bleeding uncontrolably when he saw Kagome about 20 metres away from them waith another arrow ready to fire. "Hurt him one more time and I'll plunge this arrow straight to your heart!!"

Kipika: Yay!! Another cliffie!!!

Kag: Who was that who was beating Inuyasha to death?!

Inu: He did not!

Kag: Yes he did!! You were bleeding so bad you looked like you were taking a swim in blood red water!

Inu: Kpika!! You better not make me look like a complete fool!!

Kpika: Okay!! I won't!! Anyway stay tuned to the next chappie and don't forget to review!!!

Some where far far away

1st: Okay... We'll attack next Disclaimer...

2nd: Okay... I will ready our weapons...

3rd: Kukukukukuku

1st and 2nd: SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!

3st:... Kukukukukuku

2nd: Could we kill him?

1st: hmmmm... later...

Disclaimer section

Kpika:... Did you guys sense that?

inu: Fuck no! Why have you been saying that all the time now?!

Kpika: I don't know... I have a really bad feeling though...

Shippo: Anyway See ya next chappie and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!


	8. Toika

**Chapter 8: Tioka**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: I've said it more than 8 times. I do not own Inuyasha. says quietly hehe... Maybe I will own him one day...

Inu: Hey!! I heard that!! No one owns ME!!!

Kpika: Kyaaa!!! Gets chased by Inu who is chasing her with the Tetsusaiga

1st: Our time has sprung...

2nd: Yes... To get revenge...

3rd: Kukukukukuku...

1st and 2nd voice: Get the holy shit outta here!!! You are even more annoying than them!!

3rd: ... Kukukukukuku...

2nd: Grr... Why I could beat the living sh-

1st: Here It comes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kpika: Somebody pleaseeeee help meeeeeee!!!!! still gets chased by tetsusagia KYA!!!

Sess: pops out of no where This sess will not let you harm the authoress!!

inu: Oh yeah?! Let's see about that!!

both sess and inu use there ultimate attacks

Kpika: KYAA!!!!

A giant rift is open

1st voice: Yes!! We're free!!

Kag: What?!?!

1st: Yes it is I. Kikyo!!!

Kpika: Why are you all chibi-like?

chibi-kikyo: I came from the world where characters die in a story.

Kag: shudder Yeah... I remember now...

Chibi-Kikyo: Muhahaha!!! Now we will take over your stupid little show!!!

2nd voice: Yeah!!!

Inu: What?!?!?! Kagura?!?!?

chibi-kagura: Yes fool!! You killed me off when you killed Naraku!! But now he has no control over me and I will make you pay!!!

Kpika: I thought you hated having Naraku controling you.

chibi-kagura: I did!! It's just you killed him when he promised to give me a kitty!!

everyone in the disclaimer section: sweat drop

3rd: Kukukukuku...

Kpika, Kag and Inu: OMG!! Naraku?!

To be continued...

Shippo: Umm... Where is everyone? Oh well I'll just say it. On with the fic!! Oh and a reader requested more romance in the fic so Kpika said she'll do whatever she can. Please help her since she's sometimes completely stupid. Anyway on with the 8th chappie!!!

**Chapter 8: Tioka**

"Let gp of Inuyasha!!"

Kagome yelled enraged but still a little bit shaky from her recent collapse. The Miko's eyes were burning with rage, worry and love. 'I will NOT lose Inuyasha!' When she thought this her grip on her arrow tightened as she glared daggers into the neko demon who was holding Inuyasha by the throat.

"NOW!!"

The neko did what he was told and dropped the hanyou. Inuyasha hit the ground hard and coughed up more blood. He lay on the ground coughing. 'Oh kami! I must look so pathetic!'

_'Don't think right now! Our brain hurts!'_

He winced at the pain. Yup. The neko slashed him all over. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't covered with blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out lowering her arrow a bit but bringing it back up when she heard th demon chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked with both confusion and anger.

The neko demon continued to laugh. "You are the Miko who possesses or shal I say _possessed _the Shikon no Tama? My, You're not like any other humans I' ve encountered. Usually they would run with fear for their pathetic lives!" He said through chuckles.

Kagome didn't lower her arrow. "Well I'm not like any other human! I'll make you pay for what you did to Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but wince at the sincerity from her voice. He ended up remembering the day he betrayed her trust. 'Kami... She deserves someone better than me...'

_'Shut up! Don't think! Argg!!! My head hurts!'_

'I could think whenever I want baka!'

_'Idiot! We're losing too much blood! argg...'_

'So what? We can handle thinking!'

_'Grr... Damnit... It hurts too much to even reason with you baka...'_

'Ha! Weakling!'

Inuyasha then started to get dizzy but he focused his attention to Kagome and the neko demon. 'I'll protect her... I will not fail on the same night!!' He silently oathed.

"What did Inuyasha do to you anyway? I won't let you get away with this!" Kagome threatened. Her eyes burning with rage.

But all this did was make the neko laugh harder. But it wasn't one of those evil maniac laughs. It was one of those laughs when you see something really funny and you just crack up laughing.

Kagome sweat dropped but her anger didn't fade. "What is so funny?!" She repeated with her eys twitching.

The cat demon was now clenching his sides trying to stop himself from laughing. 'Kami... He is the most retarded demon I've ever met... And I've seen a few. Kagome thought as her sweat drop grew larger. But watching him couldn't help but make her eyes soften. 'Hehehe... He's pretty cute when he cracks up like that... The way his face turns slightly pink when he laughs and the way his cat ears twitch... They're so cute! Not to mention that adorable tail that swings low trying to keep balance!!'

_'No Kagome! Bad Kagome! He tried to kill Inuyasha remember?!' _her conscience interrupted.

Kagome shook her head. 'Grr... Come on Kagome. Get your act together!' She thought as she blushed madly. She lifted her arrow up even higher aiming for him. 'But he's still cute though...' But she quickly shook the thought away.

The neko was now wiping a tear that appeared when he laughed too much. "S-sorry... Hehe... I-It's jujst t-that... You're f-face...!" He tried to talk but then cracked up laughing again. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little. (Hey. It happens to all of you! If one person cracks up laughing you tend to laugh a little don't you?)

_'Kagome...' _Her conscience warned. '_This isn't the time...'_

"Grr... Darn it! Stop laughing! It's contagious!!"

With this the cat demon stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes. This made Kagome blush but this only fueled her anger. The demon then walked around for a bit in no particular direction. He then crouched down and picked up a broken in half pink jewel. Kagome gasped. 'What? The shikon jewel? B-But why isn't it whole anymore?!' She glanced at Inuyasha who gave the demon a death glare.

Kagome watched nervously as the demon again began to toy with the jewel with his long clawed fingers. "What have you don with it?" Kagome curiously asked. Her mind was screaming at her to help Inuyasha since he was bleeding dangerously but Kagome knew that he wouldn't die. But this didn't lessen the her worries for him.

"Why nothing Miko. Ask the future dead hanyou. Hmm that's funny... How can you ask him when he's already dead?"

Kagome growled. (Hey all this time with Inuyasha has gotta have some effects right?) But deep down she really started to panick. She answered to her inner voice and ran towards Inuyasha. But the cat demon wasn't far from Inuyasha and he stopped in front of her gripping her shoulders. "Where do ya think you're going?" He said as he showed his fangs. Kagome immidiately dropped her arrow and bow from the shock.

Kagome tried to squirm free but his grip was strong. She could feel the jewel against her shoulders. The cat demon then snickered and lowered his face to hers. "You should of proected this little think better you know? We can't have it in the wrong hands now can we?"

Kagome's eyes widened since his face was so close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her pale skin. She felt a blush arise from her cheeks. Obviously the demon saw this and snickered. While this was happening Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red. 'HOW DARE HE FUCKIN TOUCH HER!! DAMNIT IF HE HURTS HER I'LL TEAR HIM FROM CAT EAR TO TAIL!!' he thought as he tried to get up but he quickly collapsed wincing form the pain.

Kagome saw this and tried to move away from him. "Inuyasha! Let me go you jerk!" She glared daggers into him but his grip never weakened.

"It is his own downfall. What do you care anyway Miko? I thought your kind kills these filthy creatures."

"Inuyasha!" She cried out as he tried to get up again but failed. More blood started to ooze out as he groaned in pain. "Inuyasha!" She turned to the neko. "Let me go or so help me I'll purify you!" She threatened.

The cat demon just laughed. This time the freaky little evil laugh. "You can't purify me..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-What? But you're a demon!"

"True but still you can't purify me Miko."

Kagome was shocked. Was he just bluffing? Yes, he has to be. 'There's no way he can't be purified if he's a demon!' "You liar! I can so purify you!"

She then stored up her Miko powers and she then glowed a pale pink. The neko didn't let go of his grip though. There was a little breeze and she glowed a bright pink for a second but it quickly faded. When it did she collapsed into his arms. 'C-Can't do it... I'm too tired...'

The neko caught her smirking to himself. He then turned to Inuyasha who was growling with rage. Kagome wasn't knocked out yet though. She stared into his eyes. Kami was she tired. "Inuyasha..." She said as she fell into a deep sleep. (Who wouldn't? If I got revived from the dead and tried to use my Miko powers in like the same hour I'd be pretty worn out too)

The demon laughed. "See! I told you she wouldn't be able to purify me!" He said as he pulled Kagome to his chest. His eyes then went serious again as he stared at the bleeding hanyou. "Pathetic hanyou. Look at you. You couldn't protect her before and you can't protect her now." He said in an icy voice. "You don't deserve her!" He yelled out.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. His eyes started to turn red. But this only made the demon snicker. "You can't stop me. She belongs with me. I can actually protect her. Lokk at you. Can you obviously say that you can keep her alive?" He said as he glared at the transforming hanyou.

This comment only made Inuyasha grow angrier. Two stripes began to show across his cheeks. His claws longered. 'I will NOT lose Kagome again!'

The cat demon did a protective stance and held Kagome near him. His eyes were icy cold.

Then Inuyasha turned to full demon. Tetsusaiga was no help since it lay far away from him. 'If he so much as touches my bitch any longer I'll do more than kill him...'

"Filthy half-breed! Do you wish to endanger this Miko's life?" The demon asked with no emotion in his voice.

The full youkai Inuyasha just growled even lower. "Bastard! I'll kill you!!"

He then lashed at him. His claws dag deep into his skin but the cat demon didn't show any signs of hurt. He shielded Kagome from every strike. He then jumped into the air. Inuyasha looked up to see a pair of feet meeting his face. He landed on the ground with a hard thump. He was still bleeding uncontrolably. He got up not accapting defeat. The cat demon was standing in front of him a few metres away. He was also clawed. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the full demons attacks.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" He mocked.

Inuyasha again growled and lashed at him. Every time the cat demon would shield Kagome from every attack. 'Does he not care if he hurts her? Then it's settled...' He thought.

_'Inuyasha!! Stop!!' _Cried his Conscience. _'You'll hurt Kagome!!'_

'K-Kagome?'

His eyes then turned to gold in a second but quickly turned back into a deep red. The cat demon saw this and used it to get through to him. "The Miko would not like you to hurt her. I thought you swore you would never hurt her. You vowed to protect her with your life. Is your word really mean so little to you?"

"I-Inu...yasha...?" Kagome stirred from her sleep. Hard to believe she could sleep through that.

Inuyasha's eyes then widened. "K-Kagome?" His eyes then started to turn back to the beautiful gold they once were. His claws shrunk and the purple marks across his cheeks disappeared. Unfortunately this brought back some of the pain from his wounds. 'Too much blood...' He told himself. 'But I have to save Kagome!!' He stood his ground but he was shaking and struggling to stand up.

"I will not let you hurt her you bakayarou!!" He manged to say.

He search for the tetsusaiga and found it laying untransformed on the ground. He growled at it for not being any closer. The cat demon was also suffering from massive blood loss. The slashes Inuyasha gave him were deep and Inuyasha's speed when he was full demon was fast. 'Almost as fast as me.' The cat demon thought.

They stood there glaring at each other. 'Damnit!! Save Kagome!! She's in the hands of a bastard!!' Inuyasha thought. He wanted to attck but his body refused. 'Crap! Can't even think straight!'

Then both Inuyasha's and the cat demon's ears twitched. They heard the sound of foot steps and they smelt the smell of two humans and two lowly demons. 'About time they got here! They are in for it big time when I get me strength back.'

"Inuyasha!!" Yelled out a worried kitsune. Shippo was ridding on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. When they landed all three of them got down. The new arrivals stared at the cat demon holding Kagome. Immidately Sango thought that Kagome was in danger. "Hiraikotsu!!" She yelled as she threw her giant boomerang at the demon.

Miroku also saw Inuyasha standing there all covered in his own blood. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine you baka monk!" Inuyasha spat, spitting out more blood. 'Kami!! How much blood do I have?!'

The Hiraikotsu struck at the demon but the demon had enough energy in him to dodge it. He jumped up with Kagome still in his arms. "Ha! You're a demon slayer yes? Is that the best you've got?" He mocked when he was still in mid-air.

"Give back Kagome!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang again but missed.

"No! She can't be protected with the likes of you!" He spat out.

"What do you care anyway you bastard?!" Cried Inuyasha. He was slowly losing his vision.

"Way more than you mutt!" He said as he landed a couple of metres in front of him.

Inuyasha growled low. The little Kitsune ran to him and helped him stand up. The same with Miroku. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Asked the monk.

"Yeah sure. I'm fine and dandy baka!!" He yelled out. He then started to tremble. 'Damnit! I got to save Kagome! I can't lose her again!!' And with a giant effort he then ran towards his sword. He picked it up with little effort and took a fighting stance. 'I won't lose you again Kagome!' He thought as he flowed energy into his sword. The desire to protect the human Miko at all costs gave the sword power. And despite all odds Inuyasha leapt up and brought the sword down at the neko demon. "KAGOME!!!"

Surprised by this sudden attack the cat demon only just avoided a fatal hit. It just hit his left arm. His grip on Kagome weakened at that point and Inuyasha took this opportunity to snatch her away.

Before the humans knew what happened Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms with his bangs over his face and the cat demon was standing motionless. All was silent for three seconds until both of them fell onto the ground. Unconscience.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all ran to Inuyasha and Kagome. Despite Inuyasha's condition he was still holding Kagome tightly. Sango checked both him and Kagome for the damage. "We need to get Inuyasha's wounds wrapped up quick! He lost alot of blood!" Sango yelled.

Miroku nodded and helped Sango put Inuyasha and Kagome onto Kirara. Of course Kirara couldn't possibly carry all of them so Miroku and Shippo were left behind as Sango took off with Inuyasha and Kagome promising that she will be back for them.

When they were gone Miroku gave out a deep sigh as he turned to the crying kitsune. "I-Inuyasha was red all over!! Miroku what will happen to him???" He cried out.

"He will be fine Shippo. Do not worry. It takes more than a simple cat demon to kill Inuyasha." Miroku then turned to the cat demon laying motionlessly out before them. Miroku then strated to walk towards him.

"Miroku?! What are you doing?!" Shippo asked.

"We need to see if he's still alive. Maybe he could tell us what happened and why. He has to have some explanation to protect Lady Kagome so much."

Miroku walked over to the laying body on the ground. He kneeled beside him. To his surprise the demon was still conscience. "Tell us what happened." He ordered as he stared at the blood covered demon before him.

The demon remained quiet. His dark orange eyes were empty. But then they suddenly were filled up with light. He then started laughing. You know the good laughing. He was laughing madly as he clenched his sides. Miroku kneeled there looking dumbfounded. "Why are you laughing?"

"I-It's just that..." He couldn't stop laughing. Miroku and Shippo sweat dropped.

"What is you name then." Miroku said trying to hold back his own chuckles.

The cat demon then turned to Miroku and smiled. "Tioka."

Kpika: Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long and it's short.

Inu, Kag and Shippo: Eep!!

chibi-kikyo: Muhahaha!!!

Chibi-Kagura: Hehehehe!!!

Chibi-Naraku: Kukukukuku

Kpika: Oh yeah um... Well Kag, Inu and shippo are tied up right now... The threesome tried them up. So far they're just blabbering about taking over the Disclaimer section... I think they're nuts...

Random person: Why aren't you tied up?

Kpika: Hmmm... Good point...

Chibis: Muhahahaha!!! Kukukukuku!!!

Kpika: Thanks alot!! -Gets tied up with the rest-

Chibi-Kikyo: Yes we take over this section now!! Muhahaha!! Revenge is sweet!!

Chibi-Kagura: Anyway next chappie soon!!

Chibi-naraku: And don't forget to review. At least one review or else I burn them... Kukukukukuku

Chibi-Kikyo: Muhahaha!! Now the fun begins!!

Kpika: Help!!


	9. Stalker

**Chapter 9.**

Disclaimer: Kpika: Thanx guys 4 not giving up on me!! I really thought that my story was a complete failure. But anyways I decided to continue!!

Inu: -gags-

Kag: -gags and tries 2 talk-

Shippo: -escapes using his shape-shifting to transform to an ant.- Hehehe... -sneaks off leaving ev'ry1 behind-

Chibi-kagura: Hehehe...

Chibi-Kikyo: Haha...

Chibi-Naraku: ku...

Kpika: O..o Okay that's it... -uses athoress powers to un-gag Kag and Inu-

Inu: Damnit!! I'll kill all of you!! -chases the chibi's-

Chibis: Gaaa!!!

Kag: DIE!!!!

Chibi's?? Ohh... AHH!!! -runs off being chased by Inu and Kag-

Kpika: -sighs- Good. Things are back to normal...

Chibis and Inu and Kag: -Glares at Kpika.-

Kpika: 0.o What?

Inu: DAMNIT!! You almost left us to stay hostage forever!! How can you even think of letting us stay like that?!

Kag: Yeah! You were going to leave us!!

Chibi's: -mumbles- I wish she did...

Kag and Inu: -turns to chibi's- Dangit! Go back to your own world!!

Chibi's: -run off-

Inu: -humpfs and then glares at Kpika again.- You.

Kpika: Eek! I'm sorry! I won't ever do that again!

Kag: You better or we'll kill you...

Kpika: Eep!! I promise!!

Sirius Snape: This one can not be trusted...

Kpika, Kag and Inu: 0.o What are you doing here?!?!?!

Inu: Get back to your own fic!! -kills Sirius with the Tetsusaiga- Hump!

Kag: Anyway Kpika doesn't own any of us. Including Sirius.

Kpika: Yuppers!! On with the long awaited fic!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

'What's happening to me?'

_Nothing much._

'Am I dead again?'

_No_

'The what am I doing here?'

_'You used up too much of your powers. You just fainted.'_

'Powers? What am I? A witch? Why can't I remember anything?'

_'Just a minor side-effect. You'll regain your memory when you wake up._

'But why did I lose my memory in the first place?'

_'I already explained that...'_

'Oh. Then what am I doing here?'

_'You got a job to do. A new enemy has arrived.'_

'What? What new enemy?'

_'This enemy's job is to kill you and Inuyasha. But it seems like the enemy doesn't want to hurt you.'_

'What? Inuyasha? New enemy? Who are you?'

_'I'm...'_

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up!!"

Kagome lifted her eye lids but closed them quickly to block out the suns glares. She put her arm up to block out the sun and then opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and focused on her surroundings. When she was able to see clearly she saw a worried tajiya, a calm concerned monk and a crying Kitsune. She was in a hut. "Wha...?"

"Kagome!!" The kitsune cried happily as he cuddled Kagome. Kagome giggled and hugged the fox demon tightly before letting go.

"Kagome..." Sango went up and hugged her tightly. Kagome of course hugged back.

"Lady Kagome..." Miroku was about to hug her before he was grabbed my the neck by a bandaged hanyou.

"Don't touch her..." Inuyasha hissed. Inuyasha was bandaged all over but was quickly healing. He let go of Miroku and then stared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stood up and was about to hug him but he backed away from her. Kagome stared at him confused and a little bit hurt. "Inuyasha?"

"No Kagome. You can't show me that kind of affection right now. I'm mad at you Kagome. Really mad at you. You disobeyed me again! Why didn't you listen to me?!" The angry hanyou yelled.

Kagome winced at the volume of his voice. "B-Because I knew you were in trouble a-and..."

"No! That is not an excuse Kagome! You could've gotten killed Kagome! Again!!" He yelled louder.

Kagome was beginning to get mad herself. "Well I didn't did I?! So stop your whining!"

"This is different! You could've died! And what if I wasn't able to get you in time?!"

"Well you did didn't you? You did get me back! Why are you complaining?!"

"I'm complaining about you disobeying my orders!"

"I'm not your PET Inuyasha! I don't take orders from you!"

"Yes you do wrench! I'm the Alfa Male here and that means I'm the leader!"

"I don't care if you're the leader! You don't boss me around!"

"What I tell you to do is for your own good! And as me being a leader then you all have to obey me!"

"What?! So me taking your orders is good for me huh?!"

"Yes it is!"

"Then if I did follow your orders then you could've died!"

"Feh! I wasn't GOING to die wrench!"

"Oh yes you were! If I wasn't there then you would be lying with thoughs other dead youkai!" Kagome felt tears threaten to fall.

"I don't care Kagome! As long as you're alive then I would sacrafice my life! I wasn't even going to get killed anyway!"

"Yes you were! That neko was about to peirce your heart! You would've died!"

"I would not Kagome! I could perfectly keep myself from dieing! And if I was going to die there then you STILL should have followed my orders!"

Kagome let a tear fall. But her anger only rose. "So you think I should have just stayed put and let you die? You talk about you and not living without me. You talk about if I left you then you would even kill yourself. You talk about that I will only hurt you if I died! Well how do you think **I **would feel Inuyasha?! How do you think I would feel if you died?!" She cried.

Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. He didn't think about how she would feel if he was gone. "Kagome?"

"I would feel sad Inuyasha! More than sad! I'd feel just like you when I died! I would've LOVED to kill myself just to be with you! If you died then you would've left me DEAD!!"

Kagome cried and then ran out of the hut. Inuyasha tried to run after her but the blood loss and injuries made him collapse instead. "Kagome!" He yelled but she didn't turn back.

"Inuyasha. You must rest. Your wounds havn't fully healed yet and ye yet have to regain more blood." Kaede stepped into the room. (Yes. It was Kaeds's hut...)

"Kaede-sama. How long will it take to get Inuyasha fully healed?" Asked Miroku.

"A couple of days child. But for now just rest."

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Yelling made gis wounds hurt more. Trying to move would make it hurt even more. Trying to stand up hurt like hell!

"Stay Inuyasha. Kagome would not go to the forest where the demons are. She is more likely to go down to her home. Down the well." Miroku added.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up. "The well?! The Shikon jewel! How could she go without the jewel?!" He tried to get up again but Sango held him down.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo and I searched for the jewel. I have it right here." Miroku went into his sleeve and pulled out the jewel.

Sango glareda t him. "Grr... You baka! Why didn't you give that to Kagome?!?!"

Miroku sweat-dropped. "Eer. I forgot?"

Sango hit him over the head.

"Kagome. Have to find her. Have to protect her." Inuyasha once again tried o stand but he just collapsed again.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll find her okay?" Sango then grabbed her boomerang and then ran out the door and tried to find Kagome.

"She will be fine Inuyasha. You know how much Kagome has gotten stronger over these years. Her Miko powers have greatly increased." Miroku stated.

"Feh! Not greatly enough monk!" He tried to get up once again but failed.

Kaede the sighed. "Child. Be still. If you continue to move then your wound will open even more."

Surprisingly Inuyasha obeyed. 'Kagome... Please be safe...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome ran out of the hut and into Inuyasha forest. 'Baka Inuyasha! He didn't even think how I would feel if he was dead! That baka!' Kagome continued to run. Not caring where but somewhere far. 'I don't even know WHY I love him...!'

Kagome then tripped over one of the trees roots that were sticking up. She had grazed her knee. "Darn it!" She yelled as she crawled up and sat next to a tree, leaning on it. 'So tired...' She thought. She went through all the past events. 'Hmm... I wonder how I was revived in the first place? It can't be the Shikon jewel... Wait! It was broken again!' She growled under her breath. 'I need to ask Inuyasha about that later.'

She wiped her tears away and wiped the stains off of her knee. It was bleeding now. 'Crap!' She swore in her mind. 'I hope I'm not in the smelling range of Inuyasha. I don't really want to talk to him right now...'

She then pulled her knees up to her chest. 'I don't really want to talk to anyone right now...'

"My, my. You get injured again eh?" Said a familliar voice. Kagome's head shot straight up and glared at the familliar looking neko on the brach above her. He just stared back at her with his normal dark orange eyes.

"What do you care?" She hissed. She still remembered him almost killing Inuyasha. She didn't like the idea of him killing Inuyasha.

He then leapt down from the tree and kneeled in front of Kagome. Kagome backed up against the tree and glared at him. Her knees were still to her chest. "What do you want?"

The neko demon then went to her and put his hands on the tree she was leaning on. His arms were blocking any ways of escaping. He knelt over her but not touching her. The tree supporting his weight. He then stared into the eyes of the Miko.

Kagome was staring back a bit frightened but some how she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She blushed though because of the postion they were in. He leaned up close almost touching his face with hers. Their noses were almost touching and they stared into each others eyes. Kagome couldn't see any lust though. Only desire. (Wait. Is desire and lust the same thing?? Oh well...) His eyes almost looked... loving...

Kagome could feel the blush on her cheeks brighten as he moved his hands on her shoulders. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I move?!'

_'Get him off! He almost killed Inuyasha remember?!'_

'I'm trying but I just can't move for some reason...' She stared into those loving eyes again and felt her own eyes soften.

His hands the travelled downwards to her sides and then went down lower. Kagome was now getting a tad but nervouse right now.

_'What the heck is he doing?! Why the heck aren't you stopping him Kagome?!'_

His hands then went to her thighs and he gripped them softly. His body still over hers. Kagome blushed madly. 'W-Why can't I move?! My kami! Is he going to rape me?!'

To her surprise she felt his hands then move upwards to her knees. Then all of his movements stopped. Kagome stared into his eyes and saw love. For some reason she saw love. 'W-What?'

The neko then leaned back and then rested his hands on her injured knee. He circled her injury with his hands and then bent his face down to it. Kagome's eyes widened. 'What is he doing?!'

The neko was now licking her wound with his tongue. He licked it over an over and then sucked the blood. If you listened closely you could hear his little moans. He continued to suck her wound and Kagome knew she was blushing wildly. 'W-What is this guy doing?!?!'

_'H-He's healing your... wound...' _Her conscience even sounded surprised.

The neko then licked again then brought his face up. When Kagome looked at her knee it was no longer bleeding. Not even a scratch! It was like there was no wound in the first place! She then stared at the neko with confused eyes. Her cheeks still flushing like mad.

The neko looked up and then smirked. His eyes were back to normal. All fun and games. "Your face looks like that half-breeds clothing." He mocked.

Kagome then pulled her knees away from him and to her chest again and she glared at the neko. "What was that for?!"

"I healed your wound."

"Yeah but why?"

"Because... I felt like it."

Kagome was confused now. I mean really confused. What did this guy care anyway? "What's your name?"

"Tioka."

'What? Why does that name sound so familliar?' "Well Tioka why did you hurt Inuyasha?!" She glared. Ignoring her other thoughts.

Tioka looked up to her eyes. "Because he didn't do his job right."

"What job?"

"Didn't he promise to protect you?! And here he was letting you die! Then he forget the jewel! And then he almost gets killed leaving you all vulnerable!" He yelled.

"It wasn't his fault! He had a bad day is all! He won't be defeated anytime soon!"

"Oh you sure about that? Well let me see to that you are wrong!" His eyes flaring with rage.

"No! Don't ever hurt Inuyasha again!"

"Okay." He replied and then layed down on the grass.

Kagome was amazed how he changed his mood so quickly and how he agreed with him so quickly. "W-What?"

Tioka was now staring at the sky. "I won't hurt him anymore. But if you want me to I won't even hesitate."

'HUH???' Kagome's mind yelled. "I don't get it. Why were you so violent before and now you're just all wierd? Don't you want to kill me or something?"

"If I did then you would be dead by now."

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

Tioka then turned his head to the confused Miko. He started to laugh. "Do you... remember me at all?"

The sudden random question turned Kagome's head haywire. "Grr!! Make sense! You havn'e made sense ever since I've met you!! Why can't you speak sense for once?!" Kagome yelled. Her face all red from the sudden melt-dwon.

Tioka then burst out laughing. "Hahaha!! You should see your face!! It's all wierd!!" He continued to laugh.

Kagome's anger rose. "Listen. If you hurt Inuyasha again I'll really purify you..."

"I told you I won't hurt Inuyasha anymore." He stopped laughing now and stared at Kagome's eyes intensly. "But if he so much as fails to protect you then I will have his throat."

"What do you care so much anyway? We only just met!"

"Hehehe..." He chuckled. "Are you sure about that Kagome?"

Kagome stared at him shocked. 'H-Have I seen him before?' "Umm... I havn't seen you all my life."

He chuckled again. "Oh dear Kagome... You can't have forgotten your promise have you now?" His eyes were then serious and testing.

Kagome was really really confused. 'What promise? When did I meet this guy? What the heck is he talking about?!' She then started to have a headache.

_'He's only toying with your mind Kagome. Don't let him play his stupid mind games.'_

Tioka saw the sudden dizziness from Kagome's eyes and he then laughed again. "So you don't remember eh? Okay then. That's fine. But you will remember someday Kagome."

Kagome's head the froze its frantic. 'H-He knows my name!!' She turned to him and then glared. "How do you know my name?"

Tioka cocked his head to one side. "I. Know. You." He then smiled a playful evil grin.

'EEP!! Is he some kind of stalker?! Kami help me...' "You stalker get away!!" She yelled.

Tioka's mouth fell to the ground. "Stalker?! What the heck I'm no stalker!"

"Yes you are! You perverted stalker!" She yelled.

He then started to wave his hands up in the air. "I'm no stalker!! I'm not Inuyasha!"

Kagome then thought how true his words are. 'Yeah. I guess Inuyasha is a stalker the way he always watches me when I get to my era and thinks I don't know.' "Yeah. Not that I think about it Inuyasha kind of is a stalker..."

"Ha! See! I'm right! I'm not the stalker!" He yelled happily.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"I told you. Because I know you."

"Eep! Stalker!" She screamed playfully.

"Oh I am eh?" Tioka gave a little evil grin as he crawled over to Kagome.

Kagome then stared at him with fear in her eyes. "Oh no. Please anything but that..."

But Tioka continued to advance and Kagome was about to scream. But before she did Tioka pounced on her and started tickling her like crazy.

"S-Stop!! Hahaha!! P-Please I'm b-b-begging you!! Hahaha!!" She gasped for air as he continued to tickle her. She was on her sides trying to shove the neko away.

"Ha! This is what you get for calling me a stalker! Take this!" He continued to tickle her.

Kagome felt a tear coming from her eyes as he continued. "Oh K-Kami!! P-Please s-s-s-top!! Hahaha!!"

Tioka then leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "Not. In. Your. Life."

Kagome burst out laughing but hardly moved since Tioka was on her. "O-Okay!! Please j-j-ust stop!!"

"Only if you say I'm not a stalker..."

"O-Okay fine!! Hahaha!! Y-Youre n-n-n-not a s-s-stalker!! Hahaha!!"

Tioka stopped tickling her and then stared at Kagome below him. She was now a pale pink as she was panting heavily and sweating. She then stared back up to the pair of dark orange eyes on top of her. Tioka can feel the hot breaths on his cheeks. Kagome stared up and then smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought you were..."

_'Don't get friendly with this guy Kagome! He could be just playing with you!' _Her conscience warned. But Kagome ignored it.

"Hehe. How bad did you think I was?" Tioka asked still on top of her andhis hands beside her head.

"Really bad. You almost killed Inuyasha..."

"I promise I won't do that again if you don't want me to."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_'Kagome no!! He could be up to something!' _But once again Kagome ignored her conscience.

"Do you forgive me though?" He asked.

Kagome thought for a bit. "Maybe."

He then snickered and lowered his head to her ear. He started nibbling on it. "Really?"

_'He's toying with you Kagome! Don't fall for it!' _

"Yup. I won't fogive you for what you did to Inuyasha."

Tioka then started to bite her ear as Kagome held back a soft moan. "What will I have to do to have you forgive me?"

Kagome hesitated as he kept on softly biting her ear. "Umm... Could you tell me about what you meant when you said 'Do you remeber me at all'?" She asked as she felt his hot breath on her ear which set tingles down her spine. 'Why do I feel so comfortable with him? Why do I feel like I've met him before?' She could feel heat coming to her as he continued to tease her.

Tioka then smirked at the question. "No..." He whispered in her ear as he began to lick on it.

Kagome held back a moan as she felt Tioka's body weight on her get heavier. "Oh come on...! Please..." She pleaded.

Tioka just smirked as he travelled downwards to her neck. "No..."

He was licking her neck and sucking it as he got a hold of her hands with his and gripped them tight. He closed his eyes.

Kagome let out a little moan of pleasure as he continued sucking and licking. Tioka heard this and added more of his body weight on her and then began to nibble her neck.

Kagome moaned again. _'Kagome no!! Snap out of it! He's using you!'_ But once again Kagome ignored her conscience.

Tioka then gripped her hands tighter. 'Damn she tastes good! Better than good!' He continued to taste her as she continued to moan silently. 'Crap! She tastes delicious! Even more than before!' He then began to bite her harder. 'I want more...'

Kagome felt something change in his actions. He became rougher. His bites became hard as he licked and bit her. He gripped her hands tightly and he pushed her against the tree. Kagome didn't like the way he was acting now. '_Kagome! He's a neko demon! They are tricky! They love to play with their victims brfore they kill them! Get out of here!' _And finally Kagome listened to her conscience.

"Tioka?"

But he continued. She could feel his fangs on her. Biting her. "T-Tioka?" She repeated but he ignored.

Tioka's hand then left her hands and grabbed her waist possessively. The other hand he made to go up and snag her hair and yank it back. He continued to forcfully bite her. He put his leg in between her legs and the other out of it. 'More...' He opened his eyes and they were blood red but then they truned back to normal. He closed them again and then pushed his body closer to hers. 'I... want... her...' He then left her waist and then grabbed her thigh and begans to rub it. The other hand was still grabbing her hair and yanking it back as he continued biting her neck.

Kagome was terrified now. "Tioka?" Tioka heard his name and then locked his eyes with Kagome's. Kagome's fears were confirmed when she not only saw love in his eyes but also great lust. "T-Tioka?"

Tioka smirked, showing his long fangs. His eyes flashed red again. 'I want her... Mine.' He then closed the space between them and captured her lips. Kagome moaned and tried to pull him away but he yanked her head back and she squeaked. That was when Tioka slipped his tongue inside with her's. Tioka then opened her eyes wide and they were totally red. Kagome was closing her eyes and trying to push him away but he wouldn't move.

Tioka kissed her passionately as she moaned and tried to move away. 'No!!' She screamed in her mind. She tried to push him away again but this only made Tioka kiss even more fierce. His fangs started to bite her lower lip.

Kagome held back a loud moan but this only made Tioka angry. He continued to kiss her furiously until he tasted blood in her mouth. This made him go in more of a frenzy. He began to rub her thighs hard and cricled them tight. His other hand still held her hair. Kagome was now crying as he continued to hurt her. 'H-He's too rough! My mouth hurts and his rubbing my thigh too hard! My hair! I-It feels like he's going to rip it off!!Inuyasha!!!'

Kagome could taste her own blood and grew very afraid. She tried to scream but she coudln't. Her screams turned out to be a muffled noise. Tioka continued his own pleasures as he then travelled his claws up her skirt. His other hand slid down from her hair to her shirt. Kagome tried to sream again but failed. Her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away. Tioka kissed her more and more. Loving the taste of her. Loving the taste of her blood. 'More... I want to taste all of her...'

He then brought up one claw and then sliced her shirt right down between her breasts in a slow motion. Kagome cried even more and managed to frre her lips from his.

"Inuyasha!!!"

SLAP.

Kagome's left cheek was red. Tioka just slapped her and his fierce eyes were glaring at her with anger. Kagome continued to cry as she looked up into his red eyes. Her eyes were now scared. "You are mine. Do not call for another man!" He then captured her lips again in a fierce kiss. Pressing his body weight on her even more.

Kagome could taste her blood as she continued to cry. 'No! Let me go!!' "Let me go!!" She screamed as she began to struggle even more. Trying to get free but he just slapped her again. "No!" She cried even more. "Inuyasha!!"

SLAP

Another slap. "Don't call for him bitch! He won't come! You're mine now!" Tioka yelled his eyes burning with rage.

Kagome cried even more as she cried out for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

SLAP. SLAP.

"Stop it! You belong to me! That half-breed can't help you now!"

"Inuyasha!" She continued as she cried even more from the pain on her cheeks.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

"ENOUGH!!" Tioka then grabbed her breasts (Still covered with her bra) and squeeze them and his other hand circled her thigh roughly. His lips were on her mouth. Her lips were bleeding now from all the slaps and his rough kisses. She continued to cry but she wouldn't let this demon have her. She kicked him in the stomache and he rolled over. She stood up and held her shirt together and started to run. Tioka was faster though as he appeared right in front of her and pinned her against a tree.

"Let me go!!" She cried.

He replied harshly in her ear. "NO." He hissed as he slapped her again. Her mouth was now bleeding from the inside too. She then turned to the demon and glared at him.

"You jerk!" She spat on him and then kicked him in... the man's greatest weakness... He let go of her and sweared as she ran still crying and bleeding away from him. But she didn't even get as far as 10 metres when she was garbbed by Tioka again. "INUYASHA!!!"

Tioka then pushed her against a tree and banged her on it. "He's not coming bitch!" He hissed as he continued to bang her against the tree. Hurting her.

"No body calls my bitch a bitch..."

Kagome looked up with her teary eyes as she saw Inuyasha up on one of the branches glaring at Tioka with blood red eyes. Kagome couldn't help but have a smile on her face. 'He came...' "Inuyasha.." She said in a loving tone as more tears fell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kpika: Sniff... I hate doing that to Kagome...

Kag: Then don't do that to me!!

Inu: Damnit Kpika! You're really pissin me off!! How can you let Kagome almost get raped like that?!

Kpika: Well I didn't did I? I would never let Kagome get raped. You all know that.

Kag: Gr... He ripped my shirt... That was expensive!!

Kpika: I'll get you a new one.

Inu: I hope I kill the bastard...

Kpika: Sorry you can't. He's going to be one of the main characters in my story.

Inu: Stuff you.

Kpika: XP I don't care what you think.

Shippo: Sooo What did I miss?

Inu: Grr!! Shippo!! You left us tied up back there!! -chases Shippo with Tetesuaiga- DIE!!!

Shippo: Eep!! Kagome!! -hugs Kagome-

Kag: Inuyasha! -Hits Inuyasha with a table since she can't sit him anymore.-

Inu: Oww... You could carry a table?

Kag: You want to see me lift a 2 tonne brick? -lifts 2 tonne brick and throws it at Inuyasha-

Inu: Ahh!!! -squish-

Kpika: Anyway next chappie!!... Later. C ya next time!!

Kag: -throws a towm storey house at Inu-

Inu: KAMI!! What are you?!?! The hulk?!?!

Kpika: No... I'm just granting her super strength since she can't sit you anymore.

Inu: AHH!!! -Get squished by a rocketship.

Kag: -Claps hand together- Hump!!

Shippo: Thanx Kagome!! -runs off and plays with Kirara.-

Kpika: -Sweatdrops- Okaayy... ANyway till next time!!


	10. Beautiful

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Wow! My 10th chappie and over 40 reviews!! Thanx alot guys! I don't own Inuyasha. And sorry if the last chappie was a little bit weird but I havn't been continuing this story for about 2 weeks now?

My style of writing has changed a bit... Sorry

Inu: Keh! If you estimate this then you only got like 4 reviews for each chappie...

Kag: O-o You know maths?

Inu: Eh? What's math?

Kpika: -.-'' Okay... Anyways by me switching this to M only means that it has sexual refrences, violence, swearing and othe themes... There will NOT be any lemons... -whispers- hentai's...

Inu: Whatever. It's not like we need to read that stuff anyway...

Miroku: -grins- It wouldn't hurt though.

Kag & Sango: HENTAI!! -slap-

Miroku: -blacks out-

Kpika: Just stand there-

Shippo: Hey guys what's up? Where are those chibi things?

Kpika: Huh? Oh, I don't know.

Shippo: Maybe Inuyasha's big fat ugly face scared them away?

Inu: SHIPPO!! -chases Shippo and shippo screams- GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!!

Shippo: -crys- Kagome!! -jumps on Kagome and hugs her-

Kagome: -Throws Mickey Mouse at Inuyasha (Don't own him!)-

Inu: GRR!! Get of of me you little rat! -wrestles Mickey Mouse-

MM: Gosh. If I'm a rat than your a mutt! -punches Inu in the face-

Inu: GRR!! Get him off me!!

Kpika: 0.o Where did you get Mickey Mouse?

Kag: -smirks- Since I can't sit him anymore then I have to have some ties with other people... -smirks-

MM: -bites Inu's ear-

Inu: ARGG!! HELP!!!

0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 10.**

0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you want?"

Tioka asked as Inuyasha glared down on him. His eyes blinking red. Kagome was pulled to Tioka's chest as she eeped and clung to her ripped shirt and cried more. "I-Inuyasha?" She said as she looked up and ripped herself apart from Tioka's strong grip to only have him grab her wrist and yank her back. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha then jumped down from the tree and drew out his sword. "Let her go or I will kill you..." He hissed. Anger boilding in his blood. 'Damnit! He's touching Kagome!'

_'KILL HIM NOW!!!' _His demon blood roared. But Inuyasha tried to control it as his eyes started to blink red again. Then back to gold. Tetsusaiga couldn't really help the demon roaring within. It was really mad and really protective. With what all happened lately Inuyasha's demon side wasn't about to let her go again.

"Why should I?" Tioka asked as he smirked and pulled Kagome closer to him but she resisted.

"Let me go you jerk!" She screamed. No more terrified. Since Inuyasha was there she could feel a little brave again. She started to struggle but Tioka slapped her again.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. His eyes turned blood red and stripes began to form on his cheeks. He dropped the sword. Since he was a half-demon his wounds healed quickly. And now he was full demon he hardly felt them. He then punch Tioka right on his cheek and growled as he took Kagome's waist and held her protectivly. 'HOW DARE HE HURT MY KAGOME?! KILL DAMNIT! KILL!!' His demon howled.

Tioka stood up and rubbed his swollen cheek. His eyes were still a deep blue but for some reason they turned even darker than usual. He then raced towards Inuyasha and kicked him right in the stomache. Inuyasha took the hit and growled as he jumped and put Kagome on one of the branches of a high tree then went down again and clawed him. "You bastard!! I'll fuckin kill you for hurting Kagome!!" He yelled as he punched him in the stomache and sent him flying to hit another tree. "SHE'S MINE!!"

Tioka quickly sttod up and wiped the blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He glared daggers at him. Yet he remained calm. "She is not yours mutt. She belongs with me and no other." His eyes were a deep blue as he hissed.

This only made the demon Inuyasha get more angry. 'HOW DARE HE CLAIM WHAT IS MINE HIS OWN?! I NEED TO KILL HIM!! THE BASTARD!!" "She is not yours you bakayarou!!" He yelled as he charged at him with lightening speed.

Tioka was faster though as he dodged the attack and hit Inuyasha on the head. "She is MINE. I'll kill you before she becomes yours." Tioka calmly said. But then he was slashed on his chest.

"She is not fuckin yours!!" The demon Inuyasha yelled as his blood boiled like molten lava. 'BASTARD!!! KILL. KILL. KIIL. KILL. KILL!!!'

Inuyasha charged at him as they began to fight in mid-air. Tioka slashed with his own claws which have longered and Inuyasha fought with his own. Kagome watched them as she held her ripped shirt as they fought in the trees. Her mind was working double time with what they both said. 'What? Inuyasha can't mean that... He only thinks that because I'm his shard detector and I've been with him for 3 years... He's just over protective about his _property. _Maybe I'm just a friend to him. He did say he loved me before but I think he only said that because he didn't want his property to go away...' She thought as she saddened.

'But... Tioka on the other hand... I havn't known him for a day and he says I'm his... He did ask if I remembered him but I don't know what that meant...' Kagome blushed. 'Maybe we were friends before in my era but forgot about him. But that can't be because he lives in this era and I don't remember meeting a neko demon that can match Inuyasha's strength...' Kagome watched as the two demons fought each other.

'Wonder why he changed like that? He was so nice and gentle before but when his eyes turned blue he started to change and get rougher...' She lifted her hand up to her cheek where he slapped her. 'He didn't hurt me that badly. More of like a soft slap... What happened to him? He acts like Inuyasha when he's a full demon...' Kagome gasped. 'Could he be a half-demon like Inuyasha? Maybe that's why he changes to his full demon... Maybe that WAS his full demon..'

'Still... I don't know why he acts like this around me... Both of them are... well they have no reason to love me... Tioka just met me and Inuyasha... I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way about me... Besides... he has Kikyo... (She doesn't know Inuyasha killed her because the topic never came up. Just to let you know :P)' She thought glumly.

She watched them try to slit each others throats. Inuyasha had a few slashes on his arm but the demon hardly felt any of them. Tioka too only had minor injuries. Kagome watched in awe as they battled. The moved like gods. Graceful yet strong. Every attack they made was so radiant. They kept attacking each other but they just dodged. They were both tied. They had equal strengths even though Inuyasha was full demon and so was Tioka if he turned full demon when his eyes turned blue.

Kagome felt enraged though. 'How dare he try to have his way with me?! Damnit! I can't believe it!'

_'Calm down Kagome. You and I both know that wasn't really him.'_

'How can you be sure of that though?'

_'I have this sort of... feeling.'_

'Whatever. You're my conscience.'

_'Darn straight! You havn't noticed that until right now!'_

'Hey! Who said that I never knew I had a conscience?'

_'You havn't been listening to me missy! You hardly listen to me anymore!'_

'Well maybe if you were forcing! Sometimes your voice is REALLY tiny I can hardly hear it!'

_'That's because you're too stubborn to hear anything!!'_

Why you little-'

_'OMG!! Inuyasha!'_

Quickly forgetting about the arguement with... err... herself... She turned to gasp as she saw Tioka slash Inuyasha right across his chest. The demon Inuyasha fell back and hit a tree. He growled manicaly as he stood up and charged at him again. 'That son of a bastard!!' The demon thought madly. 'I'll kill him!!'

Kagome then stood up as hot tears slid down her face. She didn't want them to fight. They were now slashing at each other. Knocking down trees in the process. 'I've got to stop this!' She saw them both as Inuyasha landed a punch on Tioka's left cheek. 'No! Stop!'

"STOP!!"

She screamed and both of the full demons stopped fighting and stared at Kagome. Kagome was crying madly. 'I don't want them to kill each other!' "Stop it now!" She yelled through her tears. She began to wobble on the high branch. But she stood in balance. "Stop!!"

Inuyasha stared at her as his eyes began to flicker gold again. "K-Kagome?"

Tioka also stared at her with confused and flickering back to orange eyes. "Kagome?"

They both said her name at the same time and they faced each other. Their eyes no longer flickering but a deep blue and a deep red. They ignored Kagome's pleas to stop and continued to try and slit each others throats.

Kagome watched horrified as the two demons fought. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" She yelled at them but they continued to fight. "Please!! Please just stop it now!" She yelled through her tears. They both hesitated for a moment. Their eyes flickered but then they began to fight again. Yelling out insults.

"You baka!! She is not yours! She is MINE and MINE alone!!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to punch him.

Tioka dodged. "She is not yours. How can you claim her as yours when you say you love another?" He said coolly.

Inuyasha's eyes flared. "I DO NOT LOVE THAT WHORE!!! KIKYO WAS NEVER MY MATE AND NEVER WILL!! KAGOME IS **MINE **AND I WON'T LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU TAKE **MY **BITCH!!!"

They continued to fight, knocking or slashing trees as Kagome continued to shout. "Please!! Stop before you desrtoy the entire forest!! Please sto-" But she was cut off when she lost her balance and she fell from the branch. She screamed.

Both of the demons stopped what they were doing and ran to the falling Kagome. They both raced to her. Inuyasha then caught her in mid-air and landed softly on the ground. Both demons stood there it utter silence.

Kagome had her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to feel the pain when her head hit the ground. When she didn't feel like she was dead she opened her tear-stained eyes slowly. Welcoming her was a pair of beautiful golden eyes with such a loving expression that she thought she would melt in it. Inuyasha stared at her lovingly. His eyes back to the beautiful gold they once were. Kagome looked slightly shocked but smiled as she returned the same look. But this one was kind of sad...

'He doesn't love me... That I know...'

"Kagome..." He whispered as he embraced her into a warm hug. Hesitating Kagome hugged back as another tear rolled down her face. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Kagome tried to break free but Inuyasha only held her tighter. 'Never again... Never again will I lose Kagome... I love her...' He hugged tightly as she let out a little eep.

"Inuyasha?" She asked in a shaky voice. Inuyasha ignored her and held her.

'She's my mate... I will NOT let another man touch her! I kill the guy before that happens!!' He growled. He didn't mean for the growl to come out. Kagome heard the growl and gasped.

'I-Is he turning to a full demon again? But what did I do?' Her body tensed up.

Inuyasha felt this and let her go and stared into her eyes. She stared back. No longer afraid. She sighed. 'Good. He's not turning into a demon...' She stared up into his eye and smiled. "Glad your back to normal Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha saw her puffy eyes and his heart sank. 'Who did this? Was it me?' "Feh. And all it took was for you to fall out of a tree..."

Kagome giggled but hen left his embrace. She stood there shocked yet confused on what she saw. Or what she didn't see.

Inuyasha turned to and saw that Tioka was nowhere to be seen. Tioka. Kami how he hated that neko... Trying to force his way with Kagome like that... 'If I catch that bastard again I'll definitly kill him.' His eyes turned red for a split second but turned back to it's usual gold.

"He's gone." Kagome stated. A hint of disappointment in her voice. 'Why did he just leave like that? Oh well... If he stayed Inuyasha would go mental again anyway...'

Inuyasha stared back at her. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked as he held her chin to look at him. He examined her face and saw her cheeks were slightly swollen.

"Not seriously." Kagome pulled her face away from his grasp. "Just a few slaps. They didn't hurt that badly."

_'Why are you sticking up for him?!'_

'Kami! What is wrong with you?! Just a minute ago you were saying that it wasn't his fault with what he did! You first didn't like him, then you liked him, then you don't like him! Make up you're mind!!'

_'... Umm... I just don't know anymore... You muffled my brain...'_

"You want to go back to the hut?"

Kagome stared at him. He turned away. A blush evident on his cheeks. 'What could he blushing about?' She then looked down and saw her revealed chest. Only a bra to cover her breasts. She then held her shirt together again and covered them. She blushed madly. "Sit boy!!"

Thud.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled. The blush still on his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I was revealing?!" Kagome yelled as she blushed furiously.

Inuyasha's blush deepened. 'I don't know...'

_'Because you were staring at them baka! And what a wonderful sight that was...'_

'Shut up you hentai!! I was NOT staring!!'

_'You were too. I'm your conscience and know what's going through your head right now...'_

Silence.

_'And you call ME a hentai...'_

'What?! What are you talkin about?!'

_'I saw your thoughts... And they weren't right...'_

Inuyasha blushed again but a giggle interrupted his thoughts. He stared confused at Kagome as she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Y-Your face was hilarious!!" She said as she giggled and blushed again.

Inuyasha blushed again and glared at her. "It is not hilarious! And what about yours?! You look like you fell face first in a pile of elephant dung!"

Silence.

"Grr!! Inuyasha! You always have a stupid comment just itching to get out don't you?! And just because I was laughing! I was only joking Inuyasha! You don't need to shoot insults at me! You always take things too seriously! Lighten up a little! You're such a jerk! SIT!"

Appartantly Kagome forgot she released him. He didn't go down like he was supposed to. This only made Kagome more angry. 'Grr!! Why isn't he sitting?! Is he too stupid to know that he was supposed to hit the dirt when I say that?! Grr!!' Yep. She forgot she freed him.

Kagome then began to stomp away from him.

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Damnit! I made her cry already! Why can't I do anything right?!' He then began to run up to Kagome. When he caught up with her he grabbed her wrists. "Kagome... I'm sorry. You're face does not look like elephant dung. It looks beautiful..."

And he meant it too.

Kagome turned around and stared at him straight in the eyes. "What?" She managed to say as her eyes filled with more confusion than tears.

Inuyasha blushed again. "I-I think you're beautiful Kagome..."

Inuyasha never expected this. Kagome thrust to him and hugged him tight. Without hesitation Inuyasha hugged her back.He enhaled her scent. It was happy. And it was alive. He shivered at the memory when she lay there dead with no scent but death on her. He hugged her tightly not wanting to lose her again.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She whispered.

Her body was right up against his. Inuyasha was beginning to get aroused. He held her tighter. His body was so close to his yet he felt like they weren'y close enough. He wanted to feel her. To touch her more. He wanted to hug her so tightly that she may be crushed. He wanted to be more closer to her than he was right now. But most of all he wanted _her._

"Inuyasha. I think we need to get back." Kagome said as she pulled apart from Inuyasha's reluctant arms. She held her shirt together. "Besides we need to take care of your wounds..." She said sadly as she looked at them. They were mainly bruises but some were deep cuts. The blood has dried out but it could be infected. (Not that demons could get infected anyway) Kagome's eyes held worry. 'Those are deep cuts... And he still hasn't fully recovered from the other time he fought Tioka...'

"Feh! I'm fine wrench! I could barely feel them."

But that was a slight lie. Now that Kagome mentioned it, it did hurt. But he did his best not to show it. Then Kagome started to cry again. 'What?! What did I do now?!' "Kagome?"

Kagome continued to cry. "I-I tried to sit you back there Inuyasha!" She cried. Finally realising why he didn't meet the dirt. "I-I'm a horrible person! I tried to sit you even though you were injured!! I am the most selfish, stubborn, stupidest, uglie-"

Inuyasha put his finger on her lips to silence her. His eyes looked sad. He couldn't stand to see Kagome cry and talk about all the negatives about her when they aren't even there. He hated how she thought of herself so lowly when she deserved a whole kingdom. "Kagome. You are not any of those things... you are the most generous, smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met. Kagome... you are not a monster. You are a goddess.."

Kagome felt tears creep up again as she stared into his eyes. There wasn't a single tad of denial there. She then hugged him more tightly and sobbed in his chest. "T-Thank you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha patted her back and ran his claws down her hair. "Come on Kagome... Let's get back..."

Kagome made a slight nod. She got on Inuyasha's back and had one ram around his neck and the other hand on her ripped shirt. They began to go back towards the hut.

0o0o0o0o

Tioka ran away from them. 'How can I hurt her?!' He thought angrily to himself. His eyes were back to the beautiful dark orange they once were. "How could've I of hurt Kagome?!" He yelled to no one in particular.

He ran away from them. 'Damnit I was supposed to protect her!! But my... my... bastard side got control over me!' He thought angrily. 'I will NOT let my other side control me like that again!'

He continued to run through the forest and cut up every tree in his path. He then stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back. "I swear. I will protect her... And she will be MINE."

o0o0o0o0o

Kpika: Sorry this is so short guys. It's much more shorter than the others because well the next chappie will have butt-loads of information because Inuyasha will tell everything to the others and Kagome on what happened. And if I continue now it will be too long.

Inu: I say it's already too long. It drove me half asleep.

Kag: I don't think it was too bad...

Shippo: ... We'll let everyone who reviews say...

Miroku: Hey. What happened to Mickey Mouse?

Sango: Yeah. He isn't here anymore...

Kag: -laughs evilly- I... sent him on an errand... Since Inuyasha let the jewel get broken again after all these years I figured he has to have a punishment... -grins evilly-

Everyone: -shudders-

Shippo: Why do I get the feeling Inuyashe's going to get beaten up?

Inu: -draws out tetsusaiga- Like hell they will!

Kag: hehehe...

Kpika: 0.o okay... Well see ya next chappie!! don't forget to review!!

Sango: Why do I feel like someone's going to die next time?

Kag: -laughs evilly- They won't die... Just get utterly tortured...

Miroku: Why has she gone evil all of a sudden??

Kpika: beats me... I didn't type her like this.

Inu: Yes you did wrench!!

Kpika: meh. Anyway. Until next chappie!! Plz review!!


	11. Say What?

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Once again i must say I do no-

Inu: Omg!! What the fuck is that?!

The different dimension rift opened and a bright shiny light came through it.

Inu: ARGG!!!

Kag: Mickey!!

MM: Hi yall!! I told ya I'll be back! -grins evilly-

Kag: -also grins evilly and then turns to Inu-

Kpika: Ummm what is this all about??

Kag: I told you that since I can't subdue Inuyasha anymore I have to make friends in high places

MM: Now!! Attack!!

-bugs bunny, whinnie the pooh, minnie mouse, tweaty bird, snow white, the 7 dwarfs, sora, goofy, donald, pluto, and hades show up- (Sorry they're so random... They were the first things that came up into my head..)

Kpika: O.o Wow... that is a wide variety... I don't own them any of them!! Including Inuyasha!!

Shippo: Wow... I like the birdy..

Inu: ARGGG!!! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL!! -gets attacked by all the characters-

Kag: Don't swear in front of Shippo!! Mickey!

MM: Put more effort into it!!

Inu: OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!! NOT THE EARS!! AHHHH!!!!

Kag: Say sorry Inuyasha.

Inu: NOT IN YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!!!

Kag: Attack!

All the characters: -starts to bite Inuyasha's ears, punch him, kick him and feed him cat nip-

Inu: OH MY FREAKIN KAMI!! I GIVE!! I GIVE!!

MM: All right folks. Knock it off.

Characters: -stops and returns to the rift and the rift closes up-

Inu: -lays on the ground half dead- T-They ... tried t-to... feed me... freakin cat.. nip!!

Kag: -hugs Mickey- You're the best Mickey!

MM: -blushes- Aww gosh. It was nothing.

Kpika: -sweatdrops- Okay... anyway on with the fic!!

0o0o0o00o0

"WHAT?!?!"

They all shouted at once as Inuyasha finished his story. When most of it. He didn't explain the part about Kikyo. Just about how Kagome died and how she was ressurected by Sesshomaru. And about how the jewel broke in half and they have to start all over again and how he smelt Naraku's scent on Tioka.

They all stared at him wide eyed. "What?" Sango repeated. "We have to search for the shards again?!"

"Naraku's minons are still out there?!" Miroku asked/yelled.

"I died?!" Kagome yelled outraged. "Oh wait." She calmed. "I knew that... Sesshomaru saved me?!"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms and turned away. 'Damnit. That damn fluffy... saving MY woman...'

_'She's not yours yet baka.'_

'Yeah. Yet.'

"What happened to Kikyo Inuyasha?" Asked Kaede.

It was night. Inuyasha arrived 3 hours after he saved Kagome from Tioka. And it took like 1 hour to explain everything to them. "Um... well..."

Kagome stared at him. She was curious about what he did right after she died. She then started to remember that little voice in the back of her head when she did. And the same voice that spoke to her when she fell unconscience when she was just revived and just met Tioka. 'Who was that?'

_'It certainly wasn't me.'_

'Where were you anyways?! Where is my so-called conscience when I need it?!'

_'I can't be there all the time...'_

'Sure you can!'

_'But most of the times you hardly listen to me!'_

'Yeah I do! A lot of times!'

_'Sure! When you have nothing else to do! You hardly listen! You're as stubborn as that hanyou!'_

'Am not!'

_'Are so!'_

'Grr... shut up.'

_'Anyway ask Inuyasha that question again. You know about Kinky-hoe ...AhEm... I mean Kikyo? He hasn't answered yet.'_

"Well? What happened to her Inuyasha?" She repeated quietly. She was still tired. 'Damn. Can't wait to go to sleep... I feel drained!'

Inuyasha hesitated. Then he sighed. "She... died."

Everyone in the room stared at him wide eyed. "What? How?" Asked Kagome.

"I... I killed her..." He confessed. His bangs covering his face.

Everyone gasped. "W-What? Why?" Sango stuttered.

Inuyasha didn't meet anyone's gaze. "S-She killed Kagome..." He blushed slightly but this was no time for childly actions. "And then I turned full demon..."

Everyone stayed quiet. Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes. 'H-He killed his first love for me? He turned full youkai for me? He murdered because of _me_?' She thought. She may have disliked Kikyo in all the ways possible but she didn't want Inuyasha to kill her. She was his first love. It pained her to think that she forced his demon side out and kill his former lover.

'Kami... I'm a horrible person... I made him kill her... I bet he didn't even want to... kami...'

Then the tears fell.

Inuyasha looked up to the smell of tears. "Kagome?"

They all stared at her. She was crying now, not strong though, just slow one by one tears. "I-I made you turn full youkai... I-I made you kill her because I died!"

Everyone looked shocked. Especially Inuyasha. "What?"

"I-If I didn't die then you wouldn't of had killed Kikyo... You just killed the one you loved because of me!" She yelled trembling.

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. 'She thinks it's her fault I killed her? She thinks I still loved her?' Inuyasha continued to stare as with the others.

"I made you murder Inuyasha! Now you can't be with her!!" She yelled. 'He was supposed to spend the rest of you're life with her! He loved her and I forced him to kill her!'

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'She thinks I still love her? She thinks I didn't enjoy ripping her to shreds? She thinks I didn't _let _my demon side to come out? No! I love her now! Kami! I didn't love Kikyo in the first place! Only liked her! No! Kagome's got it all wrong! She belongs with me! She is my MATE!! I LOVE HER!!' He thought as he growled at her.

"You've got it all wrong Kagome! I _wanted _to kill her! She _killed _you! You are the most important person in my life Kagome!! I promised to protect you and you died! And she killed you so I killed her!!" He shouted.

Everyone stared at him in silence. Inuyasha didn't know why until he retraced what he said. He blushed wildly. 'OMFG!! Did I just call Kagome the most important person in my life?!'

_'Yes you did baka. And it couldn't have been done in a better place. Infront of all these humans... Unable to get one single fuckin kiss..'_

'Damnit!'

Kagome watched him as he flushed. 'He couldn't really mean that can he? He just said I was the most important person in the world for him... he could mean that I'm just a very valuable friend... Yeah. I'm sure that's it... He could never love me the same way he loved Kikyo...'

_'He loves you more that's why.'_

'No he doesn't. I know from all the times I've seen him look at Kikyo before... he could never look at me the same way...'

_'That's because you can't see the way he ACTUALLY looks at you... He never looks at you the way he looks at Kikyo...'_

But the last bit her conscience said was spoken unheard as Inuyasha spoke out, drawing her attention from her mind. "You understand that don't you? I wanted to... she betrayed me... she hurt me... she did so much things that made me just want to die... I had to do it and that was the right time..." He said quietly, his bangs hiding his eyes once more.

Kagome stared at him. 'He wanted to...?' "Inuyasha..." She could feel more tears threatening to fall... until the other meddlers spoke.

"So... You actually killed her eh?" Asked Miroku as his hand was slyly wandering...

"Wow... I can't believe it... Oh well... at least she is where she belo-" Sango was cut off by a certain hand rubbing her ass...

SLAP

"You baka hentai!! You still havn't changed after all these years!!" Sango yelled as she continued to hit the monk.

"But Sango dear..." He started to say, once again rubbing her butt.

SLAP "HENTAI!!!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Not like he'll ever change..." Inuyasha stated as Kagome nodded with agreement.

But Sango's beating was quickly stopped as Kaede spoke up. "She is not dead..."

Everyone stopped and turned to Kaede with shocked faces.

'She isn't dead yet?!' Inuyasha thought angrily. "Why not hag?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"She is not ye dead."

"How do you know Kaede-sama?" Asked Kagome.

Kaede turned to Kagome with sorrowful eyes. "Ye are not yet... whole."

Everyone gasped. "What? What do you mean she isn't whole?" Asked Sango worringly.

"She is the riencarnation of my sister. So if she were dead the Kagome-chan's soul should be whole... yet it is not."

Everyone stared back at Kagome and then back to Kaede. "How can you be sure?" Asked Miroku.

"I can sense it... Kagome-chan's power hasn't strengthened... Do you feel any different child?"

"No..." She replied quietly. She was really tired by know.

"Kikyo is still alive." Kaede said blutly.

Everone sat in silence for a few minutes. "But... how?" Inuyasha asked all confused. "She's still alive and Naraku's lackies are still too... what's going on?!" He yelled furiously.

"We do not know Inuyasha." Replied Miroku. He eyed his hand which used to hold his hell hole. "At least we know Naraku is not alive..."

"That would be bad... It took everything we had to finally destroy him... we even lost a few people.." Sango quietly said.

Kagome stiffened. "Kouga..."

"Yeah... Prince Kouga and his wolf clan... He fought well..." Miroku.

Kagome could feel tears in her eyes again. She still hasn't gotten over the grief. After all... They only defeated Naraku a few months back...

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she worried and held back the tears for the fallen warrior. 'Why does she care so much about him? Did she actually like him?'

_'No way baka! She could never like him! Damnit if she DID then we would've killed him years earlier!'_

"Well... what do we do now?" Asked Shippo who stayed quiet up until now.

"I guess we look for the shards again and kill the bastard neko demon..." Inuyasha hissed. 'And we may kill Kikyo again as well...'

"No!" Kagome shrieked. Everyine stared at her. "We can't kill him! I-I think I know him!"

Inuyasha glared. "You knew him before?"

"I can't remember but I think I met him before... He remembers me... he said so."

Inuyasha growled. "All the more reason to kill him..."

"No! I need to find out more!" Kagome yelled furiously.

Inuyasha stood up. "No Kagome! You can't see this guy! He almost made you _his_!" He hissed. His eyes glaring.

Kagome too stood up dispite her tiredness. She glared back. "No he didn't! I was going to purify him if he did anything else!"

Inuyasha growled. "So you _let _him do that?!"

"Of course not! And besides! I think he wasn't himself!"

"He was himself!! How could he have becomed different?!"

"H-He just did okay?! I don't know how but he was just different!"

"I think your mind has finally cracked! He can't just change like that!"

"Well you do!"

"That's because I'm a hanyou! And he isn't! He is a full demon!"

"I don't care!"

They glared at each other. The glare was so fierce that Shippo hid behind Kirara.

"Ahem." Miroku politley ended their silent war. "So... Will we be starting a new journey then?"

Inuyasha turned to him. "Yeah. The same as last. Detect shards and kill the Naraku bastards..."

Sango sighed. "Will our lives of never ending missions end?"

"No it won't Sango dearest..."

"Hentai!" Slap.

"Sorry! My hand has a mind of it's own!"

"Yeah right! Why not just chop it off!"

"It's much to valuable dear Sango... it hold too much memories.."

"Hentai..."

Kagome giggled but then began to feel a little dizzy. Her eyes started to get blurry. "Guys... I think I need to get some rest..." She spoke quietly that only Inuyasha heard.

"Shut the fuck up you guys! Kagome needs to sleep!"

Everyone fell silent and eyed the drowzy Kagome. Before they could agree Inuyasha growled. "Tioka..." He hissed as he rushed outside with his Tetsusaiga.

Everyine too ran outside. Well Kagome more of walked outside anyway. "What do you want?" Hissed Inuyasha as he unshealthed his sword and pointed it towards Tioka.

"I came... to appologize..." He said saddly as he spotted Kagome.

She came out and stood next to Inuyasha. "Why?"

"For my behaviour earlier... I was not myself..."

"Like hell we'll believe that!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to him with his sword.

Tioka easily dodged. "I just came to appologize to her okay mutt?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Inuyasha attacked him again but he dodged. Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha returned the glare. "What?!"

"Stop attacking and trying to kill him! He just came to say sorry!!"

"Like the fuck I care!"

He continued to attack him until Kagome suddenly collapsed.

They all ran to her side. "Kagome!" Both Tioka and Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked up. Her tired eyes staring at them both. "Please... don't fight... I'm too tired... sleep..." Then after that her breathing started to even out and she fell asleep.

Tioka and Inuyasha then glared at each other and stood up ready to stand again until Miroku threw powdery stuff at them and they both started to sneeze.

"Damn monk! What the fuck is this?!" Inuyasha yelled. He sneezed.

"You asshole! I'll freakin kill you!!" Tioka yelled equally as loud as he sneezed.

Sango sweatdropped. 'Wow... They are alike... Not like they'll admit it...'

"Enough!" Miroku said. "Lady Kagome's wishes were not to fight correct?"

They both hung their heads in shame.

"Then shouldn't you honour it?"

Both nodded. As they continued to sneeze.

"Good. Okay now let's get her inside..." Just as he was bending down to carry Kagome inside he was stopped by 2 angry demons. "Hehehe... Sorry..." He stood up again.

"I'll carry her." Tioka suggested. He sneezed again but advanced to Kagome but was stopped by an angry hanyou.

"Like hell you will! I'll carry her back inside!" Inuyasha yelled.

They continued to sneeze, glare and argue with each other that they didn't realize that Sango had already carried her inside.

Inuyasha quickly ran in when he noticed. Tioka walked to the door and recieved a glare from the hanyou. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Tioka glared at him but then turned to the rest of them with warm eyes. "Can I please stay to see to it that Kagome has my appologies?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Should we trust him?" Asked Sango to Miroku.

"Yes. I believe we can." Miroku replied. "He is not a bad guy."

"How do you know?" ASked Sango.

"I just do." Miroky said slyly. He turned to Tioka. "Yes you may. You can stay here for the night until Kagome wakes."

"Thank you." Tioka said as he bowed and entered the hut.

"What?! No way am I letting you let him stay here!!" Inuyasha was about to stand up until Miroku threw more of those stuff at him. He began to sneeze again. "Damn you! What is this -sneeze- stuff?!"

"A little spice from Kagome's time. She calls this stuff _pepper_." Miroku replied.

"Damn her and her -sneeze- futuristic powders!" Yelled Inuyasha but then was hit on the head by the neko.

"Don't you talk to her about that!" Tioka yelled.

"I'll talk to her however I want you baka!" Inuyasha sneezed.

Kagome then began to sir in her blanket. Both of them shut up.

"It's getting late... We should sleep too." Suggested Sango.

"Yes. Goodnight everyone." Kaede said before she left.

Shippo was already asleep, right beside Kirara.

Sango and Miroku was about to leave the room. Inuyasha and Tioka stayed behind with Kagome. "Where will you guys sleep?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm gonna make sure Kagome's safe tonight." Inuyasha said as he backed to the wall.

"Oh. Yoiu can sleep here too Tioka-san." Sango added, recieving a glare from the hanyou. "You can help Inuyasha."

"I don't need any help!" Inuyasha protested but Kagome stirred again, obviously being disturbed my the noise.

"No more complaining Inuyasha." Miroku whispered. "Good night."

As soon as they left the two demons glared at each other on opposite walls. This is going to be a hell of a night...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kpika: Sorry this too is short! I just want to cut it there.

Inu: What ever... It wasn't good anyway...

Kag: Inuyasha! Do I have to call on Mickey again?

Inu: -gulps- no!

Tioka: Wow... You're such a whimp...

Inu: YOU!! What the hek are you doing here?!

Kpika: I invited him to the disclaimer section. I thought it would be more fun with him in here.

Inu: As if it was fun in here in the first place!

Kag: Inuyasha!

Tio: -punches Inu on the head- I only just got here! Don't be such a jackass!

Kag: Wow! You can help me disipline Inuyasha!

Tio:-smirks- Sure thing. It sounds like fun.

Inu: Damn you all to hell...

Kag: Tioka!

Tio: -kicks Inu on the gut-

Kag: Nicely done!

Kpika: What happened to you Kagome? 0.o You're more aggressive now that he has the rosary bead off.

Kag: Really?? Ohh... I havn't realized...

Shippo: Oh well! I like how she is with Inuyasha now!!

Kpika: Well I think she's getting out of control... Maybe I need to tie her down a little bit...

Kag: NOO!!! Tioka!

Tio: Errmmm... Can I really attack the authoress?

Inu: Of course you can! Watch this! -punches Kpika on the head-

Kpika: -starts to cry- H-He hit me!!!! Wahhh!!!

All the characters in the disclaimer section except Inuyasha: -cracks knuckles-

Inu: Err... Sorry? -starts getting beaten up-

Kpika: -quietly walks away- Muhahahaha... Anyway until next time!! Don't forget to review!!


	12. Dream

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Okays... I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters except for Tioka.

Inu: OMFG!! -gets punched by both Kag and Tio-

Kpika: o.0 What did he do now?

Kag: ...

Kpika: Well?

Kag: ...

Kpika: answer me!

Kag: ..

Kpika: Well?!

Kag: ... I was bored...

Kpika: -sweatdrops- That was it?! -looks at the beaten Inu-

Inu: urrggg...

Kpika: Grr! I can't have my workers like this! Kagome you need to be disciplined!

Kag: eep!

Kpika: -ties Kag to a chair- There. Now you can't torture our little hanyou.

Inu: Little?!

Kpika: -glares at Inu- Do you want me to release her then?

Inu: -shakes head wildly- No!

Kag: Let me out of here! Tioka!

Tio: Sorry Kag's. Can't do that.

Inu: WHAT?! Why are you calling her 'Kags' ?!

Tio: -smirks- Cause she loves me.

Inu: -draws out Tetsusaiga- You bastard! -starts attacking him-

Tio: -dodges- Face it mutt. She loves me not you!

Inu: She won't love you anymore if your ugly face is cut up!

Kpika: Grr! Enough! -pulls them both apart- NONE of you two has Kagome's heart!

Tio and Inu: -glares at Kpika- Then you does?!

Kpika: 0.o Eermmm havn't decided yet.

Inu: Why you little-!

Tio: When I get my hands on you-!

Kag: Get me out of here our I'll-!

Kpika: -sweatdrops- eep! Run! Before they get you too! Run towards the story below!! Ahhhhh!!!!

0o0o0o

Kagome's dream::..

0o0o0o

Kagome was in a field filled with wild flowers. She was sitting in the middle of the field. She looked up at the blue sky and thought. 'Why am I so tired these days?'

"Because you have lost most your energy little one." Said a voice.

Kagome spun her head srounf and gasped. "Lady Midoriku!"

She smiled. "Yes. It is I."

Kagome stood up and faced the powerful Miko. "What brings you here Lady Midoriku?"

Her smile faded a little. "I was always here little one."

Kagome looked dumbfounded. "What? Then why havn't I seen you?"

"I was always there in your time of need."

Kagome thought for a second then looked up at her curiously. "Were you the one? The little voice that was inside my head?"

She smiled wider. "Yes."

"But why?"

Her smile disappeared. "I have come to warn you about the great dangers."

"What dangers?"

"Naraku's child."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "Naraku has a kid?!"

"Why of course. He had one some time ago."

"When?"

"I can't remember. But his son will bring you great grief."

"I'm already in great grief! Who is he?"

"He is-"

But she couldn't finish. The flowers around them began to wilt and some just suddenly died. The blue sky above them suddenly grew black. The air around them intensified. Kagome could feel the evil powers working. She felt the cold air tighten around her. She weezed. Trying to breath. Then she fell on her knees and looked up at Midoriku. She was backing away. She was fading. "Lady Midoriku!"

Midoriku stared at her with saddness in her eyes. "Beware little one. Do not get attached to him. You must kill him at all costs... He must not be allowed to live." She said as she faded away into darkness.

Kagome stared at her wide eyed. "Who is he?!" She weezed out.

Midoriku grew sadder. Half her face was swallowed up and most of her body disappeared. "He is the one that can destroy the entire Japan and even the world..." She said as she completely disappeared, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome couldn't breath. She gasped for air but she couldn't get any. 'What was Midoriku talking about? What is happening? What happened to her?' She thought.

The air around her was tight. She collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. The sky turned darker and all the flowers died. She lay alone in an empty, dead field. She could hardly breath. She closed her eyes shut. And she said the name she didn't even realise she said. "Tioka..."

And as quick as it came the air was back to normal again. The sky turned back to blue but the flowers did not revive. They stayed cold and dead. Kagome then opened her eyes. Above her stood Tioka. His smile wide yet something about it was off. Kagome blank for a couple of times and then sat up. Tioka kneeled beside her.

Kagome locked eyes with his dark orange ones. "What happened?"

Tioka chuckled. "I have no idea." He said calmly.

Kagome then grew afraid of his presence. "Why are you here?"

"You called for me." His smile grew wider.

Kagome gasped. She didn't realise she said his name out loud. "What?"

"You did."

Kagome was uncomfortable with him around her now. He just didn't feel... right. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you Kagome..." He said calmly as he embraced Kagome. "I won't let anything... or anyone... get between us. You are _mine_."

Kagome gasped. She tried to break from his grasp but he just held her tighter. "W-Where's Inuyasha?"

Tioka growled. "What does it matter to you? You didn't call out to him. You called out to _me_. And since you did that, that means you want _me_." He hissed in her ear.

Kagome felt frightened. "No. I want Inuyasha. Where is he?"

He growled again. "He is of no importance."

"Yes he is! He's important to me!" Kagome yelled, pushing Tioka off her.

"What does Inuyasha care anyway? Doesn't he love the dead priestess?" He hissed.

"She's dead. He doesn't love her anymore." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Well that hasn't stopped him yet now has it?"

"No! Inuyasha killed her himself!"

"But she's not even dead yet. How do you know he actually killed her? He could be just saying that so that you can get off his back for a few minutes until he runs away with her."

Kagome felt like crying but she didn't let them fall. "No! Inuyasha would never lie like that!" She yelled angrily.

"Okay fine. Say that he did kill her and he doesn't love her anymore. Then why would he love you?" He hissed.

Kagome flinched. "H-He... um he can-"

"No he can't. Ever since you met him he always saw you as Kikyo. And now that he hates her then shouldn't he hate you too?"

"He doesn't hate me! He never hated me!"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I just know!"

"Okay. Let's say he doesn't hate you then. Why would he love a pathetic weakling human like you? Huh? Answer me that."

Kagome could feel the tears forming. Yeah. Why would he love her like that anyway? She only just got in the way. She was weak. She was pathetic and all she ever did was make Inuyasha mad. All this time she was just a shard detecter for him. Why would he fall in love with her? A human? She couldn't answer Tioka's question. Sge looked down at the dead flowers on the dry ground.

Tioka chuckled. "Exactly. He would never love you like that. He never did."

The words hurt. Kagome knew they were true and that's why they hurt. She knew she wasn't good enough for a kind-hearted hanyou like Inuyasha. That's what stung the most. To know that Inuyasha deserved better than her. He deserved someone strong, smart and kind. He deserved someone like.. Kikyo.

Right about now her conscience should be yelling at her not to fall for his tricks but she was in a dream. Her conscience wasn't there.

Kagome felt a tear slide down. Tioka then wiped it off with a grin. "He could never love you the way I can..."

Kagome took in his words. She then collapsed in his arms again. She was tired even in her dreams. "Inuyasha..." She said as her dream ended with her in the arms of another neko demon.

0o0o0o

End of dream...

0o0o0o

Kagome woke up. She stretched her sleeping muscels. She yawned. When her vision became clearer she saw both Tioka and Inuyasha in the same room with her. The were sleeping on opposite walls with her in the middle of them. She smiled despite her dream. She yawned again.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked. He has been awake ever since Kagome stirred. He opened his eyes to see Kagome yawn. He smirked. "Oi Kagome!"

Kagome screamed lightly and jumped. She glared at Inuyasha. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were asleep!"

"Who could sleep with your snoring?" He smirked.

"I do not snore!" She yelled at the hanyou. "Your ears may be getting rusty!"

"Feh! They don't get rusty wrench. And I see your mouth doesn't either."

Kagome fumed. "Is that so you baka?" She said lowly.

Inuyasha stared at her angry eyes. His smirk widened. "Yeah... wench."

Kagome was just about to get up and give him what he asked for until a certain voice called out to her. "Lady Kagome."

Kagome spun around and saw Tioka. Her intense feeling were up then but then they quickly were demolished when she saw his cute little ears tweak. 'Kami! They're as cute as Inuyasha's!' She thought. "Hello Tioka-sama. What brings you here?" She asked politly.

"I came to apologize to you Lady Kagome. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did and tried to do to you last time we met." He said sadly.

Kagome smiled. She was the forgiving kind. "It's okay Tioka-sama! I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it!" She said happily. But she was denying whats he said. 'The look I saw in his eyes couldn't have been a pretend. What happened to him back there?'

"Feh! I'm sure he did exactly what he wanted to do!" Inuyasha hissed.

"What do you mean by that mutt?" Growled Tioka.

"That you're not sorry at all! You would LOVE to do that again!" He yelled.

Tioka's eyes flashed red for only a mere second. Neither human nor demon could see it. "What did you just say mutt?" He asked threatingly.

Inuyasha couldn't and wouldn't forgive nor trust this neko. "Like I said pussy. I can't trust you. You tried to kill me and then you tried to rape Kagome!" He yelled angrily.

Tioka got up. "I would never do that to Lady Kagome again! And it isn't like you've done much better things for her anyway!"

Inuyasha stood up too. "What do you mean by that?" He hissed.

"I mean that you have done far worse to Kagome than I ever have! You broke her heart with a dead miko countless times! You betrayed her! You let her get killed! You couldn't even protect her! And therefore you needed someone else to save her from the dead! And then you couldn't protect her again!" He glared.

They continued to glare at each other until Kagome spoke up. "How do you know all those things Tioka-sama?"

Tioka moved his gaze to Kagome. His eyes softened. "I just know Kagome."

And before anything else could be said two humans and a little fox demon entered the room. "Good morning guys. You ready for out next journey?" Asked Sango.

Both demons glared at their intrusion. Miroku stepped back. "Did we miss something here...?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Um not really. They're just fighting again, that's all."

Shippo then jumped up to her and hugged her. "You don't smell tired anymore Kagome! That means you're okay right?"

Kagome hugged him back. "Yeah... I'm okay now Shippo. I was just a little drained is all."

Shippo let go and sat on her lap. The others sat with them. "So. Should we move on?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kagome replied as she stood up. Then her eyes narrowed as she gasped. "Wher is the Shikon no Tama?!"

Miroku then ruffled around his harkama and took out half a jewel. "Here Lady Kagome." He said.

Kagome quickly toom it from him and tied it back around her neck. "Thanks Miroku!" She then picked up her yellow back pack from the corner of the room. She then headed towards the door. She turned back to the rest. "Sorry we can't start right now. I need to get back home. I havn't been there for weeks and my mum must be worried. Plus I need to get more supplies."

And not another moment more she ran out the door and headed towards the well.

She was followed by both Inuyasha and Tioka.

When she reached the well she found the two demons behind her. "What is it?" She asked.

Inuyasha glareds at her. "You can't just leave without asking me Kagome!" He yelled at her.

Kagome glared back. "Who died and made you the boss? I don't need any permission from you to get back home!"

Inuyasha glared at her then at Tioka. "What are YOU doing here?!"

Tioka blank. "I was curious."

"Curious?! Don't give me that shit! What did you come for?!"

Tioka kept his calm. "What I said mutt."

"Why you little-"

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. "He could be curious! Who said he can't?" She yelled at the hanyou.

"He can't be just curious Kagome!" He yelled at her.

Kagome ignored him. She turned to Tioka. "Would you mind to have a little patience for a little while? I need to get back home for a couple of days."

Tioka stared at her. "I don't mind. Why do you need to ask me for? It's a free county."

Kagome smiled. "Well I'll be going okay guys?"

"No you won't!" Replied the hanyou.

"Well too bad Inuyasha! You can't control me!" She yelled. She was just about to leap inside until Inuyasha grabbed her up. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I told you that you can't go wench!" He hissed.

"Let her go mutt." Ordered the neko demon.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Who said you were the boss of me?" He hissed.

Kagome was inching towards the well.

"Me. That's who." Replied Tioka. He was well aware what Kagome was planning.

"Well no one can just fuckin change the rules like that you pussy!" Inuyasha howled.

"Well maybe you can't but I can." He smirked.

"Why you stupid piece of shit! Kagome can't go back unless I say so!"

Tioka blank. "You sure about that?" He then looked over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha too looked and found out that Kagome wasn't there anymore. She slipped in when he was arguing.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

0o0o0o0o

"Phew! I'm so glad I'm back home!" Kagome cried happily as she threw herself on her bed. She sighed contently. 'There's no place like home...'

"Kagome dear! How was your trip?" Cried Kagome's mum from downstairs.

"It was fine mum!" She replied.

What? She couldn't say to her mum: "Oh mum! Well it was sort of okay. Except for the fact that I died and was nearly raped! It was all fine and dandy! Okay goodnight!" Any normal person would've lied too.

Kagome laid still on her bed. 'Hmm... Sleep... good...' She thought until her window started banging.

Kagome yelped and sat up. Outside her window was a pissed Inuyasha. She glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked. She locked her window knowing that he was coming. He continued to bang on the window but she just poked her tongue out.

"Open up wench!" He telled at her.

"Why should I?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked despite his pissed off mood. "Or else I'll break your window down."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Inuyasha smirked wider. "You want to bet?" He then traced his long claws on the surface of the window, making tiny scratces. "You know I can do it Kagome."

Kagome sighed in defeat. He was just so persistant! She unlocked her window and sat on her bed.

Inuyasha quickly got in through the window and stood infront of Kagome as he glared down at her.

Kagome glared right back at him. "What?"

"You know what! You can't just go back without my permission!"

Kagome stood up too. "You are not the boss of me Inuyasha! I can go whenever I want!"

"No you can't! You can't go anywhere without you protector's permission!"

"I don't need his permission to go home! Isn't that safe enough?"

"Your era is as dangerous as my era Kagome! You should know that!"

"Well I survived 15 years without even knowing YOU and I think I can take care of myself in MY era!"

"I don't care Kagome! You still have to obey me!"

"I'm not a dog Inuyasha! I don't take orders from you!"

By this time there noses were almost touching as they glared at each other.

Kagome's thoughts:::::

_He can't just boss me around like that! The big selfish jerk! He can't say if I can go home or not! I'm a lone woman. I can take care of my self!_

Inuyasha's thoughts:::::

_Little wench! Why can't she just see the __**I'M **__the alpha male and __**I'm **__the leader? She obeys to me! And it's for her own good anyway! Why can't she see that?! Why does she always have to be more stubborn?!_

Normal mode::::

"Umm... I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Both looked up and they both saw a certain neko demon outside the window. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "How in fuckin hell did YOU get here?!"

"I went down the well just like you did."

"And why the shit did you do that?!"

"Because I was curious." He then looked inside the room. "And besides... I've been in this era before anyway."

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's jaw dropped. "Y-You've been to my era before?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah. I've been In this era and the other era." Tioka replied.

"But how did you know about this?" Asked Kagome.

"My father told me."

Kagome could feel her spines tingle. "Who's your father?" She asked nervously.

Tioka then locked eyes with her chocolate ones. "I don't know..." He replied sadly.

Kagome's tension only went away a little. 'Calm down Kagome. He can't really be Naraku's son...'

_'He could be. Remember when Inuyasha smelt something like Naraku's scent on Tioka?' _Reminded her conscience.

'Yeah but maybe his nose wasn't working right.'

_'Come on Kagome. When has his nose ever been wrong?'_

'Umm...'

_'See! Exactly! His nose is perfectly fine!'_

'Oh come on! He could be wrong sometimes!'

_'Yeah but but his nose hasn't failed before right?'_

'Yeah. You're right. But that still doesn't prove that Tioka's Naraku's son!'

_'We'll see...'_

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Asked Kagome.

Tioka shook his head. "I just don't. I can't remember him that well."

"Then what do you do remember about him?"

Tioka thought again. "The only fact I know about him was that he was a spider youkai."

_'There! That proves it!'_

'Oh hush up. Many people have spider demons for fathers...'

_'We need more information.'_

"Is that all?"

"Sorry. I can't remember anything else." He said with a sad smile.

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's okay."

"Why the sudden interest Kagome?" Asked the still pissed hanyou.

Kagome looked at him. "Nothing Inuyasha. Nothing at all." She said nervously. She'll tell him some day. Just when Tioka wasn't around.

Inuyasha knew she was lying. He smelt her tension when she saw Tioka today when she woke and he smelt the tension and a little tiny bit of fear she had when Tioka said his dad told him. 'Feh. I'm not going to push her. Besides... That baka neko demon is here...' He growled at him.

"Well you found out what we were doing so you can just go back into the other era." Hissed Inuyasha.

Tioka glared at him. "Sorry mutt. I'm not leaving until you are."

"Why? Are you too much of a coward to go down the well?"

"No. I just want Kagome to have a little privacy without you being near her every second of her life."

Kagome felt happier at what he said. 'Yes! He knows I need privacy! Why can't just Inuyasha see that?' She thought glumly. 'Oh well. At least Tioka knows...' She thought.

"What?! I can give her privacy!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Then show me." Tioka said coolly.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't want to leave Kagome all alone. He wanted her near him so that he could protect her from every danger they come across. Why can't she just see that? What can't she just see that he just wanted to protect her and keep her from harms way? 'Why doesn't she think that I want to be by her side because I'm scared of losing her again?' He thought.

"Please Inuyasha." Pleaded Kagome. "I just need a couple of days! That's all! Then I'll be back and we can't start again!" She pleaded.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'Hmm... Maybe I can just spy on her when she's here... I'll stay be her side even without her knowing!' Inuyasha smirked slightly at his brilliant plan. He looked at Kagome. "Feh! Fine. But 3 days! Only 3 days and your back in my era detecting shards okay?"

Kagome sighed. It's always about the shards... Why can't it be just because he missed her? Unknown to her, Inuyasha was partly doing this because he'd miss her terribly. 'Nothing but a shard detector for him...' "Fine Inuyasha. 3 days anf that's all. Happy?"

"Feh!" HE then rushed towards the window. "Come on pussy. You are NOT staying here..." Inuyasha warned.

Then they both got into the well house and went back to their own era.

When they were gone Kagome sighed and hopped to her bed and collapsed on it. 'Hmm... I died eh?' She just remembered that. 'And Sesshomaru saved me? Maybe I should thank him when I get back...' She thought as she fell into the world of dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kpika: There! It was longer this time!

Kag: Untie me fool!

Kpika: No way. Not until you got back to normal.

Inu: Why'd you tie me up?!

Kpika: o.0 I can't remember... Oh well... it must of been a good reason.

Inu: Like hell it was!

Kag: Tioka! Why aren't you tied up?

Tio: I'm a little busy here! -tries to run away from the giant mouse that Kpika set free-

Inu: Toika you bastard! What the fuck are you doing?!

Tio: I can't help it! This mouse wants to kill me and eat me afterwards!! -continues to be chased by the giant mouse-

Kpika: Muhahaha...

Shippo: -shows up- Why all the torture Kpika?

Kpika: ... I don't know... -..-''

Kag: Shippo! Untie me!

Shippo: Coming Kagome!! -goes to Kags rescue-

5 minutes later...

Shippo: HELP!! -get chased by a giant bunny rabbit-

Inu: What are you doing Kpika?!

Kpika: I-It's not me! Some other force is working here! I'm not torturing you guys!

Kag: Then who is?!

Voice: I am...

(To be continued... Review!)


	13. Sanity

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **Voice: I am...

Inu: OMFG!!! -tries to get free from the ties-

Kag: No! It can't be! -struggles to get out of ties-

Ship: WAHH!!! -continues to get chased by a giant bunny rabbit-

Tio: Who the heck are you?!?! -slaughters the giant mouse only to be chased again by a giant sparrow-

Kpika: -groan- not you guys again...

Chibi-Kikyo: Muhahaha!! You think you can get rid of us THAT easily?! Well you're wrong!

Chibi-Kagura: Hahaha!! Told you we'll be back!

Chibi-Naraku: Kukukukuku...

Inu: How did you guys get Kpika's powers?!

The 3 chibi's: -blink- We don't have her powers

Kag: Then how are you torturing us?!

C-Ki: We never said we were torturing you.

Tio: Yeah you did! It's in the first line!

C-Ka: ... That wasn't us. It said ' **I **am' not '**We** are.'

Ship: Then if you're not torturing us...

Kag: ... who is?

Voice: It is I.

Everyone: -turns to the direction of the voice- S-Sesshomaru?!?!

Sess: Indeed.

Kpika: H-How did you get my powers??

Sess: I found it lying on the ground.

Inu: You idiot! Her powers don't come from the ground!

Kpika: Hehehe... well actually...

Inu: Grrr!! Where DO you get your powers from then?!?!

Tio: Spill!

Kpika: umm ermm... I get them off the jelly beans I got when I first started the story. I must of dropped them on the ground when you two were chasing me last chappie.

Kag: You clumsy idiot! How can you drop something as important as your powers in the Discaimer section?!

Sess: Enough of your chit chat! This Sesshomaru controls this section now!

C-Ki: Not if we can help it!!

Ship: Eep! Hurry! Run away!! -runs away with the giant bunny rabbit still on his trail-

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was walking to her school one bright morning. Inuyasha hot on her trail leaping over trees. He was wearing the baseball cap that Kagome gave him. 'Feh. I have no idea why Kagome insists on me wearing this goddamned hat. Because people in this era aren't used to eh? Feh.' He thought as he watched her walk to school. His golden orbs watching her intently.

Kagome shivered. She felt uneasy for reasons unknown to her. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?' She thought but quickly shoved it off. As Kagome continued her journey to school a masculine voice called out her name. She turned around and saw Hojo running towards her and waving maniacly. Kagome smiled as she waved back. "Hojo-kun!"

Inuyasha froze when he heard the name of his miko being called out. 'Wait... My miko?! Snap out of it Inuyasha!' He thought to himself. Slowly he saw the guy walk up to Kagome. Inuyasha saw the smile on her face. The guy was giving her something in a box. Inuyasha growled. 'Who does he think he is giving presents to her? I should kill him right now!' But he didn't as he watched Kagome talk the gift.

"Thank you Hojo-kun. What is it?" Asked Kagome. But she already knew. Every time he saw him after she had gone to Inuyasha's era he would give him some sort of medicine to cure her 'disease'. 'Grandpa better not have said something disgusting.' She thought glumly as she waited for his answer.

"It's medicine herbs and spices to take care of your diarrhea." He replied happily.

Meanwhile Kagome's face fell. 'O... M... G...!' She thought angrily. 'DIARRHEA?!?! GRANDPA YOU ARE SO GETTING IT GOR THIS!!!' She blushed a deep shade of red as she silently thanked him. How could Grandpa say something so disgusting like that?! 'I bet I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school! I mean come on! Diarrhea? Is he slowly running out of sicknesses?!' She thought madly. "Um. Thanks again Hojo-kun. Really... um... appreciate it." She said quietly as she hung her head low, silently vowing to torture her grandpa.

Hojo smiled. "No problem Kagome-chan." He said happily. He then pointed to the direction of the school. "Come on. We might be late."

Kagome nodded weakly as she walked with Hojo to the school gates. Meanwhile Inuyasha was up in a tree watching them. 'What the hell is diarrhea? I might ask Kagome that later...' He thought as he followed them to the school gates.

As Kagome sat in her class she sighed. Inuyasha was outside on a branch of a tree watching her. The hairs on Kagome's neck tingled. 'Darn. I've been feeling this strange feeling all day now. Why won't it stop?!' She thought angrily. She sighed again and some how her thoughts went back to the other era. 'I wonder... Tioka. Is he really Naraku's son? When did he have a son in the first place anyway?' She shuddered. 'Poor woman... She must of been through hell.'

_'Darn right. That poor woman, who ever she is, had to give birth to Naraku's child!' _Both shivered. _'Poor girl...'_

'I here ya.'

Kagome sighed again. She then partly listened to her teacher. "In order for there to be a typhoon the water temperature must be at least 26 degrees or there won't be a typhoon. There must also be a low pressure system as low as 996..." Blah blah blah was what went through Kagome's mind. Ever since she first met Inuyasha and the others school hasn't been as interesting as it used to be. Everything seemed so..odd now. She sighed again. She has been sighing alot lately.

"Higurashi!" Cried her teacher.

Kagome instantly stood up. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Tell me where the air flows when there is a typhoon?" He asked. His eyes demanding her to answer quickly.

"Umm... er um. It flows umm..." She stuttered. "Around it's self?"

Everyone laughed at her answer as Kagome sat down embarrassed. She slouched low on her chair. 'Aww man. I know that answer! Why didn't I say it? Damn it!'

The teacher watched her curiously. "No Higurashi. It doesn't flow around itself, it flows..."

Blah blah blah. Kagome thought again as another 30 minutes of boredom slipped by. Finally after what seemed like a century the bell rang indicating lunch. Kagome sighed again as she exited the room and went down to lunch. Her friends Yuki, Eri and Ayumi were already there and chatting happily. Kagome sat with them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kagome. I heard you got diarrhea." Ayumi said out loud.

Kagome could feel 20 different shades of pink on her cheeks. "Um.. Yeah."

"Why are you getting so many kinds of diseases Kagome?" Asked Yuki. "It's been going on for years now and before that you hardly EVER got sick! Even when the flu broke out and almost everyone got it."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well it's just taking it's toll now."

Eri shrieked. "Look! Hojo's coming this way!" She said excitingly as she pointed to Hojo that was indeed coming their way.

Knowing that Hojo and Kagome needed some alone time (Which they don't!) They quickly walked away from them to have a private conversation. Hojo approached the aggitated Kagome. "Hey Kagome."

Before he came Kagome slapped on a fake smile. "Hello Hojo-kun." She said in a fake tone. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked nervously.

Kagome looked confused. "I'm fine thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Um I just wanted to know if you and I can catch a movie this weekend." He said silently.

Kagome looked astonished. 'What kind of boy would ask a girl out if they just heard they got diarrhea? Hojo is one wierd guy...' She thought questionly. Hmm. Should she go on a date with him? The weekend starts in in two days. This is already her first day back in her time and she promised Inuyasha she would be back on the third day. She already turned him down dozens of times and she was running out of excuses. Of course she could come but the question is did she want to? She already knew that Inuyasha wouldn't like the idea but he couldn't control what she could do.

Kagome looked up into his pleading eyes. Kagome liked him but not in that way. He was a nice guy but he wasn't her type. But he seemed so desperate and well... she wanted to repay him for all the thoughtful gifts he gave her even though they were completely useless to her. So why not? Why couldn't she go on a date with him just this once? And she will be back in Inuyasha's era on the same day too. Yeah. It will work.

Kagome smiled at him brightly. "Yeah sure." she said. 'I geez. I'm going to regret this... I hope I'm not leading him on...' She thought as she continued. "Come at my house on Saturday at... um... 10:00! Kay?" She asked.

Hojo beamed. This was the first time she ever said yes to him. "Sure! It's great! Okay I'll see you then!" He said as he sped off some place Kagome didn't really even care about.

She then slumped on the ground and leaned on a tree. 'Oh my god. Why did I just do that?'

_'Cuz your an idiot. You're leadin him on!'_

'No I'm not! On the date I'll tell him that he's only a friend to me and nothing more. That was the only reason I said yes.'

_'And plus you pitied him and wanted to repay him for all the useless gifts he gave you.'_

'Yeah. That too. Oh well. At least Inuyasha isn't here. If he was well let's just say he would be beyond mad...'

Up on a high branch the named hanyou heard and saw everything. He made a dangerously low growling sound. 'What just happened?! Did Kagome just agree to spend some time with that mortal weakling?!' He thought angrily. He was filled with anger, confusion and over wealming jealousy. 'She shouldn't be hanging around him like that!' Kagome had told him what 'date' means and how to know if it was a date. She said that a date was when a boy and a girl go out some place all alone. Inuyasha's insides were boiling as he heard the loud bell and saw Kagome quickly run to her class.

The last few periods were going extrememly slow. Kagome could feel a heated glare at the back of her head but when she turned around she just saw a tree. 'Damn tree. Think it can just glare at me like that even though I hardly know it...' She thought quietly to herself.

At the end of school she began to walk home. She could still feel eyes on here and unable to take it any longer she stopped and spun around. "I don't know who you are or what your doing but I want you to stop following me!" She screamed to no one.

Inuyasha stopped dead on his tracks. Did she find him? Did she know it was him that was stalking her? His questions were answered as she just snorted and continued on her way back. Inuyasha sighed and continued to follow her.

Kagome could still feel it. The over wealming feeling of being watched. Kagome stopped again. Knowing exactly who could it be. "Inuyasha! Get out here right now!" She yelled at the trees. A few minutes past until Inuyasha finally jumped from the tree he was hiding in and stood in front of Kagome. Kagome fumed. "What are you doing here?!" She asked in fury.

Inuyasha couldn't back down. He glared at Kagome. "I'm keeping an eye on you that's what! What was the deal earlier when-" But he stopped. If he told her then she would think that he was watching her the whole day.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "When what?" She asked curiously. 'This baka better not have been watching me the whole day!' She thought angrily.

Inuyasha locked eyes with her. "Nothing wench! Just saying that I don't need a reason for being here."

"Yes you do! This is MY era. You need a reason being here because this isn't your era! Like I have a reason to be in your era and that is to detect shards for you!" She said angrily.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Was that the only reason she came back? Just to detect shards for him? "I've got my reasons wench. And I don't feel like telling them to you."

Kagome was angry. Really angry. "Grr! You're impossible Inuyasha! Can't even let me be alon for one whole day! You got some nerve of coming here just because you think I'm too weak to handle myself! I can handle my self just fine in my era!" she yelled at the hanyou.

"Feh! I've seen what happens in your era Kagome. This place is as dangerous as mine. Nothing had improved your safety. Maybe this era is even more dangerous than mine."

"That's impossible! Your era has demons every where you look and mine has none!"

"Well what about those 'gun' things or 'metal car' things that can run you over like a bug? Everything here is as much as dangerous as any youkai."

"I don't care! This is my era and you said you would leave me alone for three days!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha lowered his glare into the ground. He forgot about that. Feh. Who cares? He was her body guard and a body guard has to be there all the time to protect her. But then something else hit him. Did she really want him gone? "Feh. Woman, you seem really anxious in seeing me leave..." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He growled mentally. 'Is it because of that damn Hobo guy?'

_'Wait. How did you know his name?'_

'I remember his disgusting scent last time I saw him. Kagome told me his name.'

_'Ahh... I see.'_

'... baka.'

"It's not that I want you gone Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha opened one eyes ta her slightly. "IT's just I need some time to myself you know?" She said almost pleadingly.

Inuyasha mentally scoffed. 'Feh! You're just going to use use all that 'time to myself' with that damned Hobo guy.' "Feh."

Kagome then stepped closer to him. "Please Inuyasha! I promise I'll be back in two days okay? Then we'll start hunting!" She pleaded.

Inuyasha turned his back to her. "Feh!"

Kagome's temper quickly rose again. 'This stubborn jerk!' She hissed mentally. Then an idea popped into her head. She smirked. "How 'bout this?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched to indicate he was listening. Kagome smiled even more. "If you let me stay her for a couple of days... I'll..." Inuyasha's ears were twitching curiously for her to finish her sentence. "I'll bring you ramen."

Inuyasha chuckled and turned around, arms still crossed. "You already give me ramen wench!"

Kagome's smile grew wider. "I'll give you ramen IF you let me stay without being watched like a hawk. If not then you will NEVER taste ramen for the rest of your life." She whispered dangerously.

Inuyasha gulped. Would he chose to let her stay but still watch over her and not have ramen for the rest of his life or should he just leave her be and continue to have ramen? Inuyasha growled at not being able to eat anymore ramen and not being able to protect Kagome. Which would he chose? Ramen or Kagome? Inuyasha mentally smirked. Feh. She can't blackmail him. He'll get his way all the time. He then looked dead set into her eyes. "Fine wench. I'll leave you alone for two days and two days only, then your back into my era okay?"

Of course he had no intentsion in keeping his word. He would follow Kagome regardless. And fotunately for him, Kagome bought it. "Thanks Inuyasha! It really means alot to me on how much you trust me to take care of myself." She smiled up at him and he could feel a string of guilt tugging at his heart. "It makes me believe that you don't think I'm so weak after all." She smiled again and grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha didn't feel to good. Guilt weighing him down. He then watched as their hands connected and as they swayed as they walked along side each other. Inuyasha blushed as they walked back to the well.

As they arrive Kagome let go of his hands. They stopped at the well house. Kagome gave him one bright smile before Inuyasha jumped into the well and disappeared into another era.

In Inuyasha's Time:::

Inuyasha leapt out of the well and then jumped onto the Goshinboku. He then sat on one of it's branches and sat there arms crossed and eyes closed. He was going to wait a while before he would go back. Guilt still piled on him. 'Feh. I shouldn't be worrying anyway. I can easily watch her and not be noticed.'

_'Yeah. You just need to stop staring at her so hard that she can actually feel it!'_

'I do not stare at her hard!'

_'Oh believe me you do. Along with the perverted thoughts that come with it.'_

'What?! I never thought any perverted thoughts!'

_'Yes you have. You've been hanging around Miroku too much. His pervertivness is rubbing off on you.'_

'Yeah right. As if.'

_'Yep. Believe dog boy. You know you want her.'_

Inuyasha growled. 'I do not!'

_'Mhm. Okay then. If not you can just let that Hobo dude have her.'_

Inuyasha growled dangerously. 'No way in seven hells! I'll die before that happens!'

_'Well she's going to be someone's soon and you know it. It could even be Tioka.'_

Inuyasha barked. 'That bastard?! No way! I won't let 'em!'

_'Well face it Inuyasha. You got to let someone have her sooner or later. Since you don't want to...'_

'I never said I didn't want to!'

_'Yes you did. 7 lines up.'_

'Grr... You really are a jackass you know that?'

_'Feh. I take after the king.'_

'Son of a bitch.'

_'F U'_

Inuyasha growled. How many times has he had conversations like that with himself? Is he going nuts? No. He won't allow it. He needs his sanity to get the jewel shards. Kami. If he travelled a looney then all hell would freeze over.

_'It's not like you're a looney now anyway...'_

'Shut up! I'm tring to maintain my sanity here!'

_'Well if you are then it's slipping away buddy.'_

'Bullshit.'

"Yo! Inuyasha!"

A voice snapped him out of the argument with his conscience. Really. He would need to watch where his sanity would go. He slowly opened his eyes and met dark orange ones below the tree. He growled. "What do you want pussy?"

Tioka growled. "You went to Kagome's time didn;t you?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "Feh. I'm not telling you anything."

Tioka sighed. "Well... See ya!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "Where are you going?"

He just shrugged. "To Kagome I guess."

Inuyasha growled low. "You can't go to her!" He warned.

"Why not? She only said for you to not disturb her, not me."

"Like hell she did. You are not going and if you are then I will follow and then Kagome would be pretty sad and angry wouldn't she?"

"Yeah..."

There were a few moments of silence before Inuyasha filled the empty air. "Do you know why Kagome was asking you about your father?"

Another few moments of silence flew past. "I have no clue." He sais truthfully. "Kagome is a strange one ain't she?"

Inuyasha mentally chuckled. "Yeah." He agreed.

"But you would't have her any other way right?"

Well that was a hard question. Did Inuyasha want her to change her positive, cheery, go-lucky attitude? No. Did he want her to lose that spunk she has? Maybe. Did he want her to stop being stubborn and just go with what he said? Possible. But if she wasn't the way she is now then he would have never have loved her. 'Wait... I love her?'

_'Yes you baka! How long did it take you to realise that? You are so dense! I thought you knew already!'_

'But I can't love her! She's the riencarnation of Kikyo!'

_'So what? She is anything BUT Kikyo. Kikyo was never warm and fuzzy and she never made you laugh. Kikyo never trusted you and Kagome trusts you completely. How long did it take for you to realise that they are nothing alike?'_

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'Um. I long time ago I guess. I just never accepted it.'

_'Well now you do. Kagome is Kagome not Kikyo. Kami if she were Kikyo then you would've killed yourself already.'_

'I would not!'

_'Who could survive with two Kikyos breathing down your back?'_

Inuyasha mentally shuddered. 'Yeah...'

"Hello! Earth to dog mutt!" Tioka's voice rang in his ears. He glared down at the demon below him.

"What is it now pussy?"

Tioka looked up at him. "Just wanted to let you know that I have eaten the last rations of ramen." He said before fleeing.

Inuyasha stared at him, mouth gaped. 'That bastard! He ate all MY ramen!! I'll freakin kill him!'

_'But first, let's watch Kagome.'_

'Yeah. And let's clue her in to buy more ramen.'

_'Okay. Let's go.'_

0o0o0o0o0o

Kpika: Sorry this chappie didn't really mean anything to the main plot but hey. I figured we needed to lighten the mood up a little bit.

Sess: Come on you weaklings! Give this Sesshomaru ten push ups!

Everyone: one, two, three...

Inu: -stands up- Oh stuff this! I'm out of here!

Kag: me too!

Ship: I can't lift myself!!

Tio: I don't want to do it.

Chibis: We have short stubby arms!

Kpika: Grr! This place is too crowded!! -uses athoress powers to send the chibis back to chibi-word- Humph!

Inu: -gape- You had you're powers all along?!

Kpika: Yeah. Duh.

Kag: Then why didn't you use them to help us?!

Kpika: 0.o hmm... that thought never occured to me...

Tio: You madame are a baka.

Ship: Could we stop doing push ups please!!!! -sweats as he tries to do push ups-

Kpika: -sigh- Fine. Sesshomaru! Rin needs your care in the day care center!

Sess: -groan- Fine. This Sesshomaru will be back later... after he has taken care of Rin. -disappears into nothingness-

Kpika: -sigh- good. Everythings back to normal...

Everyone remaining in the disclaimer section: -crackes knuckles-

Kpika: What?

Kag: This was all a game to you!

Inu: You were toying with us!

Tio: I'm just going with the crowd.

Kpika: AHH!! Wait!! It was funny wasn't it?!?! -gets chased by the disclaimer gang-

Inu: To you maybe!! -starts throwing rocks at Kpika-

Kag: But not for us!! -shoots arrows at Kpika-

Kpika: -Hides under a rock- Eeep! I'm sorry!! I'll do anything you want!! Just stop throwing stuff at me!!

Kag and Inu: -stops throwing and shotting and grins-

Kpika: Uh-oh...

Tio: Gee... Glad I'm not in your shoes.

Ship: Anyway see ya next time!! Don't forget to review!!


	14. Ear Rub

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Sorry this took so long! It's just that NO ONE reviewed for my last chappie… :'( oh well. I also got a bit busy by my other stories!

Inu: -cracks knuckles- What do you think we should have her do eh guys?

Kag: -thinks- Maybe we can make her make my date with Hojo a little more interesting than usual.

Inu: -growls- Like in all of hells you will! Maybe we can make it more exciting by me beating the crap out of him!

Kag: You won't do that! I just want Hojo to be at least a little bit more interesting!

Kpika: -smirks- Okay Kagome! That will be done! –snaps fingers- Now Hojo is an OOC character!!

Inu: -strangles Kpika- Who's side are you on?!

Kpika: -doesn't mind and acts like he's not even strangling her- I guess I can call myself a genie now! You'll get your wish next chapter!

Kag: How many wishes do I have?

Kpika: You both can have 2

Tio: What about me here?!

Kpika: You are not in this chapter much so I don't know what you'll wish for…

Tio: I don't care. As long as I get at least 1 wish!

Kpika: Fine.

Ship: What about ME?!?!?!

Kag: Oh Shippo! Kpika, you'll give him wishes right?

Kpika: Uh-uh. My magic jelly beans would run out by then and that means I would have to go to the shops and buy more which I'm to lazy to do.

Ship: Wahhh!! –cries-

Kag: -throws rocks at Kpika- Hey! Just one okay!! That's all he's asking for!!

Kpika: -fails to dodge rocks- Oww!! Fine, fine! Okay!

Tio: Okay come on! Let's get on with it! I want to see this date…. –sharpens knives-

Inu: I'm with ya buddy. –flexes claws-

Kag: Grrr!! Get out! This is going to be a PRIVATE date!! No spying!!

Tio and Inu: -shakes head- No can do Kagome.

Kag: -lifts a steel table- Die.

Kpika: Oookkaaayy… anyway I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did but I don't…. but what if I ask for him for Christmas?? Naw. That's months away! Anyway on with the fic!!!

Tio and Inu: AHHHH!!! –dodges random objects that gets thrown to them-

0o0o0o0o0o

It was Saturday morning and it was 9:30. It was the big day of Kagome's and Hojo's date… Whoopie. Anyway Kagome had taken a shower and got dressed into a yellow short-sleeved shirt and a mini skirt that showed her lean legs. Her hair was done in a messy bun and the only make-up she put on was lip-gloss, watermelon flavour.

The bell rang and a shout was heard from downstairs. "I'll get it!" Cried Kagome's younger brother, Souta. The sound of footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the door. He opened it and he found a guy with long jeans and a baggy shirt at the door. "Who are you?" Souta asked.

The man smiled, his hands behind his back. "Is Miss. Kagome Higurashi present? It's me, Hojo." He replied.

Souta rolled her eyes. "Kagome! A guy named Hojo is here to see you!" He shouted.

They both received a yell from upstairs. "I'll be right there!" Kagome yelled.

Souta then turned back to Hojo and examined him. "So… You like my sister eh? Well I got to tell you, she digs someone else." He said and when he received a stunned expression from Hojo he continued with a smirk. "His name is Inuyasha and they've been spending a lot of time together. They don't admit it but they really like each other and I think you're wasting you're time being here."

Hojo gave him an uncharacteristic glare. (A/N: Told ya! OOC!) "Listen kid." He said in a low voice that was sort of threatening. He was showing a side of him that he's been hiding for years. He continued to glare at Souta. "I don't know who this 'Inuyasha' guy is but if they like each other as much as you say then why has Kagome agreed to go out with me eh? Isn't she the kind of girl who stays loyal to her boyfriends?" When he received an uneasy silence he snorted. "See."

Souta gulped and at once as if on cue he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. He turned and saw it was Kagome, he glanced back at Hojo and glared. "Do anything funny and he'll be after you." He whispered silently before he walked away.

Kagome then saw the weird face Souta was wearing. She reached the door frame and gave him an uncertain smile. "Did um something happen?"

Hojo put back his fake act. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome-chan." He then smiled and pulled out the hidden flowers behind his back. "Here."

Kagome gratefully took them and smelt them. It was nice but it's just kind of boring…. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Hojo-kun." She said happily. "Could we go now?" She asked.

Hojo nodded and led her out. Kagome then went inside his car in the passenger seat. (A/N: I don't know if he has a car or not but let's not go there! XD) Hojo went into the driver seat and started up. "So what movie do you want to see Kagome-chan?" He asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I'd like to see Pirates of the Caribbean. I heard it was confusing yet funny and good." She said. "You know. At World's End? The third movie of the series out?"

Hojo nodded. "Okay sure." He said as he started to drive.

Unaware from then both, they were being watched by a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha watched Kagome come out of the house and her flowers that the Hobo guy gave her. He growled as they entered the funny looking metal thingy. His stomach had butterflies when he heard it roar. 'What the fuck is Kagome doing in there?!' He thought to himself. He then saw the metal thingy move and he growled even more.

He followed the thingy and they stopped at a big building. Inuyahsa was wearing the cap that Kagome always told him to wear every time he was in her era. Annoying little thing really…

Kagome then went out of Hojo's car and went up to the cinemas. They went to the ticket booth and thankfully it wasn't a long line. Kagome took out her purse from her bag and started looking for money. She then felt a masculine hand on hers. Kagome looked up and saw Hojo. 'He's… different…' Kagome thought as she gave him a puzzled look. "What is it Hojo-kun?" She asked.

Hojo then smiled and took out his own wallet. "Do you really think I'd let you pay for it Kagome-chan? I should be paying." He said as he got out the money and bought the tickets. When he did he went up to Kagome and led her into the cinema. "Come on."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile as they entered. She then stopped. "Oh wait! We need to get popcorn!" She whispered loudly.

Hojo smirked and went up to her. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. You go get us a seat while I go get the popcorn and drinks okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded as she walked into the theatre and looked for seats. 'Seriously. He's acting different today….'

'_That's because you wished it to be in the Disclaimer section.'_

'Wha?'

'_Oops! I forgot you don't know that section! Nevermind!'_

'You are one weird conscious you know that? I mean why would I want Hojo-kun to be different?'

'…_. You don't really know yourself do you?'_

'What are you talking about?'

'_Oh nothing…. Look! spare seats! Get them before anyone else does!'_

And then, much to surprise everyone in the theatre, Kagome then jumped up high and landed on the two spare seats. "Safe!" She yelled with a weird smile. Kagome then sat up and noticed the two people who were about to sit there. She blushed as scratched the back of her head nervously. "Hehehe… Sorry about that." She apologized. And when she did the other two, which were two grandparents, walked away murmuring about weird teenagers these days.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hojo was outside buying popcorn. He went up to the counter and ordered. He got the popcorn and stalked his way back to the theatre and found where Kagome was sitting. When he sat down he noticed the shaking heads and Kagome's enormous blush. He sat down next to her and gave her his popcorn. "Something happen when I left?" He asked.

Kagome blushed even harder. "N-Nothing." She replied and then the movie started….

0o0o0o0o

Outside the building Inuyasha was staring at the entrance which they went into. Inuyasha then leapt down the tree and started to walk towards it. He then walked up to the theatre doors and was just about to open it when a voice called out to him. "Hey! You over there! have you bought your ticket yet?" the guy who was the receptionist yelled.

Inuyasha looked back and stared oddly at the man. "Ticket? What's a ticket? If you're meaning a cricket, then no, I do not have a ticket." He replied. 'What the fuck is a ticket? Do they call crickets tickets in this time? And why would you need a cricket to go inside?' He thought.

'_I know…. Kagome's era is so weird.'_

Inuyasha again was about to go through the door until the man called out to him again. "Then you need a ticket if you don't have one! You need one to get inside!" he yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "There is no fucking way am I going to get a _ticket _just because I want to go in!" He yelled.

"Guards!" Yelled the receptionist. And at that word two big guys with black suits appears before Inuyasha's eyes. "Could you please take this guy away? He refuses to buy a ticket."

The two guys nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's arms. Inuyahsa instantly got defensive. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled as he kicked them both in the gut. They came at him again but Inuyasha then punched one of them in the nose and the other in the stomach. They both collapsed/ 'Feh. Weak humans…' He thought.

He then saw the other guy with a funny looking banana on his ears. "Hello? Police? Can you please come over here? We have someone here who just knocked out two of your people. He seems abusive and he could make a riot." He said over the metal looking banana.

Inuyasha felt confused. Police? 'What the heck is that?'

He then shrugged and went for the doors again and this time he wasn't stopped. He went through the doors and found out it was dark except for a wide box thingy at the front showing moving pictures in it. Inuyasha thought it was like that box in Kagome's house except… bigger. He then searched for the said person and found her with that Hobo guy again. He growled. He was about to move closer to them before the doors behind him burst open and two strong arms held his own.

Inuyasha looked back and saw two guys wearing blue clothes and a funny cap. They then started to drag him outside the doors again. "What the heck?!" He yelled.

Kagome could've sworn she heard the sound of a certain hanyou as she watched the movie. She just shrugged it off. 'Probably my imagination…'

'…_. You sure about that?'_

'What do you mean?'

'_It sure sounded real….'_

'Just forget about it and shut up. Haha! Look! Jack has been rejected by his crew!! Haha!'

0o0o0o0o0o

Outside Inuyasha was fighting off the blue guys. "What do you want?!" he yelled as he broke away from them. He hasn't hit them yet. Inuyasha needed to know what they wanted.

Another blue guy stepped towards him with a club in his hands. "Someone has told us that you've denied to buy a movie ticket and knocked out to of the employees working here." He said.

Inuyasha snorted. "You mean those two big guys in black? Well they tried to get rid of me! I had to fight back!" He yelled.

"But they wouldn't of tried to get rid of you if you have bought a ticket like every other good citizen here." The police answered. (A/N: I'm going to let Inuyasha off easily here. I really don't want to talk about law and stuff…. -.-'')

Inuyasha gave an irritated sigh. "Fine! I'll get one of these tickets okay?! Gees! What's the big fuss over a tiny bug?!" He yelled as he stormed off.

The police and the receptionist stared as he left questioningly. The police head turned to the man. "I guess he decided not to go to the movies after all." He said. "We will be off." He said as his team and himself drove off.

The receptionist sighed and went back to his post. 5 minutes went by before Inuyasha came back again. He approached the receptionist and slammed his hands on the table like thingy. He then reached into his haroi and pulled out a giant plastic bag full of jumping things. The recieptionist went wide-eyed. Inuyasha grunted. "Here. Tickets." He then opened the plastic bag and poured the crickets all over the reception booth. He then walked off towards the door while the other guy just screamed as the crickets swarmed him. (lol)

Inuyasha entered the building and searched for Kagome again. The movie was almost over and when he found Kagome his blood began to boil. Kagome's head was leaning on the Hobo guys shoulder and his arm was around Kagome's waist! He growled but pressed the urge to run to them and rip Hobo's guts out.

He watched them keenly for the rest of the movie and when they stood up to leave Inuyasha quickly went out and jumped onto a tree and hid himself to continue spying.

When the movie was finished Kagome and Hojo exited the theatre. When they went out everyone noticed that the entrance was covered with noisy crickets. Kagome also noticed that the receptionist was running around trying to get them off. 'Something happened out here….' She thought.

She and Hojo then went back into his car. It was 12:30. When Kagome went inside Hojo was next to enter. When he did he turned on the engine. "So, what did you think of the movie Kagome-chan?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "It was really nice and funny! And I got it all! It wasn't that confusing!" She said happily. (A/N: Speak for yourself Kagome…. Other people had troubles understanding….. -.-'')

Hojo smiled. "Me too. So what do you want to do now? Do you want to get home?" He asked.

Kagome thought. She needed to get back to the era today. She stared at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Hojo-kun but I have to go back home now." She said sadly.

Hojo gave and understanding nod and started to drive back to the shrine.

Inuyasha followed them and when he realized that they were heading back to the shrine Inuyasha quickly ran over there before they did and hid on top of the shrine's roof, waiting for Kagome to arrive.

They arrived at the shrine and both Kagome and Hojo got out. Kagome remembered to bring the flowers Hojo gave her out of the car. The started their way up the stairs as golden eyes followed every move from above.

Kagome then reached the shrine door and then faced Hojo. "I really had a good day today Hojo. I'm sorry I had to leave now but I promised someone I'd be back." She said with a sad smile.

Hojo smiled and nodded. "I had a great time too Kagome-chan." He said. He then stepped closer to her and lightly pecked her cheek. He then ran down the stairs and reached to the door of his car. "See you at school Kagome-chan!" He yelled before getting in and diving off.

All Kagome do was stare in surprise of what he just did. She lifted her hand up to the cheek he just kissed and rubbed it softly. 'Where did that come from?' She thought. She then noticed the low growling coming from someone above her…

Kagome looked up and he was there. Inuyasha was on the roof and growling lowly. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha then hopped down from the roof and stood by Kagome. "Had a good time Kagome?" He asked rather darkly.

Kagome glared at him. "Were you watching me for the entire date?!" She yelled.

Inuyasha let his anger out. "I did!" He yelled, glaring at her chocolate eyes. "Why did you just let him kiss you like that Kagome?! You could've stopped him!" He then gave her a suspicious look. "Or did you want him to kiss you?!"

Kagome's anger rose. "I can't believe you were stalking me this entire time Inuyasha! And no, I couldn't have stopped him! That was totally unexpected!" She yelled with an equal level of volume.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed. "Admit it Kagome! You like that guy! Why else would you have been so comfortable with him while you were watching a guy with a funny hat on a giant piece of wood?!" He yelled.

Kagome gasped angrily. "You were there too?! I knew I heard you're voice there! Why did you have to spy on us?! This was a private date! You weren't supposed to be watching!" She yelled angrily at him.

"Well I don't trust that guy! He can't protect you!" Inuyasha stated flatly.

Kagome frowned with irritation. "Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need protection in my era! There are NO youkai here! Maybe there are but they aren't causing any trouble! I can protect myself perfectly fine here!" She yelled.

"Then what about those rapists or 'murders' I always see popping up whenever I see the magic box?! It says it happens all the time! Your time is just as dangerous as my time!"

Kagome gave a irritated growl. "Listen Inuyasha." She then reached up and grabbed his ears. "I may not be able to 'sit' you anymore but I have other ways to make you behave…." She said in a threatening tone.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like what wench?"

Kagome smiled, a bit too sweetly, which made Inuyasha gulped. "I can do this…." Kagome then pulled Inuyasha's ears lower gently. She then began to blow in it as it tried to tweak with in her tight fingers. She then gave an intake of breath and she let it out not too nicely. "SIT BOY!!" She yelled straight into his ears.

Inuyasha gave a howl as Kagome's loud voice seemed to push him back not too gently towards the wall of the shrine, making a small outline of his body onto the wall. He then flattened his ears with his hands, the ring of Kagome's voice still ringing inside his sensitive ears.

Kagome on the other hand just huffed and went inside and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. She then walked up to her bed room and slammed the door shut. (A/N: I don't know if Kagome lives in the shrine or not. I forget so let's just say she lives in the shrine kay?)

Kagome then dumped the flowers Hojo gave to her on her table. She then threw out her now filled yellow back pack outside her window. She then changed into pants and then went downstairs and walked outside. She got her back pack and marched angrily towards the well and hoped into it.

When she came out Tioka was there waiting for her. 'At least he waits for me when I say too…' she thought bitterly. She then jumped outside the well and greeted Tioka with a smile. "Hello Tioka! It's so nice to see you waiting for me!"

Tiok walked over to her. "I knew Inuyasha would go after you. Some men have no idea of what patience meant." He stated.

Kagome sighed. "That is, if you call Inuyasha a man in the first place… he just has no idea that I need some time off sometimes…" She said sadly.

And as if on cue Inuyasha leapt outside the well and landed behind Kagome. "Wench! I can't believe you just did that! You know how sensitive my ears are!" he yelled.

Kagome whipped around angrily. "I knew that very well!" She screamed into his face. "And that should teach you a lesson to leave me alone at times!"

Tioka was staring back at the two. He then picked up Kagome's bag. "I'll just drop this off at Kaede-sama's hut. See you there!" He yelled and not a moment later he was gone, along with the back pack.

The other two were left alone to rip each others head off.

Inuyasha kept glaring at the young figure. "I can't leave you alone like that Kagome!" He yelled. Maybe he could finally get some reason into her thick head. "I lost you once and I won't lose you again!"

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. She then sighed. He only wanted to protect her anyway. She shouldn't get mad. Besides… she hardly noticed him when she was on her date with Hojo so he didn't really ruin it. She looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. She's given up that easily? What's going on? "Wha?"

Kagome then embraced him. "I'm sorry for yelling in your ear and for yelling at you in the first place. You only wanted to make sure I'm safe anyway…."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he hug her back or pull away? Damnit he was confused. But then he felt soft hands gently massage the base of his ears. He couldn't help but close his eyes and release a pleasured pur.

Kagome smiled. She always knew he liked it even though he always denied it. She then brought up her other hand so that she was massaging both his ears. She was rewarded with pleasurable purrs. Kagome's smile grew softer. She then stopped, which received a low growl from him. "You can say that was sorry for yelling in your ear later." She said quietly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared lovingly at Kagome. He then gave a smirk. "That won't cut it wench." He stated. "You'll have to rub them more. They still hurt." He then saw the cheerful look in her eyes. He knew she loved to rub his ears.

Kagome smiled and the grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Come on. Shippo must be anxious to see the treats I bought for him."

Inuyasha gave her a pleading look which she laughed at. "Yes Inuyasha. I did bring more ramen." She said with a smile. She then thought for a moment. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

"Do you by any chance had something to do with the crickets we found hopping around the entrance of the theatre?" She asked curiously.

Inuyasha didn't know what this 'theatre' was but he knew what she was talking about when she mentioned crickets. "Yeah. I did." He replied.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" She asked.

"That annoying guy behind the glass kept on asking me for a 'ticket'. I had no idea what that was so I just thought he meant cricket. And so I got him all the crickets I could find and he let me through…. Don't know what he'll do with them though…"

Kagome laughed. "I don't think he let you through! I think he was a bit to preoccupied trying to get the crickets off of him!" She said through her giggles.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw her smile and laugh. It was a nice feeling for him to know that he could do that to her. Even though it was just because of his stupidness. He chuckled too as they walked their way back to Kaede's hut arm in arm….

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kpika: Well that was it. I have no idea what to do next so I'd probably would take longer to update. Oh! And Kagome, did you like your wish?

Kag: -.- Did he just threaten my brother?

Kpika: Err… yeah.

Kag: I'm never going to got with him ever again.

Inu: And you shouldn't.

Kag: I'm to tired to deal with you right now….. instead I'll let Tioka deal with you.

Tio: You have no right to tell her what to do Inuyasha!

Inu: Damnit Tioka! Stay out of our business!

Tio: Like hell I will…

Kpika: So Inuyasha. Have you thought of a wish yet?

Inu: -thinks- I dunno.

Kpika: Well you got to know for our next Chapter!

Ship: Anyway we'll see you there and don't forget to review!!!

Kpika: Yeah! I felt so bad last time since NO ONE reviewed…. So you can make it up to me by pressing the little button down there! Go on! You know you want to….


	15. Illness

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: All righty! You know the drill! I don't own Inuyasha! (Pause) Kagome does:P

Inu: What?! No way! I'm not owned by anyone!

Kag: Humph! Fine! If I can't own you then I'll just own Tioka!

Tio: (Purrs) My pleasure Kagome.

Kag: (Blushes)

Inu: (Draws Tetsusaiga) You little pussy! Don't talk to Kagome like that!

Tio: (Pokes tongue out) What ever dog-turd.

Kog: WTF?! This stray cat is replacing me!

Kpika: That's because you're dead! Shouldn't you be in Chibi-world?!?!

Kog: (O.o) Oh yeah. (Poofs out of the disclaimer section)

Inu: Well that was a total waste of space….

Kag: I'll say

Kpika: So Inu! Have you thought about your wish now?

Inu: (Thinks) I thought about it last chapter and I knew exactly what I wanted but now…. I can't remember… -.-'' (And it's true! Well for me anyways… -.-'')

Everyone: (Sweat drop)

Inu: WHAT?! Can you blame me for forgetting?!

Tio: No… but we can blame you for being an idiot.

Inu: Hey! You have Kagome to blame for that! She's the one who 'sat' me all this time!

Tio: (Taps his nose) Ah… so you admit it are you?

Inu: (Looks frantic) Wha? Wha? WHAT?! (Draws Tetsusaiga again) This time you will die cat!

Kag: Inuyasha! Stop! (Throws chicken legs at him)

Inu: WTF?!?!

Kpika: (Sigh) anyway on with the fic. Darn this random group….

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What?!" A disbelieving hanyou cried. "What do you mean you want to see Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome put her hands up defensively. "Hey! I need to thank him! After all he did save my life." She stated in a soft tone. She really did need to owe him; after all if it wasn't for him she wouldn't even be alive.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He didn't like to think that he owed his brother. Hell, he didn't want to think that he had anything to do with it. "No." He stated flatly.

Kagome could feel her temper rising. 'Damn, if only he still had those beads on…' She thought. "Inuyasha! I really need to thank the person, um demon, that saved my life!" She yelled.

Just when Inuyasha was going to object again something or rather, someone hit him on the head. "Let the girl go Inuyasha!" Tioka hissed. "She is not one of your slaves! She is a free citizen!"

Inuyasha growled. He had no idea what the hell 'citizen' meant but he did understand the other bits. He turned to Kagome and saw she was very pleased about what he said and this only made Inuyasha madder. "What the hell do you know anyway? You're just a stray that wandered into our group! And besides! We need to go looking for the jewel shards!"

Tioka snapped his fingers. "Well if you haven't done what you did then you wouldn't be looking for jewel shards anymore isn't that right?" He retorted. "So I think it's only fair that you do this one little request for Kagome, or is that a little bit too much for you?"

Inuyasha scanned his brain for any other reasons to make Kagome stay but his brain was empty. Unfortunately for him, Tioka convinced Inuyasha too. He kicked the dirt and put his hands in his hoari. "Feh." Was the only thing he could say.

Kagome beamed and hugged Tioka. "Thank you so much for helping me convince Inuyasha!" She hugged him tight as he patted her back whispering 'no problems' in her ear. She giggle but when she heard the growling noises coming from a certain hanyou she pulled back. She then looked back at the rest of the group. "Do you guys want to come or do you want to stay?" She asked brightly.

Sango and Miroku stared at each other and then back at Kagome, Inuyasha and Tioka. "I'm sorry we won't be accompanying you on this slight errand Inuyasha." Miroku said in his usual calm voice. "But Sango and I have some business to do while you are gone." He said with s smile and stared at Sango who just blushed.

'Uh-oh.' Kagome thought happily in her mind. 'Something's going on between them without me knowing!' She thought in a singing tone. She cast them one of her best smiles ever. "It's alright guys. We won't be in the way." She said with a wink.

Sango blushed a nice shade of pink as Miroku just scratched the back of his head and looked some place elsewhere. Kagome giggled at her friends actions and went back to the waiting youkai. She flashed them a smile as she put her refilled bag on her shoulder and motioned them to start moving. A few steps were taken until a cry was heard, calling out to Kagome. Kagome spun around and a fluffy ball like person jumped to her chest. "Shippo!" She cried.

Shippo stared up into her eyes sadly. "Were you going to leave me behind?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't think you would like to come. After all, you looked like you were having fun with the children in the village." She said as she embraced the kit.

Shippo then gleamed up at her with a smile on his face. "I want to come with you! Please oh please!" He pleaded.

Kagome just smiled and nodded. Of course he could come. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't harm him if she was there. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling. Then they started off again. Towards Sesshomaru's castle….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru was in his study room filling out a few papers. Kami how he hated them. Some times he wished that he could just rip them to shreds. Sesshomaru sighed. He stopped mid-way in signing a documentary and sat back in his cushion chair as he let his mind wander off. Somehow his thoughts wandered towards a certain miko.

He had revived her that night. Why, he didn't know. The Tetsaiga was just calling. He couldn't stop. Sesshomaru sighed. Damn, his life was so complicated. (Not.) Why did he do it anyway? She was better left dead. Now that she's alive she would have to put up with his little brother's actions once more. Clearly Sesshomaru couldn't see the reasons behind his swords will. Stubborn sword. It thinks it's bigger than life!

Sesshomaru sighed again. He was about to continue the paper he abandoned until he heard the knocking of the door. "Come in." He said in a low voice.

No sooner did a little girl come running in with a grumpy youkai following behind her. The girl came up to Sesshomaru and held up the flowers she was holding. "Rin picked this for you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried happily as she held the bouquet of wild flowers in her hands.

Sesshomaru merely took the flowers and gave her a nod. Rin squealed and ran off to the door again, leaving the grumpy youkai following behind her.

Sesshomaru watched as they left. It was such a random scene but he couldn't help feel the emptiness when they left. Sesshomaru sighed for like the hundredth time that day. 'Kami… I'm beginning to follow my father's footsteps.' He thought bitterly as he continued the paper.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the shortened group walked the only noises that were heard were Shippo asking Tioka many questions. "So you tried to kill Inuyasha? Why didn't you? You wounded him pretty bad. Why didn't you finish him? Are you a cat demon? You probably are because of your ears and tail. Are they real? They kind of look like Inuyasha's so does that mean you're a hanyou just like him? Was it your father who was a demon or was it your mother?" He asked curiously from Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome inwardly sighed. Inuyasha from the front seemed annoyed by these questions as his ears seemed to twitch wildly and Tioka doesn't even seemed one bit annoyed at all. He walked up to Kagome and stared the kit in the eyes as they walked. "Yes I did try to kill Inuyasha and I didn't because Kagome was there to save his butt." He paused to hear the said hanyou's growl and when he did he continued. "And yes, I am a cat demon and my ears and tail are real." He paused a bit and Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "And I don't know if I'm a half-breed or not. I never met my parents."

Kagome gasped and cast him a sympatric look. "I'm sorry Tioka. It must have been hard to live without knowing your parents. How did you survive?" She asked.

Tioka shrugged. "I just did. I went by my instincts and I guess it's been working good. I travel a lot though and some people take me in for a couple of days. They were really nice." He stated.

"But how did you go with food?" Shippo asked.

He sighed. "I am not ashamed to admit it. I would usually steal from rich folk. I figured, hey, since they were rich they wouldn't mind if I stole some jewels and stuff." He said with a shrug.

Kagome didn't give any comments to this but Shippo did. "So you're a thief?" He asked as his eyes widened. "Are you that thief people have been talking about? The one who goes into rich people's houses and rob them of most of their riches?" He asked curiously.

Tioka gave a sly look at the kitsune. "That's for you to decide." He said as he smirked, showing his fangs.

Kagome ignored it. "So I've been hearing that neko demons harness the power of darkness." She stated. "I heard that some can control shadows and that is why they're so sly and sneaky." She said as she turned to face Tioka. "Is that true?" She asked.

Tioka snorted. "Yeah, it's true. Most thieves around here are neko demon. No one can best us in stealth." He said with a cocky smirk.

Kagome then looked at Tioka seriously. "Can they also be assassins?" She asked.

Tioka widened his eyes. "Assassins?" He then thought about it and shrugged. "Of course. Many are. But then again so are other kinds of demons. Almost any demon can become an assassin." He stated.

Kagome arched a brow at him. "Are you an assassin?" She asked curiously.

Tioka smirked at her. "Even if I was would I really tell you that? Come on Kagome, they aren't that stupid."

Kagome giggled as Shippo just stared back and forth at them. "What is an assassin?" He asked.

"They're these sick people who go into other people's rooms and say…. 'take care of them.'" Tioka answered.

Shippo looked at him disgustingly. "Wouldn't that make them perverts then?" He asked.

They both laughed at this. "I guess it would Shippo." Kagome giggled.

As the three continued to bicker Inuyasha was at the front muttering to himself. Wasn't he even there?! Who do they think they are to just ignore him like this! They're acting like he doesn't even exist! When Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle at what the neko said his jealousy started to rise up a notch. 'Damn that neko! Trying to take Kagome away from me! Damnit!' He thought bitterly. 'If Kagome hadn't said so then I would've kicked his sorry ass for the thousandth time today! He tried to freaking kill me damnit! He also tried to rape Kagome!' He thought as he could feel his blood boil. 'What is up with Kagome and always forgiving everyone?! For all I know she could-'

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome cried.

BANG. Inuyasha walked straight into a tree. He peeled himself off the tree and glared at it. 'Stupid tree!' He scowled. 'How the fuck did you even get there?!' He growled.

Kagome walked up beside him and giggled. "Don't worry Inuyasha!" She said. "I don't think the tree will hurt any of us!"

Inuyasha growled again as he glared at the tree. 'No seriously! It wasn't even fucking there before!'

Kagome giggled again as she touched his shoulder. "Why don't we rest for awhile? It would do us good." She said softly. 'Especially you.' She thought with a smile.

"Feh." Inuyasha said with folded arms. "And where do you think we should wench?" He asked as he surveyed where they were. There were nothing but trees all over the place. Very few places to sit and have a picnic.

Tioka then leaped up into the trees and hopped higher onto its branches. Kagome and Shippo watched him. "What are you doing Tioka?" Asked Kagome as she shielded her face from the falling leaves floating down.

After 5 minutes of no reply Tioka then suddenly jumped down and landed right in front of Kagome, who squealed with fright. He then pointed through trees. "I saw a place over there where we can eat without any youkai near enough to disturb us. It'll be a perfect place to eat!" He said with a smile.

Kagome and Shippo smiled at him gratefully when Inuyasha just crossed his arms and 'feh'd'. They began to walk as Tioka led. Soon enough they found themselves in a small area inside the forest which was big enough to stop and rest awhile. Kagome thanked Tioka one more then dropped her back pack and started to prepare for a little snack. "Do you like ramen Tioka?" She asked. After she saw the puzzled look on his face she explained more. "Umm… noodles." She said with a nervous smile.

Tioka grinned and nodded. "Yeah. They're okay." He said truthfully.

Kagome smiled again as she got out 4 cups of instant noodles. She started to prepare for the meal as Shippo helped and the others watched.

Tioka sneakily walked to Inuyasha's side. "She is fine is she not?" He asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha growled. "What are you implying?" He hissed.

Tioka's eyes seemed to lose their go-lucky glint to be replaced by the glint they saw when they first met. "Don't you want to take her?" He asked.

Inuyasha growled again. He would not and will not trust this guy. "You didn't answer my question."

Tioka smirked as they watched her. "Well if you don't then maybe I will." He stated.

Inuyasha then faced Tioka so fast it would seem a normal guy would've snapped his neck. "Like hell you will." He glared.

Tioka then faced him. "Well it's not like you actually see her that way." He smirked. "And neither does she. Do you really think she fully forgot about that night where you betrayed her?" He asked.

Inuyasha remained silent. "How did you know about that?" He asked curiously.

Tioka's dark orange eyes seemed to get darker. "I've known Kagome for a long time. Even if she did forget I won't. I'll know her more than you ever will."

Inuyasha can feel his protectiveness rise, along with his anger. "Who the fuck are you?" He said threateningly.

Tioka smiled at Inuyasha's reaction. "Kagome's future mate and lover." He stated.

Just when Inuyasha was about to punch this guy in the face Kagome called out to them. "Guys! The ramen is ready!" She yelled at them both. 'Wonder what they were talking about.' She thought as both males sat down near her. She then handed a cup to Tioka. "Here. It's beef flavoured." She said happily.

Tioka smiled, his eyes back to what they used to be. "Thankyou Kagome." He said as he took the cup.

Kagome then handed a cup to Inuyasha who was casting a hateful glare at the neko demon. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha grunted and looked away from him as he took his cup. He gave a muffled thanks before he started eating.

Kagome then gave one to Shippo who accepted it openly and she began to eat hers. The meal wasn't silent unlike it usually is. Kagome kept asking Tioka odd questions and he would answer and ask a few questions of his own. Shippo also joined the conversation freely and that left Inuyasha being the odd one out.

Sensing someone was left out Kagome looked up and stared at Inuyasha with a loving smile. "What do you think Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook the thoughts about shredding Tioka to shreds and stared at Kagome dumbfounded. "Wha?"

Kagome sighed. "What do you think about Sango and Miroku's relationship? They seem to be getting closer don't you think?" she asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh. If you're asking if that lecherous monk and the exterminating wench will end up together then I would say you're insane." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Kagome huffed. "And why is that? Haven't you seen their actions towards each other lately?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah. All the actions I've seen are slaps and gropes." He said. "Why are we even talking about this anyway?" He snapped.

Shippo sighed. "Because they've just been acting funny lately."

Kagome giggled. "Don't you think they would make the cutest couple Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "A perverted monk who always get the crap beaten out of him from a very high tempered and string demon exterminator? Yeah, 'cute'" He said sarcastically.

Kagome inwardly grinned. He's just so cute when he does that! She then took the empty cups of ramen and threw them in her back pack along with the other things. She zipped it up and stood. "Well let's go! I want to be there as soon as we can." She said in an excited tone.

The rest stood up as Shippo sat on her shoulder. "What if he tries to kill us Kagome?" He asked worried.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I don't think he would Shippo." She said.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know the answer to that herself. It was just a feeling she guess. "It's just a feeling I got."

Inuyasha butted in as he picked up her bag. "Just like all those other feelings, wench?" He asked.

Kagome chose to ignore this as she watched Tioka walked towards them. She found her gaze to travel to his ears and tail. Inside she was aching to touch them. They just look so soft and fluffy. 'I bet they are too.' She thought.

"Oi! Wench! Get you ass moving!" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome sighed as she tore her gaze from them and walked to Inuyasha's side. Shippo hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and hopped onto Tioka's and started to bombard him with questions. Kagome mentally giggle as she glanced at Tioka's troubled face. 'Poor guy…' she thought pitifully.

She then looked at Inuyasha's expressionless face. She gave him a puzzled look. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha snapped away from his thoughts and stared at Kagome weirdly. "No." He lied. Tioka was the thing that was wrong. You just can't relax around him. If you smelt him carefully you would pink up a scent like Naraku's. And what he said earlier put the hanyou at guard. How much did he know? What were his ties to Kagome? She sure as hell doesn't seem to recall an earlier meeting. When they first met Tioka said he would protect Kagome with his life but why? What did she do to him that made him say those words? 'Damn neko. So many damn secrets….' He thought.

Kagome caught the thinking face of Inuyasha's and mentally sighed. She let her thoughts wander. No wonder it went towards him. Kagome really didn't know her feelings towards Inuyasha. He had betrayed her. That is why they were searching for the jewel again. She never knew he would stoop so low though. She sighed. Her feelings right now were all jumbled into one bit knot. She didn't like knots. She needed a break. 'One little holiday to get me away from all this and just clear my head.' She thought. She then mentally sighed. 'But Inuyasha won't let me now would he?' She thought bitterly.

The entire trip was silent, save for Shippo's truck load of questions and Tioka's answers. Why was Shippo so interested anyway?

They finally reached a village at dusk. They found a place to stay and since Miroku wasn't there with them they found it quite hard. That monk was pretty useful after all. They found a place to sleep when Tioka recognized a person from the village. Kami must be on their side to bring them such luck. They ended up staying at that guys house. Turns out he was an old partner of Tioka's. Of what, they didn't ask.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru exited his study room as he finished today's papers. He didn't know what time. Probably late at night. He walked through the many halls and took many twists. His first thought was just go to his chambers and sleep but that was overruled with the other thought of checking up on Rin. She must have had dinner already. Sesshomaru wasn't there. He wasn't hungry.

Sesshomaru then started his way to the little girl's room in the east wing. He walked with light and graceful footsteps. When he reached the girls room he paused for a bit at the door. A couple minutes went by and he opened the door slowly as to not frighten the little girl. He stepped in and almost instantly he was hit with her scent. Flowers and trees. He frowned. There was also another scent that currently was in the room. It smelt like sweat and poison. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he found this smell to be the scent of illness.

He then walked into the room and with his superior sight he saw the young girl sweating and breathing raggedly on her bed. He quietly walked over to her bed and examined her. She was sweating and her breathing wasn't normal. Her eyes were a frown as her cheeks were slightly flushed. Sesshomaru didn't know what this was. He couldn't get a servant who deals with medicine to come for he thought he wouldn't need any. His youkai healing abilities didn't need any other support.

He gazed down at the panting form as she clenched the bed sheets. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed. How did she get sick? She was just fine when he saw her last. What happened? He inwardly vowed to get Jarken and make him pay for not taking care of her properly. He also cursed about not having any servant who deals with medicine. Who was to help Rin now?

One figure popped into his head. The miko his brother always has with him. He silently thanked Kami and his sword for forcing him to revive the miko.

He quickly left the room and ran out to find Jarken. When he did spot him he gave him a cold glare. "Be at Rin's side when I return." He said coldly. "If you are not then your punishment will be worse than death." He said harshly.

Before the toad could ask why the inu taiyoukai was already out of his sight. Jarken grumbled under his breath as he stalked off towards the human child's room.

Sesshomaru burst through the door of his castle and tried to pick up her scent. Against all odds he found the one scent he was looking for. The scent of vanilla and lavender. When he locked onto the scent he wasted no time in running after it. As he ran he thought in his head. 'Why must I get this particular miko?' he asked himself. The answer was just a blank picture leading to more questions. 'Why can't I get another? A more experienced one?' he asked himself as he trailed the scent. It didn't matter why. Just as long as the miko was able to help him.

And soon enough he reached the village where the young miko currently resides…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Okay! I admit it! I'm not really focused on this story. (-.-'') you can't blame me! I had other stories being shoved at me and I kind of lost the track I was heading to when I first started this fic!

Inu: No wonder you forgot what my wish was going to be.

Kpika: Oh shut up! I can forget things okay?! I'm not some kind of genius!

Tio: Some say you are

Kpika: (o.0) Well they're blind.

Kag: But you WILL remember next chapter right?

Kpika: (o.o) I can't give you any promises….

Everyone: (Anime fall)

Kpika: okay! Fine! I WILL remember! Happy?! I just need to read over the story again….

Kag: That's the authoress I know!

Tio: Whatever. Hey. What happened to Shippo?

Kag: … umm…. I think he went to his thinking room

Tio: (o.0) What?

Inu: He needed to think what his wish would be…. Come to think of it… I have an idea what my wish will be!

Kpika: (Laughs nervously) Well save it for the next chapters disclaimer. It will entertain us

Inu: Hey! I'm not some form of character that entertains! (Pie gets thrown at his face)

Tio: Sorry! Couldn't resist! (Throws another pie at him)

Inu: (Wipes it off) Hmm…. (Tastes it) Yum! Bone flavoured!

Everyone: (Sweat drops) Eww….

Inu: (Sweats with a blush on his cheeks) Uh, I mean umm…. Bone… bone… bon…. Bon cracker flavoured!

Tio: That's not even a type of food

Inu: It exists in Kagome's time!

Kag: What? I never heard of that in my life….

Inu: (Sticks out tongue) Well it's there! you just haven't looked! (Starts to walk away in embarrassment)

Kpika: (o.0) Okay…… Don't forget to review! And a few suggestions may help! Okay cyas!


	16. Why?

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: OMG!!! I am SO sorry I updated so late!! And I don't own nothing. (Except for Tioka!)

Inu: Feh. What held you up? A flea inspection?

Kag: Inuyasha!

Kpika: -glares- No! It was not a flea inspection! –thinks- although… you're due for one tomorrow isn't that right?

Inu: What?! I don't have fleas!

Tio: Yeah right. What about Myoga?

Inu: …. What do you know anyway?!

Kpika: Well the reason I updated so late was because of school… (-.-) blame it on them!!

Inu: Whatever. Anyway, I know what my wish is!!

Kag: What is it Inuyasha?

Inu: I wish for Sesshomaru to go to hell!

Kag: Inuyasha!

Tio: Are you really going to kill off one of your characters Kpika?

Kpika: Yeah right! No way will I let Sesshomaru be killed!

Inu: And why is that?! You got a secret crush on him or something??

Kpika: -gulps- no…. it's just because if I do cut him off the story he will directly go to Chibi-world and be able to haunt us more than usual here. –pauses- that and he's telepathically threatening me if I do kill him off he'll slaughter me on the spot. (-.-'')

Inu: -sweat drops- Coward!

Tio: Think of a different wish Inuyasha. One more suitable and not completely idiotic.

Inu: Stuff you. I wish that in the next disclaimer you would be wearing a tutu with feathers and prance around the entire place while singing old McDonald had a Farm in a girly voice.

Kag: (o.0) you going to do it Kpika?

Kpika: YUP!!! Beware of Tioka and the prancing animals!!

Tio: What?! Kpika! I'm your own character!! Why would you humiliate me like this???

Kpika: -shrugs- sorry. Wishes are wishes and I can't play favourites.

Tio: -growls- you'll get your turn Inu-breath. Just you wait.

Inu: HAHA!

Kpika: Alright! Anyway on with the long waited fic!!! And since this took so long to update I will make this chapter longer! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(This is a few hours back. Before they found a place to stay!)

The group walked towards a village. By the look of the sun it was going to be night in a few hours. "Hey guys," she said. "Should we find a place to stay tonight? I don't want to sleep outside tonight." She said humbly.

"Spoilt wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where do you think we'll find a place? There isn't a place for miles!"

"Actually.." Tioka butted in. "There is a village near here that I know of. I have a friend over there." he stated.

"Wow! That's convenient." Shippo yapped. "Do you have a lot of friends Tioka?" he asked.

Tioka chuckled. "A lot of friends and foes." He said. "He was one of my partners."

Kagome looked over to him. "What kind of partner Tioka-kun?" she asked.

Tioka gave Kagome a sly glance. "One of my partners for thieving." He whispered.

Inuyasha growled and pointed an accusing finger at Tioka. "Aha! You are a very corrupt demon Tioka!" he yelled. "How many innocents have you killed to get what you want?"

Tioka shrugged. "For your information mutt, I haven't killed an _innocent _person." He said matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter! You still do wrong!"

Tioka glared at Inuyasha. "And you haven't done anything wrong in your life Inuyasha?" he retorted. "Don't tell me you're Mr. Perfect you hypocrite! You have done far worse than I have!"

Inuyasha rested his hand on his Tetsusaiga. "One more step out of line and I'll slice you to bits." He warned, his fangs bared.

Tioka smirked. "Like last time? Yeah right. You barely escaped with your life last time you _attempted _to kill me."

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his sword which instantly transformed into a giant fang.

Kagome got in between them. "Stop! Why can't you two just get along? You guys are acting like a bunch of kids! Even Shippo is more mature than you!"

Tioka chuckled as Inuyasha scowled and ensheathed his sword. Kagome sighed and turned to face them both. "Alright. Tioka. Where is this place?" she asked.

Inuyasha was about to protest but Kagome shut him up with a fierce glare. After he backed down with a frown she faced Tioka and smiled. Tioka returned it with a smirk. "It's not far from here. We'll get there before nightfall." He said while pointing to a random direction where the village was supposed to be.

With one final word from Kagome they started their journey again but this time Tioka was leading. On the way they managed to find a shard on the ground, untouched by any other demon. Kagome fused it together and they were on their way again. "That was kind of weird." Kagome pointed out. "Why would a Shikon shard be unnoticed by passing demons?" She asked the group.

Shippo beamed and poked Tioka's head. "Maybe he's good luck!" Shippo cried cheerfully on Tioka's shoulder.

Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome just smiled. "Maybe he is. Are you Tioka?" she asked.

Tioka shrugged. "Lucky? I don't know. You guys can think what ever you guys think. I don't care."

Kagome stared at the sky. "I wish I was lucky." She said sadly as she walked.

"Why do you say that?" Tioka asked as he glanced behind him.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the moving ground beneath her. "I'm weak. I'm the weakest link in my group. I always cause trouble for everyone." She said.

Inuyasha growled. "That's not true and you freaking know it!" He yelled at her. When he caught Kagome's startled gaze he turned away. "Shippo's the weakest link." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Shippo cried as he jumped off Tioka and started to bite Inuyasha's ears. "Take that back!" he cried.

"No damnit! Get off me runt!" he yelled as he tried to tear Shippo away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Shippo is not the weakest out of our group! He's as strong as you and he's saved our lives more than once!"

Shippo stopped biting Inuyasha's ears and stared at Kagome with tears in his eyes. "You mean that?" He asked innocently.

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Of course Shippo. We wouldn't of made it this far if it weren't for you." She said lovingly.

Shippo smiled and leapt of Inuyasha's head and embraced Kagome. Kagome immediately hugged back. "Then… who is the weakest in our group?" asked Shippo. "It can't be you because you protected me so many times." He pointed out.

Kagome thought for awhile. She didn't want to upset Shippo again but she also didn't want to lie. Tioka must of seen her struggle since he answered Shippo's question for her. "There is no weak link in a group Shippo." He said wisely.

Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to stare at him. "What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

Tioka smiled. "I mean, in order for there to be a good team then all should be equal. Your group," He pointed to the trio. "Is a very fine fighting group. You all have your weaknesses which other members of the group have the strength to back up and vice versa." He said like a teacher. "Therefore there is no weak link. A weak link is just an imaginary illusion. If your group thinks they have a weak link then their group is falling." He turned to Kagome who gave off a bright smile.

"Yeah. You're right Tioka." Kagome said warmly. "We have no weak link. Thanks for that." She said happily.

"Wow! You act like a leader Tioka!" Shippo cried.

Tioka scratched the back of his head. "Whatever you say little kit." He said smoothly.

Inuyasha scoffed. 'He doesn't know what it takes to be a good leader! Just because he said a few words doesn't make him one! You need strength and courage. I am superior in both sections so I would make a better leader than him.' He thought.

'_Keep telling yourself that. You can learn a thing or two with from this guy.'_

'Hey! Whose side are you on?!'

'_Right now? __Mine. You should listen to Tioka more. He has some pretty good points.'_

'You traitor!'

'_The same can be said to you.'_

After awhile they began to get thirsty. They stopped for a bit and Kagome rushed off to where there was a stream full of fresh water. She got to the edge of the stream and crouched down. She put her bottle under the water and waited for it to fill up. "Boo!" Kagome squealed as she saw Tioka beside her, sitting down.

"Tioka! When did you get there?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not too long ago. How come you didn't bring your bows and arrows with you?" he asked curiously.

Kagome looked to her side and indeed there was no arrow. She giggled nervously. "I must of left them with Inuyasha." She said guiltily.

Tioka sighed. "You shouldn't do that." He said. "You can get attacked any time around here. There is no sure guarantee that you're safe." He said darkly. "After all… even that spring water can be poisoned with organs of dead youkai."

Kagome's face looked disgusted as she stared down at the water. "That's a wrong thought Tioka-kun." She said. "Now you got me worrying."

Tioka chuckled. "Poor gullible Kagome." He laughed. "It was only a joke." He then straightened his face and stared at Kagome dead in the eye. "But still, you never know."

Kagome slapped him playfully on the arm. "Oh shut up Tioka!" she said as she stared at her now full bottle. "You might make me puke."

He laughed again. "Sorry Kagome." He apologized. "It's just so fun to tease you!" he laughed.

Kagome huffed and put the lid on the bottle. "Why are you here Tioka-kun?" she asked.

Tioka mentioned to the empty grass beside her. "No bow and arrow, no self-defence." He stated.

Kagome sighed. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked.

Tioka crawled closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I care a lot more than you think." He said sweetly.

Kagome looked up and stared into his dark orange eyes. "Why though? I don't remember you at all and you said we met."

"That's true." He said. "We did meet before but maybe you just don't remember." He stated.

Kagome frowned. "I'm sure I would've remembered someone like you." She pushed. "Can't you tell me?" she asked with a pout.

Tioka chuckled as he swung an arm over her shoulders. "That I cannot tell. You got to remember by yourself." He said happily. "Another mystery for you to solve!"

"You didn't have to come here you know. I could handle myself." She said and sighed.

Tioka rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I just know that you can handle killing a giant bear youkai without your arrows and just wit your bare fists." He said sarcastically. "Sure."

Kagome sighed. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I came here to protect you from perverts out there!" he cried as if offended. "What do you think I came here for?" he asked.

"The Shikon shard perhaps?" she suggested.

Tioka frowned. "Why would I want that?"

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest. "Most demons want it. They'll do anything to get their hands on it." She stated. 'Even Inuyasha… no. No Kagome. You forgave him. It okay.' She thought.

"Well I don't want the Shikon jewel. I don't need it." He said truthfully. "And besides, if I wanted it I would've had it the minute I found it on the ground." He smirked.

Kagome smiled. "Don't flatter yourself. I bet I would've purified your lazy behind." She joked.

Tioka smirked. "Oh really? Well that's where you're wrong. If you were to purify me then it would only be with your happiest dream."

Kagome giggled. "A dream made reality." She retorted. A few minutes past by without either of them saying a word, just staring at the flowing trees. "Why do you want to protect me all of a sudden?" she asked.

Tioka sighed. "That's because Inuyasha hasn't been doing a very good job of it. I ust want to keep you safe."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Tioka shrugged. "It's one of life's many mysteries."

Kagome frowned. "That's not a good enough answer." She said.

"Fine." He said. "How about this: I care a lot for you and I don't want to see you get hurt." He said quietly, the arm around Kagome's shoulder tightening. "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

Kagome stared into his eyes warmly. "Really? Do you mean that?" she asked with a blush rising to her cheeks. Tioka nodded. "Are you sure?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Tioka smirked. "I'm as sure as the sky is blue." He said reassuringly.

Kagome gave a shy smile and blush and stood up. "Well the sky isn't always blue is it?" she asked.

Tioka smiled. "That is for the untamed eye."

Kagome smiled and they started to walk back to Inuyasha and Shippo. 'Maybe…' she thought. 'Maybe he could be the one who would make this pain go away.' She thought hopefully. 'Maybe he could help me forget what Inuyasha put me through. He seems nice enough and he's funny too.' Her eyes grew soft as she glanced at him. 'Maybe he can even protect me from having another heartbreak.' She then eyed up his tail and ears. They seemed to twitch all the time and Kagome couldn't help but reach out and touch one of Tioka's ears.

At first Tioka flinched but when he felt the soothing rubbing sensation on his ears he felt relaxed and purred. Kagome giggled as she messaged one of the ear's base. They were so fuzzy and soft. "I love your ears!" she squealed quietly as they continued to walk. "Do you mind me doing this?" she asked.

Tioka gave another pur in response. "I wouldn't mind if you did this all the time." He purred.

Kagome giggled again and took back her hands. The sudden loss of touch made Tioka growl slightly and made Kagome giggle harder. 'Just like Inuyasha,' she thought. 'Except Inuyasha doesn't admit he likes it.' She smiled as they got back to the demon kitsune and inu hanyou.

(Okay, this is normal time okay? Back to where we left off in the last chapter! I hope I didn't confuse you all!!!)

The night was clear. The stars were out shining and there were very few clouds. Unfortunately, for some people, there was also no moon…

"What the heck?!" Cried a flashing hanyou.

When the group arrived at the friend of Tioka's house and the sun had set Inuyasha began to take a transformation. Inuyasha's ears shrunk into normal human ears and his silky silver hair turned an inky black. He had no more claws as they were replaced by normal nails and his hearing and sight had lessened greatly. His molten golden eyes then reverted to a hot volcanic violet.

Kagome stared at him as she physically slapped herself on her forehead. "Dang… I forgot it was the new moon tonight." She sighed. She stared at the now human hanyou as he searched for the moon as he raved outside. "Guess we're lucky that Tioka found a place for us to stay so we wouldn't have slept outside."

"Damnit! I completely forgot!" He swore as he hissed at the moonless sky. 'Damn you….'

'_Stop cursing the moon dang it!'_

'Don't talk to me! I got to keep alert of Tioka and his 'friend'.'

'_Well looks like you're in luck. They just entered the room.'_

Inuyasha spun around and there were two demons staring at him in shock. "Is that you Inuyasha?" Tioka asked curiously. "So this is the time you turn fully human." He smirked suspiciously. "I feel sorry for you." He mocked.

"Hey!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in union. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome yelled, her hands on her hips.

Tioka reworded his last statement. "Not that I was referring to you Kagome." He said slyly. "By how elegant and beautiful you look I merely mistaken you for a goddess."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha growled, well the best he can anyway. Shippo then entered the room and stared at Kagome longingly. "I'm hungry." He said with a pout.

Kagome got rid of the blush and giggled. She then approached Shippo but that was when she noticed the other demon in the room. Hastily, Kagome turned to the bat youkai and bowed politely. "Thank you for offering your home to us umm…"

The bat youkai smirked. "Call me Ukizo." He said softly. Ukizo had long bat like wings which were jet black and leathery. He had hollow black eyes that could see his surroundings even if there was just a flicker of light. He had heavy dark black hair that reached his shoulder. He looked like he was in his mid twenties.

Kagome rose and smiled shyly at the bat youkai. "Thank you Ukizo-sama." She said politely.

Ukizo laughed out loud. "Sama! You here that Tioka? Sama! Some wench you got here!" He bellowed.

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome's side, all the while glaring. Tioka chuckled slightly. "I don't think you should call her wench Ukizo." He said warningly.

The bat youkai gave him a sceptical look. "What? The wench would slaughter me or something?" He mocked.

"Worse." Tioka said darkly. "She'll get you in bed and rip off your manhood and feed it to straight." He said seriously. "Trust me. She's done it once and I was a witness." He whispered.

"What?!" Kagome yelled blushing like mad while covering Shippo's ears.

Tioka laughed as did Ukizo but Inuyasha just kept glaring. 'Damn bastard.' He cursed. 'Where does he get off talking about Kagome like that? If I weren't a lousy human right now I would shut that mouth off of his, permanently.' He threatened.

Tioka then turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Why the scowl Inuyasha?" He asked. "It's only a joke." He noted.

"Joke or not, you're talking like that perverted monk! Except worse!" he yelled.

Tioka glared playfully. "We're only having some fun." He stated. "Don't tell me you're all serious and no fun." He said with a horrified look.

Inuyasha brought up a hand to punch him but Kagome held his arms back. "No need for unnecessary violence Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Besides. You're in your human form so you wouldn't be able to beat him."

Both Tioka and Inuyasha gave her shocked expressions. 'Does she really think I'm that weak?' Inuyasha scowled. 'I can beat this cat with my eyes closed!'

Tioka made a pout. "What are you implying Kagome?" He said sadly. "Do you _want _Inuyasha to beat me up?" He said with his eyes cast down.

Kagome hurried over to Tioka's side and tried frantically to rephrase her words. "I-I didn't mean it like that Tioka-kun!" She cried, a pain of guilt in her heart. "I don't want you to get hurt! I never want that!" She said truthfully.

Tioka glanced up and stared into her brown eyes. "You really mean that?" He asked.

Kagome could feel a blush rise to her cheeks but tried her best to push it down. "Y-Yeah. I care for you Tioka-kun. I don't want you to get hurt." She said shyly, this time unable to keep the blush down.

While watching the exchange, Inuyasha can feel the pang of jealousy stab his heart. '**I** was the only one she spoke to like that.' He thought angrily. 'Damn neko rubbish.' He glared.

"Kagome!" the kitsune cried. "I'm hungry!" he yelled, completely oblivious to the scene before him. "I want some-"

But he was interrupted by the door slamming straight open. Everyone's eyes fell to the tall inu taiyoukai standing before them, his face expressionless. Every one held stun faces except for Tioka who's face was unreadable, sort of stern.

A few minutes past before someone spoke. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed.

The great inu lord ignored his now human half brother and approached the miko. And in once graceful movement he scooped up Kagome and threw her over his arms like a sack of potatoes. "I need to borrow your little wench for a bit, _brother_." He said in a monotone. "Don't worry you'll have her back soon. I won't keep her long." He stated as he ran out the door and ran out, Kagome screaming and hitting his back to no prevail.

Inuyasha rushed outside and started to run after him but since he was a human he couldn't keep up. "Damnit!" he yelled. Then an orange blur ran past him. It was Tioka. "Where are you going?!" he yelled.

Tioka only glanced back. "Going to get Kagome. What do suspect? She needs a _full time _protector!" Was the last thing before he disappeared along with Sesshomaru, leaving Inuyasha behind, his words lingering in the air.

-x-x-x-x-

Tioka ran after the tai youkai. Since he was a neko demon he was able to catch up to him easily. His eyes then turned more serious cat-like. The playful look in his eyes just like when he was in a battle. He smirked at the coming events. He was running along side the demon lord and smirked at him as the lord looked sideways.

Outside Sesshomaru looked uninterested but in the inside he was mildly shocked- mildly. 'How can this _cat _catch up to this Sesshomaru?' he pondered. 'This isn't any normal demon….'

"Tioka-kun!" Kagome cried when she saw him.

At once Tioka smiled and retracted his claws. He then clawed at Sesshomaru but he dodged. The attack caused Sesshomaru to halt as with Tioka. They stared at each other with impassive faces yet there was a difference- Tioka had a small smile on his lips. Kagome looked up over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Don't attack Tioka! I still need to thank him!" She called out.

'_Far out Kagome! Just a minute ago you were kicking and punching him and now you're saying don't hurt him? What is up with you?'_

'Shut up! I don't know what I'm doing! I just need to thank him! He _kidnapped _me! It was a natural reaction!'

'_Oh shut up. You just can't make up you're mind can you?'_

'I can so!'

'_Well what about Kikyo and Inuyasha? Do really forgive him?'_

'O-Of course I do!'

'_That's what you say but you still have doubts don't you? How do you know Inuyasha won't betray you again? What if Kikyo tricks him once more and this time it will end with another heart break that can't be mended.'_

'…'

'_And what about Tioka? You can't fully trust him. He's the son of Naraku. He could be using you and our group. He could be the new powerful enemy that Midoriko was talking about to you before.'_

'We don't know that! He isn't evil! He hasn't done anything evil!'

'_Hmm… what about the thefts, murders, secrets and attempt to murder Inuyasha and rape you? Yeah, nothing evil here. Just face it Kagome; you can't trust any one of them. Right now, we can't take any risks.'_

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't hear you! I don't want to hear you! You're wrong! Stop filling me with lies!'

'_You can't deny it Kagome. I'm your conscious. I know what is right.'_

'Shut up! You're not always right! Just because you are that doesn't mean you know everything!'

'_Believe what you wish but you know I'm right.'_

'Shut up..! You don't know anything!'

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Tioka yelled over a distance.

Kagome snapped from her thoughts and only then did she realize that tears were gathering in her eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay." She then faced Sesshomaru who gave no signs of caring. "Can you put me down Sesshomaru?" she asked nicely. "Whatever it is you want I'll do it. It will be my thanks for saving my life, well from the after life anyway." She said nervously.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru put Kagome down but put his hand on her waist. Kagome blank hard to get rid of the unconsciously formed tears. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the miko beside him. He was too preoccupied observing his new foe. He frowned. 'How can this be? He's not fully demon yet… he's more of a demon than my half-brother. He has less demon powers than me though less than Inuyasha. Can this neko be a ¾ demon?' he thought. "What brings you here demon?"

Tioka smiled at him. "I came to rescue Kagome of course." He said. "Wouldn't want her to be kidnapped by a rapist inu demon now would we?" he played.

Sesshomaru growled deeply. 'How dare this low life say that to me? I'll have to teach this pussy a lesson.' He thought. "Who dare you say that to your lord? Have you no respect?" He growled.

Tioka smirked. "Respect for Kagome? Yes. Respect for you? Maybe. Respect for the lord? Never." He hissed, his smile instantly gone. "I heard that my father was killed by a lord and his half-brother." He glared. "And I plan to get revenge on them."

For the first time Kagome had met him he looked dead serious. There was something in his eyes, a deep secret. Kagome never seen him look more scary. "W-What do you mean a lord and a half-breed killed your father?" she asked quietly. 'No! This can't be!'

'_It can. Can you finally see the truth?'_

Tioka stared at her sadly. "Kagome. I haven't told you everything. It was true that I never knew my father, so I searched for him. When I finally found him I found him dead." He clenched his fists together. "10 long years in tracking him down and in the end it's just a pile of rumble." He then glared at Sesshomaru. "Then I found out who killed him. And I knew who it was."

Sesshomaru then noticed it. It was like something hit him straight in his face. He had the blood scent of his father. Sesshomaru bared his fangs defensively. "Naraku's heir." He hissed.

Tioka nodded as he flexed his claws. Kagome couldn't get anything that they were saying. "What do you mean Tioka?" she asked, terrified. "Y-You're a cat demon. Naraku was a spider demon. How can you be a neko then?" she asked. 'Aha! See! Another point for me! He can't be Naraku's son because he's a cat demon!'

'…'

Tioka sighed sadly. "Kagome, I'm sorry but I **am **his son. My mother was a full demon. She was just a concubine for my father." He spat in disgust. "She was a neko demon. I'm part neko and part spider." He stated.

Kagome covered her mouth. 'No, no, no, no!' "Then why didn't Inuyasha or Sesshomaru sense you were part spider?" she asked, determined to prove her conscious wrong. "Why didn't they smell any spider in you?"

Tioka stared up into the sky. No moon. Just stars and no more clouds. His eyes had a far away look in them. "Because," he said softly. "Just like Inuyasha when he turns human, I turn into my other side, my spider side, in a certain time. But unlike Inuyasha I don't grow weaker. I grow stronger. Even though my father was a half-breed he was still far stronger than my mother ever was." He gave an odd chuckle. "Ironic isn't it? My father was more powerful than all the demons in the land," he then looked back at the two, his eyes hard and glaring. "Yet a mere half-breed and a ungrateful lord defeated him." He scowled.

Kagome couldn't believe this. He really was his son? 'I-I-I…' She thought. She could feel the tears gather up again. "B-But… then why did you protect me like you did? Why did you do that?" she cried.

'_You know the answer to that Kagome. He __**used **__you.'_

"When did I meet you before? You said we met before. When? What did we do?" she asked frantically.

Tioka sighed sadly. "We DID meet before. That was no lie. You just have to remember for yourself. And protecting you…." He shrugged. "That was a little white lie but it held some truth in it. I didn't want you to get hurt. You were a fine alliance to get information." He said coldly.

'No. no. no…' Kagome could feel her tears clouding her vision. "No…. you're lying." She said with a strained smile. "Y-You wouldn't do that to me would you?" she asked with a sad smile as she reached out her arms to him. "I-I trust you. I care for you. I-I thought you were one of my friend's." she confessed. 'I thought you were able to save me from this entire heart ache.' She thought. 'I thought you were able to protect me better than Inuyasha could have. You didn't have a secret love for my other life.' She thought sadly as she reached out and stepped closer to him. "Please tell me it isn't true…"

Tioka stared into her chocolate eyes full of sadness and hurt. "You were my friend. You _are _my friend." He said. "Just not one of those _true _friends. you have _no _true friends. They all left you." He said sadly. He could feel a pang of pain in his heart as he saw the first drop of tears slide down her face. 'Kami, why does it hurt so much?' he thought. "I'm sorry Kagome, but you were nothing but a tool in my plan." He confessed.

Kagome collapsed on her knees. Her arms fell to her sides, tears pouring down freely. Her eyes full of disbelief, confusion, sadness, hurt and betrayal. The feeling was all so familiar to her. So very familiar. She clutched her chest. It was all too soon to be repeating itself! "No!" she yelled out. She just felt so lonely. What did she do to deserve all this pain? Why couldn't she just have a guy that fully loves her? That doesn't love her because she looked like his former lover. That isn't using her and her feelings to get what they want and hurt her. Why couldn't she just be happy? She doesn't feel safe with anyone anymore. "W-Why…?" she whispered shakily. "Why did you bring me back…?" she asked Sesshomaru, not once her eyes risen from the ground.

Sesshomaru did not answer. His sword told him to do it. He had no other choice in the matter. As he watched the young miko cry on the ground he almost forgot why he came to fetch her in the first place- almost. "Rise miko." He said coldly. "I need your assistance in a very important matter."

Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying. The cold bastard! She hated him now more than ever! She felt like jumping over a cliff, getting run over by a car, hanging herself, anything to get her away from this place as far as possible. Away from Inuyasha, away from Tioka, away from the cold lord. Away from everything. She stood up slowly, her knees trembling as she set her teary eyes down cast. "Do you care for no one but yourself Sesshomaru?" she hissed silently. "Can you just wait for one freaking second?!" she yelled as loud as she could with her sobs.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman in front of him. "Miko. You shall not talk to a lord like that. I can have you killed in merely a second." He threatened.

Kagome spun around and glared so strongly that even Sesshomaru –visibly- flinched. "Then kill me for all I care! Kill me! Come on! Do it! I shouldn't be alive anyway!" she cried as tears fell rapidly down. "You shouldn't of interfered! I should be dead right now and I would gladly wish for it to be so!" she yelled, unknown to them all that the Shikon shard around her neck darkening.

Tioka stared at Kagome in shock. He hadn't felt this pain ever since he breathed. Why did her discomfort make his insides tighten? Why did he resent those tears so? Why is his demon side trying to object to everything that he's doing? 'What do I feel for this pathetic girl?' he thought to himself.

Kagome then turned back to Tioka, her eyes puffy and red with flowing tears. She gave Tioka a sad smile. "I really did think that you would be able to take my tears away." She said softly with hollow eyes. "But I was wrong. Letting my heart open once again has earned me nothing but pain." She said as tears fell down like a river. "It's okay." She said with a strained smile. "I don't believe I'll let that mistake happen again even though I said this a thousand times." She said as she stared into Tioka's dark pained eyes. "But I'll try really hard this time. I don't want to suffer like this anymore. I'll make sure I won't feel like this again." She vowed.

For some odd reason Tioka didn't like what she was saying. "Are you saying you won't love again?" he asked and he had no idea why but when he asked this question his heart started to beat faster than usual.

Kagome gave him another sad smile. "I will try not to." She said, the pain in her heart burning like no other. "I've had bad experiences I guess." she joked. "I don't think I can do it all over again. I don't want to love like that anymore." She said with hollow eyes.

These words unnerved Tioka. He felt a very hard weight on his chest. "Kagome…" he said. He reached with an arm towards her but she just stepped back.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She said softly but there was hidden venom in her voice. "Do so and I _will _purify you."

Tioka strained a smile. "You can't purify me. Only in your dreams."

Kagome let out another wave of tears as she frowned at him. "Don't talk to me like that." She hissed. "I don't want _anything _to do with you and I mean it!" she yelled.

Tioka stepped towards her, arms reaching out. "What?" he asked. Why did it feel like he was being torn in two when she said those words. They hurt him like never before. Why was that? "What do you mean?" he asked shakily as he took another step towards her.

Kagome stepped back, nearing Sesshomaru. "I don't want to see your face. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to feel your touch. I don't even want to know you exist!" she yelled at him through sobs. It pained her to say these words. Why was that? She had only known him for a short time but she feel like they were best friends. _Were _best friends.

Tioka was beginning to get confused as he neared her. He was expecting this reaction. He expected for her to yell at him and say those words but why didn't he like it? Why did he feel like she was stabbing him at the heart with every word? Why did he care all of a sudden? Why? "Kagome…" he said silently, almost pleadingly. 'I-I want you to stay with me!' he thought. 'Don't go.' Yet he knew it was his own fault that she was leaving. It was his own fault that he hurt her after she went through something very similar only a few weeks ago. It was his fault he was driving her away. But he was selfish. He now wants her back. "Please…"

Kagome glared at him hatefully as she reached Sesshomaru's side. "I hate you!" she yelled out, tears streaming down her face.

Tioka halted right there. It seemed like his heart had stopped but then started to work again with 100 times more pain. There were three words coming from the person you care about that would make you the happiest man in the world. There are also three other word coming from the one you love that would make you have nightmares until the end of your days. Kagome just said those three words to him right there and he felt like he was drowning in lava. His insides were burning while outside he was suddenly cold. "What…?"

Kagome turned away from him and turned to Sesshomaru who was watching quietly. "Come on." She said quietly with a sad smile on her face, never before had she ever said those words so harshly before. It felt so foreign on her tongue. "Can we please go Sesshomaru?" she asked politely.

Sesshomaru nodded and picked the delicate young woman bridal style. When he got her into a position he was comfortable with she instantly grabbed a hold of the fabric on his chest, tears still streaming down her face. When he saw the sight he glared at the neko demon. "You fool." He said coldly. "Breaking a young maiden's heart will curse you until the end of your days." He hissed.

Tioka was brought back to reality as he glared daggers into Sesshomaru. "Where do you think you're going? I want revenge and I plan to get it." He hissed. He flexed his claws. "You aren't going anywhere." He said coldly. 'Not with Kagome anyway… I'll never let you take her.'

Sesshomaru merely snorted, very uncharacteristic. "Is that a threat coming from a son of a scandal? Don't become even more of a fool. I've killed your father and what makes you think I can't kill his son?" he asked.

"Because I am as string as my father." He stated. "And you didn't kill him by yourself, you needed help from your half-demon brother!" he retorted.

Kagome whimpered. "Sesshomaru… please…" she pleaded. She really didn't want to be anywhere near the neko demon she presumed her friend. "Can we please go?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped back from Tioka. "I shall spare you this time but next time you won't be so lucky." She stated coldly before he disappeared.

Tioka was about to chase after him until there was a rustle in the trees at the other direction. When Tioka turned he saw that Inuyasha and Ukizo emerge from the trees. Ukizo seemed okay but the human Inuyasha was panting and sweaty with minor cuts. Inuyasha glared at the neko cat demon in front of him. "Where is Kagome?" he asked coldly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Muhahahaha! Done! There! It was extra long so that should've made up for my late update! And take that! I gave you a cliffie! And who knows when I'll update with school going around and homework!! So I can't guarantee you guys that the next chapter will be 'up soon' because I doubt it will. Haha! Suffer readers! Suffer!!

Kag: What the heck has gone wrong with you??

Kpika: …. I don't know. I got carried away with the moment. Anyway don't hold Tioka on blame for what happened! Well actually you can because it was his own fault but still! He has feelings in the disclaimer section and next chapter he would be doing something humiliating to make up for it!

Tio: I can't believe you made me look like a traitoress bastard!

Inu: you ARE a traitoress bastard!

Tio: heh! Like you can talk!

Inu: Shut up! How many times have you brought that subject up?!?!

Tio: I don't know. Maybe a lot? I just use it to blackmail you. Muhahahaha….

Kag: Tioka! What will you make Inuyasha do?

Tio: -shrugs- who knows. But I'm sure blackmail will come in handy some day.

Kag: -sigh- poor Inuyasha and his guilty conscious.

Inu: Shut up all of you!

Tio: Make us.

Inu: You'll get it next time though…. Just you wait.

Tio: And in the mean time I'll plan out a perfect revenge plan just for you.

Kag: Will you be using me for this one? –teary eyes-

Tio: Only if you want Inuyasha to suffer a long and painful section

Kag: -smiles- Yay! I'm in!

Kpika: (o.0) I'm surrounded by crazy people!! Help someone!

Ship: I'm here!

Kpika: Shippo! You haven't been here for a long time

Ship: Well I was playing with Kirara so yeah. But I will be here to see Tioka's little song and dance! –smirks-

Tio: I thought you looked up to me!

Ship: I do, in the story. In here I can act like I want just like the rest of you

Kpika: Oh well whatever. Glad to have you back Shippo!

Ship: No problem. Anyway what a great welcome back present for me would be lots of reviews!

Kpika: It will make us so happy so don't forget.

Ship: Okay! Cyas!


	17. A Broken Bond

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: **Tio: I can't believe people said they hated me!

Kag: There, there Tioka. Some people said you were a cool character

Tio: It still burns me! Ahhh!!!

Kpika: What is wrong with you now?? You are acting VERY uncharacteristically and I don't think people will like it

Tio: What's the point? Right now I'm wearing a tutu…. –looks down and sees he's wearing a pink tutu with pink tight and a little princess crown-

Kag: -giggles- I think you look kind of cute in that outfit

Inu: Hey! I though you hated him!

Kag: … Oh yeah… that's right. –turns to Tioka- I hate you, you traitorous jerk!

Tio: -whimpers- I am SO sorry! –starts dancing- Kpika MADE me do it!

Every1: -turns to Kpika-

Kpika: It was part of the plot. You got to have some drama in there right?

Kag and Tio: -glares at Kpika-

Kpika: -shrugs- it ain't my problem. I'm just the writer here. if anyone's to blame you should blame the typing person

Inu: (o.o) is it me or has Kpika and Tioka swapped personalities? Kpika is usually the hyper and odd one while Tioka is the cool and calm one. What the hell is going on?!

Kpika: -shrugs again- it's the way of life

Tio: -continues to dance- Nooo!!! Why must I be made to do this!! It's so darn humiliating! –does a little ballet twirl-

Ship: HAHA! –throws popcorns at him- Dance Pinky, dance!

Tio: Shippo! –dodges popcorn while dancing- Why do you betray me?!

Kag: Maybe the same reason you betrayed me! –throws a giant tomato at him- you're dancing sucks!

Kpika: Enough!

Every1: -freezes-

Kpika: -inhales a deep breath.- I do not own the anime or manga called Inuyasha. Now if you will excuse us you can read the fic

Inu: Damn! What is wrong with you girl?!

Kag: Just leave her. She might be going through a faze. Anyway let's get on with it! I want to see what happens to that neko jerk!

Tio: I AM SO SORRY!!! –dances the chicken dance and sings marry had a little lamb-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha watched as he saw Tioka run after Sesshomaru and Kagome. It made his insides burn to watch them helplessly. He cursed under his breath for being so useless. He then noticed that Ukizo, the bat demon, had arrived casually at his side. Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge him as he glared at the neko demon's fading figure.

Ukizo saw his anger rise. He could see the features of his face as if it were day. He then turned to see Tioka as he disappeared through the trees. "What are you going to do now half-breed?"

Inuyasha then noticed him beside him. He glared at Tioka's partner. "What do you think I'll do? I'm going after them of course!" after he said that he ran with his human legs after their tracks.

Ukizo watched half amused, half pitying as the human Inuyasha ran after them. After awhile he decided to come with him. He was after all curious that Tioka actually made friends. 'We had never been friends, just partners.' He thought. 'What would make these guys so different? Unless…' he let his thoughts trail as he ran after Inuyasha, which didn't take very long.

Inuyasha was already panting as he exited the village. He could feel his weak human legs weakening. 'Damn it! No wonder I wanted to be a full demon!' he cursed. But he knew deep down he would never want that. That's because he knew Kagome liked him as is and never wanted him to change. 'Kagome, hold on!'

Ukizo ran by his side and once again Inuyasha didn't notice him. Keeping up with him was easy. Not hard at all. But watching him pant and use those weak muscles made the bat demon feel pity. "Half-breed, how will you get there in time with your weak status? Tioka and the Lord are both full demons. Who knows how far they've gone." 

Inuyasha glared at his direction. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled angrily. "I'll get them damnit! And when I do I'll kill them on the spot!" he then tried to pick up speed. He jumped over fat roots and rocks, he avoided as much dirt and branches as possible. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he used his fire-rat sleeves to wipe it. He noticed that Ukizo was keeping up with him without breaking a sweat. Inuyasha growled at this. It made him feel so damn slow!

Ukizo sighed as he kept up with Inuyasha's slow, slow pace. He decided to do something about it. He spread out his leather wings and took flight. He then dove right towards Inuyasha and grabbed his clothing and pulled him up high into the air.

Inuyasha started yelling at him. "You bastard! Let me down!" he yelled angrily as he thrashed about. "I can get there by myself!"

The bat demon ignored his little fit and soared through the trees. "I'm doing you a favour mutt." He hissed. "Would you like me to drop you right here? because I will do it. I haven't known you for even 30 minutes." He glided through the air and picked up Tioka's scent. He wasn't as fast as those demons but he had a flight and sight advantage.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was going on. He wouldn't let this bat carry him like this like some sort of puppy dog! Inuyasha then used all his human strength to try and get free from his grasp. He kicked and he clawed, with his human nails, and yelled. "Damnit! Let go of me you son of a bitch!" he called out. He then managed to kick Ukizo's leg and he let go of him. Inuyasha fell down, down, down into the forest trees. Inuyasha growled as he fell. He knew that his body wouldn't be able to take it. He then closed his eyes and brought up his arms for defence, no matter how little they are, and braced himself for the impact. But the impact never came.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that he was just an inch from the ground. He looked up and saw Ukizo carrying him, his eyes glaring. "You fool!" he yelled as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground. He landed himself and glared at the lying half-demon. "What the hell is wrong wit you mutt?" he glared. "Do you want to die? What purpose will you serve when you're dead? How can you save that young woman then? Would you rather Tioka do it?"

Inuyasha stood up and glared at him. "I didn't ask for your help." He hissed. "And I have no intention of letting that neko freak getting Kagome. I'll get her myself, without anyone's help."

Ukizo could see the fire burning in his eyes. He had to admit he was slightly impressed. "Then what are you waiting for? Run." He ordered. Inuyasha then fled away from the bat demon, not knowing that he was still following him. 'I wonder what has got his spirits burning?' he thought as he watched Inuyasha run. 'Most half-breeds I encounter, when in human form, hide away like cowards and don't come out until the danger is clear.' He smirked. 'I like this one's energy.'

The half-demon ran, trying to find Kagome. 'I'll find you.' He swore. 'Even if it takes me my whole life, I'll find you and kill all those who have harmed you.' He ran faster as he ran. He had no idea where the heck he was going. He was just following his instincts, and his heart. He raced, knowing that the bat demon was right beside him. 'Follow me all you want.' He hissed. 'But you won't stop me from getting to her by myself!' he ran even faster and he could feel his legs aching. He cursed them as sweat rolled down his face. He once again wiped them away. He didn't know who long he ran, 10-15 minutes maybe? Even so it felt like his lungs would burst.

Finally, after a very, very, very long run, Inuyasha leapt out from a bush and saw that Tioka was standing there, an emotionless mask over his face. Inuyasha approached him, panting and sweating. "Where the hell is Kagome?!" he yelled out panting. Ukizo stood right beside him with a straight back.

Tioka stared at the two with an emotionless face but his eyes denied everything. He was hurt, not physically but emotionally. What Kagome said to him hurt him. It actually hurt him. He didn't expect this. He stared at Inuyasha. The hate in his heart rising. He was one of the people who killed his father. He was searching for his long lost father for years and when he finally did find him, he was killed by the two inu demons! But no, he wouldn't kill Inuyasha just yet. He wanted to kill the inu brothers together. Tioka glared as Inuyasha approached. "Kagome's gone Inuyasha." He said blankly.

Inuyasha walked up to him, a little wobbly. He grabbed Tioka's collar and glared at him. "What did you say?!" he yelled in his face. Tioka remained exclusive. Inuyasha glared even harder. "Where is she neko?" he hissed.

Tioka's eyes turned into a hateful glare. "She's gone I said!" he yelled and pried Inuyasha's hands off of him. "Your pathetic excuse for a brother took her." He said coldly.

Inuyasha could feel his blood getting hotter. "You let him take her you bastard!" he yelled, his voice filled with hate. He then gave Tioka one last resentful glare and turned around. "I'll have to look for her myself." He said coldly to Tioka. He then faced him again, his face so angry that it showed no emotions. "Where did they head off to?" he asked.

Tioka glared at him. As if he would tell him! "Why should I tell you half-breed? It's pretty obvious that you won't be able to help her. You failed her again by not coming in time." He said coldly.

Inuyasha growled at him. He searched his surroundings and knew it was going to be hopeless to search for her know. He would have to wait until dawn when his demon powers come back. Anyway, he left Shippo alone in that place and if he was hurt then Kagome wouldn't be too happy with him. He snorted and turned away, angry that he ran all this way just for this. "Damn you Tioka." He cursed loudly so that he could hear. "I'll find her, just you wait." He then glanced back and gave him a glare. "I don't trust you neko so don't get to comfortable when Kagome's around." He hissed and turned away again.

Tioka just stared blankly at the half inu demon. He decided that he wouldn't travel with his group anymore. Since Kagome knows his secret he would get caught later when they find her. And he very much doubted Inuyasha would let him travel with him anymore. He thought for a second on what he was going to do. It took him awhile as he watched Inuyasha's retreating steps and when he finally disappeared he smirked to himself, inventing the most sinister plan.

Ukizo saw the smirk that was slapped onto Tioka's face and he grew curious. Deciding not to follow Inuyasha, since he thought he could find the way back himself, he walked over towards Tioka. He approached him but Tioka's smirk never left. There was something evil in his eyes yet they were at the same time hurt. Ukizo mentally shook his head. He would never understand him. "Tioka." He called out. "What are you planning to do with the half-breed and co.?"

Tioka turned and faced his long time partner in crime. "Nothing." He lied, the smirk still in place. "Nothing at all."

Seeing that his partner wouldn't say anymore Ukizo took to the sky and flew away from him, flying towards his home.

Tioka watched as he left. The smirk the being replaced with an evil smile. 'She will be mine Inuyasha.' He thought. He realized now that Kagome meant more to him than a simple tool for his revenge plan. He will take her and make her his, all the while breaking a certain hanyou's heart. 'Be careful Inuyasha.' He warned. 'She could either be your angel or you downfall.' He smirked as he began to stalk the hanyou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome held tight onto Sesshomaru's shirt, quietly sobbing to herself. She felt horrible. She had been betrayed so many times. She thought Tioka was her friend; a friend that wouldn't hurt her. Kagome could feel the cool wind on her exposed parts. Sesshomaru's strong arms held her tight as he ran towards his castle. After while Kagome had calmed enough to look up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He felt sort of troubled that she was being so informal. "You may call me Lord Sesshomaru." He said in a cold voice.

Kagome ignored him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going to my home." He said. "You are needed there."

Kagome looked puzzled. Why would the great lord need her? "Why?" she asked.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to explain himself to her. He stayed silent as her carried her off towards his castle.

Again there was another long period of silence until one of them spoke. "Thankyou." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't look down. Kagome continued. "Thanks for bringing me back to life." She said softly but there were a lot of regret in her voice. Like she didn't want to be resurrected. "And thankyou for saving me from Tioka." Even saying his name hurt her and she could feel new tears sprout from her eyes.

Sesshomaru remained silent. He could smell Kagome's great distress and despair and it made him want to tear who ever caused it lib from limb. They reached his giant castle and he set Kagome down at the giant doors. He opened them and they both entered, Sesshomaru in the lead.

Kagome marvelled at his place. It ma have been dark and gloomy but she saw the pictures and portraits and the statues of great demons and gasped. Sesshomaru led her through many halls. Kagome could feel her legs aching trying to keep up with him. His steps were graceful while hers were clumsy. She had to jog to keep up with the great lord. Finally after many twists and turns they stopped by a large door. Kagome was panting by now and she looked at Sesshomaru quizzing.

Sesshomaru ignored her and opened the doors. He went inside and Kagome followed. He turned on a candle and it brightened up the room, more for Kagome's sake than his. Kagome gasped as she saw the little girl on the bed, tossing and turning, with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru if it was alright to approach her and he gave a small nod. She walked towards her slowly and knelt by her side of the bed. Kagome reached up and felt her forehead. It was burning. Kagome inwardly sighed in relief. She just had mild fever and a cold.

She stood up again and turned to Sesshomaru. "It's nothing serious Sesshomaru." She said warmly. "I just need to get some herbs and make her rest and drink plenty of water. Then she would be as good as new." She smiled.

Sesshomaru inwardly felt relieved that it wasn't serious. When he saw her smile though he felt oddly warm. He shook this feeling away and nodded to her. "Very well." He said in his usual cold voice. "You shall stay here until she gets better. If you do anything funny towards her then you can be sure that you will pay for you life."

Kagome lost her smile and frowned. "Why would I do that to a little girl?" she said quietly, to not wake her up. "I'm not like you."

A second later Sesshomaru blew out the candle and dragged Kagome outside the room and shut the door. He had her by the neck and pushed her to the wall. He glared at her struggling frame. "Do not speak like that to a lord." He hissed. "I can kill you in a matter of milliseconds." He warned.

But Kagome was confident. "I doubt you will do that _my Lord_." She said sarcastically. "Who will help her then? I very much doubt you know how to cure her."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her neck as she started to choke. "Do not misunderstand me." He said coldly. "As soon as I'm done with you I'll kill you on the spot." He let go of her and she slumped to the ground, gasping for air. He then walked away from her.

Kagome stood up and glared at his back. "Hey!" she shouted. "Where do you think I'll sleep? On the ground?"

Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn. "That was exactly what I was thinking." He then felt the corner of his lips rise upwards as he could smell her angry scent. He turned around, his emotionless mask in place. "Follow me."

Kagome ran to catch up with him and after many turns they arrived at another door. Kagome could feel her lungs heating up. 'Darn him!' she cursed. 'He doesn't really like me, does he?' she asked herself. She then saw Sesshomaru open the door and she followed him inside.

As Sesshomaru entered he was hit with the smell of his mother. It may have been faint but it was still there. He could feel his heart beating faster at the smell of his long departed mother. He had no idea why he was leading his brother's wench in his mother's room. He must have gone mad. He stepped aside so that Kagome would step in front of him. He could smell her awe and it somehow made him inwardly smirk. He stood there at the door frame. "This is where you'll sleep." He said. "It will do you well from what you have been to tonight."

Kagome turned around with a sort of puzzled/shocked look on her face. He was actually concerned for her? Wow. She smiled at him warmly and bowed politely. "Thank you Sesshomaru- I mean Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly. She then lifted her head up and gave him another wide smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and went out the room. He then closed the door shut and walked towards his study area. He still had many things to do before the sun rises. On the way there his thoughts travelled to the neko demon he had encountered earlier. He was Naraku's son. Does that mean he harnesses more power than his father? He hoped not. It took a great deal of trouble in his kingdom and he detested the hanyou possibly as much as he did his half-brother. The neko demon said that he had a time when he would turn into a spider demon just like his father. He also said that was his more powerful state.

He had to watch out for him. He already seemed like trouble. He walked into his study room and sat to do some more papers. As he wrote his mind drifted back to the human miko in his mother's chamber. What was going on with him? What had possessed him to do such a thing? No matter. 'I will dispose of her as soon as my ward feels better.' He thought to himself.

He found himself being bored with the papers and found his mind drifting into a world of sleepiness. He sat back and rested his head on the fine leather. 'What have I done to feel this way?' he thought to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: OKAY! This may not be as long as other chapters but I'm kind of in a hurry here.

Kag: Are you back to your old self?

Kpika: 0.o what do you mean? I haven't changed!

Inu: Yeah… right…

Tio: Well I'm glad that's over. –takes off tutu and throws it in the bin.-

Kag: -glares at him- you don't know how I felt when you betrayed me!

Tio: it isn't my fault. Kpika is the one making us do all these things. So don't blame me

Ship: Looks like you're back to normal too

Kag: -glares at Kpika- Why must I suffer?!

Kpika: -sweat drops- Don't worry Kagome! It will all turn out fine soon

Ship: Hey, why did you gorget about me in this chapter? –puts on puppy dog eyes- I felt so left out!

Kag: -hugs Shippo- there, there. –glares at Kpika- You better put him more in the story!

Kpika: okay! Fine! I'll put Shippo in more. Anyway Shippo. It's time for your wish.

Ship: -smiles evilly- I've been thinking…. Inuyasha doesn't seem to be getting tortured enough so I thought….

Inu: You better not say what I think you're going to say!

Ship: -smiles even louder- I wish for Inuyasha to spend a whole chapter in Chibi-world!!!

-Dramatic music. Dun, dun, dun!-

Inu: -cries- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –falls on knees crying-

Tio: (-.-) you are so lame

Kpika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ship: MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Kag: (o.0) I'm beginning to believe I'm the only sane one here…. –eats giant mushroom that was dipped into gravy-

Every1: And you call US crazy!!

Kpika: (o.0) okay… anyway don't forget to review and see you soon!


	18. Breakie

**Chapter 18 **

**Disclaimer: **Inu: What the heck? Where am I?? -stares around the invisible box he is in. and it's also very, very, VERY dark.-

Voice from somewhere unknown: You are in Chibi-World. It was Lord Shippo's wish. -voice dies away-

Inu: (o.0) Oh fuck… Shippo! I'm going to kill you after this!!

-Chibi Kikyo Doll drops from the ceiling- Chibi-Kikyo Doll: How could you betray me?!

Inu: Kikyo?!

-Chibi Kagome Doll drops from the ceiling right next to Kikyo- Chibi-Kagome Doll: Am I just a shard detector to you?!

Inu: Kagome?! What the hell?!

-Chibi Shippo Doll drops from ceiling right next to Kagome- Chibi-Shippo Doll: I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream.

Inu: (o.o) Okay…. -Stares at the voodoo looking dolls in horror-

CkikD: Who could you betray me?!

CkagD: Am I just a shard detector to you?!

CshipD: I want ice-cream, I want ice-cream.

-All advance on Inu- Inu: AHH!! Keep away from me you freaky things! - runs away from them screaming while they chase him and keep saying the lines over and over again-

-Way, way, way WAY up from the box-

Kag: HAHAHA!! This is so fun! - continues to control Doll Kagome from a puppet string-

Kik: I know! Watch him run! Run Dog, run! -Does the same with Kikyo doll-

Ship: Yeah! I always wanted to do this! -Plays with Shippo Doll as he makes it bite Inuyasha's ears-

From down there: AHH!! SHIPPO!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Shippo: -smiles widely- My dream…

Kpika: (-.-) Torturing Inu was your day dream? -thinks- That's awesome!! Keep going!

Tio: I love your wish Shippo.

Ship: -blushes- Thank you!

-Way, way, way, WAY down there…-

Inu: EEP! Get them away! Ahh!! Help someone!! -gets cornered by a tree- NOO!!

Chibis: -Advance even closer saying their lines-

Inu: Take this! Tetsusaiga! -grabs sword but realizes it isn't there- What the heck?!

Chibi Sesshomaru Doll: -Holds Tetsusaiga for some miraculous reason- Yes! BOO YEAH!! I have the steel fang! Now I can do whatever I wanted to do with it! - unsheathes the sword and starts scratching his back- Ahh… this is gooood. This is why I always wanted it… -goes off to la-la land as he continues to scratch-

Inu and the rest of the dolls: (O.O) WHA???

-Way, way, way -gasp- WAY up there-

Everyone: (O.O) What the heck?! -stares at Sesshomru beside of them- What are you doing here?

Sess: -shrugs- I have nothing better to do. Besides. Rin is watching this little puppet show and she wanted me to be in it.

Kpika: (o.0) okay… anyway I don't own Inuyasha and co. Only Rumiko Takahashi does….

A voice from down there: DON'T USE MY SWORD FOR A FREAKING BACK SCRATCHER!!!

Kpika: -sweat drops as others continue to play/ torture Inu- Anyway sorry guys for this taking so long but here it is! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome stretched and sat up from the bed. It wasn't the terrible night she thought it would be. It was peaceful to say the least. She had no nightmares, no discomfort what so ever. She didn't even feel uncomfortable with a demon that could easily kill her. Maybe she lost her sanity last night… hmm… she'd have to think about that.

Kagome yawned and stood up. She opened the curtains and winced as the sun shone brightly into her room, illuminating it. She smiled warmly as she stared out into the beautiful morning. She was surprised she could still smile after what she had been through.

She then noticed she was in old clothes. She seemed embarrassed that she was in a Lord's castle wearing old and dirty clothes from her era. 'I need a bath.' She thought to herself.

As she walked out she noticed the kimono that was set out on the table. She picked it up and let the folds loosen. 'Wow!' she thought to herself. 'This is so nice!' The kimono she was holding was a dark red silk with a long branch of flowers etched across the chest. It was a three quarter sleeve kimono and it was long enough to reach her ankles.

She put the kimono down. Sure it was nice but she didn't want to wear it. Besides, it may have not been for her.

She opened the door and started walking. As she walked she came to a halt. 'Wait…' she thought uneasily. 'Where's the bathroom anyway?' She scanned the area and didn't find any door that seemed to be the entrance of a bathroom. 'Oh great.' She thought sarcastically. 'I just got lost in a giant castle!'

_'That's what you get when you don't ask for help first.' _Her conscience said.

'What do you mean 'ask'?' Kagome thought angrily. 'There is no one to ask! Who would I have asked, the chair?'

_'Sigh… you're such a pain sometimes you know that?'_

'Ditto to you.'

_'Just hurry up and find Sesshomaru. In case you can't smell yourself you stink!'_

'Oh thanks a lot.'

Kagome continued to search for the bathroom. Where was it? Kagome wondered the hall aimlessly until she came across someone. 'Finally!' she thought. 'Now here's a person to ask.' "Excuse me!" she called out to the maiden.

She turned around with a blank face. "May I help you my Lady?" she asked in an old voice. Kagome figured she might have been in her thirties.

Kagome bowed respectfully to her elder and stood up straight up again. "Um… I was wondering if you knew where I could get a decent bathe around here."

The maiden said nothing but nodded her head. She started walking away and Kagome followed behind her maintaining her distance. She could tell she was a demon. Her demonic aura was kind of obvious.

Kagome followed her for what seemed like ages but then they came at a stop at a large door. The old maiden stopped and turned to face her. "This is the bath My Lady." She said respectively. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Kagome stuttered. Are Sesshomaru's servants always so polite to guests? "Um yeah." She said. "Are there towels in there?" she asked as she pointed to the door.

She nodded in reply. "There are also fresh clothes for you in there." She examined Kagome's uniform. "But I'm afraid we don't have a kimono that looks like the one you're wearing right now."

Kagome stared at her uniform and blushed. "Um no problem. Anything's okay." She said with a smile. She opened the door and went inside. "Thanks." she called out before she closed the door on her.

Kagome's first reaction to the bathroom was a kind of _o _one. It wasn't the usual bathrooms Kagome had ever seen. It actually looked like a hot spring! Kagome saw the new set of clothes at a side desk waiting for her and she wondered how they knew she was going to be here. She shrugged and undressed. When she was finished she dipped herself into the water and relaxed in the water's edge.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. The warm water felt good on her stiff muscles. She laid her head back and enjoyed the water.

Unfortunately for her, this made her mind wander and newly made wounds were remembered. Why did Tioka have to betray her like that? Was she really just a tool for him in his little revenge plan? Revenge. This made Kagome's eyes snap wide open. Tioka is out to get revenge!

'Oh no!' she thought worriedly. 'Inuyasha! He could be in danger!' The thought made her stomach churn. Tioka was the son of Naraku so he was the threat that Midoriko was talking about. 'You fool!' Kagome scowled herself. 'Why did you have to trust him?'

_'I could say I told you so but that will just deepen the wound right?'_

'I trusted him! But no, he had to break my heart like every other guy I liked!'

_'Don't take it so hard on yourself Kagome. Lesson learned: Do not trust shady demons.'_

'I'm such a fool. Now Inuyasha is out there travelling with that jerk and he doesn't know what's really happening!'

_'Well that is something to worry for. We better get out of her fast.'_

'But we can't.' Kagome thought sadly. 'That little girl is still sick and it would be heartless of me if I left now. And plus, Sesshomaru needs me. I bet it wounded his ego just by asking me to help.'

_'Yeah. Probably did. Fine, we'll stay until we get the girl better but when she is we have to leave. No delays, no distractions, no nothing.'_

'Right. We have to warn Inuyasha.'

After 30 minutes of making herself clean she got out and dressed. The kimono that was laid out for her was just a plain one. It was a gray colour with a silver moon on the chest. Kagome couldn't be happier about this. She didn't want an overly noticeable kimono.

She walked outside and noticed that the maiden she talked to earlier was still at the doorway. This scared Kagome as she saw her when she came out. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!" she panted. "What's wrong?"

The maiden fell silent for awhile before she spoke. "Is there anything else you require?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't believe this woman. Did she just wait for her to finish her bath so that she could ask that question again? Wow, Sesshomaru knows how to treat his guests. But then again this also made her a little bit guilty. "Sorry." She said. "I made you wait out here with nothing to do."

Her eyes widened slightly. "It's not a problem My Lady." She said. "It's my job."

"First off stop calling me 'My Lady'" Kagome ordered. She then smiled warmly at her. "Call me Kagome."

Her eyes widened even more. "I cannot do such a thing My Lady." She protested.

Kagome shook her head. She tried to make her voice as demanding as she could. "Don't call me that." She said in a voice that would match Sesshomaru's. "Call me 'Kagome'"

She gulped and nodded. "Yes… Kagome."

She nodded, her temporary mask destroyed. "What's your name?" she asked.

The old maiden was hesitant. "I'm Shikila." She said.

Kagome nodded. Her name didn't sound like it came from Japan. Maybe some other foreign country. But if she was from another country then calling her 'sama' or 'chan' wouldn't really fit. "Nice to meet you Shikila." Kagome greeted. "I don't need anything at the moment so you could do whatever you want."

Shikila hesitated but nodded and walked slowly away. When she disappeared from view Kagome let out a sigh. Wouldn't it be annoying if they kept doing that? "No wonder Sesshomaru thinks he could order people around like that." She said out loud. "He scares them into obeying him."

"If you have a problem with the way I disciple my servants then don't be afraid to speak them directly at my face." Said a voice that was slightly annoyed.

Kagome yelped and spun around with dread. Sure enough, there was Sesshomaru standing there with his emotionless mask in place. "S-Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled out it shock. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Sesshomaru arched one eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "N-No! It wasn't an order." Kagome then thought about it. "Maybe not an order but it was a request." She said.

Sesshomaru's lips curled up in a smirk. "Consider that request rejected."

Kagome felt surprised by his smirk. But when she had released this feeling Sesshomaru's smirk was totally gone. "So um." Kagome started. "Is it time to check on the girl?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed. She has awoken."

Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru back into the girl's room. She entered and opened the curtains, which were still closed. The sunlight did well on the little girl as she smiled and sat up. "Sesshomaru-sama." She said weakly. "Who's this?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at the girl and waved a small hi to her. "I'm Kagome. Sesshomaru has asked me if I could help you. Do you feel sick?"

The girl nodded. "I do feel a little bit sick." She said. "Oh, and I'm Rin by the way." She added weakly.

Kagome smiled as she approached her. "Hello Rin-chan." She then felt her forehead and felt it was burning hot. Her skin was a light pink and her hair was sticky with sweat. Kagome still held her smile but it turned worried and sad. "I guess this isn't your usual happy self isn't it?" she joked.

Rin gave out a small giggle. "That's funny." She said weakly. "We only met but you already know lots and lots about me!" she said a little bit more happily.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I know lots about the people who I know I'll like."

Rin smiled back happily but then her eyes started to close. "The world is spinning." She said childly.

Kagome gently pushed her back down so that she was lying. "You'd be better in a couple of days. You just need more rest and a lot of water." She said gently.

Rin nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

Kagome stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru. "I wasn't lying. She'd be fine in a matter of days." She said happily with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it too much."

But by the look on Sesshomaru's face it seemed like he didn't care at all. Kagome continued to smile. She knew him better than that. "It'll be good if I could check up on her every 5 hours or so. She shouldn't really leave this room either or else it might spread." Kagome paused for a minute.

Sesshomaru quirked up an eyebrow. Kagome coughed embarrassingly. "Well, humans anyway but I don't there are anymore." She added. "I'll also need to make some medicine too. Do have a herb garden here or something?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Ask one of the servants here and they will take you along with a basket. Anything else?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment, trying to remember all her healing and curing lessons from Kaede and school. "No." she said finally. "I don't need anything else."

Sesshomaru didn't do anything. "How long will it take for Rin to be cured?" he asked.

"A couple of days." She answered. "A week at most."

He nodded and they left her room and closed the doors. When they came outside neither of them moved or talked. Kagome felt awkward being with him. This whole situation is ironic. "Um…" she trailed. "What do you want me to do around this place?" she asked.

She received no reply. Kagome thought for a moment and realized that she hasn't eaten yet, he probably hadn't too. "I got an idea." She said. "Why not I cook you, Rin and myself breakfast?" she suggested. "I'm not what you'd call the world's best cook but I'd like to try." She then paused. "Unless there is already people cooking and you don't want me to do it."

Again she received no reply. Kagome sighed in defeat and started to walk away. What will she do for the entire day? "Fine." She called over her shoulder. "I'll find something else to do." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

Sesshomaru just stood there watching her leave. For some reason his mind was just blank. It wasn't thinking or showing anything in particular. It was like a real black out without the panic.

After a couple of minutes doing nothing he snapped out of his little daydream. 'What the heck?' he thought. It wasn't like the great lord to zone out like that. Was he too infected by some unknown decease? He hoped not. He wouldn't want to ask her for help again.

He then started to walk back to his study room. This castle hardly served breakfast and he really didn't want to have that human preparing his meal. The whole idea seemed absurd to him.

Back to more important matters: How did Rin get sick in the first place? He would have to have a little chat to Jarken about that…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha and Shippo traveled on end towards Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha would have preferred to go alone but Shippo had insisted he would come. He said it was because he wanted to save Kagome too but Inuyasha thought it was because he was too scared to be alone.

Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder as he ran through the lands. He hadn't bothered to go back to Sango and Miroku to tell them what happened. He wanted Kagome back _now_. He ran as fast as his demon powers could let him. And, for some odd reason, Ukizo had also come along with this small party.

He had been flying above them, not close enough to actually attack them but still close enough for Inuyasha to stay alert. He didn't know why he had come. Hadn't he only known Kagome for only a couple of hours? He was up to something, Inuyasha was sure of it.

Also, as they traveled, Inuyasha couldn't shake off a feeling that someone was watching them, following their every move. It spooked him to the bone. He wouldn't be surprised if it were Tioka.

Losing Tioka didn't really affect him much. It didn't affect him at all. With him out of the picture he couldn't see anymore threats that were in their group. He was glad that he was gone, relieved even. He didn't trust that cat one bit at all. He'd rather trust a brainless monkey with his life than him.

'Just wait Kagome.' He thought. 'I'll get you back. I will not fail you again.' As he ran he felt himself losing speed. He had been running non-stop ever since he returned to a demon and it's taking a toll on him. He growled at his weakness. 'If Sesshomaru even touches you in anyway harmful I am going to cut him up into bits.' He vowed as they continued to run towards his castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome didn't care what Sesshomaru thought. If he wasn't going to let her cook breakfast for him then she'd just have to make some for Rin. Breakfast in bed, it always make people get better faster. Kagome headed to the kitchen. It wasn't that hard since it was only a little way from Rin's bedroom. It was by chance that she found the place.

When Kagome entered the kitchen she found out it was occupied by no one. This puzzled Kagome a lot. Shouldn't there be at least some people working on preparing a meal? That was unless they didn't have breakfast but that idea scratched itself from Kagome's brain. 'They can't have no breakfast!' she thought in disbelief. 'Breakfast is the most important part of the day!'

She walked over to the cupboards and found some utensils. She left them there and closed the cupboard. She checked everything in the kitchen and found lots of food and utensils. She put on a determined look. 'Just wait, I'll make a meal that will knock their socks off!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru sat at his study. It has been a couple of hours since he last saw Kagome and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He could tell by his internal body clock that it would only be a matter of two or three hours before the sun reaches high point.

Sesshomaru continued to sign and complete contracts and scrolls and he continued to read random and boring textbooks. He thought about the offer Kagome had given in cooking them breakfast. Maybe he didn't need it but Rin may.

Most demons wouldn't cook for a human, a human child any less. It made them feel as if they were lower than they were. Hardly anyone cooked a decent meal for Rin and if they did it wouldn't be really good. Maybe, since Kagome was here, she could have a decent meal for once in her life. After all, she was sick, she needed a lot of energy.

So it was decided. He stood up and went outside the room. He was going to order Kagome too cook a meal for her. But as soon as he took a couple of steps a sweet and warm fragrance hit his nose. It smelt warm and yummy, like some sort of food. Intrigued, Sesshomaru followed the scent. When he reached the source how ever he stopped dead in his tracks. It was coming from Rin's room. Her door was slightly open and another familiar scent he could smell. Kagome's. Even more quiet than mouse, he walked gracefully to the doorframe to peek through.

Kagome was on Rin's bed. She was awake and she was sitting up, smiling. In Kagome's hand was a tray full of food. It had a plate full of scrabbled eggs and egg toast with some bacon. Beside that plate was a bowl of freshly warmed porridge with chocolate flavoring- One of Kagome's favourites. Then there was a cup of orange juice at the side and at the other there was a 'Get Well Soon' card that Kagome had made.

Rin squealed in delight as Kagome put the tray over her lap. "Is this for me Kagome-sama?" she asked. Already it seemed like she was getting better.

Kagome nodded with a smile. I thought you might have been hungry." Kagome explained. "So I cooked these for you."

Rin stared at the food in awe. She then pointed to the scrabbled eggs with a frown. "What is that yellow cloud doing on my plate?" she asked curiously.

Kagome giggled. "No Rin-chan! That stuff is eggs! They make really good breakfast."

She then pointed at the egg toast. "Is that bread covered with the egg?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yep! I like egg toast. I thought I'd make you some!" she said happily.

Rin smiled back. "Thank you Kagome-chan!" she said in her usual perky voice. She then eyed the bacon as if it were going to attack.

Kagome laughed. "That's bacon, pig meat. It took me a long time to find it in the kitchen but I found it and I cut them into strips so it could be easy to eat." She said with a smile. She pointed to the chocolate flavored porridge. "That's porridge. It's a really yummy type though because I've added some chocolate." She said.

"Chocolate?" Rin repeated.

Kagome giggled. "Chocolate! It's a really nice sweet. Everybody loves them and I bet you would too!"

Rin smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. "Thank you Kagome-sama!" she thanked again.

Kagome smiled brightly. "It was no problem Rin-chan." It was a little problem though. She couldn't find anything even related to chocolate around here! She had asked lots of servants but they just stared at her like she was mad. Eventually she found a some chocolate tasting stuff that didn't really look like chocolate. Don't ask her where. It isn't poisonous or anything. Kagome had tested it herself. (Brainless I know but hey, she was lucky it wasn't filled with rat poison.)

Rin started to eat the food hungrily while Kagome just sat there and smiled. "This is great Kagome-sama!" Rin cried happily.

"Thank you Rin-chan." Kagome said. It was nice she liked it. She had put in medicine in there and she thought it might have tasted awful. She guessed not.

Sesshomaru watched from outside as he could sense Rin getting better by the minute. He could also sense the warm air surrounding the two females as they sat and talked about random stuff. Sesshomaru then started to stare at Kagome. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone brightly with happiness. He knew it wouldn't last for long. This was just a cover up for what she was really feeling inside. Sesshomaru felt this sudden urge to protect her then. She didn't want her to get hurt. He felt a rage bubbling inside of him towards all the people that have caused her pain 'If you hurt her one more time, Inuyasha, Tioka.' He vowed. 'You could expect to see me at your death bed.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inu: OMFG!! Would you just leave me alone for one tiny moment!! –gets dog piled by a lot of random chibi dolls- ARG!

CkagD: Be my friend. Be my friend. Be my friend.

CkikD: Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.

CShipD: I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream. I want ice-cream.

Inu: (O.O) Get me OUT of HERE!!! –explodes as the Chibi dolls gets thrown off of him- AHHH!! –starts running towards no where.-

-Then suddenly a Tioka Doll appears in front of him- CtioD: I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. –advances Inu with every word-

Inu: (T.T) Someone save me from this circus!!! –starts running in the opposite direction.-

-suddenly all the chibis surround him in a circle- Chibis: Let us touch your hair. Let us pull your ears. Let us bit your nose.

Inu: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!! –gets tormented as the Chibi Dolls pile on top of him, biting, screaming, squealing, pulling, touching and so on….-

(Way, way, way, WAY up there:)

Kag: (o.0) Tioka… you're gay?

Tio: (-.-) No. I'm not gay. There are two meanings of the word and I knew which one Inuyasha would think of. –snickers-

Kag: -snickers too- that loser.

Kpika: GUYS!! I still need him mental for my next chapter!!

Ship: Sorr Kpika but we cant go easy on him now. –stares down- it looks like he may crack at any minute.

Kik: Yeah! Let's break that traitorous jerk!

Kpika: No! If he's broken in my next chapter then you'll ALL have to go to Chibi-World!

Every1: -smirks- We won't BREAK him.

Kag: But we will drive him over the edge.

Ever1 except Kpika: -evil laugh-

A voice from below: OH FOR THE LOVE OF MY FUCKING CRAP! MAY YOU HAVE MERCY ON ME!! KILL ME NOW SO I COULD LEAVE! HELL WILL BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE THEN THIS!!!

Another voice from below: You can't go to hell… you're already in it.

The first voice: -cries- I LOVE YOU BUNNY BEAR!!!

Every1: (o.o)

Ship: I think we've gone too far….

Kpika: -slaps forehead- Ugh…. Anyway see you next chapter. –glares at rest- that is unless Inuyasha hasn't been driven mad by then. Don't forget to review too! Cyas!


	19. Flowers

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Hey guys! You know the drill: I do not own Inuyasha (T.T)

Inu: (o.o)

Kag: Inu? -waves hand over his face- are you okay Inuyasha?

Inu: (o.o)

Kik: 'Ello! -pokes Inu- Darn it, snap out of it!

Inu: (o.o)

Ship: -bites Inu's ears- Wake up dummy!!

Inu: (o.o)

Tio: I think ya all broke him.

Kpika: US? What about you? I bet when you said you were gay he got the fright of his life!

Tio: -shrugs- it's his fault for not thinking of other conclusions.

Kag: -cries and hugs Inu- Wake up Inu!! -sobs- If you're like this then who'll be my puppy dog??

Inu: (o.o)

Kpika: -shouts- I told you not to break him! now he's like some paralyzed ghost!

Kik: (-.-) Whatever. -waves- I'm out of here. I'll be doing evil plans with Kagura and Naraku if anyone needs me. -disappears-

Kag: -cries- Inuyasha!!!

Inu: (o.o)

Kpika: Won't anyone save him??

Ship: WAHH!! It's not fun teasing him when he doesn't react at all!!

Tio: -sighs- I know how to bring him back…

Kag: -sniffles- R-Really? (-O.O-)

Tio: -comes closer to Kag- yeah. -grabs Kag around the waist-

Kag: EEP! Tioka! Not in front of Shippo! -glares- THIS is your big plan?!

Tio: -grabs Kag's left thigh and leans in closer- Without Inu now, I guess I can have you all to myself… -draws closer for a kiss-

Kag: -for some reason flungs her arms over Tioka's neck- Tioka…

Inu: WHAT?!?!?! -gets in between the two with an angered face- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!

Kag: -blinks- 'Darn' Oh, Inuyasha! 'Darn you! I couldn't get a chance to kiss him!' Looks like you're back to normal… hehehe…

Inu: -draws Tetsusaiga- Damn it Tioka! You're going to die!! -chases Tioka as he effortlessly runs away-

Tio: Told ya it would work.

Kpika: Thanks Tio! Anyway, now that's over with, let's get on with the fic!

Inu: DAMN YOU TIOKA!! GET BACK HERE!!

Kpika: (-.-'') Never mind that. Just continue and ignore that crazed dog with rabies.

Inu: YOU GAY SON OF A BITCH!!

Kpika: (-.-'') Like I said: Continue. Oh and please don't take any offence if you find that offensive. Sorry if it does!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days had passed with Kagome at Sesshomaru's castle. All this time she had been spending it with Rin. She had treated her as she would Shippo. She was also gradually getting better with every day, she was able to play in the gardens a little while again. Kagome would spend most of her time with her and the gardens and play with her. She'd grown attached to the Lord's ward. She couldn't wait for kids of her own.

"Rin-chan! Tag!" Kagome cried out as she touched Rin's shoulder lightly.

Rin pouted but with a smile. She turned with a warm expression, her cheeks flushed with running. "It's no fair Kagome-sama!" she complained. "You have longer legs!" she giggled.

Kagome poked her tongue out playfully. "It's not my fault I'm taller than you." She said with a smile. "You're it Rin-chan. You have to try and catch me!"

Rin smiled. "Okay!" she said as she ran towards Kagome.

Kagome squealed and ran away, slowly so that she had a chance. It wasn't a big game of tag. Just little ones. Rin was still sick but she was nearly fully healed. Kagome jogged as Rin tried to catch her. She saw her panting a little and slowed down purposely, panting herself.

Rin touched Kagome's leg and squealed. "Now you're it!" she said happily. "Now you got to tag me!"

Kagome pretended to pant. "You're so fast Rin-chan!" she cried happily. "How did you get so fit?" she asked.

Rin blushed. "I travel with Sesshomaru-sama a lot and he walks a lot too. I don't get tired very much."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Ah, no wonder you could catch up with me with those tiny legs."

Rin giggled. "You just need to travel with Sesshomaru-sama more! You'll be as fit as me in no time!" she said as she gave a gap-toothed smile.

Kagome sighed. "Let's take a break Rin-chan." She suggested. "You're still sick. You need rest or else you'll get sick again." She reasoned.

Rin pouted. "But I'm not tired Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled. "You aren't but I am." She lied. "Come on, we'll go pick some flowers for Sesshomaru-sama and Jarken-kun."

Rin squealed in delight and nodded. "Yeah! Okay!" she then started running towards the flowerbeds. "Come on Kagome-chan!" she cried. "Sesshomaru-sama's favourite colour is blue and Jarken's is green! There's lots of them over here!"

Kagome smiled and followed the little girl towards the flowerbeds. When she walked towards the crouched girl she felt a pair of eyes following her. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru watching her intently. She gave him a bright yet nervous smile and a small wave. He didn't react at all. Kagome sighed and walked towards Rin again, crouching with her to pick some blue and green flowers.

Sesshomaru watched as they picked the flowers. He kept on staring at Kagome, well her back anyway. When she had cast him that smile he felt oddly warm. That same feeling again. During these two days the castle had been brighter than usual. Everywhere he went he had always found her scent. Whenever he had passed his servants they had been smiling rather than scowling or grumpy. He had also seen a change in Rin's attitude; it was more lively, more happy and perky. Even Jarken seemed to change for the better. He still spoke badly about humans but whenever he was with Kagome he wouldn't say a word against them loudly.

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't used to this warm atmosphere. It was too warm for his liking. He had also seen a change in himself too with her around. He found himself smirking a lot more often and more amused. He was warmer inside whenever he saw her and was filled with great rage whenever they would have an argument- which was every 12 hours or so. But, no matter how angry he was with her, he had always forgave her whenever she said sorry and whenever she flashed him a bright smile. This clearly irked the great Lord to no end. There was no doubt that he felt uncomfortable with that woman.

He just stood there and watched as the two females of his life talked and bickered about any random things. He watched as they picked the blue and green flowers with care and Kagome telling Rin how to pick them carefully so that they would last longer.

Sesshomaru watched as he saw Rin gleam with happiness as Kagome taught her like she was her own. He could see the small gleam in her eyes that he had never seen before; he would always see this twinkle whenever she was with Kagome.

He had also noticed the great pain in Kagome's eyes whenever she was away with Rin. He figured when she wasn't with Rin she would think about other things. It made him growl deep within his chest that she suffered so much. She had somehow gained Sesshomaru's respect; the reasons are unknown. Maybe it was because she was the only female that had the guts to stand up to him- either that or she was really stupid. He had never seen so much fire in one's eyes before.

As Sesshomaru watched he had always found himself staring at Kagome. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Sesshomaru growled in frustration. How could a mere human do all this to him?

He saw them stand up and he walked to leave. He had more important matters to attend to other than this. There were still forms to be signed and scrolls to be read…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tioka ran through the forest. He had been following Inuyasha and co. ever since that night. He would get revenge but for some reason that wasn't his top priority right now. His mind was filled with Kagome and her great scent of depression and grief. That scent had always haunted his mind whenever night fell. His inner demon had been raging about it non-stop. Tioka knew what this meant. Unlike some other part demons he has met, he knows what this meant when any demon felt this way about a particular woman. This meant his demon had chosen a mate.

And like all demons, there is only one mate for a demon to choose and it turns out that Tioka's demon had chosen her.

As Tioka ran, he kept a constant sight for Inuyasha. He still hasn't found out that he had been following him, they were only a few kilometers apart. Tioka could smell that stinky mutt getting more anxious. No doubt that they were near Sesshomaru's castle.

Tioka had always wondered: What will he do when he gets there? He had come out with an answer to that a couple of hours ago. He, too, could sense that Inuyasha's demon had chosen Kagome for a mate- even though Inuyasha himself doesn't know that. This made his own demon slightly angry and possessive but he kept it in control. Since Tioka knew that Inuyasha cared for Kagome he devised the perfect plan to get revenge.

What better way to have revenge by having the torture long and suffering?

Tioka knew what he could do to make Inuyasha's pain exceed until he dies from it. 'A high chance of suicide.' Tioka thought evilly as they neared the castle. This was going to be a very, very evil plan; simple yet ingenious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha ran long and hard throughout the day. He had grown to ignore the bat youkai quietly following him and Shippo's words of worry. He had only slept for a couple of hours for the last two nights. He wasn't able to sleep, not with him knowing that Kagome was in the hands of a serial killer. 'So what if that bastard saved her life?' he hissed. 'He could easily and heartlessly take it away from her too!' he mentally shook his head as he leapt through trees. 'He wouldn't be able to take it away.' He thought determinedly. 'I won't let that happen!'

Shippo was asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He, too, hadn't got a lot of sleep. When they had stopped for rest he had only got a couple of hours until Inuyasha woke him up. He was grumpy at that but he was also happy that they were nearly there. He missed Kagome and was anxious to see her again.

Ukizo followed silently above them, his large bat-like wings gliding like the dead of night. He was the most tired of the little group. Like most bats he was nocturnal but he continued to follow Inuyasha even in the blazing sun. He was lucky that Inuyasha stopped a couple of times for he needed rest. 'That half-breed could be pretty strong willed huh?' he thought to no one in particular. 'If he were a full demon he would be as strong as the great Lord himself.' He reasoned and he wasn't being flattering.

It would take a pretty strong demon to run at high demon speed for two days with hardly any rest. Of course, if Inuyasha were a full demon like Sesshomaru they would've arrived at his castle in only one night. But since he wasn't it was taking way longer than usual. And surely, he himself, since he was a full demon, could arrive at the Lord's castle in only one night but not as fast as Sesshomaru. Ukizo could easily go ahead of Inuyasha but since he could only travel fit in the night, Inuyasha would get there before him, half-demon or not.

And I bet you're wondering why Ukizo was following in the first place. That's because he wanted to see what Tioka was up to. He knew the look Tioka gave him that night and it always made him go edgy. Something was up with him, and he wanted to know why. He was positive that it had something to do with the half-breed and the miko woman.

'But why?' he pondered. He had been Tioka's partner for three years but he had never mentioned anything like this before. Tioke would never tell him about his personal life and how he became a thief. He never spoke things like that, even drunk.

As they traveled west Inuyasha's mind was filled with worry and determination. 'I will get Kagome. I will get Kagome.' He vowed to himself, not at all tired. As he ran with Shippo sleeping on his shoulder he still felt like he was being watched. He couldn't shake this feeling off. He figured once that it might have been Tioka. 'Feh. That cowardly pussy doesn't have the guts to fight me.' He thought to himself. 'I could wipe his ass flat!'

As they neared Inuyasha could see the castle in the horizon. He felt a great relief when he saw it, it just meant that he was this much closer to Kagome.

When he did see the castle though he felt a small breeze come from the back of him. It carried his scent towards the castle and it made Inuyasha growl. Sesshomaru would pick up his scent immediately. 'Damn these elements!' he cursed. 'They're against me lately.'

He had also noticed that the feeling of being watched was gone. It was gone just like that and it made Inuyasha more nervous. Was the person just following him to get to the castle? But if so then why? Inuyasha could feel his stomach turn in anxiety. He picked up speed, the need to rush towards the castle to save Kagome becoming greater.

He ran faster until he came into view of the castle gates. He pushed through them and rushed towards the large door. He was relieved when he saw that Kagome was there waiting for him but there was also Sesshomaru too. He could also tell that they were anxious and nervous about something. Something or someone was making Sesshomaru go into alert mode go off and making Kagome radiate fear and sadness out her body.

She then saw him approach and cried out his name. "Inuyasha!" she cried in a loud voice.

But as soon as Kagome said his name he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with surprise and unbelievable hurt. He could feel the rage and sadness emitting from his very being. 'No…' he thought hatefully. 'This can't be…'

"Kagome….?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru could feel his instincts take action. He could sense someone was coming straight for his castle. He quickly abandoned his current duties and appeared outside his castle doors in an instant. He scanned the area and a soft breeze blew across his face. He growled loudly, his frown running deeper. 'Inuyasha…' he thought hatefully.

He ran towards the gardens and was suddenly in front of the two females in an instant.

Kagome yelped in surprise and Rin just laughed. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. "Don't frighten me like that!" she said as she held a hand to her chest.

Sesshomaru ignored the childish gesture and motioned to Jarken. "Jarken." He said in an emotionless tone. "Get Rin inside. Do not come out unless ordered."

Jarken bowed. "Yes My Lord." He said humbly.

Rin made a pout. "What's going on Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked curiously. "I still want to play with Kagome-sama!"

Sesshomaru stared at the young girl. "Rin." He said in a demanding tone. "Get inside with Jarken. Never are you to leave his side. Stay inside until I say you may come out."

Rin sighed and nodded submissively. She walked slowly to Jarken and glanced back at Kagome. "We'll play later okay, Kagome-sama?" she asked hopefully.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru boomed. "Now!"

Rin nodded sadly and coughed a bit. She waved at Kagome and walked away.

Kagome gave Rin a small smile as she looked back once more before she closed the doors to the castle. She turned sharply to Sesshomaru, giving him a cold glare. "What was that for?" she demanded angrily.

Sesshomaru growled deeply. "Will you stay?" he asked demandingly. "Will you stay to fulfil Rin's request?"

Kagome stared at him with puzzlement. "Of course I'll stay with Rin." She said. "But you didn't even let me answer her so that she wouldn't need to worry." She said angrily. "What's with the question?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Will you truly stay until you have playing with Rin one final time?"

Kagome groaned in irritation. "I told you: Yes!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. I will not be happy with you if you left her suddenly without fulfilling it. I will be most displeased." He said in a cold tone.

"It's not like you're ever happy anyway." Kagome mumbled under her breath, but unknown to her Sesshomaru heard her words. "Why all the questions Sesshomaru?' she asked loudly.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before he answered. "The half-breed is here." He said in a cold voice. "Him, a kitusne and a bat youkai." He added.

Kagome gasped and smiled with happiness. "Inuyasha!" she cried with joy. "They're here? Really? When will they get here?" she asked excitedly. Kagome couldn't wait to see Inuyasha again. She had been so worried that Tioka has already killed him.

Sesshomaru surpressed a growl for her eagerness to see the mutt. What was he to her? "They will be here at the gates in mere minutes." He informed.

Kagome smiled. "Alright! Come on then, we should greet them!" she said happily.

"Greet?" he repeated. "Aren't you going to leave with them?" Some how his voice sounded hopeful to him. Why didn't he want her to leave? Another reason Sesshomaru should kill her.

Kagome smiled that warm smile of hers. "I told you that I'll play with Rin-chan one more time before I leave." She felt a hint of sadness in her voice. She would miss it here but she still had jewel shards to hunt down.

Sesshomaru nodded and said no more. He walked towards his castle doors and Kagome followed closely behind. The reached the doors and they waited patiently at the steps for the new arrivals.

Sure it hurt Kagome that she would see Inuyasha again. With Tioka's recent betrayal she felt the familiar pain when Inuyasha betrayed her with Kikyo. Why couldn't she like a guy that wouldn't betray her like they have? What had she done to deserve this pain?

Kagome sighed sadly as she waited for her love to show. Didn't Sesshomaru say a couple of minutes? "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Do you smell Tioka there too?" she asked nervously.

Sesshomaru could feel a growl deep within his chest but he sniffed none the less. "I could not pick up his scent from the breeze." He said truthfully. "From what I could tell, he isn't with my half-breed brother."

Kagome nodded. "You said they'd be here in a couple of minutes." She reminded him. "Why aren't they here yet?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer but then a scent filled his nostrils. A feral growl rose within his chest as he tensed up his nerves.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru tensed and positioned himself for battle. She grew instantly frightened on what was happening. "S-Sesshomaru? What's going on?" she asked nervously.

Sesshomaru just growled lowly as he positioned to attack; or defend. His eyes were darting back and forth, trying to locate. He was moving, at a high speed he might add. Sesshomaru had never seen such speed before in his life. This made him more weary and alert.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried at him.

Sesshomaru finally acknowledged her and growled. "The son of Naraku." He hissed.

Kagome gasped as her eyes filled with horror and pain. 'What's he doing here?' She too started to look around wearily as she ignored Sesshomaru's growls and hisses. Kagome saw something in the horizon and thought it was him but when she saw a flash of red and silver she instantly grew relieved. She waved madly at him. "Inuyasha!" she cried terrified.

But as soon as she said his name a being dropped in front of her and pulled her in. Kagome was wide-eyed as this dark orange haired person with fuzzy ears kissed her full on, on her lips. Kagome didn't know what to do at first so she hesitated. But when she heard him purr she instantly knew whom it was. She pushed him off frantically, anger and hate radiating from her eyes. "Tioka!" she hissed.

Tioka smirked at her, his arms still around her waist. "Good to see you too." He purred close to her ear.

Kagome pulled away from him, her tiny hands beating on his chest. But Tioka held tight, his grip never weakening. Kagome was about to shout at him to let her go but she was interrupted by an angry yet hurt voice.

"Kagome….?"

Kagome turned her head around and her eyes grew wide as she saw Inuyasha standing a 10 meters away from her and Tioka, his eyes reflecting the hurt he was feeling. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, tears clouding her eyes. "It's not what it looks like." She said softly.

All she received was a hurtful glare from the inu hanyou. "Save it Kagome." He hissed, anger and hurt obvious in his voice. "I always knew that you would choose him over me…" he regretfully said, hurt now visible from his eyes…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kag: (o.o) OMG!! Kpika! You are so going to get it for this cliffie!! Darn you! What have you done?? -starts to strangle her-

Kpika: -chokes- it seemed like a good place to put a -choke- cliffie. It would be -choke- interesting. -choke-

Kag: -strangles harder- you better update soon or else there will be a hoard of angry reviewers after you, including me!

Kpika: o-choke-kay.

Tio: I can't believe you made me do that… I would never hurt Kagome like that.

Inu: -still has Tetsusaiga out- DIE YOU BASTARD!!

Tio: -sighs- this is getting boring. -pokes a nerve in Inuyasha's body and he instantly calms- there we go. Good doggy.

Inu: ( . )

Kag: - continues to strangle Kpika- Update faster darn it! People, review so that she could update!!

Kpika: I'd also like to thank -choke- ……. For this idea. -choke- thanks for helping me with it. -choke-

Kag: -glares- WHAT?! You're the one who came up with the idea! I can't believe you! Isn't my life a mess already? Why did you just add more rubbish to it? -continues to choke-

Kpika: don't blame -choke- her. I'm the one who made it into a -choke- cliffe. -gasps for air- Please Kagome! Stop -choke- choking -choke- me! -choke-

Kag: Never!!

Ship: Anyway, since Kpika can't really talk right now… -glances at Kag as she makes Kpika turn purple- I'll be saying what she'd usually say: "Don't forget to review and thanks …… for giving me the idea! Hope you guys don't hate me too much in putting in this cliffe but I'll try to update soon! See ya laters!!" I think that's all….

Kpika: -choke- Yep. -choke-

Tio: and also don't hate me too much. Blame it all on Kpika. She's the one who made me do it.

Kpika: You're supposed to be -choke- evil! People are supposed to -choke- hate you!

Tio: -shrugs- Why can't I be a liked evil guy? I can't be all that evil right?

Inu: -snores-

Kpika: -chokes- You're like yin and -choke- yang. You gots a -choke- bad and good side. So I guess you aren't totally -choke- evil.

Ship: (-.-) I'm surprised you having dies yet from all that talking.

Tio: I'm surprised that she can talk at all…

Kpika: -thinks- Yeah. -choke- you're right.

Kag: Stop suffering there and type the next chapter already!! -continues to choke-

Kpika: How could I -choke- when you're choking me and my air -choke- supply is very, very low? -choke-

Ship: Would ya stop choking?! It's getting annoying!

Kag: -releases Kpika- there. -glares- Now start typing the next chapter.-

Kpika: -rubs sore and purple neck- You're acting VERY OOC now Kag.

Kag: -continues to glare and choke Kpika in her mind- Type it or I'll sic Shippo on you…

Ship: -roars cutely-

Kpika: (-.-'') okay, anyway this bit is going for too long. I'll see you guys soon and hope you don't hate me for putting in this cliffe!! Thanks again …… and I'll see ya later! Ja ne!


	20. Calling Names

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Oh! sorry for those random dots in the last chapter! There supposed to be saying hobag669 because she was the on who helped me get into this plot line soooo THANX HOBAG669!! You ehlps me a lot!! anyway LOTS of you guys don't like Tioka ne? oh well. I can't ask you guys to like an evil character

Tio: -shrugs- I don't care if you guys hate me. I'm a lone wolf. Or cat for that matter.

Kag: -hugs Tio- Don't worry Tioka! I'll still love you!

Inu: Kagome! How could you do that to me?

Kag: -hugs Inu too- I love you too Inuyasha –giggles-

Ship: Is it me or does Kagome seem a little… air-headed today?

Kag: Nonsense Shippo –hugs a tree- I love everything that nature gives us…

Kpika: (o.0) Hmm…. Could she be drugged or something? Seems like she's high on something.

Inu: that's what I thought.

Tio: Hey. You're not broke no more.

Inu: Yeah. That sleep was good.

Tio: In other words I saved you from eternal stupidness.

Kpika: Now, now! Don't get into another fight guys! We're all tired and in an odd mood –looks at the Kagome as she hugs a stray dog- So let's not make it worse.

Tio and Inu: FINE

Kpika: -sighs- good. Anyway sorry for the cliffy and hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember: I don't any of the characters but Tioka and Ukizo. Okay let's go!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cried as she tried so desperately to detach herself from Tioka's iron grip.

Inuyasha stared at her with a blank face but it didn't match the raging pain in his eyes. "So this is what I get after trying to save your butt?" he said coldly. "Here I was worrying sick about you but it turns out that you're safe and sound with the _cat_." He hissed out the last word.

Kagome pushed Tioka away. "Inuyasha, it isn't what it look like!" she cried as tears left her eyes.

Tioka advanced Kagome and slid an arm around her waist. "Looks like you lost Inuyasha." He said coolly. "I own Kagome, not you. She never loved you."

Kagome tried to shove Tioka off her but he wouldn't let her go. She cast him a hateful glare. "Let me go you traitorous jerk! I don't love you!" she yelled.

Tioka stared down at her with a blank face. "But have you ever loved me?" he asked.

Kagome gulped. She could feel her tears clogging up her throat. "I-I don't know…" she whispered. She turned to Inuyasha. His eyes were covered by his bangs and it was impossible to tell that he was still alive or not. "Don't listen to him Inuyasha! He's telling lies!"

Inuyasha didn't speak until a couple of painful and silent moments. "Did you love him Kagome?" he said in a tone much like Sesshomaru's. This made Kagome's skin crawl. "Did you love him?" he repeated.

Kagome stuttered. "I-I-I…." she didn't know the answer herself. Did she ever love Tioka? If she did then she didn't love him now. But wasn't she the one who believed that an old love never dies? Just like with Inuyasha and Kikyo? Could it be true in some deep, dark, twisted part of her soul that she still loves the son of Naraku? "I-I think… I don't know." She finally said.

Inuyasha's head snapped right up and their eyes locked. Kagome was shocked at the pain she could see in those golden orbs. Why was he hurt so much? Kagome also saw the deep anger in them. The long lost soul that was hidden deep within those eyes. "Inuyasha…"

Said hanyou interrupted her. "Do you love him Kagome?" he said in a cold voice.

Kagome made another loud gulp. What could she say that won't make him even angrier? She had told the truth: she didn't know. But she did know one thing: she didn't love her now, or did she? This whole concept was confusing. How could she give Inuyasha the answer he wanted without lying to him? "I-I don't know." She repeated stupidly again.

Inuyasha let a low growl. Her hesitation and pathetic answers were good enough for him. "Fine. If that's the way it's going to be." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Kagome ran to him but Tioka's iron arm kept her from moving any further. She reached for him with her one arm. "Inuyasha! No please! Don't go!" but Inuyasha just ignored her as he walked away. She turned angrily at Tioka her eyes saying: Let me go or I'll kick you pussy ass! "Tioka. Let go." She ordered in a hiss.

Tioka didn't oblige to her order. "Kagome. I'm sorry for what I did to you before." He started. "But if you join me again I swear we could rule the lands together."

Kagome almost exploded with anger, tears pouring from her eyes. "You jerk! Do you really expect me to do that after what you did to me?" she turned back to Inuyasha, his figure fading over the distance. "Inuyasha!" she called out. "Wait!"

Inuyasha didn't turn around but he slowed. Kagome fought off Tioka's grip to no prevail. "Please Inuyasha, don't go! You don't understand!" she yelled. But as soon as she said that she saw Inuyasha's head shake and walk away once again. "No Inuyasha!" she yelled out but as soon as she did Inuyasha was out of sight. "Inuyasha!" she called out feebly. She turned to Tioka, hate evident in her chocolate orbs. "Let me go now or I'll purify your ass."

Tioka managed a smirk. His plan worked. "You can't purify me remember?"

"Do you want a bet?" she said. Her aura was waving crazily around her. It was coloured with red and black, not very good colours to be mingled in. Red was for anger and black was for pure hatred. Her hands glowed a light colour but it wasn't pure as it should have been. It was tainted. Tainted with hate and loathing. Just like Naraku wanted to do with Kikyo… "Back up." She warned.

Tioka did not. "Think about it Kagome. It looks like your mutt doesn't like you anymore. You have nothing now. He left." He was being as manipulating as Naraku himself.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried. It was only then did Kagome notice the little kit. He ran towards her but he was stopped suddenly by Tioka's warning growl. "Tioka?" he asked unsure. "What happened to you?"

Tioka just glared at the kit. He didn't really hate him. Just didn't like him like he pretended to be. "Scram kid." He growled. "Take off with that half-breed mutt."

Kagome's aura just grew angrier and angrier. "Don't talk to him like that!" she yelled as her hands started to glow with that tainted light. "Back up or I will, seriously, purify you! No more games Tioka!" she hissed.

Tioka stared down at her, his eyes void of any amusement. "We are not playing any games Kagome." He said flatly. "This wasn't ever a game."

Kagome glared at him. "Ditto." She then pushed him away from her, her hands glowing with tainted purifying energy.

Tioka pulled back and there was a sizzle on his chest. But instead of pain he felt remarkable pleasure. There was something about her power when its dark with tainted with evil. He now understood why his own father wanted to taint the heart of a very powerful and pure miko. 'What a clever fool you were, father.' He thought.

Kagome glared at him before she scooped Shippo into her arms. She then acknowledged Ukizo was also here. She nodded her head at him and walked back towards the forgotten Sesshomaru. Once she was by his side again they stood silent and no one moved. They all stared at each other intensely before Sesshomaru broke the tense atmosphere. "I suggest you leave now, Neko demon." He said in that cold tone of his.

Tioka shrugged but his eyes stayed glued to Kagome. "Listen Kagome dear." He cooed. "I will get you back. You can count on that." He took a step back towards the trees and he smirked. "And remember that I will get my revenge from you-" he glanced at Sesshomaru then back at Kagome. "And that mutt of yours." And with that, he left without any other word, right into the trees.

They four of them stood still, waiting for Tioka's demonic presence to fade away. It didn't take long though, Tioka was fast, either that or he was able to mask his own aura perfectly.

When they couldn't sense him anymore Kagome let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. That's one problem gone. Now the next one. She turned around to face Sesshomaru, her aura becoming a nice shade of blue from worry. "Sesshomaru, we need to catch up to Inuyasha. I don't know what will happen to him." She said worried.

Sesshomaru nodded. "My fool of a brother could do something utterly hopeless. He never was really smart." He insulted.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he stared up at her with teary eyes. "What was wrong with Tioka?" he asked.

Kagome could feel another set of tears behind her eyes but she forced them away. "Tioka isn't a good guy Shippo." She said. She might as well expose him to the harsh truth. It will hurt even more if he saw it in person. "He's Naraku's son. He wants to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru because they killed Naraku. We can't trust him okay?" she said gently.

Shippo sniffled and nodded. He somewhat admired the neko demon. "Okay." He said quietly.

Kagome turned to Ukizo who hasn't said a word. "Not to be rude but why are you here?" she asked politely. She couldn't trust this guy either. This was Tioka's friend, well partner anyway.

Ukizo hesitated for a moment before answering. "I was curious." He said truthfully. "I have known Tioka for years now and I haven't seen him like this ever. I wanted to see what was going on."

"Well now you know." Kagome said sadly. "Do you want to leave or do you want to help us take him down?" she said with venom in her voice.

Ukizo shrugged as if he didn't care. "I have nothing better to do." He said. "Sure, I'll tag along."

This caught everyone by surprise. "W-What?" Kagome stuttered. "You're willing to kill you long lasting partner just like that?

He shrugged again. "I don't get attached to anyone." He cast Kagome a grave look. "It saves me from the pain they cause."

Kagome could hear her heart banging inside her ribcage. She needed to find Inuyasha now! "Come on! I want to find Inuyasha as soon as possible!" she cried.

Sesshomaru didn't know why this made him angry or furious but it just did. He nodded reluctantly. "First I will inform Jarken to take care of Rin. Then we will go look for my half-breed brother." He said in a cold voice.

Kagome smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said softly. "You know, you've been really nice to me lately. You remind me of a big brother." She said as she hugged him.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Was this feeling he felt whenever he was around her kinship? Was kinship the feeling he felt when they were together in the same room? Well if it was then that would explain a lot. The possessiveness, the urge to protect her, the feeling he got whenever she was near. He probably won't admit it out loud but he guessed it was this. He hugged her back with a warm embrace. "And you remind me of a little sister." He said into her ear so that only she could hear.

The young miko's eyes widened at this. She didn't expect him to think of her in that manner. But then again she didn't think that she would think of a cold-blooded killer as a big brother. It made her happy and content that she was in his arms like this. It was as if she was in her mother's arms except this time it isn't her mother but a bigger brother. It's that feeling you have when you know you'd be safe in your brother's arms. Like nothing will ever hurt you again.

She pulled back and stared into his deep and amber eyes. They were still as blank and cold as ever but Kagome knew him well enough to see the small flame in his eyes. The small spark that gave his eyes warmth and emotions. That small shiver she felt crawl up her spine whenever he had looked at her with those cold yet warm amber eyes.

She smiled warmly at him. "And I won't leave unless I get my final play with Rin." She said. "I keep my promises."

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he nodded. "Wait here so that I may inform Jarken and Rin of our departure."

Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "I can't wait that long though!" she inform him. "Inuyasha could be out there doing something stupid and he might hurt himself!"

"Then let him hurt himself." Sesshomaru said coldly. "It may teach him a lesson to be a little less stupid."

Kagome let the comment slide about him. "Why don't you go inside and I'll just go ahead of you?"

"No." he said flatly.

"Why?" Kagome asked with a frown. "I don't have much time Sesshomaru. I need to see Inuyasha again.

"No." he said again. "Wait until after I have done the necessary things."

Kagome groaned in irritation. "I'll just go ahead of you okay? It's not like it will hurt me or anything! I can take care of myself!"

Suddenly Ukizo stepped up just behind Kagome and bowed politely to the Tai youkai. "Perhaps, Milord, I may escort Lady Kagome to the half-breed." He asked. "When you are doing your errands I will be traveling with Lady Kagome and help her to find the mutt." He said in a low voice. Kagome was surprised by his change of tone and attitude. It reminded her of some medieval film she watched back home.

Sesshomaru eyes the bat youkai with a great deal of suspicion. "No." he said in the same tone of voice. "I do not know you well enough to leave you with her. She will wait until I come out again. If you let me go awhile ago we could be on the road right now."

Kagome irritated groan. "Come on already! Let Ukizo-sama take me! I trust him- in a satisfied level anyway." She pleaded. "I need to find Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment before he gave a sigh of defeat. She could be as persistent and stubborn as his own half-brother, "Fine." He said. He glared at Ukizo in warning. "But if I scent even one small scratch on her your guts will be pulled right out of your body, understand?" he asked in a dark voice.

Ukizo just bowed even lower. "Yes, Milord."

Kagome went towards Shippo and held out her arms and motioned him to climb aboard. He did what he was told and hopped into her arms. He climbed up to her shoulder and perched there. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a grateful smile. "Thanks a lot Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and turned to the gates.

As soon as he turn his back Kagome went onto a full on sprint towards the direction where Inuyasha disappeared from. She ran with all her might and Ukizo flew silently above her, only a couple of inches behind. "Can you scent him out Ukizo-sama?" Kagome asked in short pants.

Ukizo nodded. "Yes." He said, "I can smell him. It won't be long until we catch up to him. He hasn't bothered to run. He just kept walking." He answered.

Kagome sighed as she ran. She was relieved that they were closer to Inuyasha than she thought. If he had ran then it would've took longer for them to find him and that would mean that Inuyasha would have more time to do something stupid. 'Baka!' Kagome cursed to him silently. 'You know I wouldn't do something like that to you! Why did you run away?'

Kagome could see Ukizo at the corner of her eye. He was flying casually and it was as if he didn't have any trouble traveling this distance at all. The opposite could be said about Kagome. She panted and felt hot and embarrassed that a full demon should be following a slow, weak human like her. Compared to the demons she were no faster than a snail.

With one hard push she gave her legs more power and gained more speed. And that speed lasted for about, well, 37.56 seconds. She started to slow but just then she could feel her feet leaving the ground. She could feel wind rushing through her face and Shippo's hold on her shoulder grow tighter. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was holding her bridal style. "That was quick." She mumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. "Remember that I am not a slow human like you." He mocked.

Kagome let that comment slide and let herself be carried in the arms of another man.

A few more minutes went by, how many Kagome didn't know. She didn't bring a watch to this era. If she did then the clocks would always get messed up or get broken. Ever since her 5th one her mother didn't let her have anymore.

They finally found Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch on the highest tree in the area. Kagome was about to leap into the air with joy that he hadn't done anything stupid yet but when she saw the rusty sword in his hand she grew worried. Why would she have it out here with no demons? Why would he take it out if there were certainly no other humans except for herself? Something was going on and Kagome didn't like it one but.

She called out his name. "Inuyasha!" but it seemed like he didn't hear here since he took the sword up above his chest. Her heart grew into panic as her sweat rolled down her cheeks. What the heck was he doing? "Inuyasha!!" she yelled as they neared him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha sat on the branch of the largest tree in the area. His eyes were blank from the event that just played. It was blank because he didn't know what to make them feel. Angry, sad, lonely? He didn't know and so he didn't show.

He admitted to himself that he was a little bit sad. Well, not little, a lot. He just saw the woman of his dreams kissing another man other than him. That made him lonely which made him sad which led him to angry.

He could feel his blood boil at the sight of it. Even thinking about it made him want to howl and kill that neko demon. Why did Kagome have to choose that cat? Was it because he was a full demon and he just a hanyou? He knew Kagome way longer then that cat has so why did Kagome chose him to quickly?

He could feel his hands clenching the bark of the tree. His eyes showed he only emotion that made him feel all the others: loneliness. Maybe that day when he went to Kikyo and gave the jewel Kagome lost all feelings for him. He hoped not but something inside him didn't want Kagome to be his. She deserved so much better than a cheating fool like him.

But he couldn't help but hope that she could be his one day. But it all shattered because he saw her with Tioka. But it didn't really bother him that much. If she was happier to be with him then he was happy. If it would make Kagome happy to be in the cat's arms except for his then he'd be happy. If Kagome would be happy if he died right now then he would be happy if he just died for her.

He pulled out his sword. It was not transformed as Inuyasha stared at it with sad eyes. The rusty sword was like a piece of rubbish in his hands but it held so much more. It only turned its best when he was protecting a human; when he was protecting a person he loved; when he was protecting Kagome.

In many ways Inuyasha was like this sword. Without Kagome he would rust and be a worthless piece of junk. He wouldn't be able to fight with power and pride. If he had no Kagome to protect then he will just stay as rusty as ever. He only turned his best when he was fighting for her. He would somehow try harder when her life was at stake and miraculously grow stronger too. It was if he would transform like the Tetsusaiga when he was protecting someone he loved.

He lifted the sword up above his chest. 'Kagome would be a lot happier if I wasn't in her way.' He told himself, he couldn't hear a voice calling out to him. 'She has Tioka now. She has no need for a hanyou like me.' He aimed the point of the rusty sword at his heart. 'If I can't have her then I'd rather die.' He took one breath as he closed his eyes shut. 'I love you Kagome.'

"Inuyasha!!" a familiar voice cried.

The hanyou's eyes snapped right open and what he saw made his blood boil. Kagome was coming towards him, yes, but she was also being held by another man. That man was his older brother. He could feel his beast raging in his rib cage, trying to break free and crush that guy's head in.

Kagome squirmed free from Sesshomaru's hold and he, a little reluctantly, let go. She landed on the ground with her feet and went running towards Inuyasha who jumped from the tree and onto the ground. "Inuyasha." She whispered as tears of relief poured out of her eyes. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Inuyasha just stood there staring at them with dark eyes. "What are you doing here Kagome?" he asked, his voice deep. "Aren't you supposed to be with _Tioka_?" he hissed out the word. Even saying it made him want to roar.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she stared in disbelief at the man she knew she loved. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You know I don't love him in that way." She said a little hurt. "Why would you think of me like that?"

Shippo left her shoulder and hopped towards Ukizo and Sesshomaru behind her. He knew that being close to Kagome when she was about to burst wasn't a very smart thing to do.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well from the looks of it I could think of you however I want!" he growled. All sadness and regret flooded out of him to be replaced by a flood of rage. "A few moments ago you were with that blasted cat." He spat. "And now I saw you with my bastard half-brother! And now you're going to leave him to come back to me? That, Kagome, is what I call a whore!"

Kagome froze, maybe her heart did too but she couldn't tell since her ears were ringing with the word he said. The feelings that played across her face were these, in this order: shocked, confusion, regret, sadness, then blank, then realization, shocked again, and finally; angry. Very angry. "What did you just call me?" she yelled at him with eyes of rage. "A whore?" she spat with tears blocking her vision. "Here I am worried sick about you and when I finally found you, you call me names! You are the most selfish, thoughtless, stubborn, blind, angry, violent, hot-tempered, narrow-minded JERK I have EVER met!" she yelled angrily as tears of anger and hurt crusaded down her cheeks. "You were about to kill yourself were you? About to commit suicide? Well I'm sorry I interrupted your little session! Go on, continue! See if I care if you throw away your stupid life!" and with that she turned around and angrily walked away from him.

She rudely passed Ukizo, Shippo and the blank faced Sesshomaru muttering curses under her breath. "Damn Inuyasha." She scowled. "This is the last time I'll ever try to worry about his ass again." She muttered as she walked away from all of them. In the direction she was going it seemed like she was heading back to the castle.

When she was gone Inuyasha felt some giant fluff ball tackle his head and start chewing on his ears violently. He tried to pull him off of him but he held on tight. "Shippo!" he yelped. "Get off of me now!"

Shippo continued to chew harshly on his ears while tears flooded out of his eyes. "Inuyasha no Baka!" he screamed into them. "Do you know how much Kagome has been through? Do you know how much pain she was holding in before you came? Have you even considered into listening to her? You are a big dumb jerk!"

Inuyasha continued to pry him off to no success. "What are you talking about?" he growled.

Shippo continued to bite. "You baka! And you do this after what Tioka did to her too! You big meanie! You giant half-breed mutt with no brains at all!"

Inuyasha growled deeply as he finally was able to grab Shippo off and hold him by his tail. "What do you mean?" he growled. "What did Tioka do to her?"

Shippo wiped the tears angrily with his arm and folded them together stubbornly. "I'm not saying until you've apologized to Kagome!"

Inuyasha made a fist and held it over him. "Listen you little runt, tell me what's going on our else you'll have something to worry about." He threatened.

Not a moment later did he find a clawed hand around his neck. He let go of the struggling Shippo in order to claw the person's wrist. He stared at his attacker. It was Sesshomaru. "What the fuck are you doing you bastard?" he hissed through gritted teeth. He tried to claw at his wrists but this only made Sesshomaru's grip on his neck stronger, he choked.

"Have you no sense, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked in a deep tone. His face was blank but his eyes were raging with anger. "Do you have any idea what Kagome has been through since you were away?"

Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "Since when did you call her 'Kagome'?" he hissed.

"That is of no importance." He stated flatly. "Why must you always throw out assumptions before you know all the facts? She and I have not been in that kind of relationship."

"Then what about Tioka?" he spat. "Why didn't she stay with him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head in disappointment and anger. "We are not the ones who should say." He said. "It is up to Kagome to decide whether you are worth telling or not." He released him and Inuyasha fell to the ground coughing. "Don't be a fool Inuyasha." He stated coldly. "One day you'll lose her and when that time comes you won't be able to have her back." 'That's because if you hurt her one more time I will surely take her away from you.' He vowed to himself. 'I will not let her feel anymore pain when she is with you.'

Sesshomaru turned his back and walked towards Ukizo and Shippo. "I will be on my way." He said. "The neko demon is still out there somewhere and he might still be after Kagome." He gave a disgusted glance to the now standing Inuyasha. "Someone has to protect her if no one else would." And with that he left.

When he was gone Inuyasha glared at Ukizo and Shippo. "Well?" he asked angrily. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Ukizo and Shippo stayed silent. Shippo was on Ukizo's shoulder and he had a frown on his face. "Like Sesshomaru said." The little kit said. "It is not for us to tell you. You have to ask Kagome yourself."

Inuyasha growled at their stubbornness. "Why won't anyone tell me?" he asked. "I have the right to know!"

"No you don't." Ukizo said calmly. "You had nothing to do with the matter. And we cannot tell you because we don't know ourselves. I have a feeling only Lady Kagome, Tioka and Lord Sesshomaru know what's going on. Lady Kagome hasn't even told us what happened, not fully anyway."

Inuyasha growled. Why did Sesshomaru know something that he himself didn't know about? 'More importantly, why did Kagome tell him in the first place?' he asked himself angrily. "Well it doesn't matter anyway." He crossed his arms childly. "It's not like I care what that whore feels."

Shippo bared his fangs. "Don't call her that you baka!" he growled. "You'll only hurt Kagome more!"

"Feh." He said. "Not like I care anyway."

Ukizo shook his head with disappointment. "You don't know what you're saying Inuyasha." He said darkly. "You think that you're always right, always think that everyone is wrong except for you. Well let me tell you something: you're the one whose wrong and your mistake will hardly be forgotten." With that he flew into the air with Shippo on his shoulder.

Inuyasha watched as they flew away and disappeared through a number of trees. After a moment of thinking Inuyasha's ears dropped. The event passed by so quickly. Immediately he regretted every single moment of it.

He leapt into the tree and started his run back towards Sesshomaru's castle. 'So sorry Kagome.' He thought.

_'Well it's not much point of you say it to yourself now is it?' _his conscience asked.

'You haven't been here for a long time,'

_'Well I was kind of busy you know? With all the drama going on the author hasn't found a place to put me in. if I did come in then it will be just so random.'_

'Damn. Does this mean you'll be sticking around more?'

_That's right! And this time I don't plan to stay here shortly.'_

'Grr…'

_'You made a lot of mess without me didn't you? This shows that you can't even live right without me so you should be treating me with respect. If not then I'll just leave again.'_

'Be my guest! I'd rather you leave then stay!'

_'Doing reverse sociology eh? That was smart so I'll stay. I never knew you cared.'_

'I never did care!'

_'Ah, the lies you think.'_

'Just shut up asshole.'

_'What do you suppose you do when we reach Kagome again? Do think we could just barge into Sesshomaru's castle without being rejected first?'_

'I haven't reached that part of the plan yet.'

_'Well it's a good thing I'm here then.' _His conscience said. _'This is what we'll do: we'll sneak into Kagome's room at the night without being noticed and we'll talk to her then.'_

'… Wow, some plan.'

_'Do you know how much I just LOVE your sarcastic attitude?'_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'And do you know how much I love you trying out my sarcastic attitude?'

_'Well let's see you think of anything better.'_

'Well you're forgetting one thing: she's a human. She couldn't have reached the castle already even if she ran. So we'll just catch up to her and we'll talk to her then without sneaking in or breaking anything.'

_'… Have you somehow swapped out minds? Here I am thinking about something stupid and here you are thinking about something smart for once. What did you do?'_

'Well just to let you know, we share the same mind so we can't swap it. And secondly I didn't do anything. You have just been on holiday for so long that you've lost some of your knowledge.'

_'… Since when have you used the word 'knowledge'? Have I entered some other demon's mind?'_

'That's funny because you haven't left my mind at all.' Inuyasha retorted. 'Now stop talking to me. I have to find Kagome's scent.'

_'Fine, be like that.' _It said. _'But I will find out how you've miraculously grown smarter. Some spell perhaps?'_

'Just don't talk to me.'

Inuyasha continued to search for her scent. He found it after a couple of minutes. It only took Inuyasha 3 minutes to follow it and find Kagome. Sesshomaru wasn't with her and neither was Ukizo or Shippo. That was good.

Kagome continued to walk angrily back to the castle. She couldn't believe Inuyasha called her that! After all she has been through. 'Curse him and his baka ways.' She scowled. 'I'd rather make friends with a cold blooded killer than him.'

_'Don't be stupid. You know that's a lie and you already MADE friends with a cold blooded killer. Sesshomaru remember?' _her conscience informed.

'Oh yeah. That's right.' She thought. 'Hey! You're back!'

_'Well duh I'm back. I never left. The author just didn't let me into the chapters lately because there was no room.'_

'Oh, okay.'

_'Wow! You sure have messed up in the last few chapters didn't you?' _

'Well sorry! Where were you all this time?'

_'I just told you.'_

'Oh yeah, that's right.'

_'Anyway I have just scanned your memory and I know you're going to hate me for saying this but… I told you so.'_

'… I have no denials of that.'

_'Are you going to forgive Inuyasha though? By calling you a-'_

'No! I will not forgive him! That thoughtless hanyou! I don't call him that name when I see him with Kikyo?'

_'Give him another chance!'_

'I've given him LOTS of chances yet he threw them away carelessly. Do you think I'll let him do that again?'

_'Yes I would. I know you Kagome for I am you. You still harbor those feelings for him and I know they're telling you the same things I'm tell you.'_

'Well I don't care right now! I need a break! I can't just go on like this for if I do I might-'

_'Wait! Shut up for half a second!' _her conscience paused. _'Do you feel that chill?'_

Kagome stopped in her tracks and tried to sense something. And she did sense something. 'Who is it though?'

_'This is a strange chill. We've felt it before… a hanyou perhaps?'_

"Is anyone out there?" Kagome asked out loud.

Suddenly a red and silver figure dropped form the trees and landed just in front of her. It was Inuyasha. "Kagome." He said.

Immediately Kagome went into defencive stance. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha was hurt by the anger in her voice. "Listen, I'm sorry for calling you that Kagome. Can't you just let it go?"

"No I can't!' she yelled angrily. "You've hurt me too much times Inuyasha and I was willing to forgive you. But what you said this time showed me how little faith you had towards me. That hurt Inuyasha. After all these years you still think of me like that." She choked. "I can't believe you Inuyasha." She said as tears poured out of her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Kagome." As he walked up to her and embraced the sobbing woman. "I'm sorry." He said as he let her cry onto his chest. "I'm so sorry."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Okay that's it for now because I'm too lazy to write anymore. Sorry this took so long but I'll try to update faster! There has been a lot of school stuff going on so could you please forgive me?

Inu: Feh.

Kag: -yawns- I like cats… -hugs a cat-

Tio: Thanks Kagome

Ship: -eats ice-cream- I like ice-cream.

Kpika: (o.0) you guys are just so random.

Kag: -sways arms in the air like a hippie- protect the animals and plants dude. Make peace with the dudes in the giant silver building which was built by taking down trees and such.

Inu: -joins in the swaying- Make peace with the vets and mail dudes. Don't bite then for they are only doing their job.

Tio: -sway along- and don't abuse your cat. They do not land on there feet all the time so do not test it.

Ship: -continues to eat the ice-cream- you're all a bunch of weirdos.

Kpika: -nods- I agree with you.

Kag: -jumps slightly- One day we'll be able to live on the moon…

Kpika: (o.o) okay… anyway don't forget to review and cyas!! And I'll try to update soon so don't flame me!


	21. Battle of the Consciences

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Kay, you all know that I do NOT own Inuyasha. -grumbles- if I did then he'd be with Kagome right now…

Tio: I heard that.

Kpika: Your point being…?

Tio: She will not end up with Inuyasha. If she did then all hell will freeze over.

Kpika: (o.o) what makes you think that?

Tio: … I can see into the future…

Inu: BAH! That's a load of-

Kag: Don't you dare swear on the disclaimer!

Inu: -pokes tongue out- see if you can stop me, bitch!

Kag: that's it! Shippo, attack!

Ship: -roars cutely- how dare you disrespect my master! -show his tiny fangs- now you shall pay with a bite in your ear!

Inu: ha! See if you can runt!

Ship: -hisses cutely- do not be fooled by my little size -says darkly- I can bite pretty hard…

Inu: -smirks- you want a bet? -second later Shippo is biting Inuyasha's ears- GAH! Get him off of me! Get him off of me! -tries to swat him away like a girl-

Ship: Bow to the almighty Kagome Higurashi from 500 years from the future!

Inu: Never!!

Kpika: (-.-) yep. We're having a lot of mood swings in the disclaimer lately and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

Tio: Of course it's a good thing. It brings randomness and excitement to the section

Kpika: -glares- What is THAT supposed to mean?

Tio: Just what I said.

Kpika: -growls- Why you little-! -starts to strangle Tioka-

Tio: -calm with a bored expression-

Kpika: -growls more- Stop acting so cool and do something stupid already!!

Tio: You-can't-make-me

Kpika: GROOWWWWLLLL!!!!

Ship: -stops what he was doing- Did you growl or did you just SAY the word growl?

Kpika: -blinks- I can't remember… Aw well. Anyway let's get on with the fic! Thanx for all ur reviews

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They stayed like that, just hugging each other, none of them trying to pull away. Both he and she were having a conversation in their minds about what the heck was going on…

**(Kagome's conscience**

_**Inuyasha's conscience**_

Kagome's own voice

_Inuyasha's own voice)_

'No, no, no, no, no! I'm supposed to be mad about him! What the heck is going on?! I can't pull away!'

**'That's because you don't want to. See the logic in that?'**

'No I don't! Why can't I pull away?'

_'Wow. I'm surprised she didn't pull away.'_

_**'Do you even care if she pulls away?'**_

_'Of course I'll care!'_

_**'Then you better start apologizing before our luck runs out…'**_

"Um… Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered along her hair. She stayed still in his arms and he grew worried. "I'm sorry okay?" he repeated. "I'm sorry I called you a whore."

**'See! He's apologizing! Surely you of all humans can't reject it.'**

'I can and I will.'

**'Why? You'll just seem cruel and cold-hearted. Do you want people to think you're that?'**

'Of course not!'

**'Then accept his apology.'**

Kagome shook her head. "It's not just calling me that Inuyasha." He stared at him with sad and hurt eyes. "It's the fact that you didn't trust me enough. You thought I was a three-timing slut." She choked on the words. "I can't believe you thought that I could go with another man except you…"

**'Oh… my… peanuts… did you just confess?'**

'Well that's for Inuyasha to answer, not me.'

_**'Oh… my… peanuts… did she just confess?'**_

_'… Don't just dive to assumptions… maybe we misunderstood?'_

_**'Ha! Misunderstand my ass!'**_

_'Since when did you start to talk to me?'_

_**'The very instant I because as stupid as you.'**_

_'So you admit you're stupid.'_

_**'Hey! I live inside your BRAIN for crying out loud! Something like this was bound to happen to me… ah the irony… the torture of stupid-ness…'**_

_'Don't push me. What do I say?'_

_**'Say you eat like a chicken at night… DUH! Say sorry again for making her feel like that! Maybe add some sweet words too.'**_

_'Sweet? I don't do sweet.'_

_**'Well what have you been doing for the past few years? Hmm?'**_

_'Ah…killing demons and trying to serve Naraku's head on a platter?'_

_**'Gosh, you're so stupid I wonder how I put up with you…'**_

_'Hey! I'm not stupid you little-'_

Kagome looked up at him and his enraged face. She gave him a puzzled yet slightly frightened look. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked unsure.

_**'GAH! Hurry up and talk to reality here! She may think you're going mad!'**_

Inuyasha snapped out of his inner argument and stared at Kagome's confused and slightly horrified face. His grip around her waist tightened. "Listen Kagome." He said silently. "I didn't believe you were a three-timer or a _slut_ even though I have no idea what the hell that is." He took a breath. "I just felt angry you know? I don't want anybody having you except ME." He growled in his chest. "Do you understand that?"

Kagome managed to blush at what he said. But then again, she was also turning pink because of anger. "I'm not some piece of property anyone could have, Inuyasha." She said seriously.

**'Well that's because you WANT to be his property and only his. You're just angry that you aren't yet.'**

'That is so not true! I won't because some kind of item for anybody! I still have my pride!'

**'Pride huh? Well at least you don't have as much pride as the hanyou standing before us.'**

'Thank goodness…'

**'Shhh… He's about to talk…'**

Inuyasha gave a sad sigh. "I know you aren't anyone's property Kagome." He stared into her eyes with a small smile. "I just forget sometimes that you're not a demon and have no clue about mating terms."

Okay, it was this time where Kagome blushed. No anger needed to make her cheeks a rosy pink. "W-What do you mean by that?" she asked shakily.

Inuyasha continued to stare into the chocolate brown orbs he had grown to love. _**'Damn it! Confess already you jackass! If you do then NO ONE will be able to claim her! Not even those bastards, Tioka and Sesshomaru…'**_

Kagome stared right back at those golden orbs she had loved on sight. **'Did you really need to ask that? You already know the meaning of what he said…'**

Inuyasha took a breath and finally broke the silence between them. "I want you Kagome." He said. "More than that, I need you. Without you I'd be nothing."

Kagome took a step back from the shock. "Where are you getting at?" Kagome asked silently. **'Did you really need to ask THAT?'**

Inuyasha took a step forward and laid his hand limply on Kagome's waist. "I love you Kagome."

_**'YES!! Yes!! Boo yeah! That's my boy! Took a lot of time to say those three words ne? Woo hoo!! I congratulate you and us! Damn it! You have no idea how LONG it took me to make you say those words! -sigh- I thought I would never see the day…'**_

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "I love you too Inuyasha…" She said in a whisper.

**'YES!! Yes!! Boo yeah! That's my girl! Now that was so hard no was it? You are so lucky I kept pushing you through all these years! Without me then you wouldn't even had the courage to say those words! -sigh- you may praise me now…'**

Both being ignored their hyper inner thoughts and instincts. Both just stood there and gazed at each other's eyes, not saying another word to each other. The truth was out and boy did it take them a long time to say it. But, miraculously, they both had enough patience to wait for one of them to say it. Even Kagome.

"You mean that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. "Do you honestly mean that?"

Kagome had to let out a giggle for his childish questions. She hugged him back, finally, and buried her tears dampen on his shirt. "Of course silly." She said in a muffled voice. "Why would I lie about that?"

Inuyasha had one hand at the back of her head and the other at her back. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Are you sad?"

_**'What the hell are you saying? That she's sad because you love her? What kind of stupid question is that?!'**_

_'I'm just being cautious. I can't read her like a book you know.'_

Kagome let out a content sigh. "You're so stupid Inuyasha."

_**'Ha. Told you.'**_

Kagome ignored the defeated yet angry look on his face and continued. "Of course I'm not sad Inuyasha. I'm crying because I'm happy. Can't you tell the difference?"

Inuyasha stared down at her with amused eyes. "Who can I? Is the happy one supposed to be yellow and the other blue?"

Kagome giggled and hugged him. "You're so stupid…"

**'-sigh- this is what you always wanted right?'**

'Yeah…'

**'Are you happy?'**

Kagome hesitated. 'Can't say for sure yet.'

**'Why not?'**

'Because we still got the Tioka deal and Sesshomaru or Ukizo and Shippo finding us like this.'

**'What I meant was: Are you happy NOW?'**

Kagome smiled in Inuyasha's chest. 'Yes. Yes I am happy.'

_'I still can't believe it…'_

_**'What? That you're stupid? You've been called that so many times it's hard for people NOT to believe it.'**_

_'Shut up! That was not what I meant!'_

_**'You're thinking about Kagome loving you, correct?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'Well you better believe it or else you might lose Kagome again. She loves us. Why can't you just accept that?'**_

_'It's not that I don't want to accept it. I just don't know if Kagome knows what she's saying right now.'_

_**'Just relax okay? The one we love just confessed her feelings and you're talking to yourself. Savor this moment because you can only confess once and truly mean it.'**_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's head and went down to her forehead. Kagome's eyes were closed and so were Inuyasha's. He gently kissed her forehead again then her eyebrow then her eyes then her cheeks. He hovered his lips on top of hers and paused.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her face blushing with the contact. It was odd since at the moment she opened her eyes Inuyasha did the same. They ended up staring into one another's eyes without blinking.

Both could see the love inside each other's eyes and couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha leaned down towards her lips and their eyes slowly closed as they neared, almost making contact. Their eyes closed finally and they had their second kiss…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tioka was running through the forest, away from the rest of the group. He had an evil smirk played across his face and his eyes were dark and cat-like. He had a blast toying with that group but he had other things to do. His first priority was to get the Shikon fragments.

'If Inuyasha and his group are searching to find them then I'll just have to find the shards before them. I could lead them to me then the other way around' He thought. 'I'll just continue what my father failed to do. But this time I'll have a different ambition than to harness great power and ruin.'

Tioka stopped by a footpath in the woods of a near by village. He walked on it slowly, as if human and closed his eyes. Of course, he couldn't sense the jewel shards like Kagome could but he had another way. If his father could find the shards without Kagome's help then he could too. 'The question is: how to find out what he did.'

Suddenly he halted. His eyes slowly opened and found a tall miko in front of him, no more then 10 meters away. His eyes grew cautious and his tail was slightly swaying. This wasn't just an ordinary miko for he had met her before. "Kikyo…" he stated.

Kikyo nodded, her soul collectors circling around her. "Tioka." She acknowledged. "The son of Naraku."

Tioka smirked. "Well, aren't I famous around these parts?"

Kikyo glared at the neko demon before her. "Almost everyone has heard of you but not in that name." She said coldly. "You have done as many evil deeds as your father had done when he was alive. Quite the effort for such a pup."

It was Tioka's turn to glare at the miko. "State your business, miko." He snarled.

Kikyo's face stayed cold and impassive as her insect-like demons circled around her giving her a glowing aura. "You wish to kill Inuyasha, correct?"

Tioka's face turned dark. "His brother too." He corrected.

"And the human-wench who's always with Inuyasha?" she asked.

Tioka shook his head. "I do not wish to harm the girl." He stated defencively.

"Why kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and not kill the one they love?" she asked coldly.

Tioka paused. "Because I do not want to." He hissed.

"Then may I do the honors?" Kikyo said darkly. "I have a score to settle with that wench from the future."

Tioka growled at her and her soul collectors started to circle Kikyo frantically. "You shall not harm Kagome." He warned. "If you do then consider yourself on my list."

Kikyo shook her head. "Looks like you have fallen for her too." She said in an emotionless tone. "My, she has attracted the hearts of so many."

"Just like you once did." Tioka added. "You haven't answered my question yet. Why are you here?"

Kikyo tucked one of her hand into her sleeve and rummaged through it. She pulled something out and it seemed like a black orb. It was as small as a marble but it was as black as a void. "Take this." She said as she threw it to the ground.

It rolled towards Tioka and he crouched and picked it up. He examined it for a while before he finally spoke. "What is this?" he asked.

"That is a secret we both do not know." She said. "But it once belonged to Naraku. I believe it should be in the hands of his heir."

Tioka stood up straight and stared at Kikyo. "I thought you hated my father." He informed. "I've studied almost everything about him. His friends and foes. You were definitely a foe. What are you up to?" he asked cautiously.

Kikyo stared at him blankly. "I'm up to nothing." She stated flatly. "I just want Inuyasha dead. Why? For the same reasons you do but slightly varied."

Tioka shrugged. "Fine." He said. "You want Inuyasha dead. Want about me? I mean, I am Naraku's son. Shouldn't you be fighting me rather than trying to help me?" he asked.

Once again Kikyo's face was blank. "I do not deal with such petty reasons anymore." She said. "I just want to make Inuyasha suffer for what he did to me." She hissed. "I want to make him pay for trying to kill me again."

He nodded. "But why don't you do it yourself then?" he asked. "You're a strong miko and I know Inuyasha has a soft spot for you. You could kill him easy."

"I believe it will be more interesting if I watch you do it instead." She said. "After all, you are Naraku's son. If anything you should be more evil than him. Is the right?"

Tioka hesitated. "I'm not evil." He said. "I just want revenge." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There is nothing evil about that."

"So you say." She turned her back on him and started to walk away. "Until we meet again, Son of Naraku."

Tioka watched as she left but before she truly disappeared he called out to her. "You won't hurt Kagome right?" he yelled.

She stopped and turned around once more, her eyes dark and hollow. "That is my business. I will do whatever I want to do with the remainder of my life." And before Tioka could call out to her again she disappeared.

Tioka just stood there doing nothing for a moment or two. 'She'll be okay.' He thought positively. 'She's a tough little human. She could handle that clay pot herself.' He almost growled at the next thought. 'Besides, either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will be there to protect her.'

He stared at the black marble that was temporarily forgotten in his palm. He stared at it as if bored. It was, like it said before, a pure black, void of any other colour whatsoever. Not even sunlight reflected off of it. It was the deepest of blacks that couldn't be lit by a light from the outside.

Tioka shoved it into his sleeve pocket. 'What good will that little thing do?' he asked himself. 'It looks like a piece of worthless stone to me.' He started to walk again but this time with a smirk. 'But isn't that what ALL powerful items look like?' he snickered to himself.

'One day Inuyasha… you will die by my hands along with your brother. And mark my words… Kagome will be mine too.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The temporary group was back at Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been talking to each other since but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was he silence where they felt content and happy just to be with each other.

Sesshomaru sensed this happy aura the minute he found them walking back to the castle. He, somehow, got instantly jealous about the entire setup. This was not a feeling he was used to. He felt uncomfortable with both of them together like that. He had, uncharacteristically, gotten in between them, trying to get them a part. Incredibly, it worked. He found out if he would talk to Kagome then she would instantly forget about Inuyasha and set all her attention onto him. He didn't give anything away though. No, he was too smart for that.

They were in a small yet fairly spacey room in the castle. Shippo was resting on Kagome's lap while she sat on a couch. Inuyasha was next to her and Sesshomaru was directly in front of them, sitting on the opposite chair. Ukizo hadn't took a seat yet. He was leaning on the doorframe and had his arms crossed. His bat-like wings were hanging from him like a vampire cape.

"What the hell are we doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, irritated that he was in his brother's presence and in his castle. "And why the hell are we with him?" he pointed rudely at Sesshomaru as if he wasn't even there.

Kagome snapped at him. "Don't be rude Inuyasha." She hissed dangerously. "We're here because there is no other place we could go. You should be grateful that Sesshomaru let you stay for the night. You need rest."

"I don't need rest, wench!" he protested. "We still have shards to find damn it!"

"Patience!" Kagome whispered angrily. "Have at least some manners!"

"No need, Kagome." Sesshomaru said from the other side. "I am afraid that it is impossible for my little brother here to know what manners is. His vocabulary has shrunk the last time I've met him."

Inuyasha snapped his head around towards Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you say?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" cried a familiar voice.

Kagome immediately stood up and embraced the girl who ran straight into her arms. Shippo, who had been on her lap before, suddenly woke up. "Rin-chan! Who are you going?" she asked.

Rin hugged her tighter before she let go. "I'm doing fine Kagome-chan!" she cried happily. she finally noticed that there were two new people in the room. "Who are they?" she asked curiously as she stared at the hanyou with fuzzy ears on his head.

Inuyasha stared back at the girl and crossed his arms. He looked away. "Feh." He said bluntly.

Rin looked puzzled. "What does 'Feh' mean Kagome-chan?" she asked. "Or is that his name?"

Kagome giggled. "What? No, that's Inuyasha." She pointed to him with her thumb. "And 'Feh' doesn't mean anything. It's just a word people use when they have nothing smart to say."

Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at the crouched miko. "What?" he yelled.

Rin giggled. "Look Kagome-chan!" she cried. "I think he's deaf!"

The hanyou was about to swear in anger before Kagome gave him a sharp glare. It said: don't you dare or else I'll beat you with my own to hands. He gulped and turned away with another 'Feh'.

Kagome smiled sweetly and motioned to the bat youkai standing at the door. "And that's Ukizo-kun." She said. "He's a bat demon but he's a nice one."

Rin turned her head to face him and smiled shyly. Ukizo looked down at her and returned a tooth fanged smile. "Nice to meet you." He said coolly.

Rin's gap-toothed smile widened. "Nice to meet you to Ukizo-sama!" she cried happily before she returned to look at Kagome and Shippo. "Come on! Let's go play tag!"

Kagome smiled weakly at that. "If that's what you want to do Rin." She said tiredly.

Sesshomaru stepped in to save the day. "Rin." He addressed. "Perhaps she could play with you tomorrow." He said. "She's going to leave tomorrow. She will need a good night's rest."

Rin's smile didn't fade, it just disappeared. "What?" she said in disbelief. She stared back at Kagome with tear-filled eyes. "Y-You're going to leave me Kagome-chan?" she whispered pleadingly.

Kagome began to open and close her mouth trying to find the words. She didn't want to leave Rin. She truly didn't but she belonged with Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that. Kagome sighed and gave her a sad smile. "I'm not going to leave you Rin-chan." She said reassuringly. "I'm just going to go away for awhile okay? I'll come back and visit and we'll play together again. You, me and Shippo."

Rin sniffled and wiped her eyes. "O-Okay." She said sadly. But after a few minutes she looked up at Kagome with cheerful eyes. "As long as you come back then I'll be happy!" she cried in her usual perky voice. "But don't be gone for too long okay?"

Kagome smiled warmly. She nodded her head at the little girl. "Of course I won't be long. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Feh! Who says you can wench?" Inuyasha butted in.

When Kagome saw Rin's smile falter for a second she glared at Inuyasha. Oh how she wished she could make him sit right now.

**'Well we could if we get more magical beads from Kaede-sama.' **Her conscience piped in.

'I can't believe I took off his necklace! Why the heck did I do it?'

**'Because you wanted to prove to him that you trust him.'**

'Darn it…'

"I WILL be coming back Inuyasha." Kagome hissed. "If you won't let me then I'll just have Sesshomaru pick me up now won't I?" she threatened.

Inuyasha's lips turned into a disgusted scowl. "No way am I letting him get a hold of you again." He hissed. "Not while I'm here with you."

Kagome gave him a too sweet smile. "Then you won't mind if I come here now do you?" she asked sweetly which was deadly poison to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess."

Kagome gave him another smile but this was also deadly. "Thank you." She said.

Rin squealed with joy and all the demon's in the room had a small ringing in their ears when she stopped. "Yay! Kagome-chan can visit me, yeah?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right. I won't be leaving until tomorrow so we'll play then okay?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Okie dokie!" her smile was there but Kagome could see something in her eyes. Heck, everyone could see that little something in her eyes. It was pain. Pain that she was going to lose someone she loves again. Kagome wanted to wash that pain away but she knew she couldn't. she couldn't stay with her and she couldn't make her come with her.

Kagome gave her another hug. "Well since we won't be playing until tomorrow what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"How about we draw something!" Rin cried happily. "We could draw pictures of flowers and people!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She and Shippo stood up and started to follow the excited Rin. Kagome glanced back at the two youkai and hanyou in the room. "Now don't start a fight guys!" she winked. "I don't want to come back here and see it all torn into pieces with all three of you bloodied and half-dead." And after that she was gone from view.

Three men stared at one another with caution as the tension in the room magnified ten-fold when Kagome was out. Well, this was going to be a VERY long night…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: okay guys, that's it. I'm too lazy to type anymore. In the next chapter you'll find out more about Tioka's past so stay tuned!

Ship: LOL! When you were typing tuned you accidentally spelled it wrong! You made it spell like tuna instead!! HAHA!

Kpika: -vein pops out of forehead- Anyone could make a typo! I corrected it didn't I?

Tio: Well you didn't correct it quick enough because Shippo saw it.

Kag: -shakes head- so true, so true.

Inu: What the hell is going on here?

Kpika: (o.o) nothing. Nothing's going on.

Inu: And that's the freaking problem!! Nothing exciting is happening on the disclaimer anymore and it sucks as!

Kpika: Well you try and think of something Mr. Smarty-pants!

Inu: Fine! I will!

Ship: (o.o) May pickles have mercy on our souls.

Kag: Pickles?

Tio: I like pickles.

Ship: (o.o) May lollipops have mercy on our souls…

Kpika: -yawn- oay guys. Time to get the heck out of typing on this computer. I need to sleep…

Kag: WAIT!! She needs to tell you the good news!!

Kpika: (o.0) Wha…? Oh yeah! I know! -clears throat- I have foxtel now!! YAY!! And did you know?? There's Inuyasha at 12:00!! It's too darn late for me so I cried when I found out… darn the people who set up the timeslots…

Inu: -nods- yeah, people just can't get enough of me

Kag: Oh, don't flatter yourself.

Inu: Hey! That's MY line!

Kag: NOTHING'S your line! They're all Rumiko Takahashi's!

Inu: (o.o) oh yeah… well… my point remains valid.

Tio: Do you even know what valid means?

Inu: …. Some kind of chocolate?

Kpika: -slaps forehead- he really is stupid ain't he?

Ship: anyway see you guys later and don't forget to review!! Sayonara!


	22. Parting Ways

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I'm kind of busy you know?

Inu: You're always busy!

Kpika: No I'm not! I just have 2 weeks of school left then I'll have holidays! WOOHOO!

Inu: Feh

Kag: That's great! That'll make you update faster correct?

Kpika: YEP!

Inu: If this school of yours is such a bother than why not just let me slice it down? -draws Tetsusaiga- Then you won't have flames about updating so late!

Kpika: EEK! Inuyasha! Don't slice my school up!

Inu: I thought you hated it!

Tio: She DOES hate it you fool.

Inu: Then what's the problem?!

Kpika: I need to go to school to have a future!

Inu: So this school of yours determines your future? Without you have none?

Kpika: YES!

Inu: -sheathes Tetsusaiga with a puzzled look- I don't go to school… does that men I'll die in the near future?

Ship: -thinks- … -thinks more- …. Hmm…. -light bulb appears above head- Yes! You will die in the near future because you don't go to school!

Kag: Shippo! What are you-

Ship: Shhh!!! -looks at Inuyasha- you have to attend school in order for you to live!

Kag, Kpika and Tio: -nods in understanding-

Ship: So what will it be Inuyasha? Die or attend this school of Kpika's?

Inu: -thinks- is this the only way for me not to die?

Tio: -nods- It's your only chance of survival

Inu: Okay! Fine! I accept this little challenge! Bring it on Kpika's school!

Kpika: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -cries tears of laughter- HAHAHAHA!!! -gasps- BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Inu: What the hell is so funny?! -eyes twitch-

Kpika: HAHAHAHAHA!! -points at Inu- I attend an ALL GIRLS school! hahahahaha! This is going to be HILLARIOUS!

Inu: (O.O) may demons have mercy on my soul

Kag: -sweat drops- anyway this disclaimer is going on for too long. Kpika doesn't own anyone of us alright? So do not sue! Anyway let's get on with it!

Kpika: -cries loudly- INUYASHA IN A GIRL SCHOOL! INUYASHA IN A GIRL SCHOOL UNIFORM!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So that's what happened eh?" said a very angry hanyou. His teeth were gritted together to prevent yelling at anyone. His golden eyes flared with the anger of a protective male. "Damn it! I'll kill that bastard!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just finished telling Inuyasha the story. Well, Kagome did anyway. Sesshomaru just provided information, which she forgot or hadn't known about. Half way through the story Kagome had began to cry and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had concern for her, even if Sesshomaru didn't show it.

"Aw, don't cry Kagome." Shippo pleaded as he stared at her with big green eyes. "If you're sad then we're all sad."

Rin nodded in a agreement. "Yeah, Kagome-chan." She said sadly.

Kagome wiped away the unneeded tears away frantically. "Don't be sad guys!" She cried. "I'm alright!" she put on a fake smile that everyone could see through. "Sorry for worrying you two!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why in the world did you let that get close to you anyway?" even thinking he was close to her made his blood boil. How DARE he do that to her. He had never wished for anything more satisfying than to tear him limb from limb. "We only met him for, how long? A month or two? What were you thinking?!"

Kagome winced under his words. She felt like a fool trusting a stranger. She just noticed this new pain now when Inuyasha called for it. But then something sparked within her. A need to defend herself. She gave Inuyasha's glare her own. She straightened her back and stood up confidently. "Well I needed someone to trust!" she yelled. "I couldn't really go to you after what you did!"

While Inuyasha sat there shocked Sesshomaru ordered for the other two kids to leave. Of course, they both protested. "But I don't want to leave Kagome here!" Shippo yelled as Rin nodded in agreement. "I want to stay with her!"

Sesshomaru stared at the two sternly. He knew something was going to happen and it would be best if the younger ones weren't there. "Would you like to end up frightened in the morning?" he warned coldly. "Go, leave. The miko will be fine without you."

Shippo dared to give him a glare before he spoke to Kagome instead. "Kagome!" he whined. "Do I have to go?" but there was a look on Kagome's face, which made him want to leave. Her eyes were intense and directed only to the lone hanyou in the room. The eyes held anger and frustration while Inuyasha's displayed shock and anger. He gulped and turned to Rin. "Do you want to stay Rin-chan?" he asked.

Rin followed his gaze and saw the heated staring contest with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Um…" she said cutely. "Maybe we could leave just for a tiny bit?"

Shippo nodded and they bounded off out the room in a blink of an eye.

Inuyasha stood up after they had gone, keeping Kagome's heated gaze. "I thought we were alright back then!"

Kagome growled in irritation. "We were!" she yelled.

"Then why couldn't you talk to me? Why did you need that cat to trust?" he growled.

The received growl from Inuyasha had sent Sesshomaru tense. Growling at another meant a threat was being past on. So that meant Inuyasha was directly threatening Kagome. That he didn't like.

Kagome could feel tears forming in her eyes once more but this time in frustration. Why couldn't this guy just get it? He had betrayed her over and over again and she had forgiven him over and over again. Couldn't a girl have SOME doubts against him? "You just don't get it Inuyasha!" she yelled. "I needed to be comforted by someone else other than you at that time!"

That made Inuyasha slightly less rooted to the floor. It hurt him that he couldn't comfort her at that time. Even if he did just betray her it hurt. "Then why didn't you go to Sango then?" he asked. "You should have gone to her!"

"I DID go to her you baka!" she snapped. "Why wouldn't I talk to her? how can I even avoid talk to her?"

"Then why need the cat?" he growled once more.

"I didn't!" she finally yelled, unable to keep the tears in her eyes. "He was just there okay? He just walked into my life and made a whole mess of things! I was weak then, Inuyasha. I needed every single stool to lean on in order to stay up right and he was there! He comforted me even when I didn't ask him. He made me feel better when I didn't really feel bad at all." She fell to her knees crying. "B-But he went off and tricked me! All he ever did to me were just lies upon lies! He never cared and he never will." She cried.

Inuyasha was too shocked to move but Sesshomaru wasn't. But, of course, he didn't move to help to girl either. That would be too affectionate, especially in front of other beings.

"I thought he cared, I thought he was actually concerned about me." She gave a hard chuckle that came out as a loud sob. "But no, I was so blind to see the signs. The information was right there in front of me but I didn't want to see it. I wanted to deny everything, wishing that it was all false information." She continued. "But I guess I was wrong…" she whispered.

This time Inuyasha did make an action. He knelt down beside Kagome and embraced her into a hug. He laid his own chin on top of her head, his eyes soft and regretful. "You weren't the on who was wrong Kagome." He stated softly. "It was that neko bastard. He was wrong to hurt you, wrong to ever double cross us." His eyes narrowed slightly. "He would regret the day he ever met the hanyou named Inuyasha." He vowed hatefully.

The closeness of contact made Sesshomaru growl. Damn his protective and possessive side! Hearing his growl Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look. He brushed it off and gave him a cold glare.

Inuyasha shrugged it off after awhile before he continued his work in calming the distressed young woman he was holding. Right after they had made up and confessed they get themselves into another fight. He sighed. Yep, this was going to be a VERY easy relationship…

Kagome finally calmed down and pulled away from Inuyasha' she gave him a small smile before she wiped her the dry tears away. She had finally voiced out her thoughts about the betrayal and it made her oddly light. It seemed like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her heart felt light and her spirit felt renewed. It was an extremely odd yet pleasant feeling.

She stood up along with Inuyasha and gave Sesshomaru one of her small smiles. You couldn't see it on his face but Kagome saw the small anger in his eyes. it wasn't new to her in any way but it still felt odd. What was there to be mad about?

She turned to the forgotten bat demon in the corner of the room. "You know a lot about Tioka." She said. "Do you know what he's planning?" she asked.

Ukizo turned his black gaze to her. "I don't know what my former partner is planning." He said. "But I might have an idea."

Inuyasha eyes him wearily. "What kind of idea?" he asked.

The bat youkai stared at the inu hanyou with a blank face. "He told me very little in the past but some things would sometimes slip out." He said. "He once said to me that he had a lost father and was searching for him. I never got anymore then that but one time I heard him say he idolized him. it was odd because I thought he said he never knew his dad." He shrugged. "One of his many deceits."

Kagome nodded. "So do you think he'll follow Naraku's footsteps?" she asked worriedly. "That could be a problem."

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "We already have more than half the jewel so we should be fine in that department. I doubt he controls a massive army of minor demon's though." He said. "And he doesn't seem to have the abilities to create incantations like Kagura or Kanna. I say we don't have a problem."

Sesshomaru cast him a hard glare. "But he may not need incantations or an army or the shards." He said coolly.

Inuyasha gave him a glare. "And why wouldn't he? It took all those things to make Naraku a threat. Tioka has none of them. I say he's nothing but garbage meant to be ignored."

The great taiyoukai shook his head. "Did you forget about him growing stronger part of the talk?"

Inuyasha blank. "You mean when you said he grows stronger if he turns into a spider youkai?" he asked. "Of course I haven't forgotten that."

"Have you seen the strength of that demon lately?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "If that was how he was in weaker form then I believe him in his strongest form will certainly be a threat."

Ukizo nodded. "That's right." He said. He stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression. "Do not underestimate him, half-breed." He warned. "You even had a hard time defeating him when he was in his weaker form. In fact, if I recall right, you would be already dead by his hands if Lady Kagome hadn't stepped in to save you."

Inuyasha gave him a warning growl. "Watch what you say, bat." He said. "I let my guard down that time. I won't be as stupid as to make the same mistake twice." He informed.

Everyone grew silent after that, no one spoke for a few minutes. Kagome could feel her eyelids begin to get heavy and she leaned on Inuyasha for support. "I'm sleepy." She murmured. She was tired both physically and emotionally. "Can I go to bed now?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Oi, where's her room, Sesshomaru?" he asked loudly.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at Inuyasha with the same hard look he had always given him.

His silence made Inuyasha twitch. "What are you, deaf now?" he growled. "Where's Kagome's room?" he asked again.

This time Sesshomaru did speak. "I am quite certain that the miko would be able to find her room herself." He said plainly. He didn't want them to be alone together. He didn't want them to be touching each other. He didn't want them to be doing anything that he didn't want them to do. This was an odd feeling, more so for him.

Inuyasha stared at his half-brother in both confusion and anger. "Well I'd like to walk her there if you don't mind!" he yelled. "Look at her! She's about to collapse and I want to be there so I can stop her from eating the ground." This was an oddly nice thing for him to do.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at him. He won't show his emotions that much. "Fine." He said. "You may only go if the miko wishes you to come." He said a little reluctantly. He knew Kagome wouldn't mind and would love him to join her. He guessed that was what bothered him the most.

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha. "Of course you can join me." She said. "We'll get Shippo first though. He'll sleep on the same bed with me." He noted.

This somewhat worried Inuyasha. "And where would I sleep?" he asked quietly.

This question only puzzled and shocked Kagome. "I thought you didn't like to sleep indoors. Don't you want to sleep on a tree or something?" she asked.

Inuyasha got her meaning and almost slapped himself for even asking that question. "Of course wench!" he said as if he didn't mean anything by the last question at all.

Kagome cast him a confused look before shrugging it off. "If you want." She started. "You can sleep with me." This added yet another blush to her cheeks. "I mean, the bed is pretty big and I don't think I'll be using all of it."

Inuyasha blushed as Sesshomaru began to growl at the idea. If he was bothered by them just touching each other then he'd be driven to insanity if he allowed them to sleep in the same bed! 'Get a hold of yourself Sesshomaru!' he scowled at himself. 'That little kit will be there! They won't dare to do anything in front of him. Kagome won't anyway and her decision seems to be the final one in the group.'

"W-Well if I won't a bother." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "It'll be fine." She said. "And I don't think you'd want to sleep outside when you've been running nonstop just to get here."

Inuyasha nodded his acceptance while he glanced at Sesshomaru. Sure, he wasn't showing anything on his face but he could see a hidden anger in his eyes. This confused him and he ended up wondering what they did when he was gone. 'Feh. No matter, it doesn't concern me anyway.'

Kagome yawned and glanced towards Ukizo. "I don't know where you'll be sleeping though." She said sadly. "I won't have enough room in my bed." When she was saying this why did she feel like someone might think up the wrong idea?

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl and blush at that statement and Sesshomaru couldn't do anything more than protest. "I may have an available room you may rest in." he cut in. "You will not need to bunk in with the miko." He said flatly.

Ukizo shook his head. "I have no need for a room, Lord Sesshomaru." He stated. "I will take my leave tonight and rest in the trees. I am, after all, a bat and I will need to hunt."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well." He said. "You are dismissed."

The bat youkai bowed respectably at the taiyoukai and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I shall bid my farewells tonight." He said. "It was a pleasure meeting you two." He said as he bowed to the both of them.

Kagome was momentarily stunned. How could a thief like him have so much manners? "It was a pleasure meeting you too Ukizo-sama." She said as she, too, bowed. "You have been a great help to us all."

Ukizo rose at the same time she did. "I apologize for my former partner's actions." He said. "What he did was inexcusable." He said coldly.

Kagome didn't say nor do anything but Inuyasha did. "Damn right!" he yelled. "When I see him again be sure to expect shredded flesh!"

Kagome groaned. "Not now Inuyasha!" she said. "I don't want to go to bed with that kind of image in my head."

He blank at her. "I thought that image would make you cry out with joy." He teased.

Kagome smiled a little and gave Ukizo a hug. "Take care alright?" she warned. "If Tioka decides to come after you do not hesitate to come back to us." She offered as she let go.

Ukizo nodded. "It would be my pleasure to come back to such a humble group." He smiled as he headed to the door. "I'll be seeing you some other time then."

Kagome waved at him. "Of course!"

"I trust you know the way to the door." Sesshomaru guessed.

Ukizo nodded and waved back at Kagome. "And do not worry about me stealing anything." He said calmly. "I would be an idiot if I stole from one as powerful as you." And with that he was gone out of their sight.

Kagome sighed. They lost another companion but at least this time it wasn't that harsh. Ukizo would have been a fine addiction to the team but he was a thief after all. He needed to do things that they considered evil or wrong. "I'm tired." She said plainly.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. "Where's her room?" he asked.

"She would be able to tell you that," he said. "She is not that tired."

Kagome nodded. "But first we have to get Shippo and see if he wants to go to bed or not. If not then we'll just tell him so he knows where we are."

"Alright." Was all Inuyasha said. "I can still smell him. we'll find him and the girl in no time."

"Rin."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a puzzled look. "What?"

"Rin. Her name is Rin."

Inuyasha nodded slowly to show his understanding. What puzzled him most was why she bothered to say that. He didn't need to know her name nor did he want to know. What troubled him was why he heard that tone in her voice when she spoke of the girl. It was like that tone she had when she talked about Shippo. Odd. "Alright, let's go."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a bright yet tired smile. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said.

All he did was nod at her before he left in his own path. "Damn bastard." Inuyasha spoke when Sesshomaru was out of hearing range. "Can't even give you a goodnight back." He grumbled.

Kagome sighed. "Well you can't expect much from him now can you?" she asked tiredly. "come on Inuyasha. Where are the two little rascals?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "That way." He said as he led Kagome out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The threesome woke up and were about to leave. Kagome had stayed true to her word and played with Rin one last time in that morning. She gave Rin a big hug when they were at the gates and were about to leave. "I'll miss you, Rin-chan." She said with tears in her eyes.

Rin had tears in her eyes too and they glimmered beautifully in the sunlight. "I don't want you to go, Kagome-chan!" she cried.

She gave her a sad smile. "You know I'll be back right?" she said. "Don't worry about it."

Rin sniffled and wiped her tears with her arm. "But what if that Tioka guy keeps you busy and you won't have time to visit me again?" she worried.

"That won't happen." Kagome said sternly. "I'll make sure it doesn't."

Rin gave her a satisfied smile and so Kagome stood up. She walked to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug as well. "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru." She said in gratitude. "You were the best big brother I ever had."

Sesshomaru, surprisingly, returned the hug, his large arms wrapping around her petite frame protectively. "And you were the most annoying little sister I ever had." He said so that the words only reached her ears alone. For once in his life he felt complete. He had found people to love and care for. Both Kagome and Rin, which he cared deeply for even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

"I'll miss you." She whispered as another tear slid down her face.

His hold on her tightened as he didn't answer her instantly. "And I'll miss you too." He said. He would too. Kagome had been a big part of his life lately and her leaving now would hurt him. But he knew that her leaving would only make her more happy. She belonged to Inuyasha, not to him. 'Correction.' He thought as he inhaled her scent. 'She belongs to nobody.'

Kagome finally pulled away from him and wiped her tears away. She finally turned to Jarken and gave him a smile. "I'll miss you too, Jarken-sama." She said. Well she wasn't exactly lying. She would miss his torturing days and grumbling.

Jarken snorted and turned away from her. "Filthy human." Was all he said.

Kagome walked back towards Inuyasha who had been standing there patiently. He, for some reason, didn't feel a bit threatened when his brother had hugged Kagome. There was nothing to be possessive about then. He knew they had nothing more than a sibling relationship and he guessed he was sort of happy for them.

They waited until Shippo had finally said goodbye to Rin. It took him awhile but Shippo broke down crying while saying his farewells. When he finished he turned a very cute shade of pink and ran back to Kagome's shoulder.

They waved bye to them, except for Inuyasha, and only Rin waved back. "Come back soon okay?" she yelled.

"You can count on it!" Kagome yelled back as they disappeared from view. Shippo was still crying at the loss of a new friend. Kagome was still crying for exactly the same reason. Inuyasha wasn't crying at all.

As they walked Kagome could feel Shippo's steady breathing from her shoulder. "He's asleep." She said quietly.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked in her direction and then at Shippo's. "I guess." He said. "He had a long journey just to get to you."

Kagome walked faster in order for her to be in the same pace as Inuyasha. She gave him a hug, which stopped them from making anymore progress. "I miss them Inuyasha," she sobbed. "What if I never see Rin again?" she asked terrified. "What if I'll be too busy to visit her?"

Inuyasha lifted her face with his clawed hand. "You already answered that question to Rin already Kagome." He said softly. "You, I, won't let that happen." And at the end he filled in the space between them and gave Kagome a very soft and tender kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha and the group have been traveling for 3 months now, finding only 3 shards. They have seen very little demons around lately and it gave them the strongest memory when Naraku was still alive. It turned out that the demons were hiding because of Naraku since he was getting stronger. It seemed to be happening right now but the group didn't know who was causing it. They had a pretty strong feeling who it was though…

They were walking back to Kaede's village, after a very fruitless hunt for a monkey demon. It held no shards whatsoever but it was mentally delirious.

Kagome was still having some aching about Tioka's betrayal. At some nights she would do nothing except think about the neko demon. And to know she was thinking about that traitor made her either angry or sad the next morning.

Everyone in the little shard-hunting group had noticed this but had not known what was causing her mood swings. Not even Inuyasha and it drove him extremely agitated. They arrived at the village and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara went to Kaede to tell her about the news. Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the Bone-Eater's well.

They stopped at the rim and they both could sense the sad chill in the air. "Everything seems so different now." Kagome said suddenly as she stared down at the well. "So much has happened in so little time. I can't even believe we've been through them all."

Inuyasha enveloped her in a warm hug. "Don't worry about it." he said. "Soon everything will be back to normal and we could be happy."

She sighed. "That's the problem Inuyasha." She said. "It can't be normal and I don't think I want it to br normal."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked,

"I just don't think I can live a normal life after I'm through with this," she said truthfully. "Remember last time when he completed the jewel?" she asked. "I had to go back home because I wasn't needed here anymore."

Inuyasha's grip on her tightened. "Where are you getting at?" he almost growled. He had lost her so many times in the past. He wasn't going to lose her now when they have just got their feelings straight.

"I mean if the jewel will let me pass though the well again." She said sadly as she stared at the said object. "I do not belong in this time Inuyasha. I never did. I was just dragged down here by a freak turn of fate. It could easily turn itself back around."

"Well I won't let it." he growled. "Fate has to go through me first before it can lay a finger on you."

Kagome giggled. "What are you going to do? Slice fate up with the Tetsusaiga?" she joked. "I doubt fate is a human or a demon."

Inuyasha snorted. "If that doesn't work then I'll just slice it up with my own claws." He threatened.

Once again she giggled. "Well that would work great." She said sarcastically. "If your enemy weren't like air."

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened once more. "How long?" he asked. "How long will you be staying down there this time?"

Kagome pondered on that thought. "Well I still have to try hard on my exams because they' whether or not, still determine my future. And if my memory is right then I think I have a geography exam this Monday."

Inuyasha nodded. "Anything else that might hold you back?" she asked.

"Weelll…" Kagome started, tapping her chin with her finger. "I could use a weeks worth of holiday. And I would love to go to by friend's party next week. And I'd also like to study for my other exam coming up right after this one. And there's also going to be a festival in my time on Saturday. So…"

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled, his face practically fuming with the reasons she gave him. "You are not going to be held back just for some holiday, a party, another exam and a festival!" he yelled, letting his hold on her go. "3 days and that's all!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine." She said as she tried to sound disappointed. "It's not like I wanted to go to any of those stuff anyway." She said with a pout.

Inuyasha smiled, getting her little trick. "Well it wasn't like I was going to let you go even if they were true," he said smugly.

Kagome poked her tongue out at him. "Well it would be true if the stuff I said happened in real life!"

"Of course it'll be true wench." he mumbled.

Kagome hopped to the rim of the well and glanced back at Inuyasha one more time. He looked so lonely standing there but she shrugged it off with a smile. "I'll see you in three days alright?" she said.

Inuyasha nodded and when he did Kagome jumped into the well, disappearing as a blue light enveloped her entire being. Inuyasha walked towards the rim and stared down at the old well. 'Come back soon Kagome.' He ordered in his mind. 'I don't feel like you're safe when I'm not around.'

He stared down at the dark and empty well. Whenever she went down there by herself he always felt like that. Feeling like something bad is going to happen if he weren't by her side…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Dun, dun, DUN! What's going to happen next? What's this feeling Inuyasha always gets? Will there really be some trouble down at the other side of the well? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!

Inu: Aw man! I can't believe I have to wear this… -Right now Inuyasha is wearing a bright yellow blouse with 6 buttons running down. He has a long green skirt with yellow and dark blue stripes. He is also wearing a wide brimmed creamy coloured hat along with a large green school bag.-

Every1: -Laughs hysterically- BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kag: -gets camera- This is going to be great in the news headlines! -Snaps away-

Inu: Kagome no! Don't make me kill that funny looking contraption! GAH! KAGOME!!

Tio: -snickers- I wonder if she'll publish it on World News…

Inu: What the hell is that?

Kpika: -points at Inu- BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -wipes tears from eyes- S-s-sorry Inu… -tries to hold it in- B-B-B-But y-you l-l-l-l-l-look… -gives up- BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Inu: I can't believe this! You're hurting my pride here!

Ship: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Inu: STOP IT!! -almost in tears-

Kag: Aww! Poor Inu! Stop laughing you guys! Just because he looks like a girl in that uniform! With his long silver hair and girlish clothes… -snickers- He doesn't look like a girl at all!

Kag: -pauses- … -stares at Inu blankly- …. ….. ….. ….. HAHA!

Inu: -growls- That's it! -draws Tetsusaiga- you won't live to see tomorrow!

Kpika: -runs from the outraged and embarrassed hanyou- I'm sorry to say but you can't run very well in a long skirt with brown leather shoes! They're not fit for running! -dodges the sword as it comes to her head-

Inu: And do you think I give a damn?! -keeps swinging-

Kpika: YES! -dodges another swing- Cause if you do wreck them then you'll have to face the principle…

Every1: -shivers- the principle…

Inu: What in the world is so bad about this principle?

Kpika: -shivers- well vice principal anyway. But I've heard rumors that our vice principal get angry at you even if your hair tie is the wrong colour. An hour long lecture from her and you'll never be on her good side again… -shiver- She won't forget you… she knows where you live…

Inu: (o.0) Feh! She doesn't sound so scary! What can a girl leader do to a part demon like me?!

Kpika: But that's not all. -turns dark- if your phone rings during class… she'll keep it forever!!

Kag: -GASP- NO! You're lying!

Kpika: YEP! Yes I am! She'll just confiscate it for week or two. Just trying to scare you people. -turns away darkly- muhahahahahahaha….

Tio: Once again this disclaimer is going for too long. Don't forget to review and the more reviews she gets the faster she'll update.

Kpika: Muhahahaha….

Ship: -coughs- to answer your inwardly question: Yes, she IS crazy.

Kpika: One time I saw a kitten in a coffee cup…

Ship: -nods- And she did that just to prove my point. Sayonara!


	23. Buyo's Senses

Chapter 23

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: -gasps- so sorry I've updated so late! To show that I'm truly sorry I'm going to double post chapters! (or maybe triple if you're lucky)

Inu: Wench! What took you so long?

Kpika: Well excuuuuse me Mr. Impatient Dog! I've been busy with school and plus I had a little writer's block

Inu: It's always writer's block with you!

Kag: Come on! Have some mercy on her! At least you're not in that girl's uniform!

Inu: Yeah, I guess you're right-

Kpika: AH! Thanks for reminding me Kagome! -clicks tongue since she can't click fingers- Now you're going to school!

Inu: -dresses in same uniform as last chapter- AWW!! Thanks a lot Kagome!

Ship: HAHAHA!! I can't get enough of this!

Tio: You look like a fool but you also look so sweet and cute -smirks-

Inu: -draws Tetsusaiga- Why you traitorous-

Kpika: Put the sword back now! You're going to ruin that uniform! I'm not going to spend my time typing up how you wrecked it!

Inu: -sheaths sword- Fine.

Kpika: -pushes Inu into a VERY crowded train- In you go! Schools going to start soon!

Kag: How can you tell?

Kpika: I can't! It's my story so I get to do anything I want!

Inu: GRRR!! Get me out of here! -doors suddenly close and he's squished between 5 people- HELP!!!

Kpika: -waves- by Inuyasha! The trains going to fill up for 5 or 6 more stops so don't relax yet! -train starts to move- have fun sweetie!!

Kag: -waves- are you sure he's going to be alright?

Tio: -stares as Inu starts to attack the people touching him- Yeah, he'll be great.

Ship: Now, Kpika doesn't own any of us except for Tioka and Ukizo! So do not sue and do not steal!

Kpika: Anyway, time to go on the long awaited chapter!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, Kagome, how did you think you went in the history exam?" her friend Umi asked when they exited class.

Kagome shrugged. "Let's put it this way: I'll either be slightly above average or close to the bottom," she said, not really caring much. Who needs to learn about volcanoes and the equator anyway? Certainly not her!

"Kagome! Kagome, wait up!" cried a familiar and annoying voice.

Immediately Kagome tensed and slapped a fake smile on her face. All her other friend's giggled girlishly and left her to face this annoying horror by herself. 'Some friends…' Kagome thought miserably. But then her eyes snapped wide when a thought came to her. 'No way! Scratch that thought! They'd probably be leading Hojo on and pushing me! If I want Hojo to get the message it's better if they're not around!'

"Are you feeling better? You know, from your broken arm?" Hojo asked in concern as he caught up with her. "I heard your right arm so you couldn't write and plus you had some sort of contagious ear infection that made you deaf." He eyed Kagome warily. "Do you still have it?"

'Ear infection?' Kagome repeated in her mind. 'Well that's a change from all the insane excuses my grandfather makes…' she thought a little happily. "I'm fine Hojo-kun," she said sweetly. "I got better when I drank more water and rested more. Can't beat sleep!"

"That's funny…" Hojo said as if to himself. "Because your grandfather said that your infection was so contagious that they had to send you all the way to Alaska so that the people there could freeze your ear from the infection!" he said dramatically. "He said that was the best place for you since the Alaska people didn't get infections very much. More like the common cold or fever."

A large sweat drop appeared on top of Kagome's head. 'Never mind what I thought last!' Kagome thought in disbelief. 'Grandpa will never tire from his ways!' she smiled sweetly at Hojo. "Well… I'm cured all right? There's nothing to worry about!" she gave a nervous chuckle.

Hojo smiled in return and nodded. "I'm glad you're alright," he said truthfully. "Here. I got something for you just in case you get the infection again," he rummaged through his bag and finally pulled out a large ear like thing. "Cover your ears with this and you wouldn't get any infection ever!" he said cheerfully as he handed the large plastic ear to Kagome.

Kagome accepted the… thoughtful gift with a forced smile. "Thank you Hojo-kun." She said falsely. "I'll… I'll take care of it." Did he really expect her to wear this thing? She wouldn't even wear it in private!

"Mind if I walk to your shrine, Higurashi?" he asked. "I'm passing there anyway so I thought we could go together. You know, so that the walk wouldn't be so lonely."

A nod was what she gave him in return. They started to walk as Hojo rolled his bike at his side. What Kagome wouldn't get about him was why he still wanted her after all the things her grandpa had said. Who would want to have a girlfriend who was ultra sensitive to all diseases? Even though the diseases she claimed to have were from half way across the world?

They reached the shrine with as minimum conversation. Kagome waved Hojo goodbye and went inside. She was greeted with a fat cat at the stairs leading to her room. "What are you doing, Buyo?" Kagome asked tiredly. "You hardly ever welcome me anymore. Those days were gone the minute I introduced you to something called cat nip." She joked.

He mewed lightly and somehow Kagome felt something was amiss. "Mum? Souta? Gramps?" she called out but there was no answer. She dumped her bag at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. It read:

Kagome,

Gone shopping with Grandpa and Souta is with his friends. We'll be back soon so don't worry.

Love, mum.

PS: I'll get the ramen all right? Last time the entire stash was gone and I just know that you'll need more for your journey. Inuyasha has quite the appetite.

Kagome giggled. Her mum was just realizing that now? She went out her kitchen and picked up her bag again. Surprisingly, Buyo was still in her way. "Buyo! Move! Do you want me to stomp on your tail?" she threatened.

Once again he just mewed. Kagome frowned. Her cat was acting differently. There was something pulling at the back of her mind but she couldn't grasp it. She made her way around the overfed cat, eyeing him warily. The cat just mewed louder.

Slowly, she marched up the stairs and to her bedroom door. She paused for a moment to think. Something was bugging her ever since she saw Buyo on the staircase and mewing. It wasn't an odd action for cats but something about it bugged her.

She laid her hand on the doorknob and turned slowly. This feeling she had should be taken into account. She peered inside her room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed. She got all worked out for nothing. She dumped her bag beside her desk and went towards her bed.

Suddenly a hand was suddenly on her waist and the other on her shoulder. She forced back a scream, as her body grew stiff. Someone was in her room. Someone was in her room and she was defenceless. Someone was in her room and she was defenceless with no on in hearing distance to hear her scream.

'Okay so: Someone is in my room and I'm defenceless with no one in hearing distance to hear me scream and there is no Inuyasha around to protect me from getting murdered or raped!' she thought terrified. It was funny how she could make jokes even though her very life was in danger.

She slowly turned her head around and her eyes widened with what she saw. Well it was more like WHO she saw. Beside her was a handsome looking man with orange hair and dark orange eyes. Two of the cutest ears were on top of his head a long thin tail was waving casually behind. "Tioka…" she whispered in shock.

The said neko wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's body as he inhaled her scent. "So long…" he whispered hotly into her ear. "It's been so long since I've held you like this…"

Immediately Kagome pushed away from him and was going to scream for the sake of it. She didn't make a sound rather than a muffled gasp when Tioka's lips were planted firmly on hers.

Memories upon memories came coming back to her when she tried to hard to forget them. She roughly pushed Tioka away from her as she glared at him angrily. "What the heck are you doing?" she yelled angrily. "You are so lucky that Inuyasha isn't here to kick your tailed butt!" she bit out.

Tioka just smirked at her. "What? No warm welcome or anything?" he teased. "After all we've been through when we were friends?"

Kagome cautiously backed away from him and snatched the more than half completed jewel from her desk. What was this guy doing here? To steal the shards? 'He'll have to kill me before he lays a finger on them!' Kagome thought determinedly.

"Why so tense?" Tioka asked as if hurt. "Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Trust you? Trust you!" Kagome yelled, feeling a sting in her eyes. "I hate you!"

Suddenly Tioka's features turned dark. He took three threatening steps towards Kagome. "You know you don't hate me." He purred seductively. "You know you still have those forbidden feelings for me buried deep inside your heart." His gaze was making Kagome fidget. "I wonder what will happen if that mutt ever found out."

Kagome fixed his gaze with a heated glare. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Don't you have some poor village to rob?"

There was no hesitation to his answer. "I came here for you." He answered truthfully.

His truthfulness was rewarded with another glare. "Get out of my house before I purify you to oblivion!"

"How many times have I heard that before?" Tioka smirked. "Why don't you just dump that mutt and come along with me? I have more power in my little finger than he has in his entire body! Sword and all!" he said seriously.

Kagome blank before anger came over her again as she forced the tears back. "Oh my gosh! You can't be serious!" she bellowed. "There you were making a fool out of me and you betray us all! Then you try and make Inuyasha commit suicide! I don't care if you are more powerful than Inuyasha at the moment but later he's going to become stronger and so will the rest of us!" she yelled angrily as she leered at the neko. "Then we're going to do the same thing to you that we did Naraku!" she hissed.

Kagome may not have sensed or seen it but Tioka sure did. When she spoke he could see her aura flaring around her. He could see her usual pure energy turning darker with the hatred she had for him.

He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. He wanted to see more of this poisoned energy. He wanted to taste it just like his father wanted to taste Kikyo's tainted aura.

When Kagome couldn't back away from the advancing neko anymore because the wall was there she bared her teeth at him, copying what Inuyasha does to send out warnings.

This action amused Tioka greatly but he didn't take it as a threat. He continued to move forward until he was mere inches away from her. He could practically see her aura getting bigger and trying to purify his very soul. But, alas, her own aura was beginning to be tainted as well and it only brought Tioka pleasure as well as a little pain.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked quietly, trying to make the aura darker. "The way I came close to you in your hour of need. The way I took advantage of your weaker form and crushed it like dust." He stroked her cheek soothingly. "They way I got you to trust me with your very heart only ending up to break it like so many others have."

"Shut up!" Kagome suddenly yelled, her energy bursting with hatred at loathing. She pushed Tioka away from her, putting energy into her hands when she did. "I've had enough of you!" she yelled. "I should have never had trusted you! I regret even meeting you! I just want you GONE!"

And just like that her entire room was filled with tainted purifying energy, a dark pink light in colour. Tioka had embraced the overwhelming pain that came with extreme pleasure as it attacked his flesh. 'Father… what a wonderful plan you had…' he thought in awe. 'But this time your son will not fail.'

The dark pink light suddenly faded and Kagome collapsed on the floor. Her energy was drained and her heart ached as tears of anguish poured out of her eyes.

She was suddenly propped up with two strong hands and she found herself sitting on Tioka's lap. She wanted to lash out, she wanted to purify his pretty face to hell. But she was too exhausted. She never felt so weak in her life. She was completely vulnerable.

Tioka was panting with both pleasure and pain as his strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Kagome's tiny waist as they sat on the floor. His hot breath was tickling Kagome's ear as he spoke. "I never felt so good in my life." He whispered hotly in her ear. "I love you so much." His hold tightened. "I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to feel the pleasure you gave." He purred in her ear.

'If I weren't so tired I'd probably yell: "Pervert!" into his highly sensitive ears.' Kagome thought tiredly. Too tired to move and defend herself and too exhausted to stop her tears from falling. "What… what have you been doing for the past three months?" Kagome asked breathlessly, no disdain in her voice. She was too tired for even that.

Tioka snuggled in nose into her neck, his hot breath sending shivers up Kagome's spine. "I've been getting stronger." He said as if they were old friends. "I'm going to try and do what my father failed to do. Kill your group and complete the Shikon jewel."

This was no surprise to Kagome. "Are you… are you going to wish on it?" she asked.

She felt Tioka sigh against her neck. "I do not wish to have all control like my father wanted." He said truthfully. "All I want is a family… with you." He said with so much honesty in his voice that it almost made Kagome pity him.

Almost. If she hadn't felt Tioka's hand creeping slowly to the hand that clasped the sacred jewel shards they've collected. Having to regain some of her energy Kagome moved her hand away from his wandering claws and held the jewel protectively in both her hands. "When Inuyasha comes to get me you'll be dead meat." She swore. "But don't think I'll need him to get away from you." She almost growled.

Tioka held her face in his large hands and pulled her gently towards him. Those eyes that Kagome were looking into held many emotions. One stood out the most that made Kagome know that he did care for her, even if a little bit. "I love Inuyasha." She said quietly, noticing how his cat-like eyes narrowed at her. "I can never love you." She bit out harshly.

"We'll see about that." Tioka growled as he claimed her lips, his hands falling to her waist.

Even though she was too exhausted to push him away she didn't let him enter her mouth. She was devoted to Inuyasha and she wasn't going to betray him.

Growling slightly as she refused to participate willingly Tioka pinched her stomach quickly. Though the pinch was unexpected and stung Kagome kept her lips shut. She hated him more than Naraku and she wasn't about to cave in so easily.

Growling louder at her disobedience Tioka cupped one of her breasts in his hand and gave them a tight squeeze. This time Kagome did gasp and Tioka took this opportunity to slyly poke his tongue into hers.

It was a very rough kiss. Kagome tried to close her mouth again but Tioka wouldn't let her. His hand was still cupping her breast and his tongue was frantically fighting with her own. She gained the energy to try and push him off her as she laid her hands on his chest. She sent some of her remaining miko energy into them, trying to shock him off of her.

But the action he did was not expected. Tioka gave a sharp moan and kissed her more hungrily. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried desperately to get him off her but he wouldn't move. Thoughts of Inuyasha somehow empowered her and pushed Tioka a little harder.

Her efforts were in vain though as Tioka continued to kiss her roughly, not caring if she had little air left. 'I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…' she cried.

"Kagome, honey, we're home!" a familiar voice from downstairs called, the sound of footsteps and a door closing afterwards.

Tioka finally pulled away from Kagome and gave a loud, irritated growl.

Kagome was so happy that they came in time and cried tears of joy. "Mum!" she called out automatically. "I'm up here!" she said in a muffled voice. She didn't know how her mum would help getting rid of Tioka but she thought it might scare him away.

Of course, she was right. Tioka gave her a sharp growl and one final squeeze of her breast before he stood up, pushing Kagome off of him carefully in the process. He walked over to her open window and cast Kagome a leer. "Don't think I won't be back." He warned. "Your family and friends won't always be there." Tioka gave her a smirk. "And then, my Kagome, you'll be all mine." And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kagome sat there for a moment trying to regain her energy. When she did she finally stood up and walked to her door and locked it. "Kagome?" a voice came from outside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kagome said in a normal tone. "It's nothing. Sorry!"

The sound of silence came before her mum's voice called out again. "Alright." She said cheerfully. "Let me know if anything's bothering you, alright? Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." And after that were steps moving farther and farther away from her bedroom door.

Kagome leaned against the door and slumped down. She dried her tears with her hands and hung her head. Why did Tioka have to come into their lives once more? 'Crap.' Kagome thought. 'We have another Naraku on our hands except this time he's far stronger and could travel to my time whenever he pleased.'

She sat there longer, just staring out the open window where he took his leave. Things will never be the same for her. When she thought they were done with one powerful enemy up comes another, more stronger one. Why couldn't she just take a break? She was only in highschool!

'Oh yeah.' Kagome thought. 'I'll be going to university at the end of this year.' She thought sadly. 'But do I even want to go?'

As she saw the sky outside turning darker as the sun began to sink she finally decided to go downstairs. She opened the door slowly and went to the bathroom first. She checked her reflection and sighed. She looked very tired and her eyes were slightly red from crying. "Damn that neko." Kagome cursed silently. "All he ever succeeded to do was make my life a tangled ball of sticky wool." She grumbled.

Suddenly she heard a familiar cat meow beside her and she turned to see Buyo sitting calmly beside the doorframe. "Meow." He said again, his jaws opening wide so that Kagome saw his sharp fangs.

Kagome smiled wearily at her fat cat. "And you knew he was there didn't you, you sneaky cat." She smirked. "Well you can be my security radar from now on."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hurry up and get Kagome back!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. "She can't be safe unless I'm there to protect her!"

"Feh." Inuyasha replied as he hung lazily on his favourite tree. "She doesn't need a weakling like you to protect her. She doesn't need anyone else but me." He said matter-of-factly.

Miroku suddenly joined them. "Perhaps you can go fetch her, Inuyasha." He said. "She is pretty late. It's already sundown. Wasn't she supposed to be back today?"

Inuyasha pondered on that thought for a moment. He's right, Kagome was supposed to be back today. 'I wonder what's holding her up.' Inuyasha thought. "Well it's no use fetching her now," he shrugged. "It's already late and she's probably sleeping right now. I'll get her tomorrow."

Both Shippo and Miroku stared at Inuyasha like he just grew two heads. "This is very unlike you Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "Usually you'd be complaining that Lady Kagome is late and be jumping in that well with us protesting against it. Why the sudden change?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, she's been in some tough situations lately and it'll be good if she could spend the time with her family rather than coming back here where most the trouble is."

Once again Shippo and Miroku stared at him in disbelief. "But I want Kagome here now!" Shippo whined.

"Don't be such a kid!" Inuyasha snapped. "She'll be here tomorrow. It's better she come back tomorrow than not come back at all!"

Shippo sighed and nodded sadly. "Fine." He said as he began to walk away. "I'm sleepy anyway. I'm going to go find Kirara."

"I think she's with Sango." Miroku implied. "They're with Lady Kaede."

Shippo nodded and ran towards the direction of the hut.

"Thank goodness that annoying brat is gone." Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly Miroku turned towards him with a lecherous smirk on his face. "So…" he started. "What's going on with you and Lady Kagome?" he asked slyly.

"Feh. Nothing's going on, monk." He replied flatly as he closed his eyes.

Closing his eyes did little to know that Miroku's smirk just widened as his eyes twinkled mysteriously. "You'll be having little Inuyashas running all over the place with that attitude." Miroku said sarcastically.

Inuyasha had almost fell down the tree as he stared down wide-eyed at the monk below him. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"Tut, tut Inuyasha." He said as he waved a finger at him. "I sure hope when you and Lady Kagome conceive little ones you will be more mature and thoughtful with your words." he said slyly.

The hanyou blushed two shades of red. "That's none of your damn business!" he yelled.

"When were you planning to tell us that you two are now an… 'item'." Miroku said as he used the word Kagome uses when referring to this kind of thing.

"Why in the world will we tell you anything you perverted monk?" he growled,

"Ah!" he pointed a finger at the blushing hanyou. "So you are having a relationship!" he said triumphantly. "When are you going to court her?" he asked. But then he arched up an eyebrow. "Or are you already courting her?" he asked quietly.

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to throw his sword down at his hard head. He was talking about a private matter! 'Feh. I'm sure he already knows that. Damn monk.' Inuyasha cursed as he decided to ignore his question.

Miroku sighed, seeing that Inuyasha wouldn't be talking about this with him. "Okay, fine." He said, giving up. "I'll leave you be. Goodnight Inuyasha." He said as he left the lonely hanyou alone.

The hanyou sat there for a moment gazing out to the stars. Courting. That was what was on his mind. 'I never really though about it.' Inuyasha thought. 'But would Kagome really want to be courted?'

Right now he didn't want to think about the steps in courting. As long as Kagome loved him then basically everything is covered. Kagome was his even though he hasn't actually put a mark on her yet.

Suddenly he sensed a familiar aura coming towards him as well a scent. 'Kikyo? What's she doing here?' Inuyasha asked himself. He leapt down from his tree, intent in finding her and talking. Now that he had Kagome he had very little doubts in seeing the woman he loved before.

He followed the scent of clay and dirt and found himself in front of Kikyo near the Bone-Eaters well. 'What is she doing here?' Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo greeted with her usual lifeless tone. "Still following me I see." She said.

Inuyasha's face was blank. He still hasn't forgotten her betrayal and how she killed Kagome. "I only came here out of curiosity Kikyo." He noted. "Why are you near the well?" he asked.

"I know that my reincarnation travels down here in order to go to some other time in the universe." She said quietly. "I merely came here to greet her. I heard she would be back soon."

"Well you're wrong." Inuyasha growled. "She won't be back until tomorrow."

Kikyo nodded.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo paused for a moment before answering. "I know the other demon that was the real offspring of Naraku." She said. "That neko demon. I came to talk about it with her."

"Why not with me?" Inuyasha asked protectively. "If that bastard is involved with anything you might as well tell me rather than her." he looked down at the ground. "She still hurts whenever someone mentions him. I can tell."

Kikyo seemed to think for a second before she nodded. "Very well." She said. "Three months ago I gave the demon a black jewel." She said. "This black jewel looks almost identical to the Shikon jewel but it is not. When Naraku was still alive he tried to duplicate the real Shikon jewel so that he wouldn't have to gather all the shards. He had little patience then."

"He still had little patience when we killed him." Inuyasha growled. "He was in such a hurry to kill us all that he didn't see the trap we set him."

Once again Kikyo nodded. "Continuing. He stole another sacred jewel from another village. It wasn't as powerful as the Shikon but it still was spiritual and quite powerful." She said. "In that very jewel were not souls but the ghosts of all the monks and priestesses that protected this jewel."

"But why was this jewel so powerful and why the hell should we be worried about it?" Inuyasha growled.

"Looks like Naraku wasn't the only one who didn't have patience." Kikyo glared. "The jewel is as older than the Shikon. It belonged to one of Midoriko's best friends who was only a child at the time the great miko died. This child was also a young priestess but she held more power than the other children did. Midoriko had seen her potential and gave her one of her precious jewelry. The child treasured this jewel for all her life and passed it down to her children and they passed it down to their children."

Inuyasha nodded in irritation. "And?" he asked. "What's the point of this story?"

"If you could just be patient I'll tell you." Kikyo snapped, anger filtering her voice. "Anyway, the friend of Midoriko loved this jewel so much that she became obsessed with it. When she finally passed on her soul didn't pass on to the afterlife like it should of have. Her ghost wandered the earth watching the jewel and admiring it.

It was when her children also became obsessed with it that the ghost became greedy and wanted the jewel for herself. She tried to get the jewel back but her children wouldn't let her.

When the monks and priestesses finally knew what was going on they sealed the troubled ghost into the jewel so that they could be united forever. Unfortunately the jewel seemed to have brought the family a curse of greed and obsession. All the generations had fallen for the jewel's curse and whenever they died other monks and priestesses would seal their souls in the jewel in order for their ghosts to finally find peace and not cause trouble here in the living."

"But wait." Inuyasha butted in. "What's the difference between ghosts and souls?"

"Souls are the living essence of a being." Kikyo informed. "A ghost is a very tainted soul which stays on the earth because something is holding them back. They either want revenge, injustice was done on them or, in this case, they loved something so much that they couldn't let go."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "So a soul is something alive and pure when a ghost is dark and tainted?" he asked.

"Yes." Kikyo nodded. "Do you understand now?"

"But not all ghosts can be bad." Inuyasha argued.

Again Kikyo agreed. "That's right, But even though the ghost itself isn't evil it's doing a bad deed in staying in a world where they do not belong." Saying this made Kikyo's eyes sadden. "Just like me."

Silence was followed until Kikyo continued the story. "Okay. So Naraku stole this jewel because of it's power and great evil inside." She continued. "He figured the jewel would be as powerful as the Shikon because it was also owned by Midoriko. He was wrong of course because the Shikon possessed two souls. One pure and one evil. The two most powerful souls ever known to man. The jewel he stole was just possessed with tainted ghosts that gave up the luxury of the afterlife to live forever in a tainted jewel."

Inuyasha took a minute to take this all in, "But the jewel is still powerful correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Kikyo nodded. "All those monks and priestesses inside are worth lots of power over the generations."

"Then how the hell did you get it?" Inuyasha growled. "And why in the world did you give it to that bastard?"

"I got it when you destroyed Naraku and didn't bother to look for anything else that was valuable instead of the Shikon." Kikyo replied. "And I gave it the neko demon because it was already so tainted beyond repair. The villagers would be tragically broken if they found out what happened to their precious jewel."

"But what will happen to the people who were supposed to get the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "Wouldn't they go all crazy for their jewel and try and get it back?"

Kikyo shook her head. "That will not be happening." She said in confidence. "When Naraku came to steal it he killed the entire village; sparing no one." She said in an emotionless tone. "I went to check on that village and found only one ghost that was still in this world. I guessed that her children weren't sucked into the jewel's curse because they were too young. Either that or this miko didn't have any kids in the first place."

"So what did you do?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I purified it with an old, sacred spell that has been passed on for hundreds of years. It was powerful enough to purify the ghost and finally send it to the afterlife. There will be no curse anymore."

"But you gave that power to Naraku's son!" Inuyasha growled. "Who knows what he'll do with it!"

"When Naraku killed the entire village he also killed the woman who possessed the jewel." Kikyo explained. "And since she is now gone it rightfully belongs to Naraku. I merely returned the jewel to its owner."

Inuyasha wanted to shout at her in irritation. Why would Kikyo do that? It seemed stupid to Inuyasha. "Was that all you going to say?" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo nodded. "Just thought that this information should be told." She paused for a second before continuing. "Be sure to tell Kagome. Even though I said it couldn't be purified it can be destroyed. I believe Kagome might have the ability to do it and release all the ghosts that were captured inside."

Another lapse of silence befell them and Inuyasha started to feel a little awkward. "You know, I still haven't forgotten what you did to us." Inuyasha informed.

Kikyo nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I do apologize. I seemed to have lost my mind during that stage of time."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Was Kikyo… making a JOKE? Even so, nothing could be changed and she nodded.

"I know what is happening to you and my reincarnation." Kikyo said suddenly. "I can't say I'm happy because I wanted you to come to hell with me but I am not sad either. I have no right to be sad after all the things I put you through."

"Yeah. People are always trying to make our lived a mess. It's like law." Inuyasha joked half-heartedly.

"Well I can't say that's not true since there will be someone trying to ruin this relationship and for once it isn't me." Kikyo warned.

Immediately Inuyasha went on alert and hung on Kikyo's every word. "Who?" he growled.

"… It's that neko demon that broke my reincarnations heart." She noted. "It seemed that she put a spell on him as well and now he wants to take Kagome as a mate."

Anyone in a 5-mile radius would hear Inuyasha's loud growl. It was that damn neko again! 'Well I won't let him lay a finger on Kagome! She's mine and I am NOT going to share her!' he thought fiercely.

"And if my memory is correct." Kikyo continued in a grave expression. "Can't this neko demon go through the well as well?" she asked.

Something snapped in his mind at that forgotten thought. He ran quickly to the well and jumped through, ignoring Kikyo as he past her. His mind was set on Kagome and how she would be all right. 'So this was the feeling I got when she past through the well.' Inuyasha growled to himself. 'She's in danger in my time and in hers!'

Not a second later did he arrive that he hopped out of the well and went rushing to Kagome's bedroom window. He hopped on one of the branches and to open the window. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought worriedly. 'The window's locked! She never locks the window unless she's mad at me or she thinks she's in danger.'

He knocked on the glass roughly, trying not to break it. "Kagome!" he shouted.

The curtains were pulled back and Kagome was behind with a shocked expression. Other than that Inuyasha could see no visible signs of injury whatsoever and he was glad.

It all vanished though when Kagome opened the window and the smell of tears and a particular neko filled his nostrils. He quickly jumped through and shut the window shut. He took hold of the surprised Kagome by her arms. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

But Inuyasha was too busy sniffing around her to answer. He twirled her around to check closer to see if she had any physical wounds but there were none. He continued to sniff her and was outraged that the smell of cat was still lingering over her body even though he knew she had just taken a shower.

He pulled away a little and stared at Kagome's face sternly. She gulped under his gaze and Inuyasha saw that her eyes were still slightly red. He gently pulled her towards him and began to sniff her face gently.

He started at her cheek and found small traces of salt on them. His nose wandered over her mouth and a very loud, possessive growl irrupted in his throat. The scent of that neko bastard was so strong in there that he almost gagged. His eyes opened as he stared at Kagome with a hard stare that demanded explanation.

Kagome was nervous as she recalled what happened. "Well…" she gulped. "T-Tioka," -flinch- "came into my room after school was over." She explained. "And I tried to purify him but for some reason he said he liked it." tears stung her eyes. "And when I was all out of energy he took advantage of me. I tried to push him away b-but I was too weak and he wouldn't let go…" she sobbed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shaking form and embraced her tightly. He was still growling, suppressing his anger for the man you dared to touch HIS Kagome. "Shhh…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he settled her and himself on her bed. "I'm here now, it's alright."

Her sobs began to dry up as Kagome snuggled into his warm chest. She felt so safe around him… like nothing could ever hurt her. She hugged him in return, grateful that he was there with her.

When her sobs finally died down Inuyasha asked her another question. "Was there anything else that happened?" Inuyasha asked softly as he nipped her ear.

Kagome sighed and replied. "Yeah. We talked a little when I was too tired to fight him back." She heard him growl again but continued. "He said he wanted to do what his father failed to do. He wants to kill you and Sesshomaru but also the rest of us."

"He won't kill you though." Inuyasha growled. "He's going to take you as a mate but there is no freaking way I'm going to let him." he vowed as his hold on her tightened.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Because I had a little chat with Kikyo." He felt her stiffen in his arms and nipped her earlobe again. "It was only a talk. Nothing happened." With utter trust he felt Kagome relax again and continued. "She told me of the black jewel that she gave him that Naraku stole from a village."

Kagome frowned. "What black jewel?"

Lalalala… Explanations going on…. Lalalala… -cricket-, -cricket-…. DONE!

"Wow." Kagome said in awe. "But why would she give a jewel like that back to an evil villain?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows what was going on through her head."

With all explanations finished they fell silent, content just having each other in their arms. Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head affectionately. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." He apologized. "I thought I could give you a day extra with all the stuff that happened. I guess I shouldn't have done that and fetched you as soon as you were late."

Kagome pulled back slightly as she stared at Inuyasha with the same manner Shippo and Miroku did. "YOU wanted me to have an EXTRA day?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "What happened when I was gone?"

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her lightly on her lips. He frowned for a moment when he still found Tioka's scent in his property. He kissed her again but this time with more passion.

Kagome opened her mouth willingly and let Inuyasha's tongue wander inside her mouth. She threw her arms up and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck gently while Inuyasha wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

He parted for a second and went higher on the bed, bringing Kagome with him. He leaned against the wall and positioned Kagome on his lap horizontally. He kept his hands at the small of her back and the other at the back of her head. He kissed her again with more passion.

Kagome giggled a little which Inuyasha took advantage of as his tongue went sneakily inside. He began to suck on tongue gently which was rewarded with a small moan from the young woman in his arms.

They continued kissing until they finally broke apart for air. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's panting chest and sighed. She was happy with the man she had… she didn't want anyone else.

She snuggled closer to get more warmth and Inuyasha's arms wrapped possessively around Kagome's small body. He kissed her forehead before he leaned his own head on hers. "Goodnight, Kagome." He whispered silently in her ear.

"Goodnight… Inuyasha…" she said sleepily before she finally fell asleep. She was happy with Inuyasha. She didn't want anyone to get in the way… but unfortunately the fates enjoyed watching this young couple struggle….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Don't go yet! There's going to be another chapter posted very soon!

Kag: Anyway, here's Inuyasha at school!

Inuyasha at school. Part 1:

Inu: What the hell do you mean that there are no male student toilets?!

Teacher 1: Sorry, Mr…. ahh… -whispers to other teachers who just shrug- Well. -coughs- Sorry Inuyasha but since this is an all girls school we didn't install any boys toilets. We never thought that a boy would attend this school.

Inu: Damn it! Now I have to go in the bushes like I always do in the Sengoku Jiidai!

Teacher 2: Sengoku Jiidai??

Inu: -gulps- I ahhh… I mean… it's a country that I live in!

History Teacher: -suddenly appears before them- I thought it was an era in Japan from approximately 1467-1568 AD

Inu: (o.o) What the hell is with the numbers??

Maths Teacher: Don't tell me you don't know math!

Inu: What in the world is math?!

Maths Teacher: What's the square root of 36?

Inu: -thinks- Square root? Um… I didn't know 36 has roots in the shape of a square!

Teachers: -sweat drops-

Science Teacher: -whispers to others- Shouldn't this boy be in a 'special' school? It's obvious that he's kind of a loony since he's a boy and wearing a girls uniform…

Teacher beside her: -nods-

Inu: -growls- I heard that you wench!

Science Teacher: WENCH?!

History teacher: Have more respect for your teachers, boy!

Inu: Feh. Anyway, I need to go. -goes to nearby bush- so If you don't mind… look away!

All girls in school: (O.O) -stare-

Inu: (-.-) I am NOT going to do this in front of your wenches!

Maths Teacher: Inuyasha!! Get out of the bush right now! This is not appropriate! Go to a toilet to do that!

Inu: But there are no toilets!

Maths Teacher: Yes there is!

5 minutes later….

Inu: I can't believe they've done this to me… -goes in girls toilet- Kpika is sooo going to die…

Girls inside: EEEKKK!! A BOY! Get out you delusional nutty! This is the girl's toilets!

Inu: -runs out the bathroom with shoes, books, brushes, toilet paper and various items being thrown at him- THAT'S WHAT I SAID, DAMN IT!!!! WHY CAN'T I JUST EMPTY OUT MY BLADDER IN PEACE?!?!?!

Back in normal Disclamier Section::::

Everyone: (o.0)

Kipka: …… (-.-) Well… I think that went well…

Kag: -vein appears on forehead- Did you see the way those girls stared at Inuyasha like that? -growls- They better not touch him!

Tio: I'm still here if he chooses to dump you.

Kpika: Don't say things like that! Inuyasha would never dump Kagome!

Tio: -shrugs- Just in case…

Ship: -sighs- He's even after her in the Disclaimer… anyway that's it so before you move on to the next chapter Kpika would appreciate it if you review! Okay, move on!


	24. Kari

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Welcome back! Remember I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters. I do own Tioka and Ukizo though so don't steal them without my permission!

Inuyasha at school. Part 2.

Maths Teacher: Mr… ahh… -pauses- Inuyasha! Answer this equation please! -points to the whiteboard-

Inu: -stares at whiteboard in disbelief- What the hell kind of spell is this?! Why is that funny looking line have two dots above and under it?!

Maths Teacher: -sighs- Inuyasha, if you can't even solve what 49 divided by 7 is then I suggest you have extra maths classes

Inu: To hell with this 'math' you keep talking about! How the hell is that going to help me kill Tioka?!

Maths Teacher: -stares at Inu like he lost his head (probably did too)- I will not accept that kind of language in my class! And you are not here to learn how to kill a guy! You're getting education so that you'll get a good future!

Inu: So THAT'S the junk I keep hearing Kagome talk about. Future this and education that. -pokes out tongue- How in the world will that help people fight demons?! No wonder she couldn't defend herself even from a centipede when I first met her!

Maths Teacher: -cries for the cruelties of it all- I can't handle this delusional child!

BELL RINGS!!! RING, RING!

Students: -rush outside to go to next class-

Inu: -stares at teacher as he cries tears of relief- Feh. Old fool. -follows other students-

SCIENCE ROOM….

Science teacher: Oh no! I have to put up with you?! -points at Inu- What did I do to deserve this?! How can I teach science to someone who doesn't even know how to take a seat properly?! -stares as Inu begins a fight with one of the girls over a seat-

Inu: That's MY seat bitch! I touched it, I claimed and I want it! Get your filthy ass off it!

Student: -gets up in anger- Don't you DARE make fun of my ass you cross-dressing freak! -punches Inu on the face- This is MY school and this is MY seat! Who do you think you are coming into this school looking like you just escaped from the circus?!

Inu: -rubs face- Damn you! -pulls out Tetsisaiga- I'll teach you to order me around like that!

Science teacher: Inuyasha! Put that sword down!

History teacher: -pops out of no where- My, my. -examines the sword with curiosity- This is a very old sword -glares at Inu- Did you steal this from a museum young man?

Inu: Steal it? HA! This is a family heirloom! It belongs to ME!

Science teacher: Mr. History Teacher don't you have a class to teach right now?! You're disrupting my own! And you! -points at Inu- Get that sword out of my class this instant! I don't want accidents in my class!

Inu: No way am I leaving my sword unprotected with so many dangerous wenches in the area! I'll be making a death wish!

Girls: WENCHES?? -cracks nuckles-

Inu: -gulps- So Kagome wasn't the only one who freaks when I call her that…. -prepares for oncoming pain- DARN YOU KPIKA!!!!

Back in Disclaimer Section:

Ship: -flinches- Ow. That's got to hurt….

Tio: -nods- Yeah… even a hanyou like him can't withstand a hard kick THERE

Kag: -sighs- I've been telling him not to call people wenches but noooo. He doesn't listen!

Kpika: Anyway getting back to the real story! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Inuyasha and Kagome explained everything to everyone else they all fell silent. There were in Kaede's hut and Kagome had just arrived back from her time. They were all set to leave before the two suddenly remembered they hadn't told them yet.

"So we're after the shards again and also after another version of Naraku…" Miroku sighed. "It's like a never ending cycle…"

Sango nodded. "It's like we never get a rest around here. I mean, the jewel was only whole for less than a week before it broke again. Then after Kagome's death and resurrection Tioka came to picture…. It's like the great gods want us to keep doing this for their own amusement…" she sighed.

Silence came and everyone was aware of Kagome's fidgeting. She glanced nervously to Inuyasha who just gave her a nod. She coughed to get everyone's attention and continued nervously. "You know…" she started. "Miroku doesn't have his hellhole anymore and Sango has finally avenged her family's death and made peace with her brother." She reminded.

They both nodded. Miroku stared at the empty hand, which used to possess his hellhole. "You are right Lady Kagome." He said with a smile. "My family will never have this curse again. It's plagued our generations for so long that it's hard to believe it's finally gone. I keep thinking that the curse will come back again like last time we thought Naraku was dead."

"That can't happen though because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finished him for good." Sango said surely. "Not to mention that Kagome helped with her spiritual energy." Sango sighed again. "I'm happy that the demon is finally dead. Kohaku and the rest of my family may be dead but at least they're now in peace and I have avenged them." she said sadly.

Kagome gulped. This was going to be so hard on her. "So, me and Inuyasha were talking about it and…" she paused. "I remember that you two promised that you'll get married when Naraku's finally gone and that would mean you'd have to settle down and raise a family…" her eyes saddened.

Sango eyed her best friend warily. "Where are you getting at?" she frowned.

The miko clenched her fists tightly to hold back the tears. "You guys don't have to come!" Kagome said quickly so the two could hardly heat it. "Since you've completed your quest you don't need to come with us anymore. It isn't your problem."

Both of them stared at Kagome in shock. It was Sango who first snapped out of it and when she did she was angry. She gripped Kagome's shoulders tightly. "I thought we went over this already." She said. "We're going to stay with you until your own quest finishes!"

"But Sango!" Kagome protested stubbornly. "You have nothing to gain in coming with us! It wasn't your fault that the jewel broke again and Tioka didn't do anything to you! It isn't your problem!"

Sango shook Kagome angrily. "It IS my problem Kagome!" she growled. "You're one of my friends that I trust completely! Do you think I would chose a humble and peaceful life when I know you're out there battling demons and probably risking your life out there doing it?" she yelled.

"Sango is right." Miroku agreed sternly. "We cannot put aside this matter to raise a family. In any case, Tioka might grow as powerful as Naraku, maybe stronger. He might go against his word and actually want to rule the lands just like his father wanted. That world will not be a safe place to raise a family." He said wisely.

"But what if one of you gets hurt or maybe even…" Kagome choked out. "What if something happens that won't allow you to be together?"

"We won't let that happen." Sango said gently but firmly. "You can be sure of that."

"She is right, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "We'll follow you and Inuyasha to the ends of the world but we swear we will not be separated."

Kagome smiled at them, her tears drying up instantly at the relief. "Isn't that a bit corny Miroku?" Kagome joked. "Since when did you become a poet?"

"It is only because I speak the truth." Miroku said truthfully. "I will not allow anything to get between me and Sango."

At this Kagome and Inuyasha actually saw Sango's face turn as red as a tomato. "R-Really, Miroku?" Sango asked quietly.

Miroku nodded his head. "I wouldn't let you go for anything."

Rub. Rub.

Sango's fists clenched tightly as veins started appearing on her forehead. "I'm not sure that will be good thing…" Sango hissed as she slapped him; hard. "Hentai! Even now you continue to do this!"

The monk rubbed his pink cheek soothingly. "But it is my cursed hand!" he whined.

"In case you've forgotten…" Sango said as she cracked her knuckles. "Your hand is no longer cursed…"

Miroku laughed nervously. "Oh yeah… well that's one excuse that won't be used anymore…"

More yells and slaps were heard and Kagome and Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Suddenly Kagome began to laugh. "You know, I'm glad that they won't be leaving us." Kagome giggled. "The journey won't be as funny or energetic if they were to leave the team!"

Suddenly she felt a tugging on her skirt and she looked down. It was Shippo. "I can still come can I?" he asked a little uncertain.

Kagome smiled. "Of course you can Shippo!" she reassured.

"Feh." Inuyasha spoke for the first time in the chapter. "Why would we need a weak demon fox like you anyway?"

Shippo glared at the inu hanyou. "I am not weak!" he whined. "I'm growing stronger!" he said with pride.

Kagome giggled again when she saw Shippo puff up his chest childly. It was true, Shippo was getting stronger with every year that past. When she first met him he was just a small boy who was in over his head. Now he was a small boy who has matured over the years and gained strength and knowledge. 'Shippo will become a great demon one day.' Kagome thought happily. "Just like his father once was.'

They left the hut and waved by to the old miko. They walked ahead, not knowing where they're going. Just to the next village so that they could find some rumors or clues or something. Right now they didn't have any leads.

Again, there weren't many demons around and it reminded them so much of when Naraku was alive. "The demons must be hiding from Tioka since his strength has grown." Miroku said as they traveled.

"That's right." Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get that bastard. He'll curse the day he ever double-crossed us."

Silence came before Sango spoke. "Hey. Kagome." She said, getting her attention. "You know how Tioka said that you and he had known each other even before you saw him with Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kagome nodded hesitantly. She hasn't thought about that for awhile. She didn't see the need to. Besides, she was trying to forget everything about him. 'Well I can't do that now.' She sighed. 'We'll need to find out all we can about him to defeat him.'

"Well anyway." Sango continued. "You ever found out what he meant by that?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not a clue. I was going to ask my mum about when I returned to my time but it seemed to have slipped my mind. I'll have to ask her when I get back again." she looked up at the cloudy sky. "But that won't be for awhile I guess."

Sango looked up to the cloudy sky too. It was going to be raining season in just a few days time. "It'll be better if we know more about him." Sango informed. "We don't even know what his weakness is. Maybe if you remember it'll lead us to something."

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said.

A couple of hours later they arrived at a village. They gasped at what they saw. The huts that they made were all ruined and the villagers were either injured, dead or lying helplessly around their loved ones.

They came up to the nearest villager and asked what happened. "A demon." the old man replied. "A demon in the form of a small little girl. She looked human enough but she wasn't. She had one blue eye while the other was green. I never seen anything like it!"

"What did she do?" Miroku asked.

"'Tis horrible!" the man cried. "First she got the women and children to trust her. Then, when we were all sleeping she stole our jewels and wealth!"

"A thief?" Sango frowned.

"Yes." The man agreed. "As young as she was she seemed to be an excellent thief."

"But what happened to the village?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Surely a girl such as you describe can't have caused all this!"

The old man shook his head. "Indeed, she did not do this but…" his fists were curled in anger, "She somehow had the power of minor demons. She ordered them to destroy our village and when it was over she was gone. A weird symbol was upon their heads!"

"But why would she make the effort to get you to trust her?" Sango asked. "She could've just sent her demons to this village and raided it of all it's jewels and gold. Why did she do it?"

"For the hell of it of course!" Inuyasha butted in. "We've seen her kind before." He growled. "People who want to see the most pain on someone's face when they destroy them." his hand unwittingly went to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Demons like her make me sick." He spat.

All of them nodded. "Did you see where this demon went?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Unfortunately the old man shook his head. "Nay. I do not know where the wench went but I do know someone who may," he said. "She was the one who was closest to that demon before she betrayed us. She's in a rough time right now so she may not be willing to help."

"Where is she?" Miroku asked.

The man pointed to a girl at the other side of the village, all alone and staring out into the forest. "That's her. She was always the weird one. Her father and mother died many years ago and the village women take care of her now. She hardly spoke or ate but she seemed to get along fine with that demon. Who knew what was going on in her head."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome bowed respectfully at the man and gave thanks before they set their way to the girl. She was so far away from the villagers it would seem like she was an outcast. 'Probably is too. Poor thing.' Kagome thought sadly.

They reached her and the villager's voices seemed to have faded into nothing but a light sound. Kagome knelt beside the kneeling girl and touched her shoulder lightly. "Hi. My name is Kagome. What's yours?" she asked with a small smile.

The girl seemed to have stiffed under her touch and her gaze left the forest trees to settle on Kagome's hand that was on her shoulder. "Why are you touching me?" she asked coldly.

Kagome pulled her hand back nervously and muttered an apology. "So, what's your name?" she asked again.

The young girl hasn't even looked into her eye yet. She turned her gaze back to the trees and didn't answer her question.

Although Kagome hadn't seen her face properly she knew that this child was pretty. She looked just a little older than Rin and her face was soft and smooth. She saw how soft looking her light blue hair was and it almost made Kagome want to gently rake her fingers through them.

What troubled her was her clothes and physical state. Her clothes looked old and they were ripped and dirty. She could see the bruises she had on her arms and legs and concern washed over her. "Don't your arms and legs hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Again there was no answer from this silent girl.

The others watched from behind and were slowly getting irritated with this girl. Miroku quietly approached her and laid a hand on her head. "Listen." He said as softly as he could. "We need to ask you a few questions. Do you know where that thief went off to?" he asked.

Again the girl remained silent. She turned her head slowly to face the monk and glared at him. "Take your hand off of me." She said with the same coldness she used earlier.

Miroku did what she wished and she continued to stare at the trees. Inuyasha growled behind them as he marched right in front of the girl so he blocked her view. "Listen you little brat." He growled. "You're either going to answer us willingly or I'll have to force the answers out of you!" he threatened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, shocked to see Inuyasha this way. "What are you saying?"

But the girl's head suddenly snapped up and glared darkly at Inuyasha. "Move out of my way, half-breed." She warned. "I do not want to hear your or anyone else's excuses in bothering me today."

Inuyasha grabbed her collar and shook her slightly. "All right you disrespectful brat." He growled. "We're either going to do this the hard way or the easy way. Don't waste your energy trying to protect your demon friend because let me tell you: she doesn't give a damn about what happens to you!" he growled harshly.

Kagome suddenly sprang up and glared at Inuyasha. "Put her down now!" Kagome ordered. "What are you doing talking to someone like that! What's gotten into you?" she yelled. She temporarily wished she had the power to 'sit' him again.

The little girl didn't need any defending though as she quickly pulled a small knife from her tattered kimono and struck Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha just grunted and let go if the girl freely. He pulled the knife out of his flesh and threw it to the ground. "Be careful kid." He warned. "Do that to any other demon and you might find yourself dead."

Kagome went to check on Inuyasha's mild wound. But when she looked back to the girl again she found out that she already left, taking her knife with her.

"It's all right." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "I've got her scent. There is no way she'll be able to get away from us."

Kagome turned to him and gave him a leer. "Why were you acting like such a jerk before?" she yelled angrily.

"Because, Kagome, she won't give us the information we need so easily. She's the demon's friend and I bet that the demon still has a small hold of her. Just asking her will get us no where." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Kagome only frowned more. "You still didn't need to act like some jerk to the poor kid!" she turned to Sango. "Come on. We'll go see if that girl's alright."

Sango nodded and followed Kagome along with Kirara, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo to their lonesome. "I think you might have angered Lady Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku said worriedly.

"Yeah." Shippo agreed. "You know how she is with kids like me. She seems a bit protective of them, especially if they had a bad past."

"Feh." Inuyasha looked the other way. "It's not my fault that the wench is so concerned." He said gruffly.

Suddenly a sly smirk appeared across Miroku's face. "Lady Kagome would make a fine mother for your kids then, ne?" he teased.

"What?!" Shippo yelled as he stared at Inuyasha with bewilderment. "Kagome is going to be mated with YOU?" he asked as if it was the worst imaginable. "That would mean you're going to be my dad!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "What does a kid like you know anyway?" he growled. "And me, your dad? Why would I want to take care of a kid who can't even defend himself from a tiny demon?"

That snapped it. Not a moment later Shippo was latched onto Inuyasha's ears, biting and shouting in them as Inuyasha yelled and tried to pry him off. Miroku watched from afar, getting as much distance away from them as possible. "I don't know them." Miroku said grimly as a few villagers had cast him and them an odd look.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome were looking for the little girl. They asked some villagers if they've seen her but they all shook their heads. "How hard is it to find one little girl in this place?" Kagome sighed. "She must either be very fast and stealthy or she teleported out of here."

"Teleported?" Sango asked with an arched brow.

"Never mind."

"We should have waited for Inuyasha." Sango said wisely. "He does have her scent after all,"

Kagome crossed her arms in a very Inuyasha-like way. "No way!" she argued stubbornly. "If that girl sees his face again she'd either attack him or run away again." she turned to Kirara. "Besides. We already have a good nose here." She knelt down and patted Kirara's head. "Do you remember her scent?" she asked.

Kirara nodded and mewed cutely. Kagome stood up straight and pointed skyward. "All right then! Lead us the way mighty cat demon!" she said childly.

Kirara led them to the outskirts of the village. Fewer people were here and the houses were more run down. The neko demon led the two humans to a house, which was barely attacked. She walked inside and Kagome and Sango had to duck a little to get in the doorway.

"Hello?" Kagome called out uncertainly. "Are you in here? We're sorry if that baka dog hurt you in any way!"

Kirara kept on moving and so did they. This hut was plain on the inside as it was on the out. They went into another room that seemed smaller than the last. Inside they saw skins of dead mammals like deer or beavers. Also, in the corner of the room, was the girl they've been searching for,

Kagome and Sango approached her carefully while Kirara hung back in the doorway. 'I guess she doesn't like how dark this room is.' Kagome thought. 'Who can blame her? It's pretty dark and it's only mid-day!'

The girl looked up slowly, her eyes finally locking with Kagome's. They were a cool blue in colour. The same colour as the sky. 'It's an odd colour for a Japanese girl…' Kagome thought. "Hey there." she said quietly. "We're sorry about earlier. Inuyasha could be such a dope sometimes." She laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha…?" the girl repeated. "I know that name." She said quietly.

Sango and Kagome sat down in front of her, just a meter apart. "You do?" Kagome asked. "Well my name's-"

"I know your name." She cut in rudely. "You told me before." She glanced at Sango. "And you're the demon slayer named Sango. That monk you were traveling with was named Miroku and that little fox kit was Shippo." She glanced at the neko demon scratching behind her ear. "And that's the neko demon Kirara."

Sango and Kagome stared wide-eyed at her in surprise. "How did you know who we are?" Sango asked suspiciously. "And more importantly who are you?"

The girl paused for a moment before answering. "My name is Kari." She said coldly. "And I know you're names because you're pretty famous around here." She stared at Kagome hard. "When you said you were Kagome I immediately knew who you people were. It's pretty easy to memorize your names when people have been talking about you for ages. They killed Naraku this. They saved villages that. They've destroyed might demons such as yadda yadda yadda." Kari mimicked.

"Talking about us?" Sango repeated. "That village man didn't seem to know who we were."

Kari scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't know! That old geezer wouldn't know what was happening even if it were staring at him right in the face!" her eyes went downcast. "None of these villagers would know."

They both grew uneasy with this young girl's disrespect. "Well, we've heard that the demon who stole from this village was a friend of yours." Sango started. "We were wondering if you knew where she went."

Kari gave her a glare. "You're planning to find her and kill her correct?" she hissed.

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other uneasily. "Maybe, maybe not." Sango replied. "It depends if this demon will be raiding other villages too."

"It wasn't her fault that this happened!" Kari defended angrily. "It's those idiot villagers! They kept suspecting her and talking behind her back! One night they even attacked her because she was so different from the rest of us!" her voice seemed to speak a passion Kagome was familiar with. "They tried to drive her out and succeeded! My friend saw how cruel they were and all the riches they possessed so she stole all of it because she thought they were unworthy. I think so too!"

"But why did she have to destroy the entire village?" Sango asked loudly. "She knew that you were living here too so why would she destroy your home?" Sango curled up her fists. "And I bet not ALL the villagers abused her! From what I've heard the village women took care of her. Why would this demon attack them as well?"

"In case you haven't noticed." Kari growled out. "Some of the houses were spared from the demon hoard. These houses belonged to the people who treated her with respect."

"What about their wealth?" Sango argued. "They have nothing left now since she took all their gold and silver."

Suddenly Kari looked down and stayed silent. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other again, knowing that she was hiding something. "Where did the demon take the wealth?" Kagome asked gently.

Kari looked up and glared at Kagome. "Why would I tell you?" she hissed. "You'll just take it all for yourselves! My friend has told me to tell all the people who respected her to follow me where she kept their stuff. There they would take their belongs and go back. The rest she will keep for herself!"

This story was getting complicated and confusing for the two heroines. Why couldn't this demon just steal from the people who treated her cruelly and left the other houses alone? 'Unless.' Kagome thought. 'The demon is going to do something to those nice villagers.' She started to fidget. Was this all going to be a trap?

"Where is she?" Sango asked again. "We need to get the gold back to the villagers. We won't let thieves like her take this village's wealth."

Kari glared at her. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

Sango sighed. This girl was as thick as a rock. "Why are you protecting her so much?" she asked softly. "From what I've heard you've only known her for a few weeks. A month tops."

The small girl stared at the ground again. "She's like me." She said quietly. "She has no parents and she's an outcast."

"Why are you an outcast?" Kagome asked suddenly.

She pointed to her two blue eyes as she glared at Kagome, "Do normal people have this colour for eyes?" she growled angrily. "She had different eyes too, just like me!"

"But that's not excuse for you being an outcast." Kagome frowned, "You can't be neglected just because of that."

Suddenly Kari's eyes turned dark. "You would if you killed your own parents." She said silently.

Sango and Kagome gasped as their eyes widened. "W-Why did you do that?" Kagome asked horrified.

"They were sick alright?!" she suddenly screamed. "They were awfully sick and there was no cure for them! They _wanted _to die and I was the only person they trusted enough to do it." she bit out while holding back her tears.

Kagome let them fall freely. What kind of life was that for a child? What kind of cruel parents did she have? Even if they were really sick and suffering, asking their own child to end their lives was just shameful. "I'm sorry…" Kagome said sadly.

Kari wiped her tears away furiously with her arm. "Stop crying!" she growled. "I don't need your pity!" she choked.

As she wished Kagome wiped away her falling tears but her vision was still a little cloudy. "How old were you?" she asked gently.

Kari looked away as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I was only five if you want to know," she hissed. "If I see you crying again I swear I'll cut you until those tears of pity are turned o tears of pain." She threatened.

Sango went for her boomerang when the girl said this gruesome threat. Kagome just stared wide-eyed at the girl as Kirara tensed at her words. Why was this girl so cruel and angry? At her age she shouldn't be thinking about death and torture but boys and playing. 'I bet she had a bad past like everyone else has…' Kagome thought sadly. 'Well duh! She killed her own parents for goodness sakes! Who wouldn't call that a bad past?'

She stood up and Sango looked up in surprise. "Come on Sango." She said quietly. "We won't get anymore answers from her. We might as well be going."

Sango nodded and stood up with her. Sango looked back at the crouched girl with sorrow, pity and… anger? "You're not the only one who's killed your own parents you know." She hissed out harshly.

When the girl looked up in surprise at what she said they were already gone.

They exited the house with grim faces. "Come on." Sango called. "Let's find the boys. We might find the demon where Kari was staring out before."

Kagome nodded and followed her friend, along with Kirara. They found them where they left them, Shippo and Inuyasha still fighting and Miroku looking innocent as he wandered to a passing female.

Before he could make his move Sango approached him and pulled him by his robes towards Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome laughed nervously as she saw her vein becoming larger when the monk was saying lousy excuses. 'I just love that couple.' She sighed. 'It's got to be the cutest pair I've ever seen!'

"If you think I'm going to be picking pickles with you then you're dead wrong!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to pry Shippo off of him.

"I wouldn't want to go pickle picking with you because I doubt you even have the guts to come with me!" Shippo yelled back as he continued to bite Inuyasha's abused ears.

"You believe in that old pickle legend?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Pickles wouldn't eat your disgusting tail even if it were the last one on earth!"

Kagome approached them with a large sweat-drop on her head, "What are you guys talking about? How the heck did you guys start talking about pickles?"

Miroku sighed. "It turned to that particular vegetable when Inuyasha said 'chasing squirrels'."

The sweat-drop grew. "How the heck did they get pickles out of that?"

Miroku laid a hand on his forehead, believing to be getting a headache. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"No way will I carve you a bicycle like Kagome's!" Inuyasha growled.

"I never asked you! If you were the one who carved it out then it'll look NOTHING like what Kagome rides!" Shippo growled back.

"Guys!" Kagome yelled, a new irritated vein on her forehead, "Stop talking nonsense! We have a demon to get!"

Inuyasha ignored Shippo and stared at Kagome, "You found the girl?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah we did." She said. "And she isn't really polite."

The inu hanyou threw Shippo off his head. "Figures. Can't expect anything else from someone who stabbed my arm." He growled disdainfully.

"It wasn't her fault." Kagome defended. "You shouldn't have grabbed her like you did. She's probably a lot nicer if you get to know her. YOU just made a bad first impression for all of us." Kagome accused,

"I doubt she could be nicer if we get to know her," Sango butted in, "She did threaten you when you pitied her after all."

"Feh. Kids and their threats. You can't take them seriously." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Hey!" Shippo protested. "When I threaten you that I'll bite your ear you should take it seriously because I WILL do it!"

Miroku chuckled. "He has a point there Inuyasha."

The said hanyou folded his arms, "So, you wenches find out where the demon is?" he asked seriously.

Both women shook their heads. "She wouldn't tell us," Sango said. "Looks like you were right Inuyasha, the demon has some control over her."

"The demon plans to give the village's wealth back to the people who treated her respectfully." Kagome informed. "But I think it's a trap. Why would the demon go to such trouble if she's going to give it back anyway?"

They all nodded. "Me and Kagome think that the thief is in the forest where Kari, the girl we talked to, was staring at." Sango explained.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. And plus I can smell a demon's scent in that direction. I think that's where she is too." He said finally.

They decided to eat first to regain their energy before they went hunting. When they finished, which was almost sundown, the small group went out into the forest cautiously, weapons in hand. "Do you know when Kari will lead the villagers to the wealth?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "She didn't tell us anything more than that."

They continued silently through the forest following Inuyasha's nose. Suddenly he stopped. He ran to a nearby bush and ducked behind it. The others followed his lead. They poked their heads through and saw a large piece of cloth laid out on the ground.

What made them gasp was what was on top of the brown cloth. Piles and piles of valuable items were on the piece of fabric. Goblets, coins, vases; anything worth money. "This is enough to make a king satisfied." Miroku whispered in awe.

Everyone agreed. "I bet that demon put more in this pile that the valuables of the villagers." Inuyasha growled lowly. "This is way too much for a small village like theirs."

"What I wonder is how she got all this here in the first place." Kagome whispered. "It looks way too much for a little girl to carry."

"Maybe she was a shape-shifting demon like Shippo," Sango guessed.

Everyone stayed quiet after that. Inuyasha's ears tweaked in many directions before he sunk in lower. "Get down guys!" he whispered. "I hear footsteps heading towards us!"

They did what they were told and sure enough women from the village and few men and children were following a small girl. "That's Kari." Kagome noted.

They watched as the villagers gasped in awe and their eyes widen as they were set on the little pile of treasure. Even Kari seemed to be shocked. "She's coming." Inuyasha informed, "I can sense her. She's strong even for a demon child," he growled.

Suddenly they saw a small figure jump from a tree above the pile. She landed in front of the treasure with her eyes downcast. She really did look like a human but there were a few giveaways. She had small sharp claws and small pointy teeth. Her hair was a soft looking brown and she looked even younger than Rin.

Kagome suppressed a loud gasp. How can this little girl steal from a village so much bigger than her and somehow reduce it to rubble?

"I'm really, really sorry that I had to do that to your village." She said cutely; even her voice sounded so young and childish. "But some people there were bad and they hurt me. I wanted to teach them a lesson."

Her voice was so innocent that it was suspicious. Kagome eyed the little girl carefully. Her eyes were still downcast and her short fringe was covering her face. Her hair wasn't long, it only reached her shoulders.

Next she eyed the villagers. They were nervous and tense and their faces showed fear and a little confusion. "So we can take our stuff and leave now?" one of the brave ones asked.

Silence came before the small demon answered. "But why would you want to leave?" she asked quietly. "Your village is in ruins now and it'll be hard work to fix it again." she said. "Why not just stay with me?"

The villagers began to murmur and the few men began to grow angry. "You stole from our village!" he yelled. "And you've destroyed our houses and huts that took time and sweat to build! Why would we want to live with a monster like you?" he spat.

The demon girl didn't seem to be offended. In fact, she didn't even seem to hear him. Kari stepped closer to her. The size difference was amazing. "Don't listen to them, Toko-chan." She hissed. "I told you that these people are mean. They don't want to do anything but steal from you."

"That's a lie!" another man yelled. "We'll just take what we want! All that is from our village and we will take it back!" he advanced the demon warily, cautious of what she'll do.

When she didn't move he gained confidence and knelt beside the stash. His eyes gleamed greedily as he grasped a ruby amulet. When nothing happened he began to laugh. "Come on!" he bellowed. "This little monster won't do anything! She can't do anything since she's outnumbered. I suggest we just take all this gold!"

Some people ran forwards with a happy cry, some approached it warily while the rest just stayed on the spot; mostly women.

Inuyasha began to audibly growl. "Something's going to happen." He warned his companions. "This demon wouldn't just let them take all this!"

Suddenly, like on signal, the people who were touching the riches were suddenly screaming. Everyone else stared wide-eyed as the gold and jewels they were holding began to turn black and shadowy figures started to emerge from them.

They tried to let go of the darkening items but they were stuck to their hands like glue. The villagers who had stayed behind were now running away from them, screaming; except for Kari that is who just watched with a shocked face.

Inuyasha and his group watched in horror as the shadowy figures began to crawl up their arms and legs until they fell down screaming. The shadows began to creep into the people's mouths as they screamed in horror.

Kagome wanted to look away but her eyes stayed glued to the scene in front of her. She watched as the shadows seeped into their mouths and slowly everyone's eyes began to roll over. It wasn't long until the screaming subsided and all movements were ceased.

"T-They're dead…" Shippo whispered in terror.

They continued to watch as something dark began to come out of their mouths. A small ball-like shape with a dark glow. "I-Is that… is that their souls?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"But what the hell she going to do with…" but Inuyasha's question trailed as the small demon pulled out a tiny black jewel from her tattered kimono. The dark balls seemed to be lured into the ball and slowly all the captured souls were completely absorbed in the tiny orb.

Silence followed as the dead bodies laid there with no movements whatsoever. Kari stared in shock at her demon friend. "H-How… w-why did you…. Why did you kill them?!" she screamed.

Toko, the small demon, looked up at Kari. "I thought you hated them," she said in a childish tone. It didn't seem to be different from the tone she used earlier and it was beginning to get a little too innocent. "They were greedy people who I've just taken away. Isn't that a good thing?"

Kari just gaped at her, "B-But what happened to them?" she asked terrified,

Toko held up the small black ball that absorbed the people's souls. "They're in here." She said cutely. "Since they're in here now this jewel is more powerful."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "That's the same jewel Kikyo was talking about! I'm sure of it!"

"But why does she have it?" Kagome asked. "Didn't you say that she gave it to Tioka?"

"That only means one thing," Miroku said gravely.

"She's with Tioka." Sango whispered in disbelief.

"I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. He stood up and pointed his sword at the demon. "We've seen everything, demon! Put the souls back where they belong! What the hell are you doing helping that neko anyway?" he growled.

The rest of the group stood up too; why hide when your enemy has already found out where you are? Kari stared at Sango and Kagome with a shocked expression then an angry one, "What are you guys doing here?" she growled. "Did you follow us?"

"Who are they?" Toko asked as she tugged on Kari's kimono. "Are they friends of yours?"

"We know one thing," Inuyasha growled. "You're not friend of ours!" he yelled. He leapt towards the demon child and brought his sword down.

The child just stared wide-eyed before Kari shoved her out of the way. Inuyasha ended up hitting the dirt. "What is your problem?!" Kari yelled. "Were you going to kill her?"

Inuyasha stared in confusion at the girl on the ground that was almost in tears. 'What kind of demon is she?' he thought in confusion. 'If that girl didn't push her out of the way then she would have been dead.'

He pointed the sword at the Toko. "Listen." He growled. "Give them back their souls and I won't end your life." He warned.

Toko just stared at him with huge, teary eyes. "W-Why is the big doggy man trying to k-kill me?" she choked.

Kari got out her knife and tried to stab Inuyasha with it. "Leave her alone!" she ordered.

The knife was quickly knocked out of her hand when Inuyasha effortlessly shoved it away with his sword. "Listen, brat." He glared. "Your so called friend here as killed some villagers and you're still going to defend her? She KILLED people, Kari."

"Well so did I!" she yelled. "Maybe she did it by accident!"

"It wasn't an accident." Toko suddenly said. "I always do this to greedy people."

Kagome came out of the bushes and stood behind Inuyasha. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Toko looked towards Kagome. Well, at least the village man told the truth. Her left eye was coloured blue while the other one was green. Her face looked soft and Kagome was sure that she was no older than Rin. "I do it because he wants it to become stronger." She replied shyly.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked as sweetly as she could.

"The legendary thief. I'm sure you've heard of him." she replied. "He's one of the few friends I have that I fully trust. He's like a big brother to me!" she said happily with her eyes twinkling.

Kagome was definitely confused. Was she an enemy or not? She seemed so sweet and childish she doesn't seem to be a person who could do evil. 'But the evidence at the village should be enough.' She thought to herself.

_'Yeah! Don't make the same mistake you did with Tioka!' _her conscience warned, _'Remember that the signs were right in front of your face but you refused to take them in? Look where that got you.'_

'Wow. You haven't showed for like three chapters…'

_'Eh. I've been busy. It's not like you haven't either.'_

'Yeah, I guess you're right,'

_'Anyway I can sense that this child is a very powerful demon, no matter how young she seems. She took out an entire village and there isn't a scratch on her! And look at all the riches she stole! She's a thief like Tioka is. I even bet he was the one who taught her.'_

'But… what does that mean….?'

_'… It means… you have to get rid of her,'_

'WHAT?! I can't do that! She's just a little girl!'

_'But this little girl has been terrorizing many villages and stealing many people's souls! All this just to make our enemy, Naraku's son, stronger!'_

'But there's got to be another way!'

_'Well if there is then I'd like to hear it,'_

Kagome clenched her teeth. It seemed like the same conversations were going through everyone's mind. Their faces showed it all. She looked towards Inuyasha who had the sword pointed to Toko. It seemed like he was debating with himself too and it wasn't going well.

"Get that sword away from her!" Kari screamed.

"But you heard what she said!" Inuyasha growled in irritation. "Is it alright with you that she's stealing other people's souls?"

"But they were bad people!" Kari argued. "It's good that she's doing this!"

"But what about their families?" Kagome protested. "I bet these people have a family just like you once had. How hard do you think it'll be for their family if they found out that their loved ones were dead?"

Kari also seemed to have a debate with herself. "Well, at least now they'll feel a fragment of what I felt when I was forced to kill my parents!" she cried. "No one understands this pain!" she yelled, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"That's not true!" Sango yelled angrily as she stepped up. "You think you're the only one with this problem. You think you're the only one who feels this pain but you're not!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention, especially Kari's. "My very own brother killed my dad and friends _un_willingly! He was _forced _to betray them and end their lives." She put her hand up to her chest. "He even tried to kill ME. I was there when it all happened and it pained me greatly."

"But that isn't the same!" Kari cried loudly. "You weren't the one who killed your dad! You don't know how it feels!"

It looked like Sango wanted to slap this child. Her hands were clenched at her sides as she forced her tears inside. "Well I had to kill him! I had to kill my own brother! He was the only family I had left. My mother died, my father was murdered and my brother's hands killed most of my friends. I had to kill my only family left. I still loved him even after what he did because it wasn't his fault. He died. He died." She let a tear fall as she glared angrily at Kari. "I killed him and I know the pain! Stop thinking that you're the only one and open your damn eyes!" she yelled outraged.

Everyone was dead quiet and hardly anyone moved. They were all staring at Sango with wide eyes as she wiped her tears furiously away. "Stop staring." She grumbled. "It's rude."

Kari sniffled and wiped her own tears away. "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It was wrong for me to boast out like that. Especially with what you told me last time."

Suddenly Toko walked up to Kari and tugged on her kimono again. "Kari-chan?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

But Kari pulled away from her rather harshly. "Toko-chan." She started. "Put the souls back where they belong." She demanded. "I don't want others to feel the pain of loss when their time hasn't come yet." Her gaze was hard on the now confused girl. "I don't like what you're doing. I want you to put everything back to normal."

Toko began to step back. "B-But…" tears were obvious in her eyes. "I-I thought you were my friend… I thought you would stay with me forever… Don't you want to be my friend any more?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to be your friend if you keep doing this bad stuff." She replied harshly.

"But I can't stop!" Toko cried. "This is what I do and what I want to do! I want to get rid of all the bad people in the world!"

"Then I guess we can never be friends." Kari said roughly as she glared at the demon.

A lone tear fell from Toko's eyes as her hands trembled. "I-I just want a friend… why don't people want to be my friend?" she asked loudly.

"It's all right, Toko." A new voice called out. For some reason this voice sent unpleasant shivers down Kagome's spine. "You still have me."

Everyone looked up in surprise and immediately Toko's tears were gone. Her face broke into a wide smile as she cried out in joy. "Big Brother!" she cried out happily, her arms up in the air as if expecting a hug.

Kagome watched as the figure dropped down from the tree and, indeed gave the small demon a hug. His strong hands wrapped around her little waist and twirled her around in the air. "Toko! I've missed you! How have you been going?" he asked laughing.

"I'm doing great!" she replied with giggles as he finally set her down on the ground. "But…" she started as she pointed to Inuyasha's group and Kari. "They've been really, really, mean to me." She said sadly.

The new arrival examined every one of them before his eyes locked with Kagome's. His face broke out into a sly smirk. "Well, we meet again, Kagome." He said smoothly.

"T-Tioka…" Kagome gasped, her hands over her mouth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: WHOA!! That was a LONG chapter! This has got to be the longest one I ever made!

Kag: Oh come on, it can't be that long… -checks- WHOA! You're right!

Tio: 15 pages and counting… wow. That definitely is a lot.

Ship: Stop talking about that, guys and let's see what Inuyasha is up to!

Inuyasha at school. Part 3.

Random student: Hey Inuyasha! Come sit with us!'

Another random student: No way you freak! He's going to sit with us this lunchtime!

Another random student: In your dreams! Why would Inuyasha want to sit next to a dork like you? I bet he'd rather hang out with us cool kids!

Inu: To hell with all of you! I'm going to sit by myself!

Student: But where are you going to sit?

Inu: Up in a tree -jumps on a tree branch and relaxes-

Student: Oh my gosh! But you're wearing a skirt!

Random Student: EEK!! He's flashing!!

Students: -STARE-

Inu: -blushes and quickly covers up- What is with you perverted girls?! Kagome wasn't a pervert but all of you are!

Another random student: Wait. Who's Kagome?

Student: Don't tell me she's your girlfriend!

A voice from afar: I thought he was gay since he's in this school…

Random student: -ignores voice- No way! Whoever that chick is I bet I'm much better looking!

Another random student: Heck no! You're only pretty enough to attract monkeys!

Student: You're one to talk! I'm prettiest in the class so there! I'm going to get the delusional hunk!

Inu: (O.O) -stares in horror as the girls start to approach him with an odd glimmer in their eyes- Once again: DAMN YOU KPIKA!!!

Student: Now who's this Kpika person? Don't tell me it's another girlfriend!

Random student: I can't believe that you're a player!

Inu: Get me away from these psycho wenches!!

Students: WENCHES?! -glares-

Inu: EEP!! -runs away from giant mob with pitchforks and torches-

Back in the Disclaimer section:::

Everyone: (O.O)

Kag: … They better not touch my dog… -glares-

Tio: … Did you guys hear that person who said Inuyasha was gay?

Ship: I heard it…

Kpika: Well what did you expect? He's a guy in a girl's school wearing girl's clothes!

Ship: Well that's because you forced it on him!

Kag: Well he did suggest it in the first place….

Kpika: -yawn- I'm tired… this chapter was too long…. I'm going to put a stop to it now. Don't forget to review and I might update another one after this… I don't…. know… -yawns- … see…. you… -snores-


	25. Big Brother

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: You can all thank Sango's best friend445 for this third chapter! I'm going to call it a late birthday present! Another chapter even though I'm so tired of typing and thinking where I need to do my holiday homework…

Kag: Aw stop complaining! You need to put up at least three chapters anyway!

Ship: Why is that?

Kag: Tioka will explain.

Tio: Kpika updates the story once a week correct? Well it's been three weeks since she last updated and that means she has to at least update three times.

Kpika: What the heck?! Have you two been keeping tabs on me?

Kag: … Isn't it obvious?

Ship: -sigh- anyway let's go see what Inuyasha is up to!

Inuyasha at school. Part 4::

PE teacher (physical education): Alright you little fat blobs! I want you to do 5 laps around the court in top speed!

Inu: Feh! This is the easiest thing yet!

PE teacher: GO!!

Students: -pant- Running… -pant-

Inu: -does five laps in less than ten seconds- HA! This is why mortals shouldn't run! You can never out run me! Much less tire me out!

PE teacher: Oh yeah? Well, since you're not a 'mortal' drop and give me one hundred!

Inu: (o.o) What? You want me to drop and do a hundred of what?

PE teacher: Push ups!

Inu: Push… ups…? -draws Tetsusaiga- You want me to push you up? Where?

PE teacher: Sheath that sword you dumbass! This is a push up! -drops and starts doing push ups- 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

Inu: … why would I do something as pointless as that? This PE stuff is worthless junk!

PE teacher: -suddenly looks evil- Alright then, you've forced me to go to the extreme! -somehow manages to make a whip out of this air- Do a THOUSAND push ups with only ONE arm! If you fail to do this then it's a thousand whips!

Inu: EEK! Fine! I'll do it! -drops and does push ups one armed- 1… 2… 3…

PE teacher: I want to hear some cheering while you're doing this cross dresser!

Inu: -growls- You've got to be kidding me…

PE teacher: Do it or a thousand lashes!

Inu: -cheers- Inu, Inu, he's your man. If he can't do it, no one can!

PE teacher: Something a bit more original and not so lame maggot!

Inu: -cries- Doggy boy, doggy boy in a girl's school. Doing a thousand push-ups, he's just do cool! -whispers- Crap… I hate this school….

PE teacher: -laughs- I can't hear you!!

Back in the Disclaimer section::…

Ship: (O.o) Those were the lamest cheers I have ever heard….

Kag: Um, Kpika? How long is he going to be in this school?

Kpika: -Thinks- Well… there are 6 periods in a day, two lunch breaks and 2 homerooms. So far Inuyasha has had homeroom, gone to maths, then science…. Lunch time…. and now PE…. So that means… he's got another class and then he has a lunch break. After that will be two more classes and finally homeroom. After that the school ends and he comes back here!

Kag: So it's after Inuyasha goes to school Part 10 he comes back?

Kpika: -nods-

Tio: But in science and maths you made it all in one section. That wipes out two periods in one section

Kpika: (o.0) … Okay then… we'll just take away one from ten then! He's not coming back until AFTER 9! HAPPY MR. KNOW-IT-ALL?!

Ship: Wow… I never knew you can be so cruel to him…

Kpika: Muhahahahahaha!!!

Kag: -sighs- anyway Kpika doesn't own Inuyasha or his crew. She only owns Tioka, Ukizo, Kari and Toko. You hear?

Ship: You made two new people last chapter!

Kpika: Duh! It's obvious isn't it!

Kag: Anyway here you go! Happy late birthday present Alice!

Everyone: -throws confetti-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"T-Tioka…" Kagome stuttered.

Immediately Inuyasha was in front of her with his sword drawn. His fangs were showing threateningly and his eyes were ablaze with anger. He may not have seen this neko for a long time but the anger bubbling inside him was still shaking to burst. He was just glad that he was here so he could finally let it explode.

"Inuyasha, long time no see." Tioka smirked. "How you've been?"

"I'll be a lot better once I see you dead!" he yelled furiously. "Wind Scar!"

As the attack came at them Tioka wrapped his arms around Toko's waist and quickly jumped out of the way with her. Kirara had quickly transformed and snatched Kari before she got hit as well. The attack ended up scattered the gold and treasures everywhere on the forest floor and cutting some trees along the process.

The neko demon landed gracefully to the side and put Toko down gently. "Watch where you swing that thing." Tioka suggested with a frown. "You almost hurt me."

Inuyasha growled in agitation. "I'm planning to do way more than that!" he yelled as he charged at Tioka, his sword pulled behind him.

Quickly, Tioka dodged while picking up Toko again and leapt three steps away from the hanyou. "What's gotten your hair in a knot?" he asked. "Do you want to kill this little girl?"

Again Inuyasha growled as he eyed them both. "Tell me, are you two partners?" he asked angrily. He wanted to kill but this guy just won't stand still!

Toko smiled happily and nodded, she was acting if nothing happened. "Me and Big Brother are like family! I help him and he helps me!" she said cheerfully and Tioka smirked at her answer.

"Just one big family of thieves, isn't that right?" Inuyasha growled. "Well I'm going to take you both down!"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Tioka challenged as he flexed his claws. "Toko, I think you'd like to stand back. This may get rough."

Toko nodded cutely and skipped away from the two. "Good luck, Big Brother!" she yelled happily.

Kagome frowned, She didn't get it. This girl seemed sweet enough and she acted as innocent as Rin. 'Wow, it's like the time I saw Rin for the first time all those years ago.' She thought. 'I was so confused on why Sesshomaru, a demon who thinks humans are as worthless as insects, was taking in a human child.'

"Die, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards him.

Tioka smirked as he dodged his attack by doing two back-flips. He then ran around Inuyasha with incredible speed and kicked him at the back. "I beat the crap out of you last time." he sneered. "What makes you think this time would make any difference?"

"Simple." Inuyasha growled as he turned around, as if he never got kicked in the first place. "This time I know you have to die!" he yelled as he went for him again. "Wind-"

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha." Tioka smirked as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "If you do then you'll hit your precious little friends."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth in frustration. Indeed, behind the neko demon, were his friends watching their battle. "Damn you." He cursed under his breath. 'Well I don't need Wind Scar to kill this guy anyway!' he thought in confidence as he charged at Tioka once more.

As the battle of insults, attacks and dodges continued Kagome readied her arrow to hit Tioka. 'If I can hit him with this Inuyasha might be able to finish him off.' She thought to herself. 'He's too quick for him right now so if I injure him then he'll get slower!'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said beside her.

Kagome and the rest turned to see Toko walking steadily towards them. Miroku held up his staff and Sango pulled back her boomerang. "Don't come any closer." Sango warned.

Toko kept on walking slowly towards them even after her warning. Somehow, the monk and demon slayer couldn't bring themselves to attack this innocent looking girl. Toko stopped beside Kagome, ignoring everyone's glares and battle positions.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kagome asked carefully. This little girl managed to destroy an entire village and steal many pieces of treasure. Of course she was going to be wary.

"Because you'll interfere with Big Brother's plan." She said cutely as she stared up at Kagome. "He doesn't like it when you do that and he might kill you." She said in concern.

Confusion was swimming in Kagome's head once again. This girl would not be evil! What kind of evil child would have concern with the enemy?

_'Unless she doesn't know we're the enemy.' _Her conscience said thoughtfully.

'So what do I do? Tell her we're enemies and leave it at that?'

_'… For once I have no idea… You can't just kill her on the spot because we hardly know anything about her. Maybe she's being controlled by Tioka like Naraku did with Kanna and Kohaku.'_

'But if she really was being controlled then Tioka has a weird mind of controlling his minions…' Kagome sweat dropped.

She turned to the little girl who was still gazing up at her with big, different coloured eyes. "Um, listen." She tried to explain. "You see, your big brother has hurt us alright? And so we're trying to… um…" she paused. "Okay, put it this way." She said as she pointed to the battle. "You big brother is trying to hurt a dear friend of mine. I want to try and help him from getting hurt."

Toko cocked her head to the side in confusion. "But your friend attacked him first. That's no fair to Big Brother if you hurt him even though he didn't start it." she said sadly.

Kagome gulped. She looked to the others for help but their faces were blank. 'And I bet their thoughts are too.' Kagome thought merely. "Tioka has hurt me alright?" Kagome tried again. "And he's trying to kill me best friend," -'who's like my boyfriend.' She thought. - "And my other best friend, Sesshomaru," -'Who's like my big brother'- "And so I want to stop him before he does that."

Toko sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt my Big Brother." She suddenly said. She looked up at Kagome with sorrowful eyes. "I'm really, really sorry… umm…"

A giant sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head even though this was a very serious situation. "Kagome." She said quietly.

The little demon seemed to beam as she smiled at Kagome. "Yeah! Okay! Well I'm really sorry Kagome and her friends but I don't want Big Brother to get hurt so I'm going to stop you!" she said with a smile, not at all threatening.

The group backed away nevertheless. "How are you going to do that?" Shippo growled bravely. "It's…" he counted everyone at his side. 'Let's see… Sango, Miroku, Kirara, me, Kagome and that Kari girl… that makes six people!' he thought. "It's six against one! You can't beat us!"

She smiled secretly and put her hands together as if in a prayer. She started to chant quietly and suddenly a weird symbol appeared on Kirara's head.

"Kirara?" Sango asked worriedly. The symbol… could this be what the old man was talking about? It was a red circle with three stars in the center while behind all three of them was a crescent moon.

Kirara began to growl as she squinted her eyes closed. She seemed to have some sort of struggle within herself. She flailed around mindlessly and the rest had to get out of the way in order to not get hurt. Kirara growled loudly as foam escaped her mouth.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"I told you I really am sorry." Toko said sadly. "I'll release your friend until my Big Brother's fight is over." Her cheerfulness seemed to subside and she really did seem sorry.

"She must have used this spell on the demons in order to raid the village." Miroku informed.

"W-What is she then?" Kari asked frightened.

Miroku stared at Kirara's struggling form. "She can only be one thing." He said grimly. "A spell-caster, a demon witch."

"Kirara!" Sango shouted again, not really caring who or what the demon was. She didn't want to lose Kirara. She was the only family she had from way back then.

Suddenly Kirara stopped flailing and her eyes snapped open to reveal two red orbs with no pupils. She growled maniacally and snapped her jaws at Sango. She then pounced.

Sango jumped out of the way and Kirara pounced towards Kari. "Kari-chan! Get out of the way!" she ordered loudly.

She nodded and dodged Kirara's massive claws. She rolled to the other side and used the tree and a shield to protect herself from Kirara's attacks.

"Kirara!" Miroku yelled as he tried to get the neko's attention away from the girl's. he turned to Kagome with a serious look. "Lady Kagome. You must get out of range of Kirara's attacks so you can help Inuyasha against the Tioka. I have great confidence in Inuyasha but I doubt he's ready for him yet."

Kagome nodded in understanding and motioned Shippo onto her shoulder. "Be careful!" she shouted. Then she glanced at Kari. "Come! These two could handle them!"

Kari nodded and quickly escaped Kirara's onslaught of attacks. She ran by Kagome's side and they both ran away opposite of Kirara as two very careful friends blocked her from their view.

"Come!" Kagome called as she ran towards the battle between Inuyasha and Tioka. So far it was Inuyasha with the most wounds. He had a slash on his shoulder and his right leg was stabbed and bleeding. Tioka only had scratches a bruise where Inuyasha punched him on his cheek.

Kagome and the two children hid a good distance away from the battle and far away from Kirara so she won't bother them. She steadied her bow and arrow and aimed carefully at Tioka. She may not be as perfect as Kikyo yet but she was getting better. She didn't have a lifetime to learn this like Kikyo did.

Just when she was about to release a small cry was heard from very close to her. She abandoned her time of a shot and glanced at the one who cried. It was Kari and she was pointing to something in the trees.

Kagome looked up to where she was pointing and gasped lightly. There were demons looking down on them from the trees. They had the same pupil-less eyes as Kirara's except some of them had different coloured eyes. The same symbol was on every one of their foreheads though and they seemed to be staring at the three with a hungry look.

"Shippo, Kari, get behind me." She ordered quietly and they obeyed without a peep. Kagome aimed her arrow carefully at them. They haven't made their move yet so Kagome was wondering what was taking them so long.

Suddenly one pounced down from the trees, its jaws open and sharp. Kagome released her arrow with purification energy and the demon burst. Like on cue, the others pounced also, all at the same time. Kagome set another arrow and released it, killing three demons that were coming at them.

Shippo and Kari did their best to help Kagome. Shippo with his kitsune bi and Kari with her knife. Kagome continued to attack the demons with her arrows and ended up killing most of them. The demons that were left were like dogs with rabies.

When they got too close Kagome put up a reflex miko barrier that purified them in contact. She let the barrier down as her breath came out as short pants. She sensed for anymore demons in the trees and didn't sense anymore.

She gave the two tense kids a reassuring smile and went back to aiming at Tioka. Carefully, she aimed at Tioka's leg. If she put some miko energy into this arrow and it hit then he'd have a few seconds defenceless and that will be the time Inuyasha would finish him off.

She shot her arrow and it came whizzing towards the battle. 'Hit, hit, hit.' She chanted in her mind.

_'Shut up! You're going to jinx it!'_

Kagome watched with growing hope as the arrow came towards Tioka. But then another minor demon got in the way and took the shot for itself.

Tioka took a glance at it for a second before Inuyasha went for him again and he quickly set his mind back to the battle at hand.

'Where the heck did that demon come from?' Kagome thought.

_'ARG!! I told you, you were going to jinx it!' _Her conscience yelled angrily in her mind.

'But who…' she didn't need to finish this question as her eyes caught Toko's praying figure. She looked up from her prayer and Kagome saw a look in her eyes that she never seen before. It was serious and sad at the same time.

_'She won't let you shoot at Tioka! You know what that means, don't you?' _her conscience growled.

Kagome gulped. She had to shoot Toko out so that she won't be an interference. She didn't want to. Seriously she didn't. She made a sorrowful look at her as she aimed her arrow once more, this time directed to the small demon child. 'I won't out any miko energy into it.' she thought, 'I don't want to kill her. Just scare her off.'

_'So you're not going to hit her?!'_

'No way! She's just a small girl who's protecting the only one she has in the world! She doesn't deserve to get shot because of that!' she thought finally. She aimed the arrow quickly and it hit the ground just beside her feet.

The demon child was shocked for a moment and her hands disconnected.

Unknown to her and Shippo and Kari, Sango and Miroku were still fighting Kirara without really hurting her. When Toko had her hands separated Kirara's eyes changed back to their normal colour. "Kirara?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kirara blank at her before she gave a soft roar at her direction, not threatening whatsoever. Miroku looked back at Kagome and the demon girl and saw what just happened. "She can't hold the spell unless her hands are connected!" he yelled.

Everyone who actually cared about what he just said got the message. Sango ran towards her, leaving the once again raving Kirara to Miroku. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw her boomerang.

Toko looked up and grimaced at the boomerang coming towards her. She stayed planted on the spot, too terrified to move. She put her hands up as if to defend herself and the on coming pain. But, unknown to her and everyone else, Sango wasn't out to hit the girl but scare her so she lost her concentration.

Kari and Shippo then ran up to the girl and pulled her arms back. "H-Hey!" she cried. "Let me g-go!"

Kari and Shippo held their place. "Sorry, Toko-chan." Kari apologized. "But we don't want you casting spells at the moment."

"WAAHH!!!" she cried as she kicked and punched. "LeT mE GoOo!!" she cried loudly.

"Jeez!" Shippo whined. "Can this girl get any louder?" he growled as he and Kari pulled her towards Kagome so that she wouldn't cause any trouble.

Once they were there Toko still struggled and whined. Kagome knew she couldn't concentrate like this so she took out some candy from her pocket. "Here." She said softly to the girl as she forced the candy into her mouth. "Suck on this and if you're good I'll give you another one."

Toko sucked on the piece of candy in shock at first then testing then beaming. It didn't take a genius to tell she liked it. She sat there like a good little girl sucking on her piece of candy.

_'Well that was easy enough…'_

Kagome aimed her arrow once more and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. 'I'll shoot you down if it's the last thing I do…' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Tioka and Inuyasha were engrossed in their own battle to actually care what else was going on.

Tioka dodged Inuyasha's swings and bounced away on his head. "I don't know why you're so determined to kill me." He said as he hopped behind him and stepped back. "It's not like I was the on who killed your father." He said darkly.

Inuyasha growled and spun around. "You did something unforgivable to someone I know!" he yelled as he went for him again. "And I promised I'd kill you for her! Wind Scar!" he yelled.

Tioka easily dodged the attack and came out behind him. "Well I doubt you'll be able to keep that promise." He whispered as he stabbed Inuyasha right through his stomach with his claw.

Inuyasha choked out some blood and growled. "Damn you…" he said weakly.

The neko demon smirked but it vanished as soon as he heard someone yell out the inuhanyou's name and a pink arrow coming straight towards him.

He quickly pulled out his claw from Inuyasha's flesh and dodged the arrow narrowly, the purifying energy crackling at his skin. Tioka turned to the only person he knew who could do this from Inuyasha's group and gave her a leer.

While he was doing that, though, Inuyasha took this chance to slice at his chest with his Tetsusaiga since they were too close for a Wind Scar.

Tioka staggered backwards and growled threateningly at him. His wound was deep and he was bleeding fast, even for a demon.

"Big Brother!" Toko yelled as soon as she saw the injury. Ignoring everything else she got up and ran towards him. She glanced back at Kagome angrily. "I told you not to interfere!" she yelled. "Now you got my brother hurt!"

"This is it…" Inuyasha whispered to himself wearily. He pulled his sword back and aimed for Tioka and the little demon as she ran towards them. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he brought the sword down.

Tioka's eyes widened as the attack came. He quickly ran back towards Toko and pushed her out of the way and let the attack hit him.

When the light faded Tioka's body was on the ground, his clothes tattered and some parts of his body bleeding. Toko ran up to him crying out his name but Tioka's hand came up to tell her to stop.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kari stared with disbelief in their eyes. How could he have survived that? It was impossible!

Suddenly Tioka began to stand up, ignoring the aching he was feeling and all the wounds that were bleeding. He glared with a new anger in his eyes that made his features dark, "This…" he breathed lowly so only demons (or part demons) could hear. "This was the attack you did to finish off my father…" he growled disdainfully as a smirk played across his features. "You're going… to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me…" he panted.

Inuyasha growled lowly as he ran towards him, his sword pulled back as he ran forward. "Oh yeah? Well you're going to see my better!" he growled.

"Toko!" he ordered. "Come here and give me the jewel!" he yelled.

The demon witch nodded and ran towards him. She knelt beside him and gave him the jewel. "Here." She said softly.

Tioka took it with one hand as he stared at Inuyasha. "You better is not better enough." Tioka glared as he gripped the jewel tighter in his hands.

Suddenly his hand began to glow black with the jewel inside it. Inuyasha kept going, hoping to get him before he could make his move. "This is where you die, traitor!" he yelled. "Wind Scar!"

Before the attack got to the two Tioka put up a barrier with pure evil energy. Everyone covered his or her eyes, as the black light seemed to explode. Kagome kept one eye opened as hard as she could as she watched the scene happening.

Inuyasha was flinching at the light but also because of the intensity of the evil energy. Kagome knew what he was feeling as she felt it too. It was getting bigger by the second and Tioka and Toko were somewhere in the middle of it all.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled over the wind. "Get as far away from here as you can!"

But no one heard him over the wind and light. Kagome could literally feel the energy, as it grew stronger, trying to absorb them all. Finally her eyes closed as the dark energy finally became too intense and she feared for everyone's lives. Especially Inuyasha's as he was the closest one in the blast. "Inuyasha!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs until something finally exploded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seconds past, maybe minutes. No one knew how long it was. Slowly, Sango and Miroku opened their eyes and found a light pink barrier protecting them from the blast. As the light faded away the barrier began to fade until it was finally gone.

Kagome was on the ground, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Sango ran up to her and shook her gently but forcefully. "Kagome? Kagome!" she yelled.

She turned Kagome over and was relieved to see that she was just unconscious, not dead. She checked everyone else and saw that they were safe as well. Just a little dazed from the light.

They all took the scenery they were in. everything but the small circle they were in was destroyed. Most of the trees in the entire forest were blacked and it seemed like it was burned. Even the gold and treasure that once was there were gone.

"Inuyasha." Miroku suddenly said as he saw the body clothed in red lying alone near the center of the field. Shippo and Miroku ran towards him and found that he too was unconscious. But something was different about him that made them do a double take.

Inuyasha had one strip on either cheek. His claws were longer and they saw his fangs were too as he breathed in and out. His breath was raspy and most of his clothes were tattered. "Inuyasha… he turned full demon?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Miroku nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, Shippo." He replied. "But I have no clue what made him transform." He looked around and saw that their scenery was black and had a tainted feeling to it. It was like an evil explosion had been set here.

He looked around for the one who did this but he found no one. 'Tioka has escaped.' He thought bitterly. 'Along with that demon witch.'

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kari carried the two unconscious people towards the village. They had to be extra careful with Inuyasha though because half way there he began to growl in his sleep and move slightly.

They laid Inuyasha in a hut which they had cast spells upon so that when he wakes he won't be able to get out. Kagome was resting in Kari's house after Sango and Miroku shooed away the villagers when they were curious what was going on and what happened to the people who went to get their stuff back.

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep, sweat sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes were fluttering open and close and her mouth moved but no sound came out. Everyone knew she was dreaming but no one guessed that she was having one of the most frightening dreams in her life…

Dream::..

_Black swirls and purple dots. This was all Kagome could see. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide-awake and she had tried to scream but no sound came out._

_She felt like she was drowning in thick water. She couldn't breath and she couldn't grasp anything to hold on. She was on her knees, a hand around her neck and she choked up black blood. _

_It was like she felt a great weight upon her chest and she couldn't stop coughing. Her throat hurt and her muscles were aching. She was surrounded by evil. Pure evil and no light shown. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear anything but her own choking and quiet whispering in the darkness. _

_She wanted Inuyasha. Where was Inuyasha? She tried to look around but there was nothing but darkness wherever she looked. _

_Inuyasha._

_She tried to get up but her knees wouldn't let her and neither did her arms. She choked out more blood as she felt like she was being crushed from the inside. Something inside her body which was slowly tearing everything apart._

_Inuyasha._

_She tried once more to lift herself up but her arms gave way and she fell to the bloodied floor. Instead of tears she cried out blood. Pain and darkness was all around her and she couldn't get herself away from it. _

_There was something in her chest that hurt the most. Something dark and evil growing inside her very own heart. She wanted it gone. She wanted it to die. She hated this feeling. Hated it so much she just wished it would go away_

_Hate._

_The feeling grew worse as she cried out in pain. But once again there was no sound that came out from her lips. What was happening to her? Why wasn't anyone trying to save her? Did she do something wrong? Did she make them angry?_

_Suddenly someone was beside her. Someone she knew she knew but couldn't remember. Strong hands gripped her shoulders. Her pain intensified even more at the contact. She was pulled up and was lifted onto someone's lap._

_She tried to whimper but she couldn't. She tried to move away but she couldn't. The person who lifted her up was someone she wasn't supposed to like. Someone who caused her pain and heart break. Someone who used her just for his own selfish needs._

_A hot breath was on her ear and warmth seeped through her body. She should hate this man but somehow she knew she cared for him. Cared for him like an old lover. How was he? She couldn't turn her head and see. The darkness was still there and it was somehow immobilizing her to move._

_"Remember…" the man's voice said._

_She knew that voice and it somehow gave her both comfort and pain. It was a very odd feeling. _

_Suddenly the weight in her chest came back in full force and she choked out blood again. More black blood. She cried. Cried out black blood but she couldn't help it. She was surrounded by so much evil. So much evil that she couldn't take it,_

_Inuyasha._

_Where was he? Where was he when she needed him? Her heart felt empty and her mind was blank with pain. Something was eating her up inside. Something was tearing her apart. She coughed again._

_"Remember…" the voice said again but even louder._

_Kagome was able to move her head a little bit to see who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw her inuhanyou lover staring at her with blank eyes._

_Inuyasha._

_But suddenly his features began to change as with his appearance. His long silver hair grew short and darker until it became an orange colour. His amber eyes darkened into a dark orange and his face was twisted into a sick smile. _

_No. Not Inuyasha._

_Tioka…_

End of Dream::..

Kagome woke up with a jolt. The sunrays glared into her eyes fiercely and she was forced to close them again with pain. Clear tears streamed down her cheeks and racked sobs escaped her mouth. She covered her face with her hands and cried her heart out.

Unnoticed by her, Sango and Shippo were by her side. Sango was rubbing her friend's back in concern and Shippo was asking her what was wrong with teary eyes.

But Kagome continued to cry and ignore her friends' concern. She could still feel the sting in her heart and the images were clear in her head. Her throat was strangely sore and her muscles ached. She could still feel the same darkness within her heart and it was playing havoc with her mind.

In her mind's eye she could see nothing but darkness. Nothing but the intense evil. She couldn't see any light. She couldn't feel any warmth. It was dark and cold inside her body. Outside she was I pain and grief.

Her dream was intense and she showed it. She didn't dare to open her eyes again. She didn't want to see blood on her hands because of the tears she was crying. She didn't want to see the blood coming out of her mouth when she coughed and sobbed. She didn't want to feel the pain that she knew will come to her.

"Kagome." Sango called as she shook her lightly. "Kagome. You're safe. Stop crying. We're here to protect you. Nothing's going to hurt you." Sango reassured.

But to Kagome she was lying. Something was hurting her from the inside. Something dark and tainted. It was chewing her up and she could do nothing to stop it.

Shippo began to cry at his mother's distress. He hugged her tightly. "Kagome?" he called out meekly. "Please stop crying." He cried.

His voice was so distant to Kagome's ears. She screamed and this time a sound did come out. She screamed and cried but she didn't dare open her eyes.

Sango hugged her friend too and Shippo cried harder. Something was wrong with Kagome since she was acting like this. "Hush, Kagome." Sango whispered in her ear. "It's me, Sango. You're all right. No one will hurt you while I'm here." She promised.

"Me too!" Shippo sobbed. "Please be okay, mama!"

At the sounds of their voices Kagome's sobs began to fade as her screams ceased. The concern in their voices made her feel a warmth inside her chest which she didn't feel in her dark dream. Did this mean she was safe? Did this mean she wouldn't feel any pain anymore?

Her sobs weakened as the dark pain in Kagome's chest began to fade. Her hands were still over her face when she stopped crying and the pain she felt was almost gone.

Sango laid her hand on top of Kagome's. "Open your eyes Kagome." She whispered softly. "It's all right."

Trusting her friend, Kagome slowly lowered her hand and opened her eyes. She was expecting to see black blood but she didn't. All she saw was a wet hand. She stared at it like she never seen her hand in her whole life.

Sango pushed Kagome's hand lower. "It's all right." She repeated again.

Kagome looked up and saw the light inside the small hut. Light. She didn't see any light in her dream. She wiped away her dried tears with her sleeve and gave the two a weary smile. "Thanks." she said quietly, still surprised she could talk.

Shippo hugged her tightly while wiping his own tears with his sleeve. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She panted Shippo on the head and nodded weakly. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"What happened?" Sango asked. "You were screaming and crying."

Kagome gave Sango a small smile, finally getting back her senses. "It was just a bad dream." She said. "Nothing to worry about." At least, she hoped. "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

"We're back in Kari's house." Sango said. "Right after that freaky light show you fell unconscious."

Kagome looked at Sango in surprise. "Really? Why?" she asked. The last event was slowly coming back to her memory.

"You put up a barrier around us." Sango explained. "That's why you were knocked out for four. You used up a lot of energy. That blast was a strong one because I was out for awhile even though there was a barrier around me."

Slowly Kagome nodded. It took a minute before she remembered what went on. "Where's Tioka and that little girl, Toko?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "They escaped." She said. "And the wounds Tioka had I bet they won't show for wuite a while."

Suddenly anger came bubbling into Kagome when she heard he escaped. That dark feeling was back inside her and she tried to force it back down. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked. "I don't think I put up a big enough barrier to shield him too." She said worriedly.

Sango's features saddened and were also traced with worry. "He was unconscious too." She said. "But when he was we found that he was in full demon form. We didn't know why though. We believe it's because of the dark powers Tioka released from that jewel. He still hasn't transformed back which worries me."

Kagome's eyed widened. Inuyasha, full demon? "Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"He's in another hut with spells and incantations on them so he won't be able to get out." She said. "Miroku is there outside the hut putting up a small barrier around the place."

Immediately Kagome got up. She didn't know why but she wanted to see Inuyasha and she wanted to see him now. Hanyou or not. "Where is it?" she asked seriously.

"You're not going to go there are you?" Shippo asked in surprise.

Kagome nodded grimly. "I need to see him." she said.

"Why?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome paused in her answer. "I don't know…" she said truthfully.

Sango and Shippo stared at Kagome like she'd gone crazy. You couldn't blame them because Kagome thought so too. "You'll see them." Sango said. "It can only be seen by humans. No other demons could see it."

Kagome nodded and walked out the door, passing Kari on the way. "Hey!" she called out. "Are you well enough to walk?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome answered as she went searching for the hut. Finally she saw it. Stuck onto the hut were papers with writing on them (can someone tell me what they're called? Pleases?). At the front was Miroku sitting in a meditating style with his eyes closed.

Kagome stumbled over. She had just got out of four days of lying in bed and you can say she was pretty weak to be out and about.

Miroku sensed her coming and opened his eyes in surprise. "Lady Kagome." He greeted. "You're up so early?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She was tired even now from this short walk. "I want to go inside and see Inuyasha." She said panting.

Miroku's eyes widened even more. "What?" he asked again, not sure he heard right.

"I want to see Inuyasha." Kagome repeated patiently. "Please, Miroku. I need to see him now." She pleaded.

"But Kagome." Miroku started. "He's been full demon for four days! He's absolutely furious in there and whenever we try and feed him he tried to rip our arms off! You can't go in there! He'll kill you!"

Kagome glared at the monk. "I want to go in there." she said through clenched teeth. "I don't really care if I die by his hands but I've got to see him now." She demanded.

"But-"

"Now!" Kagome yelled, ignoring the looks she got from the villagers.

Miroku sighed as he saw no argument in Kagome's eyes. He stood up and walked to the door with Kagome following him. "I'm going inside with you, all right?" he said seriously. "I am not going to leave you alone with him."

Kagome nodded. You couldn't expect anything less from someone who was like a brother to you. He slowly too one of the paper things off and let the door creak open.

Kagome went inside first with Miroku following closely behind, his staff high, and he closed the door tightly. She walked into the darkly lit hut and couldn't see her hanyou anywhere.

But she did hear something. A raspy breathing and a threatening growl. Kagome's eyes followed the voice and they landed on a full demon Inuyasha, growling at them in warning from the corner and slowly creeping towards them.

Kagome took a step towards him and Inuyasha repaid it with an animalistic snarl. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Got to end it there guys! Wow, this was an intense chapter. Let's make it less tense by seeing what Inuyasha is doing!!

Inuyasha at school. Part 5.

Music teacher: All right! For music class today I'm going to ask everyone of you to sing for me!

Some students: -cheer-

Some students: -groan-

Inu: What the hell is singing going to do?! Are you going to teach us how to sing so badly so that our enemies would have headaches??

Music teacher: …. Um…. I don't think so. You're all just going to sing for me for the heck of it. You're going to get graded too so watch out! If you don't have a good singing voice then out of my classroom!!

Students: -stare-

Inu: Mean wench…

Music teacher: All right! Who's first?

Student 1: I'll go! -sings Rock a By Baby on a Tree Top- There!

Music teacher: (O.o) ahh… NO!! What are you? A preschooler?? You get a C+!!

Student 1: -cries- I never had a C before!!

Music teacher: NEXT!! And please let it be someone good….

Student 2: I'll go! -sings Old Macdonald- with a quack, quack here and a quack, quack there. Here a quack there a qua-

Music teacher: ENOUGH!!! -sighs- You're even worse then the first person! You get a C!!

Student 2: -mumbles to other girls- tonight we murder her…

Music teacher: NEXT!!

Student 3: Fine! My turn! -sings a good song of Break My Heart-

Students: -in awe-

Music teacher: -cries- You think THAT'S singing?! Where was the heart? Where w as the emotion?? You get a C-!!

Student 3: -mumbles to student 2- I'm in. When are a we going to do it?

Music teacher: Come on! Isn't there someone here who can sing?? -glances at class- YOU! -points to Inu- Sing for me!

Inu: WHAT?! But I don't know any songs!

Music teacher: Do it or I'll call the PE teacher again!!

Inu: -gulps- A-Alright… just don't send the freaky teacher here!! Please! I'm begging you!! -cries-

Music Teacher: Then SING!!

Inu: -gulps- here goes nothing… -sings (if you can call it that anyway)- My HeArT's On FiRe My SkIn Is AlIvE. I cAn'T sToP bLuShInG WhEn YoU lOoK iN My EyEs My HeArTs On FiRe My SkIn Is AlIvE… fOr YoU…

Students: -spaz-

Inu: -continues singing- YoU gOt To SeT iT uP, yOu GoT tO sEt It DoWn. YoU gOt To SeT iT uP, yOu GoT tO sEt It DoWn.

Music teacher: (O.O)

Inu: -continues singing and starts to sweat with all the people staring- I'm BuRnInG uP, i'M bUrNiNg Up, I'm BuRnInG uP nOw. I'm BuRnInG uP, i'M bUrNiNg Up, I'm BuRnInG uP nOw.

Students: (O.O) -stare- AHH!! -faints-

Inu: -continues singing even though his face his tomato red- My HeArT's On FiRe My SkIn Is AlIvE. I cAn'T sToP bLuShInG WhEn YoU lOoK iN My EyEs My HeArTs On FiRe My SkIn Is AlIvE… fOr YoU…

Music Teacher: -cries- ENOUGH!!

Inu: -stops singing- Huh? W-What did I do wrong?

Music teacher: T-That… that… That was…. -gulps- A triple A+!!!

Inu: -falls anime style-

Students: -cheer- Go Inu! Go Inu!

Music teacher: That was so BAD that it was BEAUTIFUL!! -pats Inuyasha on the shoulder- You've got real talent my boy. Keep doing that and they'll lock in a zoo where people will cry because of your singing.

Inu: (o.0) What the hell…?

Back in Disclaimer section::…

Everyone: (o.0) What the hell…?

Kag: -vein appears on forehead- ARRGG!! I can't believe he got a triple A+!! And because of that singing which some of the lyrics weren't even right?! Why can't my teacher ever do that?!?!

Tio: Jealousy is a cruel thing Kagome

Kag: I am NOT jealous! He just got an EXTREMELY good grade because that teacher was an idiot!!

Ship: Well people area planning to kill her anyway so why are you so angry?

Kpika: NO ONE is going to try and kill her! It's just a joke!

Police: -appears with guns and flashing red and blue lights- Is there a Kpika in the area? We've been informed that she was the lead in the murder of Mrs. Music teacher.

Kpika: (o.0) OMG!! I need to get out of the country!!

Police: Sorry retarded lady but you have to come with us. -drags Kpika away-

Kpika: NoOoOoO!! Guys! Help me out here!

Kag, Tio and Ship: (o.0) Sorry Kpika but… ahh… we got a party to go to… -runs off in the speed of light-

Kpika: (O.O) -cries- Some characters you are! Won't even try to defend your author!!

Police: Please remain calm or else we'll have to gag you.

Kpika: (o.0) No way! This is not happening! This is NOT happening!!

Police: I warned you! -tries to get gag on Kpika-

Kpika: NOO!! My fellow reviewers will support me!! Please review and say I am innocent!! Please for the logiffh -finally has gag on- KFSJNFJDHSK!!!

Police: -drags Kpika away- We'll see you in court…


	26. Results of a Dream

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: -grumbles and glares at the Disclaimer crew- I don't believe you guys… -glares harder- You guys didn't plead me innocent! The only one who did was a reviewer!! (which I thank anyway! Without you I'd still be in jail!)

Kag: Darn. I thought I was going to lead the Disclaimer if you were thrown in jail.

Kpika: -glares at Kag- Well it didn't matter anyway since you guys didn't get a vote! But still, you traitors!!

Ship: -ignoring Kpika- Let's look at what Inuyasha is up to now!

Inuyasha at school. Part 6.

Inu: What do you mean it's only lunch time?! Hell! Isn't this retarded phase over yet?!

Student 1: Stop swearing you over grown dolt!

Inu: Oh yeah? Well shut the hell up before I tear your tongue out!

Student 1: Oooh, I'm sooo scared!! -mocks- You won't dare lay a finger on me

Inu: -cracks knuckles- Oh yeah? -advances her-

Student 1: -smirks- Yeah. Not as long as my pet Kitty is beside me.

Inu: Kitty? -smirks- What the heck do you think that furball will do? I'm part DOG. They can kick a cat's butt any time of the year and come out without breaking a sweat!

Student 1: -smiles evilly- Oh, she won't be breaking your sweat. She'll be breaking your BONES.

Inu: HA! Let's just see that pussy, cowardly, unintelligent, ugly, shit-faced, furball, pin-faced, sissy… -stares up as a large shadow is cast over him- … idiot, stubborn… fluffy…. Smelly, horrible… (O.O) … crybaby… horse-butt… -gulps- cat… try to -quivers- … take me… -gulps- out.

Student 1: Gladly. Kitty, attack!

A large pink furred cat which is 5 times larger than Inuyasha: -bares fangs- MEOW!! -pounces-

Inu: OMG!! -runs for his life- You've got to be kidding me!! A GIANT cat?! What the hell is up with this author?? -dodges claws- Seriously!! This has got to be the most unoriginal thing I ever seen!! -continues to run-

Back in Disclaimer:

Tio: (o.0) You know he's right…

Kpika: Duh I know! It's just that lunch times can be so boring you know? And I had a complete mind block while writing this…

Ship: Excuses, excuses…

Kpika: You callin' me a liar? -glares-

Kag: -sighs- anyway Kpika doesn't own any of us except Tioka, Ukizo, Toko and Kari, you hear? Anyway let's get on with the next chapter!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said uncertainly as she gazed at the full demon.

All it did in reply was growl and step closer to her on all fours, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Miroku suddenly grasped Kagome's arm in warning, keeping his staff high in defence. "I suggest we leave, Lady Kagome." he said seriously. "He doesn't look all to happy to see us."

But Kagome pulled her arm away from his grasp rather forcefully. She staggered forward to Inuyasha, the dream still vivid in her mind. She didn't know what was it about but she knew seeing Inuyasha was what he needed. She stepped forward, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growls and Miroku's grip on her arm once more.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku tried again sternly, "You've seen him. I believe it would be wise we leave once again."

But his words fell upon deaf ears. Kagome didn't wretch her arm free from his grip but didn't move away either. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she felt tears prickle her eyes. What was that dream all about? At first she saw Inuyasha… then he changed to Tioka. What was going on?

Inuyasha began to growl more angrily as they weren't moving. His red eyes darted to them and to the small gap at the door. His escape. His escape way from this damnable prison. He stood up on all fours and took a deadly step towards them. His clothes were ripped and bloodied yet he didn't seem to notice.

His eyes locked on with Kagome's and she made a small gasp. That look in his eyes… it was the same evil she felt in her dream. The same black feeling that was in her heart was right inside Inuyasha's soul. Could he be feeling what she was felt too? If so, then he was still feeling that feeling and, if he memory served right, it was complete agony.

"Miroku." Kagome said silently. "Please leave us alone." She said as she stared at Inuyasha's tainted eyes.

At her request Miroku's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked in disbelief. If he heard right there was no way on earth was he going to oblige to her request.

But he didn't have much choice though as he was shoved rather roughly through the door. His eyes widened as he saw that it was Kagome who pushed him out. He was going to go straight back in but Kagome closed the door on him. "Lady Kagome!" he yelled in total fear as he tried to throw the door open again to now prevail. For some reason, it stayed closed. "Kagome!!"

Inside nothing was heard. Kagome pressed her back against the door and stared at Inuyasha straight on. She was making a death wish and she knew it but she didn't really care. Little light shone through the small hut and she could only faintly see Inuyasha. All she could see were his dark red eyes and his silhouette. "Inuyasha?" she whispered as the first tears fell down on her face.

The demon didn't respond but only snarled as Kagome came closer to him. He stood his ground as he didn't fear the human whatsoever. He could kill her easily. Kill. The word stuck out like a sore thumb as he unconsciously licked his fangs in anticipation.

Kagome continued to advance him, feeling the dark youki covering the entire area. It almost seemed like she was dreaming again. It almost felt like she could feel that pain in her chest even though she was wide-awake.

"Oh gosh, Inuyasha." Kagome cried as she reached a hand out to him. "What happened to you?" she asked quietly. She had the strongest feeling that it was from that dark blast Tioka gave.

Suddenly Inuyasha snarled louder as he took Kagome's arm in one of his claws. He bent it the opposite way and she shrieked in pain. He stepped closer to the human, smelling tears and fear radiating from her.

She tried to take her arm back but his grip was like iron. She stared up at him as tears crusaded down her cheeks. "Please, Inuyasha." She pleaded. "Please wake up."

But her pleas were useless as Inuyasha pulled Kagome's arm down harder, making her body twist unnaturally and letting loose a loud scream. He growled at her with satisfaction obvious in his tainted red eyes.

Kagome stared up pleadingly at him, seeing the dark youki inside his usually golden orbs. The same dark substance she had felt in her dream. She could feel the same matter filling up the hut, caused by Inuyasha's tainted demonic energy. "Let go." She pleaded. "Please, Inuyasha. Let go of my arm."

Once again her pleads were useless as Inuyasha finally snapped her arm, making a very painful noise while doing so.

Kagome screamed in pain as she fell on her knees, Inuyasha finally letting go. Her arm was dislocated. 'At least it's not broken.' Kagome thought desperately. She cried harder as the pain wracked her entire body. With her one good arm she gripped Inuyasha's pants. "Inuyasha. Please… please snap out of it." she pleaded desperately.

But all he did was growl and his foot came crashing to her stomach. She sprawled backwards and stared up at Inuyasha in pain. 'Why isn't he turning back to normal yet?' Kagome thought painfully. The look in his eyes… the evil look in his eyes… she hated it. She hated the one being who did the to Inuyasha even more.

The feeling came back inside her chest. 'Oh crap…' Kagome thought panicked. 'I-I can feel it…' she thought as she cried. With her good arm she clutched her chest, the other one lying limply by her side. Heavier and heavier her heart became as her fear heightened. What the hell was going on?

**'Kill him.'**

'What?' she thought painfully. 'Who are you? Kill who?'

**'Kill both the demons. Kill Inuyasha. Kill Tioka. They've caused you nothing but hurt. You deserve way better.'**

She struggled to get up but she found it extremely difficult. Inuyasha was still in front of her, growling like it was the end of the world. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked.

**'Tioka. Tioka did this to him and now Inuyasha is hurting you. You hate Tioka. You hate Inuyasha. Hate them both. Hate them all.'**

She reached towards Inuyasha with her good arm, hoping he wouldn't break that one as well. Hate. The feeling was growing in her chest and it was slowly darkening her heart yet she didn't know that. "Please Inuyasha." She pleaded. "Help me…"

**'He won't help you. He hates you. Can't you see that look in his eyes? He wants to kill you. He hates you. You should kill him too. Because you hate him as well.'**

Inuyasha growled at her as a similar conversation was going through his head.

_**'Kill her. She wants to kill you. You can see it in her eyes. The evil look she's giving you. She wants to kill you. You should kill her before she has the chance.'**_

The demon advanced Kagome, flexing his claws. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he glared daggers at the staggering Kagome. He slapped her outreached hand and advanced nearer, his claws out to pierce.

_**'That's right. See that look in her eyes. Kill the girl. She doesn't care about you. All she cares about is that neko demon. That neko demon you found her kissing.'**_

Suddenly Kagome was pressed up against the wall, Inuyasha clawed hand around her throat dangerously tightly. She gripped Inuyasha wrists but she couldn't pry them off. Her feet were tangling a few inches above the ground and she could hardly breathe.

**'You see that? He wants to kill you. He hates you. You should hate him. He betrayed you so many times. How many times would you let him go before he finally kills you?'**

'S-Stop.' She pleaded in her mind, heavy tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was heavy and her lungs were desperate for air. 'G-Get out of my mind. Get out!'

**'But I can't. I'm you. I know what's really inside your mind; your heart. You hate them. You hate them all. Embrace the feeling. Use it to make you stronger. You have every right to hate everyone you call your friends. They've all betrayed you.'**

"I-Inuyasha…" she whimpered, feeling sick of the weak tone of her voice. "Help m-me… please…" she pleaded. She could feel her heart darkening, the Shikon jewel around her neck becoming darker and darker with every second. It was her dream all over again.

He snarled at her, tightening his grip on her throat as she made a small choking sound and her eyes start to glaze over. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

'Stop.' A thought suddenly went through his mind, making his grip on her throat loosen. 'Oh crap, stop! Y-You're going to kill her!'

_**'That's what you want. That's what WE want. We need to kill her. Can't you feel it? Her aura steadily getting darker, her oh so called 'pure' being becoming to get tainted? Kill her now. She doesn't deserve to live. You can see it in her eyes. She **_**wants **_**die.'**_

'No!' Inuyasha struggled as he abruptly dropped Kagome on the ground, holding his head with his claws painfully. "Get out!" he yelled loudly, his voice etched pain and moaning.

Kagome's glazed over eyes stared at the whimpering demon before her. "Inuyasha…"

**'See what he's trying to do? He can't even stand to look at you. He thinks you're so pathetic he can't even kill you himself. He hates you. Hate him back. Hate him. Hate everyone. Let the feeling consume your very soul!'**

"No!!" she yelled loudly, clutching her head like Inuyasha was doing. She cried loudly, her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the voice deep within her. Her eyes were shut so tight that she didn't realize she was crying out blood…

As soon as Inuyasha smelt the blood he stopped flailing and his demonic eyes strained on Kagome.

_**'Blood. You want that blood. Get that blood. Make more blood. Kill her. Rip her open and tear out her guts. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her!'**_

He released an inhuman growl and advanced Kagome, flexing his claws. He crouched down at the crying, moaning girl and looked as if to strike her in her back. 'No!' his normal voice cried in his head. 'Stop this! Stop this! Leave her alone damn it! She's crying! She's bleeding! She… she need out help!'

_**'No. She doesn't need your help. She wants to die. Why else do you think she came in here with full knowledge she could die? Suicide. She wants that. The girl wants that. If you love her then you would do what would make her happy. Kill her and end her pathetic life.'**_

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes began to flash gold and red. The still risen arm was shaking, as if there were two wills in the arm. 'Don't you DARE hurt her!' he threatened in his mind. 'Don't you DARE kill her!'

Kagome continued to cry, completely oblivious of the world around her. She was too deep inside her mind, too deep was this feeling in her heart. She couldn't ignore it. No doubt, it was the same pain she felt in her dream except more vivid and painful. She couldn't breath and she started to choke. She continued to cry, smelling and tasting the metallic copper taste the blood gave. She cried more in anguish as she clutched her heart with her good hand. "Inuyasha!" she called just like she did in her dream.

**'He won't come. He didn't come, remember? That was Tioka. And he was happy you were suffering. Hate him for doing that. Hate Inuyasha for abandoning you once more. Hate them all.'**

Hate.

That was the feeling that held her heart so intensely. Her heart was blackening, her heart was darkening just like Kikyo's was when Naraku tried to taint her heart and soul. It was happening to her. She wondered briefly if Kikyo went through the same pain she was going through. She highly doubted it.

"Inuyasha…" she cried. "Please help me…"

**'He won't help you. You know in your heart that he won't. He was trying to kill you and still is. Don't believe in hope anymore. There is no such thing. Only the weak ones hope and love. Be strong and hate. It'll give you strength and you won't need to hope anymore. You won't need hope anymore since you've got enough power to make things certain.'**

'Get out!' she whimpered. 'Get out! I hate you! I hate you!'

**'Yes. That's it. Hate me and that way you hate yourself. Good. If you hate yourself then you hate everyone around you. Keep at it.'**

She let out a painful scream that could have been heard for miles. Pain exploded in her as she could feel the Shikon jewel was almost fully tainted. 'Oh please no…' she pleaded helplessly in her mind, her body becoming limp yet the pain kept coming. "Inuyasha…"

The scream. The sound of her voice pained and pleading.

_**'I know you love that sound because I do. Finish it off. Kill her now. Kill her for all she's worth!'**_

"NO!!" Inuyasha finally yelled out loud as he dropped his arm and wrapped both of them around Kagome's shaking form. He cradled her tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought his inner demons. "Kagome…" he muttered, pain and determination in his voice. "Come back to me…" he pleaded.

Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes slightly. This person, whoever it was, he was so warm. She very, very warm.

**'No. Don't think that. You hate this feeling. It'll burn your inside if you get too close. Move away. Move away and welcome the pain once more.'**

She opened her eyes ever so slightly. They were glazed over completely, it was as if she was unconscious but she wasn't; she was holding onto consciousness with a string. She felt her pain somewhat wavering in this person's hold. She unconsciously pulled back, obeying the voice inside her head.

Inuyasha felt her pull away and her mind was in turmoil once again.

_**'See. She doesn't want this. She wants you to kill her. Come on. You claim to love her but show me some proof. Make her wish come true and let go. Just let go and kill her right there.'**_

"No." Inuyasha growled out loud as he pulled Kagome closer to him once again, his hold on her tightening but not hurting. "I'm not going to let go." He growled, his mind trying to fight off his demon side and this other dark being.

'So warm…' Kagome faintly thought as she heard his words and felt his actions. 'So very warm…' she thought as she pried her eyes open, bloody tears still pouring from her eyes. She felt the pain in her chest slightly lighten, the pain easing slightly.

**'But do you remember what happened then? It came back with much more force. That's because you refused to hate and get stronger. You refused to act independent and come close to the one who will hurt you. Do you want that to happen?'**

The thought made her stiffen and Inuyasha felt it. He held her tighter and breathed in her scent. It was still her scent but something was off about it… something tainted. "Kagome." he pleaded painfully. "Please come back to me. I promised to protect you… I can't do that if you won't let me."

_**'Just kill her all ready! She doesn't care. She doesn't want you! Accept that, embrace it and make it strength. It's obvious she doesn't care. You shouldn't care either.'**_

Suddenly it became harder for him to hold on to reality again. He felt himself slipping away, baring keeping in control. He whimpered slightly in Kagome's hair. "Please Kagome… Let me protect you… And save me…"

Something seemed to tick inside Kagome's head. Her eyes became slightly more focused as they didn't hold that completely blank look. She became more conscious of what was happening and was able again to fight once more. "I-Inu…" she started faintly.

**'No. Hate him. Hate him with all your heart. Don't give in. He doesn't love you and you don't either. You hate each other.'**

This caused Kagome's eyes to glaze over more. She felt the pain in her chest get stronger as she cried silently.

_**'See. She didn't do anything. She doesn't love you. They were all lies so that she could hurt you even more. Stop being so stubborn and kill her all ready.'**_

His eyes snapped open and they were flickering wildly from gold to red. His hold on Kagome tightened as if she was his lifeline probably was. "Kagome." he said hoarsely. He could tell his demon was taking over. He was already loosing too much energy. He knew, if his demons were to rise, then his life was over as soon as he killed her. "Fight it. Please fight it. Come back to me…"

**'No Kagome. Don't do as he says. Don't fight it. Let it consume you. He's just going to trick you.'**

"… Kagome… Can you hear me?"

**'No you can't. You are not listening to the rubbish he's sprouting. Listen to me instead. Kill him. Hate him. Direct your very darkness at him.'**

"I know you're still in there. Please Kagome. I want to help you."

**'Lies. After you turn back to him he will hurt you once more. Admit it. You can feel it in your heart. I AM your heart.'**

"… But I can't do that unless you _save_ me. Please. Kagome…"

**'Let him die. It'll be a bonus for you. You won't have to deal with him later on. You don't need anybody. Just open your heart up to hate and resentment. Then you can finally be free.'**

Slowly, her eyes began to close as she slowly opened up the gate to her heart. Her eyes continued to cry unconsciously as her heart trembled.

"Please Kagome… I love you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Please Kagome… I love you."

Suddenly her gates slammed closed. Her arms, even the disjointed one, unconsciously wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's waist tightly, never letting go. She closed her eyes as her entire body began to glow in a bright white light. She pressed her face into Inuyasha's chest as his hold on her never wavered but only strengthened.

Inside, she felt something go away. Something bad and tainted. She felt it leave her body, leaving a nice pure feeling inside. Her glow began to grow as it shown brightly inside the small hut. The bloodied tears on her cheeks began to get clearer and clearer before it changed into nothing more than normal tears. The injures that were conflicted on her began to heal, even her arm. She felt renewed.

The air around them began to get cleaner. The dark youki was being purified by the second. The hut held a clean atmosphere, clear of anyway evil whatsoever.

A couple of seconds past by before her glazed over eyes stared at Inuyasha's familiar gold. She gave him a faint smile, her eyes dancing with nothing but happiness and being cleansed. Inuyasha smiled down on her in return. His own eyes gleaming with relief and love.

Their eyes were the last things they saw before they slipped into unconsciousness in each other's arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: OKAY!! We'll take a breather here ne? That was pretty intense don't you think? Wow. I don't know about you guys but I think that was the most suspenseful scene I have EVER wrote. And since it was the most intense scene I ever wrote I'm going to take a break here. I suggest you do too… Break starts now!!

-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-

Alright. I think that's enough. Look how pretty it is!! Lol. Anyway enough stalling, here you go!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Slowly, Kagome's eyes began to open. How many days has she been out? Her head began to throb painfully and all her muscles were sore and aching, odd considering she had a peaceful dream. What was she lying on? It was soft but not as soft as her own bed at home. Her mind was unusually blank as she waited for something to come at her. Some sort of memory or realization to tell her what was going on.

Seconds, lots of seconds went by and still nothing. She gave up in waiting and looked around the room. The roof was made out of thatch, pretty well done too. She eyed the walls. Not much was there, just some random things like tables, small pictures and all that stuff.

She groaned out loud. She had the worst headache and she felt like her energy was drained right from her. It was like she ran a marathon… Twice in a row!

"Kagome?" a voice suddenly called out to her.

The voice was so sudden that it made her sit up and jump much to her body's protests. She looked around the room frantically, trying to see whose voice that belonged to. Her eyes fell on a silver-haired hanyou sitting at the wall, staring intently at her. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "What's going on?"

She tried to stand up but found that her legs were like jelly at the moment. Inuyasha stood up and sat by her side, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders and laying her down again. "Don't get up." He said strictly. "You've been out for four days. You're probably got pin and needles all over you."

He was right and for that she glared at him. "Think you know it all, huh?" she asked teasingly.

He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

Kagome lifted her hand and felt her forehead. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel so good." She said miserably. "I feel like I did a belly flop in water and the water got sucked into my nose." She said jokingly. "My head hurts and I'm a bit dizzy. And plus, I ache all over."

Inuyasha lifted a hand and gently pulled a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry if you feel that way." He said a little sadly.

"Huh?" was Kagome's intelligent response. "What are you talking about?"

A brow lifted as Inuyasha stared at her quizzically. "Don't you remember what happened?" he asked skeptically.

"What… happened…" she repeated as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, a frown on her face. "Um, didn't we just see Tioka and he escaped in some freaky blast?" she asked him with a confused face. "That is what happened right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly but there was a worried look in his eyes. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "But that was eight days ago." He reminded.

Unfortunately, he didn't remind Kagome at all. "What?" she asked with wide eyes. "But you said I was only unconscious for four days!" she said with growing confusion.

"You were." Inuyasha said certainly. "But after the blast you were knocked out for also four days. Then you woke up and I was full demon and…" Inuyasha probed, hoping that she would remember.

Kagome's frowned deeper. "What? You were full demon?" she closed her eyes and tried to think back again. She could remember waking up, that was for sure, but there was nothing else after that. She remembered a bit of the explanations Sango gave but nothing before or after. This made her headache worse. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't remember a thing." She said sadly as she opened her eyes once more. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

But Inuyasha was too shocked to answer. "Y-You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked again to make sure. How could she forget? It was so intense to forget!

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Come on Inuyasha!" she pleaded with a pout. "What happened? Tell me!"

They were interrupted then as three figures entered the room. "Kagome!" the woman yelled in relief as she ran towards the miko. She hugged her tightly. "Kagome! You're okay!" she pulled back and glared slightly at her friend, tears in her eyes. "What were you thinking? Doing something so stupid like that! You were worrying us half to death!"

The tall, black haired man nodded as he approached Kagome. "Indeed. Even I was surprised by your actions." He said sternly but his violet eyes told everyone he wasn't mad. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Kagome!!" someone else squealed as Kagome felt something hit her chest. "You're okay! Thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake up!"

Kagome giggled and patted him on the head. "It's all right, Shippo." She said warmly. "I'm okay now." she said half-truth. Her head was still aching and so were the other parts of her body.

"Where's Kari?" Inuyasha asked only half-heartedly.

"She's out feeding Kirara." The man replied. "You don't need to worry about her. She's still a little bit freaked out from before but she's doing all right for a child. I expected her to be in shock for a two days but she's a tough girl."

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply. He didn't really care about the girl. It was only because Kagome would have asked and he guessed he wanted to save her a few breaths. Really, that brat was annoying and rude as hell.

"Kagome?" the woman asked worriedly.

Kagome turned to her and smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah, Sango?" she asked with tired eyes.

"You don't look too good." Sango said truthfully as she eyed her. Her eyes were tired and she was sitting stiffly. "Are you still tired?" she asked.

Now that she thought about it, yes. She was tired; extremely tired. "I guess." Kagome said tiredly as if to prove her point. "I don't know why though."

The black haired man frowned. "You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"Not a thing, Miroku." Inuyasha answered for her. "She doesn't even know what happened four days ago!"

Miroku sighed. "That's a shame." He said sadly. "That would mean Lady Kagome won't be able to tell us what went through the hut."

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried in protest. "I told you everything I knew!"

"Which wasn't very much." Miroku said calmly. "Since you were being half-controlled by your demon you can't remember much. And I believe Lady Kagome would know what was happening in there since she seemed to be the one who was the center of all of it."

Said miko glanced back and forth from them, her confusion getting to the point where she was angry. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?" she yelled, causing her to be the center of attention once more. She blushed lightly and looked to the ground. "Sorry." She said quietly.

While the others remained silent Shippo informed her. "Inuyasha went full demon and Miroku stuffed him inside a hut," he said with big emerald eyes. "And then you went inside the hut and pushed Miroku out. He said he couldn't get through the door and you were acting weirdly."

"Weirdly?" Kagome repeated as she glanced at the others for more detailed information. "Come on guys." She urged. "It's not that bad, is it?"

They all nodded nervously as if not knowing what to do. "You see, Lady Kagome." Miroku started. "When you went inside the hut Inuyasha was a full demon for four days, the same time you were unconscious. I didn't want you to go in there but you had insisted."

"And when you woke up from the blast." Sango took over. "You were crying and screaming and you wouldn't open your eyes." she stared at her best friend worriedly. "You said it was a bad dream but it seemed pretty intense. Right after that you went to see Inuyasha."

"I can't remember much." Inuyasha told her. "Only snippets. I remember you screaming and asking me to help you for some reason." His ears drooped slightly. "But my demon side didn't want to and there was this other voice. I can't remember what it sounded like or who it was. I can't remember but I know it was there." he took a deep breath. "And then I saw you crying…" he gulped. "You were crying out blood…"

Kagome gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth. Crying out blood? Why did that so familiar to her? "W-What?" she asked in disbelief and confusion. "How could I have cried out blood? I doubt I had any injures to my eyes since I can see perfectly well."

He shrugged. "And the last thing I remember was you in my arms and you were all glowing. It seemed like the voice that was pushing me on had disappeared for some reason."

"We guessed it was your spiritual power that made you glow." Sango said. "So we believe that the voice inside Inuyasha's head making him stay a demon was something evil. Something tainted and possibly made by a demon…" she glanced at everyone. "Tioka is my best bet."

Kagome held her head with both her hands. Her headache was getting worse. "Why…" she said faintly. "Why don't I remember any of this? How come I was screaming and crying out blood?" she tried hard to remember but her mind came up with nothing. "Did someone try to hurt me?" she asked.

Everyone glanced at Inuyasha who had a saddened face. "I think I did hurt you…" he said shamefully. "At least, I think I did,"

"But then why was I asking for your help?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "If you were the one who hurt me then why would I be asking you to help me? And it still doesn't make sense. Why did I push Miroku out when I knew I was in danger?"

"I have no idea." Inuyasha said blankly.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before someone spoke once more. "Unless…" Miroku thought out loud. "She was being possessed by something too. She was, after all, caught in the blast."

"But she was inside the barrier." Sango argued. "She couldn't have gotten hit because the barrier would have purified everything that got near it."

Miroku looked defeated and so did everyone else. Kagome could feel her headache get more intense and she fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and groan. She didn't remember any of it. It was like they were making this whole story up. If she was injured then how come she didn't have any cuts or bruises? All she had was a splitting headache and loss of energy.

"Then how about the dream?" Shippo asked suddenly as all eyes turned to the kitsune on Kagome's lap. "Like you guys said, it was pretty intense and she ended up crying and screaming." He said thoughtfully.

Now that Kagome thought about it, she did remember a little bit of that. She remembered snippets of that dream -no nightmare- and it gave her the creeps. She remembered how helpless she was and how black blood ran down her cheeks when she cried. She remembered the heavy feeling in her chest like she was being crushed. She let out a shiver.

No one noticed but the hanyou. "Shippo's got a point." Miroku said thoughtfully. "Do you remember the dream you had?" he asked Kagome.

She gave a curt nod. "Yeah." She said weakly. "I remember I was crying and… screaming. I remember crying out black blood and choking on something." She gulped as tears formed in her eyes. "And there was something heavy in my chest. As if it was trying to swallow my heart or something." She shivered.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, ignoring everyone's slight surprise. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." He said silently.

Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "It's okay," if she was trying to be reassuring then she was doing a good job at it. "And then I felt someone with me. Someone was holding me and I didn't know who it was. I don't think I liked this man -I knew it was a man-. But even though I didn't feel comfortable around him the feeling in my chest got lighter." She gulped. "And when I turned around I saw that it was Inuyasha." She felt him stiffen and she quickly added more. "But then he turned to… Tioka. I know it was him… I could never mistake his eyes for anyone else."

Everyone stayed silent and Kagome could feel the vibrations go through Inuyasha's chest even though he didn't say anything. Even if it wasn't vocalized she knew Inuyasha was growling.

"And it could have been at that moment something entered your mind." Sango sneered. "And I'm placing all my money that Tioka was the one who did it,"

"But how?" Inuyasha growled.

"Simple." Miroku said calmly. "That blast four days ago. Tioka used the black jewel to get away from us, with the child Toko. I guess he used the dark energy inside it to slowly harbor in your minds before he called it up. " He took a breath. "I underestimated that jewel. It's more powerful than ordinary objects. It's not as powerful as the Shikon jewel though but it is getting stronger with every evil soul they capture inside it."

"Then wouldn't it be as powerful as the Shikon jewel?" Kagome asked worriedly. "If it could get more and more tainted souls to capture then it will get stronger. Who knows how strong it can get and how much they can store in there. What happens if they get it to be so strong that it can match the sacred jewel's power?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe even surpass it?"

This left everyone thinking. "Well," Miroku started. "I doubt it could become that powerful but if it can then I guess it will take a while."

"But Miroku," Sango said thoughtfully yet scared and worried. "That jewel is already powerful as is. You saw what it did to Kagome and Inuyasha. They could have killed each other or been taken over by some evil energy. That blast was big, I agree to that. Not even the Shikon could create a blast that big without desperateness. And it didn't look like Tioka had much trouble summoning it forth."

Again there was silence as everyone thought about this. Tioka, a new villain they had to stop and destroy. He had new and much more capable allies, which weren't from his own flesh. He wasn't made out of hoards of demons; he was only one. He didn't turn human once a month because he wasn't fully demon; he turned spider youkai once a month which was his strongest form. What they've been battling so far wasn't even close to Tioka's full strength. He even had a jewel that he could control easily and could match the Shikon's power, maybe even exceed it.

There was no doubt that Tioka was much stronger than his father was; much stronger.

"But the good thing is." Miroku started, looking at the bright side. "He doesn't want to kill innocent lives, just yours and Sesshomaru's." he said indicating Inuyasha. Great, that wasn't the bright side everyone was hoping to hear.

"You're not counting the people in the trapped jewel innocent are you?" Sango asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Miroku laughed nervously before answering. "Well I wouldn't call them 'guilty' per say…" he started. "But if some of them were good then wouldn't they make the jewel less tainted? And plus, that child only took the souls of the foul people. She is a witch after all. Young as she may be, I'm guessing she could see who's tainted and who's not. She wouldn't want to make a mistake and accidentally suck in a good soul, lest it disappointed her 'Big Brother'." He finished.

"But the evil thing is gone from Kagome and Inuyasha right?" Shippo asked nervously. "Kagome purified them… right? _Right_?" he pushed hopefully.

Miroku and Sango glanced uneasily at each other. "We don't know for sure, Shippo." Sango said truthfully as she glanced at the said pair. "It could still be inside them, it could not. We have no way of knowing."

"But Kikyo said Kagome was the only one powerful enough to purify the jewel." Inuyasha argued, him staying unusually silent. "If she could purify that blasted thing then why not this fragment of its power?"

Miroku sighed. "We don't know for sure and we can't risk getting too comfortable. Maybe the force is stronger than we think and Lady Kagome only purified enough to make it unnoticeable. What I'm saying is that you can't get too comfortable. Don't let your guard down and always be alert. Who knows what will happen next."

The information wasn't doing anything to make Kagome's headache get better. In fact, it seemed to get worse. Everyone knew this as her eyes began to droop and she was slightly limp in Inuyasha's arms. "Guys…" she warned tiredly. "My head doesn't feel too good. Neither does my energy. I feel drained." She said sleepily.

"Get some rest Kagome." Sango said in a soothing tone. "We won't leave the village until you get better, all right?"

"But what about shard hunting?" Kagome asked in barely a whisper.

Everyone glanced at Inuyasha and he gave them a glare. "What do you think I am?" he growled at them. "Some sort of selfish ass? Of course we can't go shard hunting in her condition! She'd probably faint the minute she walks three steps!" he yelled angrily at them.

The act of concern made them all smile. Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha and whispered a small thank you. Inuyasha helped her head down, so that it wouldn't hit the mattress like thing too hard. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and sighed in content.

Everyone left the hut except for Inuyasha. He stayed by her side, watching over her protectively. He didn't want anything to happen to her when he was gone. He didn't want her to be alone if she had anymore of those bad dreams. So he stayed by her side, only leaving to eat or do his business but that was only for a short time. He wouldn't let anything hurt her while he's around.

Funny.

He always thinks that but she always gets hurt afterwards. Typical ne?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: No, this is not a cliffhanger so don't even worry yourself about it. I just put it in there because it seemed to fit. It's true isn't it? In fanfics, shows or movies Inuyasha always swears he'll never let anything hurt Kagome and then the next minute she ends up getting kidnapped or something! It's odd. Anyway don't worry yourself about it, like I said above.

Ship: What class has Inuyasha got now?

Kpika: -thinks- Well… There's religion but I don't want him swearing in that class…

Tio: Yeah… we all now how he loves to cuss…

Kag: Then what will he do?

Kpika: … OMG!! I got it! Here's Inuyasha's next class!!

Inuyasha at school. Part 7.

French teacher: Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ca va?

Class: Ca va!

Inu: (o.0) what the hell…?

French teacher: Ah-ah! -glares at Inu- Quand tu traverse la ligne magique tu dois parle en francais pas en anglais.

Inu: (o.0) Listen lady, I have no idea what you're talking about so maybe you should talk to someone else. Isn't this supposed to be Frinch class or something? If you want to speak another language that's from space then I suggest you go to a nuthouse.

French teacher: Tu ne parle pas en francais?

Inu: -starts to twitch eyebrow- What the hell are you saying to me? Just beat it all ready!

French teacher: -vein appears on forehead- Tu as chaud? Tu es fou? Tu peux ne parle pas en francais avec la classe?

Random student: Qui! Il est tres fou!

Students: -giggle-

Inu: -bursts- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL SAYING?! IF YOU CAN'T SPEAK SIMPLE JAPANESE THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! -mumbles- crazy morons… And here I thought they couldn't get any stupider.

Student sitting beside him: -whispers in his ear- Hello, dude. You're in French class. Do you even know what French is?

Inu: Ah… are they those french fries Kagome sometimes talks about?

Student: NO!! French is a language I France! You know, in Europe?

Inu: You-Rope? (o.0) You're all mad… A rope has its own language? Wow, the future is more messed up then I thought…

French teacher: Monsieur Inuyasha! Est-ce que tu veux parle en francais et pas en anglais?

Inu: -eyes start to twitch- What the hell did she just ask me?

Student: Do you want to learn to speak French?

Inu: -eyes dart to the door- No way! You are NOT going to make me speak like some freak! I'd stick to simple Japanese if you don't mind, not some alien language!! -darts for the door-

French teacher: Arrete monsieur Inuyasha! -points at him as he runs for the door-

Students: Qui! -runs to Inuyasha and dog piles him-

Inu: GAHH!! Get your fat asses off of me you wenches!!

French teacher: -smirks evilly- Sorry, Monsieur Inuyasha. -smirk widens- But you're going to learn French whether you like it or not.

Inu: (O.O) AHH!! I understood that!! Get me out of here! -tries to get free but fails-

French students: -smirks as they tape and gag Inuyasha-

Inu: NOOOmmmmfff!!

French students and teacher: -laughs evilly- Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Back in Disclaimer:

Everyone: (o.0)

Kag: Did you know what they were saying?

Tio and Ship: -shake heads-

Kpika: Well I sort of do since I typed it. I just hope it's the right grammar! I have a french test today and I don't want to flunk it!!

Kag: Well it was certainly interesting… I had no clue what they were saying…

Ship: I just hope he doesn't speak French when he comes back…

Tio: -nods- Yeah… We'd have to kill him if he does…

Everyone: Agreed.

Kpika: -sweatdrops- Anyway that's all for today! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review too! I'll see you later!


	27. Revolution

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. It's the third last week of school and my teachers are cramming us with assignments, exams and orals. This week I have two orals, one play and one assignment. Kind of mean, ne?

Kag: Alright, forget about your school right now. Let's go to Inuyasha's school!!

Ship: Yeah, yeah!! Let's go!

Inuyasha at school. Part 8

History Teacher: All right girls. I'm going to take a roll call so call out when I've said your name. Student 1?

Student 1: Here!

History Teacher: Student 2

Student 2: Present!

History teacher: Inu- Inuyasha? -adjusts glasses- Am I reading this thing right? Oh well, Inuyasha? Are you here?

People: …

History teacher: Has anyone seen Inuyasha today?

Student 1: yeah! We all have. He's that retarded white haired freak.

Student 2: He's not retarded! Just a very hot mental person…

History teacher: silent girls! Where's Inuyasha?

Everyone: -points to a desk at the dark corner of the class- There.

History teacher: -walks over with students following behind her- Inuyasha? What are in the heck are you… -watches shocked as with the others-

Inu: -rocks all by himself with a small spoon trying cutting his wrist with the most frightened and retarded look on his face. (Not to mention cute!)- F-Freaky teachers… -stutters and continues to try cut himself- Trying to… trying to teach me… a-a kind of language I had… no-no idea what the hell I-I was saying… -shivers- Tied me up to a p-pole and forced me to eat these… these… -couldn't finish sentence as his face turns into horror-

History teacher: Wow, you looked so much more different than the time I last saw you. Is it me or did you get new wrinkles?

Student: We ALL think that.

Student 2: And I think his skin got paler too. Seriously, look at him!

Inu: T-Trying to make… make me eat these… these…

History teacher: What did they try to make you eat?

Inu: -gulps- These… -hits himself with the spoon- Something called a… a… a hot-DOG!!! -cries pathetically-

Everyone: (O.O)

Inu: They were cannibals! Cannibals I tell ya and they tried to make me one of them! -suddenly jumps up grabs the History teacher's shoulders- They tried to make me into a cannibal! They're all mad! Mad I tell you! -starts to shake her with the most insane look in his eyes- They tried to make me eat it and when I didn't they started to eat the hot-DOGS right IN FRONT of ME!!!

History teacher: -punches inu away- What's so bad about hotdogs? Are you allergic to them or something? Where the heck did the principle get this freak?

Principle: -pops out of no where- I didn't enroll him. -stares at him as he starts to lick the floor for random crumbs- I've never seen him in my life!

History teacher: -looks blankly at inu as he begins to rock again- Well what do you suppose we do with him? Do you think he's some sort of escaped mental patient?

Student 2: That's most likely.

Student 1: Wait. Then how did he get in here anyway? And how the heck did his name get on the rolls if he wasn't even EN-rolled?

Principle: -shrugs- I have no idea…

A voice from up high: It was me!! muhahahahahaha!! Fear me for I am the only one who can take him out of there!!

Everyone: (o.0) who the heck is that?

Inu: -ears pick up as he turns normal once again… wait. When was he ever normal??- K-Kpika?? -realization hits him as he stares angrily at the sky- Darn you!! Get me out of this freak world!! -starts to shake fists to the sky- YOU HEAR ME!! GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ONE TO TASTE THE BLADE OF MY TETSUSAIGA!!

Student 1: (o.0) I think this is it… He's finally off his nut…

History teacher: I say…

Back in Disclaimer section::

Kpika: Bwa-hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! -rofl-

Kag: -sniffles- This is getting too much…

Ship: Are you kidding?! This is getting GOOD!!

Tio: You like torturing, don't you?

Ship: -grins- I want to take after Kpika one day!!

Kpika: -continues to rofl- T-That was hahahaha that was…. -explodes out of laughter-

Kag: I knew she was going to explode one day…

Tio: All right, enough of this. Let's get back to the chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Like butterfly wings, Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. The minute her eyes adjusted she thought she was on a cloud with two golden suns above her… wait. Two? She groaned with aching muscles as she tried to sit up. A pair of strong hands gently supported her up. When she was up right she laid a hand on her slightly warm forehead. "I feel as if I tried to commit suicide by jumping out of an airplane..." She said sleepily. Her eyes glanced to the slightly concerned hanyou sitting next to her. "Oh crud, did I really succeed and gone to hell?" she joked lightly with a soft smile.

Inuyasha smiled softly back. "Naw. Just call it a temporary heaven." He said. "How are you doing? Does you head still hurt?"

Kagome yawned and stretched her aching bones, satisfied when she heard and felt many bones popping into places. "Not so much." She replied. "How long was I out for this time?" she asked.

"Just as much as humans usually sleep." Inuyasha said offhandedly. "About a week."

The miko's eyes grew large and round like saucers. "A WEEK?!" she screeched. "How the heck did I get knocked out for a week?"

Unable to resist, Inuyasha's lips began to curve into a cocky smile. Seeing this, Kagome glowered at him and punched him lightly on his shoulder. "Jerk." She mumbled.

"Don't take it so seriously, Kagome!" he chuckled. "Just one night. It wasn't like you were knocked out with a hammer or something. You were just tired."

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to deal with the tiring routine of yelling, arguing, screaming, yelling again, a few swearing, and then finally a sit to end the entire thing. 'Wait…' she thought suddenly as her eyes glanced at Inuyasha's bare neck. 'I can't sit him anymore, can I?'

_'No you can't! Guess whose fault is that?'_

Ignoring her conscience, Kagome questioned Inuyasha. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, her senses finally catching up to her. Seeing as the sunlight seeped through the windows and cracks, and the morning bird chirp, she guessed it was either morning or very early brunch.

"They're off trying to rebuild the village." He filled in. "Sango and Miroku should be back soon. Shippo's playing with that girl… what's her name? Oh yeah, Kari." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Are we going to…?" she let the question hang, letting Inuyasha figure out what she was asking.

He shook his head in response. "No. And even if the villagers to try and keep us here then we'll just watch 'em try." He said. "We've got work to do other than repairing another village."

Once again Kagome nodded and they both fell silent. Kagome didn't know why but the air around them seemed a little tense and awkward. Why was that?

_'Probably because of the last thing that happened between you two.' _Her conscience chimed. _'Remember what Miroku said. Don't get too comfortable. You guys can be at each other's throats any minute of the day if we're not careful.'_

'Gee, that's a positive thought.' Kagome thought bitterly. She took a chance and slyly glanced at Inuyasha's direction. He was looking at her, he was looking somewhere else. It would seem that he was looking at the wall but his eyes were glazed over, as if he was also getting a lecture from his conscience. 'Could that be possible?' Kagome thought. 'I thought I was the only one with an annoying conscience like this.'

_'Don't think of yourself as special, dear.' _Her conscience mocked. _'I'm sure that other people have consciences but I don't know about him though.'_

'Well I hope he doesn't have one,' Kagome thought pouting. 'If others are like you then I'd rather he not suffer like I am.'

_'Such a drama queen, aren't you?'_

"Kagome?" a voice said, snapped her out of her inner argument. She turned her head and stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes. They were such a beautiful colour… she didn't want them to ever change. "What happened before… I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, honest."

She looked puzzled at him, her lips turning into a confused pout. "What?" she said dumbly. "What did you do?" she asked.

"You know…" Inuyasha said suggestively. "What happened in the hut. I didn't mean to hurt you." He repeated.

"You know that wasn't your fault." Kagome said softly as she touched his arm. "It's okay. It won't happen again."

"How do you know?" he suddenly snapped, his eyes hard and angry again. "What happens if I go freak right at this very moment? What if something tries to hurt you and I won't be there to help? I just want this freaking thing out of me. I want to know for sure if it's gone." He said sternly.

Kagome smiled softly at him. It was a gentle smile meant to reassure him but her eyes held a sort of sadness in them. "It is gone," she said confidently. "I can't sense it in you and neither did Miroku or Sango. It's got to be gone, there's no other way for it to be still in there after all the things we went through."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her in close. "I don't know about you guys but I'm still a little edgy from it." he said a little less sternly than last time. "I'll just take your word for it."

She nodded a barely noticeable nod. Sure, she knew that his was gone but what about hers? She could feel something, sense something inside her she knew that shouldn't be inside. It made her worry. What was it? She knew it had to be something that happened quite awhile ago. She wondered what.

_'Don't ask me because I don't know a thing! I can't remember any more than you do.'_

She sighed. She wanted to sleep again but it seemed impossible for her at the moment. Instead she snuggled closer into Inuyasha's chest, embracing the warmth that came from his body. In response, she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her and she sighed again in bliss. This was all she ever wanted. She and Inuyasha had their feelings straight and they've admitted it to each other. But why couldn't she help but feel that something was amiss? Something was missing? She just didn't know what she wanted any more.

Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha frowned down at her although he knew she couldn't see it. "There's something wrong." He pointed out blankly. "Care to tell me what?"

Again she snuggled in closer, trying to think of an answer. "Can't think of anything to tell you." She answered truthfully. "There's something wrong. Maybe it's just me. I guess I'm also feeling edgy from what happened. We've got new enemies and new problems but we've got the same mission."

"Collect the jewel shards." Inuyasha said more to himself than to her. He hasn't thought about it in a long time. What would happen if they were to complete the jewel again? Would Kagome try and leave to her time again? At the thought his arms tightened around her. If so then he couldn't stop her like last time. He wouldn't betray her again. Never. But then… what could they do?

"Yeah." She responded. "Somehow our lives seem to revolve around pretty shiny things." She said referring to the Shikon jewel and the jewel Tioka has. "I wonder if there are any others jewels out there we have yet to hear of."

"I'm sure there's plenty." Inuyasha said, not really caring about where this conversation was headed to. Instead, he pulled Kagome close to him and breathed in her scent. She hasn't smelt any different from the time he first met her except it was more matured and… Okay, he wouldn't think about that at the moment. He was just glad that they were together like this. "It always seems to look like fate is against us." Inuyasha mumbled in her hair.

The action caused his breath to tickle her neck and she giggled slightly because of it. "We'll just have to kick fate's butt then, won't we?" she paused for a second with a smirk on her face. "Wait, not _we. _You can take her on yourself. The man has to do all the physical labour you know!" she giggled.

Against her hair, he smirked too. "And what will you be doing while I'm fighting with a legendary woman?"

"I'll be cooking ramen for a congratulations party when you come back from your victory!" she replied happily.

"What party?" a new voice interrupted. From the other side of the doorframe, Sango and Miroku came walking looking beaten and splintered like they swam in an ocean made of wood. "I'd sure like some ramen if you're going to make some. I'm starved." Sango said.

When they entered their eyes slightly widened at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome like that. Sango quickly brushed it aside with a hidden smile on her face while Miroku carelessly planted his openly on his face. "Ah! You two have finally come to terms with each other, ne?" he asked suggestively. "And all it took were three years, one great enemy, countless of battles, a new enemy sprouting up and an unusual turn of events." He nodded his head as if in agreement. "Finally." He finished with a smirk.

Sango couldn't take it any more and her face broke into the largest grin they've ever seen. "Congrats you two! We were waiting for ages until you guys finally 'fessed up to each other!"

Both people turned a nice shade of red. Haven't they went through this all ready? Even so, Inuyasha's hold on her never faltered. "Instead of bragging about our personal lives, why don't you ask how Kagome's doing?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango chuckled. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Touchy." She turned to Kagome with a sweet smile. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

Kagome smiled back just as warmly. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." she said. "I feel much better. When are we leaving out?" Kagome didn't know why but she had the urge to run around the entire place screaming. That was freaky.

"Are you sure, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "You don't feel weak at all?"

Okay, sure, she was feeling a slight ache in her head but that was so small it was barely noticeable. She knew it'll go away once she forgot about it. "I feel fine Miroku." Kagome said reassuringly. "It's not like as if I'm going to die any time soon." She joked.

"She's right, Miroku." Sango said as she stood up. "And since she's as healthy as a horse, I bet she wouldn't mind helping us repair bits of the village, right?" she asked with a smirk.

Kagome returned the smirk with her own. "I'd love to that, Sango!" she piped. "At the moment, as long as I'm standing, anything's just great!"

"Okay then, it's settled!" Sango said as she clapped her hands. "What are you two waiting for? For the demons to come and make peace with us?"

Kagome smiled and stood up slowly. Inuyasha got up much more quickly and helped her stand up. Once she was on her two feet it took her a second to get her balance straight. 'Sheesh!' she thought resentfully as she glared down at her feet. 'I didn't know it took that much out of me!'

"Can you stand?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"Of course I can stand." She snapped heatedly. Once she finally had her balance she jumped on the spot just to make sure. She smiled brightly as she succeeded without falling. She began to twirl and stretch and jog on the spot. Man did she feel energized! "All right!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Everyone around her just stared at her as if she were an alien. They ignored this quickly as they found themselves staring and they all exited the room. Once the sun hit her face she smiled even wider. She felt as if she had been locked in that room for ages and hasn't seen the sun in years. She spread her arms wide and embraced the cool wind.

"Kagome!!" something familiar yelled as a ball of fluff hit her chest. Shippo stared up at her with his emerald eyes and began to examine if she was all right. "I haven't seen you awake in ages! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "I've never felt better!" she giggled.

"Kagome-chan!" anther voice yelled as she felt another familiar tugging sensation on her skirt. Kagome looked down and saw Kari there smiling up at her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Kari-chan." She said. "I'll eat later. I'm not that hungry at the moment," she smiled. The two began to play again and left her to do her sightseeing. Everything was slowly coming together. People were working on their houses and helping on another. They were trying to rebuild their village as much as they could with the very limited supplies they had. Kagome clapped her hands together and rubbed them up and down in anticipation. "Well then, let's get started!"

A couple of hours of working later, Kagome was temporarily spent and chose to rest and watch the others doing the work. When she was about to sit under a very shady and welcoming tree something dropped by her side. She screamed loudly and turned around as if to slap whatever was behind her.

She stopped her strike midway to find that it was a familiar friend. "U-Ukizo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the other side of the… well wherever they are:

Tioka staggered forward, carrying an unconscious child in his arms. They had just escaped while everyone else had their attention to the blast. Lucky for him, they didn't go out to look for him because they were knocked out during the process.

Currently, the injures Inuyasha had inflicted on him were healing slowly, no more than just a numb feeling. In one hand he held the jewel. It was as black as ever. It was as if the sudden awakening of its power turned it on or something.

He slowly trotted on with the child on his back. Even though he seemed to be in a vulnerable state right now he was way off it. There was an extremely black aura coming from him, probably enhanced because of the jewel. Any demon or human who dared come near him would instantly be killed. Tioka was just not up for nuisances right now. And since he was injured, attacking him now would make him kill on pure instinct.

With a heavy sigh he continued on ward to his secret hideout. He wasn't very much like his father, he didn't like castles very much. They're too public and vulnerable. Tioka much preferred a discreet place where no one would find without actually searching for it.

Finally, after three days of travelling, he reached his destination. He was deep in the forest, the branches so thick that it would take ages to chop down. He wandered through, his energy slightly better after three days of nonstop walking. The dead leaves crunched under his feet and so did little twigs. To him, the noise was a loud shout in this very quite place.

He carefully jumped onto one of the trees, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl now on his back. She woke up two days ago but it seemed her energy was still a little spent. She didn't have enough to travel, let alone stand straightly. He jumped over the branches until he got to a particular part of the trees. He jumped down gracefully and pushed some drooping branches aside.

He stepped through and he found himself at home. It wasn't big or fancy, just a small hut in the middle of a dark, dark forest. It wasn't homey yet he always found himself coming back here. The hut was no more as interesting as any others were. The wood was hard and a thick dark brown, indicating it was pretty sturdy after all these years. Vines and bugs crawled over the hut, overgrown grass all around.

He sighed and pushed the door open. It gave a loud complaint of disturbance and he peered inside. He hasn't been her for awhile and it showed. Cobwebs were at every corner and bugs were still eating the left over, rotting food he had left months ago. Inside it was darker and much cooler. He liked it.

The girl moved behind him and he walked towards the bed. It was still relatively clean but he dusted it just incase. When it satisfied him he laid Toko softly on the bed, almost gently. His eyes seemed to have lit up a bit staring at the sleeping girl.

He remembered the first time he met her. Because of her eyes, which were unusual to demons too, and her extraordinary powers demons and humans alike has cast her out. He met her when she was getting beaten up by some demon bastards. At first, she didn't trust him and left as soon as she was healthy enough. Of course, Tioka didn't mind but he felt as if he was already bonding with the child.

When she left he hadn't seen her in months until he found her again stealing an amulet he was going to steal. Firstly, Tioka was surprised that the child had taken into thieving but as soon as they saw each other the girl started attacking him.

A smile spread across his face as he gazed down at the innocent looking girl. She may not look like it but she's more experienced that others may be willing to believe. She was a quick learner, always trying to help him in some way.

The first fight they had was only minor. Since he was way bigger and tougher, she didn't have a chance. But she did put up a fight, well the demons she controlled anyway and it made him smirk at the time. They parted when Tioka had the amulet in his hands. It wasn't special like the Shikon or the Black jewels but it was worth a lot of money. He didn't harm the kid, he won't do that unless absolutely necessary, but he did leave her unconscious.

Now the next time they met it was fatal. She was getting beaten up again by a couple of demon punks and naturally he came to save her. Ever since he told her that he was also an orphan and was another thief, she was attached to him. She turned out to be a nice kid, only wanting to put away the bad people in the world. And of course, she wanted revenge.

She was just a child but she had experienced a lot during all the years of lone ship. She wanted to make all the bad people pay and that's exactly what she was doing now except it also benefited him. Tioka didn't know the full story of why she was a thief but when he asked she said, "I like shiny things."

He sighed. Now he couldn't get rid of her no matter how much he tried, not like he'd want to anyway. He walked outside, making sure that no other demons were in the area and ran away from the hut. He was hungry and there was nothing to eat in there that wasn't rotting, molding, or already being a meal out of.

He spied a wild boar grunting and sniffing at some sort of rock. 'Easy kill.' he thought as he licked his lips. He approached it slowly and the boar's head suddenly picked up, alert. Tioka felt it too. There was someone thing making noises, making the snapping of twigs and the shuffle of leaves. The boar grunted loudly, making a run for it.

Tioka didn't chase it though. There was someone with him, he could sense it. His eyes turned into cat-like slits as he flexed his claws. He could hear him, shuffling through the trees, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he narrowly missed as a large knife lightly clipped his clothes. Tioka stood back and glared at the intruder. He was a tall demon, leather wings behind him, his dark black eyes staring at him impassively. "Ukizo?" Tioka asked warily. "What are you doing here?"

For a moment Tioka thought he wasn't going to respond but he did. "I want answers, now." he demanded in a tone so much like Sesshomaru's.

"There's nothing going on that involves you." He said truthfully. "I repeat: what are you doing? If you like, you can came back to my hut. Unfortunately, we're out of tea. And the boar you just scared away? Well that was going to be my dinner." He said with a warm smile. His tone was friendly, kind. He has shown Ukizo his hideout long ago when they were partners. He was his friend but that didn't mean he trusted him with anything else but being a thieving partner.

"That girl." he said seriously, not the friendly tone that Tioka greeted him. "Kagome. I've heard all of what you've done to her and her friends. They told me everything." He emphasized the word everything. "Who and what was your father, what he did and how he died. You want to kill the half-breed and the lord, don't you?" he asked seriously. "They did the nation a favour by wiping out that decease you call a father."

No sooner did he find himself compressed to a wall, a claws hand around his neck yet he didn't blink, nor did he show any signs of pain. Tioka glared at him heatedly, finally showing his true colours. "And what of it?" he growled. "Why do you care what I do to those pathetic family?" he asked daringly.

"It seems that I have befriended this pathetic family, Tioka." Ukizo replied simply. "Therefore I will not allow you to harm them."

"Befriend them?" Tioka repeated incredulously. "What in the seven hells are you saying? How can you befriend those idiotic fools? Whoever even feels fond of them deserves to die!" he yelled angrily, his eyes blazing.

There was a short pause before Ukizo said anything. "Even Kagome?" he asked flatly.

Tioka's glare right then was so fierce that it could have killed. He snarled at him and threw him towards a very hard looking tree. He picked him up by the collar and sneered right into his eyes. "What the hell did you just say, bat?" he mocked.

There was no hesitation to Ukizo's next words. "Friend, I fear you haven't gathered all the information in your search for your father." He said calmly. "Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru were not the only people who killed your father. Lady Kagome had something to do with it. It was her extraordinary purifying powers that gave the final blow. When the brothers finished their assault Naraku was still alive. That was when you left, I presume? Thinking that he was dead? Well, after you left Naraku still had some energy left in him and tried to kill them both, when their guards were down. It was Kagome who killed him, killed him with a single arrow." He finished.

Tioka's eyes widened angrily and punched the bat youkai in the gut. He fell to the ground and the neko kicked him harshly on the chest. "You lie." He snarled. "I was there until the end. I saw both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attacks and they finished him off. Kagome was not the one who killed my father."

Ukizo laughed quietly to himself as he picked himself up. "You want her don't you? You don't want to face the truth. You don't want to kill the real person responsible for your father's death." He gave a hearty laugh. "Ah! The blind eyes of love. I never knew that you, yourself, would fall for anyway, especially a mortal." suddenly all humour was gone from his eyes replaced with utter seriousness. "So, to repair your father's name you must kill her, not the brothers. What will you do? Since you can't kill her then I guess you should just give up your mission all together."

He thought he had him trapped but the thought was diminished when Tioka smirked sinisterly at him. "Who says I want to repair my father's name?" he asked knowingly. "All I want is to avenge my father, I can easily choose not to."

At this the bat youkai's eyes widened. "You're going back on your word?" he asked in disbelief. "The word you swore to both heaven and hell that you'll succeed?"

Tioka gave an evil laugh, somehow it was familiar to Naraku's own. They had that in common, that was for sure. "No, I will not break my word. I will kill those who murdered him, the people who played a major part in his death. He will be avenged, all right." He smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "But to kill has many different meanings. I want to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the physical way, driving my claws deep into their hearts."

"But how will you kill Kagome?" he asked warily.

"Easy." Tioka replied with a sheepish smile. "I'll break her just like Naraku wanted to do with her and her reincarnation, Kikyo. I'll kill her spirits, kill her heart with emotional pain."

"But I thought you loved her." Ukizo argued, his plan backfiring on him. "Didn't you love her attitude? Her perkiness and her warmth? If you take that away she might as well be dead."

Tioka smirked. "True, true." he agreed. "But what if I don't kill her in either of those ways? What if I don't kill her physically or emotionally? What if I just make her forget? Make her forget about everything and everyone she knew in the past and start anew? In a way, that is killed her except without her knowing. My father wanted to get rid of her. Getting rid of her memories are just the same."

Ukizo glared at him menacingly. "So this is the real you, eh?" he bit out, his wings getting rigid and stiff. "This is the person I've been working with for all these years? This monster that is just as evil as his father?" he snarled as he stood in a fighting stance. "I will not allow you to harm them." he swore. "You'll have to kill me first although I predict that's quite impossible. I know your moves inside out."

"Ditto." Tioka smirked as he, too, stood in a stance. "But you knowing my moves aren't really helpful if you can't keep up with them."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well? A little confusing? If so then sorry! And I'm also sorry about the late update. It's probably going to be later and later with exam week going on. Anyway hope this was worth the wait! I'll see you guys as soon as possible!


	28. A New Day

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: OMG!! I am so sorry about the late update. I was really busy, or just too lazy to open the comp and type. Gomen! Oh, and I'm also sorry about the last chapter in the end. Crud, I forgot about the little thingy I'm doing now! So, so sorry!

Kag: I was going to remind you but you didn't type me doing it!

Ship: Is it just me or did people find that confusing?

Tio: -sighs- Let's just get on with it, shall we?

Kpika: RIGHT! I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he'd probably be insane right now.

Ship: I think he's already insane…

Kag: Oooo! Let me see!

Inuyasha at School. Part 9 (finale).

Homeroom:

Random people: OMG!! Run for it! He's gone MAD!!

Inu: -roars- I am NOT going to put up with this any longer! -transforms Tetsusaiga- Wind Scar! -destroys school building, well part of it anyway-

History teacher: OI! Darn it Inuyasha! Stop trying to destroy the school! I get my money out of this dump!

Inu: -shakes head like he has rabies- You've put me in so much torture! Even Naraku can learn from you guys! -destroys the courtyard-

Science teacher: Don't let me call on the French Teacher!!

Inu: -eyes widen a bit but then he smirks- I don't think so. -points to the gagged teacher and students as they try to struggle out of their confinements- I already took care of that! Nothing is going to stop me from leveling this school!

Drama Teacher: If you don't stop right now we'll call on the principle.

Inu: -yawns- Been there, done that. -points to principle as she rocks under a table- She's scared for her life. I don't think she'd be able to help you now. -insert evil grin here-

Maths Teacher: Then you leave us no choice! -whistles- Come on out, VICE principle!!

Inu: (o.0) What? Vice principle? What the hell would she do? -ground starts to shake- (o.0') Um… what's happening?

Maths teacher: The vice principle is the most mean, strict and scariest teacher here. I hope you get taught something goooooood!

Voice: INUYASHA!!!!

Inu: -gulps- Y-Yes?

Vice principle: -pops out of no where-

Inu: -screams bloody murder-

Vice principle: -takes out whip- You need a little discipline!!

Inu: (O.O) OMG!! No! Please oh man! Oh no! Stay back! I-I'm warning you! No don't do AHHHH!!!!!

-static-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

-static- PPFTT….. -dead ring-

Back at the Disclaimer Section:;

Kpika: -hits TV- What the heck is wrong with this thing! -continues to try and get back picture- Now we can't watch what happened to Inuyasha!

Kag: …(o.0) That was… a little freaky…

Ship: (o.o) Yeah…

Tio: -continues to eat grass-

Kpika: Oh well. It can't be helped. Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And that's what happened." Ukizo finished ass Kagome continued to wrap and treat his wounds. "Tioka, well, let's just say he beat the living shit out of me." he gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"How did you escape?" Kagome asked in awe and slight horror. From what Ukizo told them, and from the injuries she was treating, Tioka did a real number on him. It was amazing that he was still alive even though he was a full bloodied demon.

They were currently inside Kari's house sitting in various places, listening to Ukizo's every word. Sango and Miroku were sitting together, only a meter apart while Inuyasha was at the corner, sitting his usual way with his arms and legs crossed and his head bent. Everyone knew he was listening though, you can see his ears flicker towards the bat youkai's direction. Shippo and Kari were helping Kagome bandage him up while Kirara lay lazily in front of the bat demon, letting him stroke her golden fur.

Ukizo continued to stroke Kirara's fur, earning a very pleasurable purr from the neko demon. "He couldn't fly." He chuckled. "He may have been able to jump really high but he still couldn't fly."

Catching what he was saying, everyone nodded. Ukizo has told them everything he knew, nothing was held back. He even told them how pissed Tioka looked when he escaped. It was absolutely priceless. When Kagome, Shippo and Kari finished treating him, Ukizo stood up and stretched his muscles. He's been sitting for three hours straight and even he wasn't that patient.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked suddenly, having Inuyasha's ears flicker towards him. "What do you think would be the next course of action?"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Sango answered. "Do we continue to gather the shards or do we just outright go after Tioka?" she asked.

"I believe we should go after Tioka first." Kagome answered confidently. "He told me once he wanted the shards but I didn't hear or sense any real reason behind it. We should just go after him and search for the shards later. They can wait, can't they?"

"But we must collect the shards as soon as possible." Inuyasha butted in. "What if Tioka changes his mind and collects the remaining shards and blends it within the jewel he has now? His jewel will become even more powerful and the Shikon would be tainted beyond reason."

They all stared at Inuyasha, a slight shocked look on their faces. What Inuyasha said… did he just make sense? "He's right." Ukizo said positively. "Who knows what goes on inside Tioka's head. You must gather the shards first and then go after him. You'll have more power if you complete the Shikon."

Suddenly, Shippo groaned and all eyes turned to him in confusion. "This is like Naraku all over again!" he said tiredly. "Except this one is much worse. We don't have any leads…"

"Yeah we do." Kagome informed him. "We know where he's hiding out remember? We can always go there."

"He's probably gone by now," Miroku said. "He's not stupid. He probably figured that Ukizo told us already."

Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Then what do we do…?" Sango asked in a sigh and everyone else didn't respond in the slightest.

Moments ticked by with silence. Didn't they know where to start? No, they didn't. Didn't they know what their next move would be? No, they didn't. Didn't they know how to get rid of Tioka? No, they didn't. They were completely lost.

"ARG!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled, making everyone, except for Ukizo, to jump slightly. He stood up stubbornly and glared down at all of them. "Why are you thinking so hard about this? We just need to get up and go! We don't need a plan! We never did and we still got what we wanted. Pull yourselves together guys!" he growled at all of them.

It seemed like he was just releasing all his frustrations and stress at them but everyone knew he wasn't. He was being a leader and it worked. Everyone smiled appreciatively at him. "You know what, you're right." Kagome said as she, too, stood up. "We need to go. We've stayed at this village for long enough."

It was true, they have stayed here longer than usual and the group was getting fidgety and were itching to move and travel again. At the sound of leaving, Kirara's ears immediately perked up and she stood up, mewing in agreement. Following the neko's lead, everyone else stood up, even Ukizo although he needed a little help from Kagome.

"We'll set out today." Inuyasha said with a smile. When was the last time they saw him smile like that? They guessed that he missed the road too. They all did and they just realized that now. "Everybody, get ready. We'll leave in thirty minutes." And with that he went out and left everyone else to get ready.

And they did at record time. Boy, were they excited. The villager's protested though, saying that they had to help them out but Inuyasha quickly shut them up, giving them his famous glare. As they prepared to leave, Kari and Ukizo stood at the borders of the village.

"You guys aren't coming?" Kagome asked puzzled.

They shook their heads with a sad smile. "Even though I would do anything to come with you, I'm afraid, with these injuries, I'd only burden you." Ukizo said wisely. "I'll only keep you down. But I will catch up with you guys. I'll meet you up front,"

They nodded and turned to Kari, waiting for her explanation. Inuyasha didn't want her to come and he showed it freely. If she joined their group she'd keep them down all the time. She didn't know how to properly fight and she could barely defend herself. She'd just be a nuisance.

She knew this too. "I can't come with you guys because I won't be really useful." She said sadly. "And besides, my village needs me. I've been here almost all my life and I can't leave them now. Sorry." She apologized for no apparent reason.

They all smiled at her, Sango's being the brightest of all. "That's all right." Sango said warmly. "We just want to thank you. Without you then we would have never found all this out."

"But it was all my fault anyway." Kari said quietly. "If I didn't make friends with Toko then the village wouldn't be like this," she gestured at the repairing village. She bowed low suddenly. "Thank you for all your help. I am forever grateful." She said formally.

They all waved bye to the two as they set off. "Bye! We'll see you guys some time, alright?" Kagome yelled as they suddenly disappeared from view. Finally! They were out! Kagome smelt the clean fresh air and couldn't help but smile. It was like they were starting anew. She should be gloomy and anxious but she wasn't… well not at the moment anyway.

"Well, where are we going?" Miroku asked from behind the two in front (Inuyasha and Kagome of course!).

"We go where we normally go." Inuyasha replied without glancing back and continued walking. "We go anywhere the shard is."

"So we're back into searching for rumours." Sango mused. "I can't get enough of this." She said sarcastically but the effect was ruined by the smile on her face. It was great to be out.

As they continued to walk Kagome's thoughts were on songs. She started to hum but others didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she stopped mid-stride. What about her family? Wouldn't they be worried by now? She brushed it off and continued walking, the only person that noticed she stopped temporarily seemed to be Inuyasha.

"What's the matter?" he asked when she caught up.

"Nothing." She sighed. "Just thinking about my mum and Souta. I've been gone for a long time now but I think they can wait a little longer. They've waited for three months once. I'm sure they can wait this out."

Explanations were done and their walk continued in a comfortable silence. The skies were turning darker but it wasn't because it was almost night. It was raining season and they knew it was going to rain soon. They all got out their hats made out of straw and put them on except for Kagome. She just took out an umbrella and opened it just before the rain started to pelt them.

Of course, Inuyasha didn't use a hat or an umbrella. He continued walking as if it wasn't raining although the rain was soaking his clothes. Fortunately, Shippo was still small enough to perch on Kagome's shoulder so he wouldn't get wet as well.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called a little tiredly. There was a major de-javu going on right now. She remembered he did this all those years ago. "Come under my umbrella. Or if you want, I'll get another from my bag."

But he didn't stop walking and didn't even glance back. He was being stubborn, again. Some things never change. "Feh. I don't need one of them. Unlike you humans, I don't get sick very easily."

Kagome sighed. He was just frustrated. She knew he hated the rain. It always dampened his senses, making them like any normal human's. Kagome looked ahead and then to the muddle and flooding ground. When was Inuyasha's time again? Oh yeah, it's in a week isn't it? 'He must be pretty scared.' Kagome mused as they walked. 'Especially in this weather. Poor Inuyasha,'

As they continued to walk they failed to notice the scurrying sound in the bushes, following them. Occasionally, Kagome would look up and look at the direction where she heard the sound but she just thought she was being paranoid. At least, she hoped she was. There was a feeling at the back of her neck which she couldn't brush off. Secretly, Kagome giggled to herself. 'My spidy senses are tingling!' she entertained herself as she remembered the old Spiderman movie. How long was it since she last saw it? Probably a year or something. It was originally made in English so when it was dubbed to Japanese it wasn't very good. 'Why am I thinking about this again?'

_'Because you sense something following us,' _her conscience piped in. _'If I were you, well, if I were in control of this body, I'd tell the others about this.'_

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and confirmed that he didn't sense anything at all. She glanced behind her and found the same with Miroku, Sango and Kirara. "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo quietly asked her on her shoulder. He was quiet enough so that even Inuyasha couldn't hear. It wasn't really a great feat since the rain was loud enough as is.

"Do you sense that, Shippo?" Kagome asked warily with her eyes shifting backwards and forwards.

"Sense what?" Shippo asked puzzled. Since he was also a demon his senses weren't useful too. He was in the same position as Inuyasha except he wasn't scared. Shippo thought, as long as he was with these guys he was safe.

Kagome shook her head. It was just her. She was getting paranoid for no reason. Maybe the rain affected her too. "Forget it," she said throwing away the topic of conversation.

A few moments past by before Inuyasha stopped. Deep in thought, Kagome almost walked right into him but luckily she didn't. If she did then she'd be on the ground dirty and wet. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the three walked up to them.

"I get the feeling we've been watched." Inuyasha said lowly as he rested his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Can't you guys sense it?"

Kagome lifted her eyebrows. So Inuyasha did sense it after all? What's wrong with her? Before she could respond there were loud screeches and the scurrying of dozens of tiny footsteps, splashing on the puddles. Everyone's eyes turned to the sound and they were temporarily paralyzed by the scene.

Dozens, maybe even hundreds, of rats were staring at them, red eyes and black fur. What puzzled them most were that they weren't demons. They were just ordinary rats but they gave off a dangerous vibe. They just stood there, staring at the heroic group as the rain pelted down on them.

Miroku scanned them, trying to figure out their odd behaviour. Why were rats here out in the rain, the open? Didn't they like cold dark places like basements or something? They weren't youkai so that's probably why they didn't sense them earlier but the waves they had made Miroku do a double take. Why did he sense it earlier?

Suddenly something caught their attention. It was on the forehead of one really giant rat, probably the leader and this one was definitely a youkai in closer inspection. It hid its youki well then. On its forehead was the familiar symbol of a red circle, three stars and a moon behind it. Yep. Their suspicions were confirmed.

"Toko." Kagome breathed lowly. 'Oh no. What is she doing here? Is Tioka here too?' she thought fearfully. All the happiness she felt earlier disintegrated and she quickly pulled out her bow and notched and arrow.

But the moment she did the leader of the rats squealed and charged at them, his mini army following his lead. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. Oh gosh. Toko didn't need to put a spell on all of them. Just the leader! That clever little girl…

As they hurried towards them Kagome aimed carefully at the lead rat. If she could just kill it then his follower's would either run away or go nuts. The latter option was not what Kagome was wishing for. But because of the rain it made it harder for her to aim let alone see. The rat youkai seemed to have blended in with his army, making it impossible for them to find.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his transformed sword. "Wind Scar!" he yelled as he released the demonic power within the sword. The attack had made a pretty little trail, killing dozens of rats but they kept coming at them, drawing closer.

Kagome released her arrow but since these rats were ordinary the effect wasn't that great. She only killed two or three per shot. Sango was a little more effective as she threw her giant boomerang at them but since they were on pretty low ground, most escaped its path. If Miroku still had his hellhole this probably would have been easy but he didn't. When they got too close Miroku used his staff to fend them off but it didn't go very well either since the rats weren't demons.

The rats came closer and they reached Kagome's legs. She screamed and tried to kick at them but they kept coming and crawling up her leg. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled from her shoulder. "Kitsune bi!" he yelled and immediately his blue foxfire came and burned the rats that were trying to crawl up.

"Thanks, Shippo." Kagome said breathlessly and continued shooting the rats with her arrows. Again it didn't do much good and they were already at their feet. She used her oversized bag at times, crushing and flinging them off. It was quite disgusting really.

She felt little teeth and claws at her bare legs and she tried to kick them off again. Shippo used his kitsune bi again but it was tiring him out. Was there no end to this army of rats? Kagome scanned the hoard, trying to search for the leader. Wiping him out was the best option at the moment. "Shippo, I want you to use your foxfire around me while I try to find the one Toko's controlling." She instructed and immediately Shippo obeyed.

Once she was covered with Shippo's protected she notched an arrow and quickly tried to find the rat. Curse the rain! Inuyasha was fairing well but the rats wouldn't stop coming. He tried to get to Kagome but the rats crawled up his legs and starting scratching and biting. Even Miroku and Sango were having a hard time. The transformed Kirara was fairing well, kicking and clawing and using her teeth. Kagome wanted to smile but she didn't. Of course Kirara wouldn't have much trouble with rats. She was a cat.

There. A small glimmer of red caught her eye and she shot at it with purifying energy. Looks like fate was with her at that moment and she pierced the rat youkai through the head. The red symbol on his head faded away and he lay on the flooding ground lifeless.

Sensing their master's missing aura, the other rats began to panic and their attack became even more frenzied. Kagome felt Shippo's foxfire weakening and she glanced up worriedly at him. He was wearing out. "Don't worry Kagome." Shippo said with a determined frown. "I'll keep you safe."

Not a moment later did Shippo transform to his giant pink bubble and grabbed Kagome under her arms. He began lifting her up so that the rats wouldn't reach her. But the rats didn't want to lose their prey and jumped to get at her. They managed to tear at her shoe, effectively bringing it down. Kagome kicked as she was risen higher but she could tell Shippo was wearing out. Really, he was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared. How humiliating! Were they about to die by a couple of rats? Well, that was slightly under the numbers but still! The great Inuyasha beaten by rats? Normal rats?? No, he will not lose! He charged straight for Kagome, kicking off the rats that grasped their claws to his legs. Instead of using his long ranged attacks (like Wind Scar or Kaze no Kizu) he killed the rats by his blade.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled in concern as she felt herself lowering.

"K-Kagome…" Shippo wheezed out. "I-I can't hold m-much longer…" he informed her as he disappeared into a puff of smoke and returned to his normal form. Kagome found herself falling and she screamed loudly, hugging the exhausted Shippo to her chest.

She fell into the pool of rats and water not too gently and was immediately swarmed by them. "Kagome!!" all of her companions yelled as they tried to reach their drowning friend. Inuyasha reached her first, because he was the closest, and began to madly claw the rats off of her. His hand brushed the fabric of her clothes and his eyes widened. "Kagome!" he yelled with utter panic in his voice and gripped the material and pulled her out.

She was shivering with tiny claw marks all over her body. The arms that were protecting Shippo were scratched and bleeding, her clothes torn and ripped and her eyes watering. Her lip was bleeding, so was the rest of her face with numerous bites and claw marks. Her legs and back was worst off since her legs were exposed and bits of flesh were bitten or scratched off. When she fell to the ground the rats that were under her scratched and bit. In other words, she was a total mess.

Inuyasha felt his demon thrashing inside of him and Kagome tightly held the protected Shippo closer as he fought off the rats around them. But, unexpectedly, the rats had stopped attacking. Since they weren't moving as much, Inuyasha saw that most of the rats had Kagome's blood on their chins and claws and this drove Inuyasha madder.

The black rats started to retreat slowly, their red eyes never leaving out group. Miroku, Sango and Kirara joined the other three. They were all injured but not as bad as Kagome who could barely stand and Shippo who could barely remain conscious. When the last of the rats were finally gone silence absorbed the area with the rain pouring down silently.

No sooner did the small, witch child come out where the rats retreated. She didn't seem to mind getting wet from the rain. She just stared at the six with unusually sad eyes. "Sorry." She said loud enough for them to hear over the rain. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." it seemed as if she was only talking to Kagome. Her coloured eyes were staring straight at her and she seemed not to acknowledge anyone else. "Sometimes things get a little out of hand, you know?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha growled and took a step forward, leaving Sango to steady Kagome up. Inuyasha held his sword high threateningly towards the demon child. "Where is that bastard you call a brother?" he growled out at her. He was beyond angry at the moment. "Tell him to stop being a coward and face me!"

The girl stared at him blankly before answering. "Sorry but Big Brother already left." She replied.

Inuyasha stepped slowly towards her. "Toko, right?" he asked/growled. "Well, whatever your name is, I want you to tell your brother that we're coming for him." he snarled at her. "Was it his plan that you send those rats at us?"

Toko merely stared at him with wide eyes. "Um, he just told me to try and kill you," she pointed to Inuyasha, "And the rest of you if you interfere." She said meaning the rest. "Except for Kagome-nee-chan." She added with a large smile.

'Nee-san?' Inuyasha thought angrily. "OI! Don't you ever call her that, understand me?" he snapped. "Kagome is not your sister (that's what it means right?)! Nor do you know her well enough to become one!"

Toko looked hurt and glanced towards the beaten Kagome. "He's lying right?" Toko asked. "We can be sisters can't we?" her face saddened. She was so pale right now. Paler than usual because of the cold rain. "I'm really, really sorry that I let those bad rats hurt you. I didn't mean it, honest."

Kagome stared at her blankly, her breaths coming out as short pants. What was wrong with this girl? She seemed so sweet and childish but she's powerful and manipulative. Was she trying to lure them into a trap? Was she trying to have them trust her so that she can finish them off? What was this girl's real goal?

"Damn right you won't mean it." Inuyasha growled at her as he raised his sword above his head. "Child or not! You're going to die! Wind Scar!"

But before the attack could hit the little girl, a flying lizard like demon appeared and swooped her on top of it, dodging the attack. They watched as Toko began to fly away on the demon and wave at them with a smile on her face, her sadness now long gone. They all caught the red mark on the demon's head as the two slowly disappeared through the dark clouds and pelting rain.

Inuyasha ran back to Kagome and held her shoulders. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked in concern. 'Of course she isn't all right! Look at her!' he scowled himself.

Kagome looked up at him and barely nodded with a faint smile on her face. "I'll be fine." she said in a raspy voice. She was soaked to the bone but at least now her wounds were clean. She hoped with all her might that those rats weren't carrying decease or anything.

Sango seemed to read her mind because she suggested suddenly. "We have to stop and look at these wounds. They may be small but with so many, she could be infected with a virus or something."

Kagome looked up at her. "What about you guys?" she asked quietly.

"We only have a few scratches. We'll have to clean them out but we have to do you first. You're the worst off out of all of us." Sango replied sternly.

They found shelter under a very large and thick tree. It was still pouring but few raindrops made it through the green barrier the tree provided them. Kagome leaned on the trunk of the massive tree and sighed, releasing Shippo while doing so. He hopped off Kagome tiredly and hugged her tight. "Gomen." He said quietly and sleepily. "I didn't protect you…"

Kagome combed his golden hair and smiled warmly down at him. "You're wrong Shippo." She said gently. "Now go to sleep." She ordered softly and as usual, Shippo obeyed her wishes. Shippo was only mildly damaged. When they fell Kagome curled into a small ball keeping Shippo inside safe. It worked from what she saw.

Sango came to her with the medicine and buds from her time. Sango already knew what to do. After all these years Kagome had taught her how to use her futuristic objects and she knew almost as much as Kagome did. Of course, Kagome was still learning about medicine at school so her knowledge of it was growing.

Sango cleaned her quickly with the alcohol, careful not to put or spill too much. With every dab Kagome winced. It stung but it couldn't be helped. It was either this or suffer from infection. Almost her whole body was covered with scratches and the ones that were larger and bloodier, Sango put actual brown medicine on it before bandaging it up. Good thing Kagome had a lot of bandages in her bag.

When Sango was finally done with Kagome she treated her own wounds and then Miroku's. Of course, while she did, there were the expected yells and slaps that echoed loudly through the air. Kagome didn't know what happened next since she quietly slipped to the world of dreams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tioka sighed in frustration after hearing Toko's excuse. He tightened his grip around the child's waist and leaned further back into the tree. "Toko-chan, you need some practice." He murmured under his breath. "You need to learn how to control your powers more."

Toko pouted, puffing up her cheeks. "I said I was sorry!" Toko whined. "I didn't mean it! Honest!" she said truthfully.

Again, Tioka sighed and patted her head. "I know…" he whispered. He had seen the whole thing since he was there with her. At first, Tioka was so sure that the rats would have torn them limb from limb. Using the rats was Toko's idea of course. She was his little genius. Tioka wanted them to eat Inuyasha and his friends alive except for Kagome. He told Toko this and she did her best not to have the rats attacking her. She was temporarily successful.

What was unexpected though was when Kagome killed the lead rat. From then on Toko didn't have much control over them and they attacked whomever they wished. And so, when Kagome was submerged into the pool of rats Tioka felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't jump in and save her though, Inuyasha was right on that. But he was still angry that he didn't get to her sooner enough and he was also mad at Toko for losing her grip. When he saw her get pulled out the rats retreated by Toko's order and he went before she showed herself.

He sighed again. He wasn't mad at her now though. It was an accident. And plus, they were normal rats, except for one, and Toko didn't have much experience with them. Toko chants her spells on demons, giving them a mark on their forehead but when it came to normal creatures there was no mark and it was harder for Toko to control them. Why? Because in order for Toko to control something it has to have a mind and a very clear thought pattern. The rats didn't have much thought patterns and their minds were pretty small so her grip on them was slippery.

Anyway, enough of them. Tioka had to think up another plan to kill them. He wondered briefly though. The brothers were no longer together and therefore he couldn't kill them together. He wanted to kill them when the other is there to witness it. But how can he do that?

He pondered on the thought as Toko began fidgeting on his lap. "You know." She started. "Why can't Kagome-chan be my sister? I called her Kagome-nee-chan before but that big mean boy yelled at be because of it. Siblings are supposed to be together you know." She pouted.

Tioka nodded in agreement. She was right. Maybe she could provide the answer he was looking for. "And how do you suppose siblings can get together Toko-chan?" he asked.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully before her face brightened up with an idea. "They host a party!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Tioka chuckled, laughing at himself. How innocent Toko was and yet so guilty. Sometimes the child was a mystery even to him. He paused, an idea slowly forming in his mind. 'A party…' he thought as he began to smirk. "Yeah, Toko-chan." Tioka said with a cunning smile. "A party. A party with everyone invited."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Oooooo!!! Can you guess what Tioka's up to??

Tio: A party? What the hell am I thinking?

Kpika: NO IDEA!! But still, I think I have an idea in my mind of what you mean.

Kag: I have no idea but where's Inuyasha? Isn't school over right now?

Kpika: (o.o) Hmm… you're right… -glances around- Where is he?

Voice from a distance: KPIKA!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR UGLY LITTLE NECK!!! I'LL CRUSH IT INTO A MILLION TINY PIECES!!

Kpika: (O.O) Eep! I think that's him!

Inu: -pops out of no where with the most furious look on his face- YOU!!! -points at Kpika- YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!! -starts chasing her around-

Kpika: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kag: Welcome back Inuyasha, -smiles-

Ship: Yeah! Welcome!

Tio: I'd be lying if I said I was happy to see your face,

Inu: -ignores everyone but Kpika- You trickly little bitch! Come back here so I can beat the living shit out of you!!

Kpika: (O.O'') Glad to have you back too Inuyasha! -continues to run away from beyond angry dog demon- Oh gosh! Please don't hurt me!! -continues to run for dear life-

Inu: -runs like a maniac- Hurt you? Hurt you? I don't think I can do such a thing! -speeds up with a glare in his golden eyes- I won't hurt you, I'll freaking KILL you!!

Ship: (o.0) Umm… guys? He looks serious…

Kag: I know… and it's freaky.

Tio: Doesn't matter. -continues to eat popcorn as he watches-

Ship: -watches Kpika and Inu as they run around like idiots- Well… I guess I have to say this: please don't forget to review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! How was that?

Kag: Excellent! Oh wow, I haven't used that word for a LONG time!

Mr Burns: Excellent… -does his hand thingy-

Tio: What are you doing here? The Simpsons Disclaimer is over there. -points to the yellow theme right next to them.

MB: Oh? My, I do apologize. Cheerio! -leaves-

Kag: We don't own Mr Burns either. -shivers- who would want to? Anyway we'll see you next time! Kpika will update as soon as she can so don't get angry. BYE!!


	29. Kidnapped

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: -bows apologetically- So, so, so sorry about this late update! I hope you can find it in your heart to-

Inu: -strangles Kpika- You little bitch! -glares-

Kag: -gets club- How dare you dump us for this long?! -bashes Kpika with it-

Ship: -gets prodding stick- I wanted to eat darn it! -pokes-

Tio: -stares- I have no reason to bash you since I do not want to be apart of this story anyway.

Kpika: -uses her author power to hold everyone back- Jeez! I said I was sorry! Isn't that good enough for you impatient jerks?!

Kag: No! I bet you completely lost the plot now, did ya? -glares-

Kpika: … Um… I am under no obligation to answer that! I want my lawyer!

Inu: We'll kill that damn business prick first!

Kpika: Not if I 'accidentally' make you die! -looks to the readers- I do not own any Inuyasha characters except for my own… duh.

Tio: Enough of this. Get on to the hideous chapter already.

Kpika: And off you go!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I am not scared damn it!"

"Oh yes you are! We all know! Stop whining already and let's set up camp!"

"But there's a little bit more sunlight! We could go further!"

"Oh, yeah, like a couple of meters? Give it up, Inuyasha! We can't travel at night anyway with your state!"

Finally settling their little bickering, they set up camp in a small yet guard plain surrounded my forest trees. It was the night of the full moon. Inuyasha was human. You get the giff. Kagome sighed as she unrolled her sleeping bag and laid it across the grassy field. It was true, the sun hasn't fully settled yet but they didn't want to take chances. So far, Inuyasha was still the loud, annoying, temperamental hanyou he was. Kagome just wanted a nice, quiet rest. Was that so much to ask for? Apparently, yes.

They made a small fire in the middle just as the sun had fully set and Inuyasha reverted to his human form. "Damn!" he cursed expressively, his violet eyes glaring at his black hair and short nails. "I hate this so much." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, quite whining, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped at him. "What are you, like 200 years old? Shouldn't you be used to this by now?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and Feh'd. Kagome sighed in relief, she didn't want to continue a further argument. She turned to Sango and smiled at her knowingly. "I did spy a hot spring further up. Care to join me?"

Sango gave her a grave expression. "Iie, Kagome," she said playfully. "I would just love it if I stayed with these lovely men rather then spend time with you in the gorgeous hot springs." She said sarcastically.

Kagome giggled but Miroku just smirked, a lecherous look in his eyes. "My, has the dear Sango fallen in love with me so greatly that she refuses to leave my side?" he clutched his heart. "Dear Sango! I would be honoured if you stayed by my said day and night." He said suggestively.

Too bad his smirk vanished when Sango hit him over the head with a random rock. Kagome laughed at this and at Sango's large blush. She went to her bag and got out her shampoo, conditioner and soap. She and Sango left the camp bringing their towels and weapons with them. But before they could get far someone called out to them.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Who said you could go take a bath?" Inuyasha yelled. He was clearly agitated.

Kagome glanced back and gave him a glare. "Just because this is your human night doesn't mean that we can't go clean ourselves up." She said sharply. "Besides, can't you see that Sango and I have weapons? We'll be all right." She said reassuringly before the two headed out again.

Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha stared after them. He hated it when he was human, damn it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru stared down at the hawk demon with the bored look on his face. What in the seven hells was it trying to do? It was talking to him without a pause and it also seemed without a care. "Demon." Sesshomaru interrupted impatiently, stopped the hawk from continuing. "I do not know the reason for you to just randomly appear and talk my head off but I do wish for you to shut up." He said rather OOC-ish. Did he inherit his slight rudeness and impatience from Kagome? Most likely.

The hawk stared up at him with beady eyes. "But I was talking about my life story!" he squawked as his eyes seemed to tear up. "I-I thought the demon lord would care that my family died because of poisonous mushrooms that they tried to make soup out of!" he cried loudly.

It was enough to make Sesshomaru cringe at the screech. He reached forward and grabbed the youkai by its long neck. This demon had sprouted out from the gates of hell and has been talking to him nonstop. That little beak of it kept on opening and closing and opening and closing and Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin. "Listen, you despicable little bird." He said coldly. "I do not have time to listen to your nonsense. I demand to know why you wanted to speak to me." he growled.

The hawk's black, beady eyes stared at him for awhile before they blinked in realization. "Oh! Yeah! Now I remember!" he beamed at the lord. He didn't seem to mind that he was practically choking him. He was that dumb. "So my little sister got into a big fight with bear youkai. She said it was because the bastard had stolen one of her baby feathers but the family found out that the bear didn't steal the feather at all. It turned out that the real youkai that took my sister's feather was a rat demon who used it as a napkin. So from then on, we-"

Sesshomaru's hold tightened on the youkai so much that his words were cut off. He was starting to get really pissed at the moment and this guy was one word away from getting his head cut clean off. "Tell me something of importance unless you want to die," he said icily. "And if it turned out you had nothing of importance to say at all, I will kill you at this same minute."

The hawk seemed to daze out for a moment and Sesshomaru noticed the small, red marking on its forehead slightly glow. At first, he found this mark intriguing but the demon just said it was a special trait. He didn't smell any sort of deceit on him so he didn't question it further. It was odd though. A small red circle with three stars and a moon in the background.

For some odd reason the hawk didn't answer him and Sesshomaru had just about enough of this. He tightened his hold on its neck, having every intention of squeezing it until it crushed. But then something stopped him. The bird youkai's beak seemed to turn into a snarl as its black eyes stared straight at him with a very satisfied and defined look in them. Not even a second went by before Sesshomaru noticed that the mark on its forehead disappeared.

The hawk's eyes then turned perplexed and frightened as it struggled in Sesshomaru's hold. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!" it squawked loudly in surprise as it tried to claw its way from his hold. "W-What is happening? H-How did I-I get here?" it stuttered.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in personality. He always wondered why this demon approached him with such confidence and chatted away like he was actually important. It didn't know fear then, its eyes showed defiance and sometimes mock laughter. Why did he change now?

He didn't listen to anymore of the demon's stuttering however as he quickly crushed the hawk's neck, sinking his demon poison within it and quickly threw it aside like the garbage he was. Something very strange had just occurred. It almost seemed as if the demon had changed places, was possessed by a higher, more powerful foe.

He wondered what it was about though. Someone out there was scheming something and he was sure it was Tioka. 'But.' He thought. 'I do not remember him having control of demons like his father had.' (he hasn't met Toko, remember?) So how could he have possibly controlled that demon? And what about that mark on its forehead?

Sesshomaru almost released a sigh. Either way, this bothersome demon had just delayed him from getting back to his castle with Rin and Jarken. Something, sort of like instinct and probably was, spiked through him as he felt himself bristle. How long had he been forced to listen to that demon? Half an hour? Maybe a little bit more? It was unlikely for Sesshomaru to lose track of time like that. He was delayed. He was delayed in getting to his castle. But why?

With lightening speed, Sesshomaru made his way towards his castle, which were only a few minutes away. He had been delayed intentionally meaning that stupid hawk was some sort of distraction or delusion. He needed to get to his castle quickly. There must have been a reason why he was purposely kept back. One thing was for sure though: however did this would certainly pay. No one tricks Sesshomaru, or even _tries_ to, and gets away with it. He quickly sped forward, the sun rising from the horizon signaling dawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sighed with utter bliss as she slipped into the hot, steaming, natural pool. How long has she felt this sensation? It felt like forever! Sango quietly slipped in next to her with a similar content look on her face. The warm water was relaxing, soothing all their stressed muscles and tense shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the edge, just sitting there and basking in the heaven she was in.

"I can't believe we've been traveling for so long without having one of these." She murmured happily. "Seriously, this never felt so good!"

Sango chuckled next to her. "Can't say I didn't miss it or else it would've been a lie." She sighed. "If someone were to kill me now I'd still die happily." she joked.

Kagome giggled by her side. "Don't say that or else it could come true!" she joked. "A perverted mole youkai might come running through the bushes wanting to eat us for dinner." She laughed.

Sango laughed with her and the two were enveloped in comfortable silence as they relaxed in the heavenly pool. A few minutes went by in utter silence. They didn't bother to use Kagome's futuristic goop yet since they were too tired all of a sudden.

Silence. Silence. Kagome could actually fall asleep then and there. Probably would have if she didn't hear Sango's whispers. "Kagome." she said hastily, an urgent tone in her voice.

Said miko looked up and glanced at Sango with glazed eyes. Damn it, she was sleepy! "Hm?" Kagome acknowledged.

Sango lifted herself up and wrapped a towel around her. Kagome watched her with confused eyes as she changed into her usual kimono and hoisted up her large boomerang. Sango's dark brown eyes glanced at her and she jerked her head sideways, signaling for her to get out as well.

Feeling a little bit left out Kagome did was she was told and got out with the towel wrapped around her. "Sango, what are you-"

She was cut off by Sango's small hiss. "I sense a demon." she said seriously as she scanned the area with her weapon held high. She hadn't dried herself properly and she was getting her clothes slightly soaked. Her long brown hair fell freely behind her, making dark spots on the ground where the water dripped.

Kagome had just put on her clothes on before she gave Sango a still-in-the-blue look. "What are you-"

Again Kagome was interrupted but this time by a loud squawk as she was lifted into the air by her clothes. "Aii!" she yelled as she floated up in the air. 'I always wanted to fly but I don't want to know!' she thought to herself.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she eyed the large eagle-like demon that was currently lifting Kagome into the air. She pulled her bone back and glared heatedly at it. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled before she threw said object.

The aim was on target as the boomerang hit the large youkai, making it drop Kagome onto the ground. Luckily, Kagome wasn't that high up and was able to survive the impact without getting any serious injuries. The eagle youkai glared down at Sango as she successfully caught the weapon one-handed.

It squawked again and went down, this time its target was Sango. "Oh no you don't." Sango hissed as she threw her boomerang once more. It effectively cut the demon in half and she caught it skillfully.

Kagome stood up with shaky legs and grabbed her bow and arrows. "What the heck was that-"

And yet, she was interrupted once more as she felt a snake like thing wrap around her ankles. She stared down at it startled and saw it wasn't just one snake youkai but dozens of them combined into one large organism. Kagome repelled the urge to gag. She swiftly turned around and shot that arrow directly into the snake that had a hold of her ankles. It hissed violently before it turned into ashes with the purification energy.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled again as she threw her boomerang towards the massive pile.

Kagome notched another arrow quickly and shot it towards the small hoard as well, both attacks reaching their target at the exact same time. At the moment of impact, it died. Sango caught her boomerang once more and both she and Kagome smiled at their small victory.

But then, Sango's smile was erased as she saw yet another bird youkai swooping down on them, towards the unaware Kagome. Panicking, Sango ran towards her friend and pushed her roughly away so that instead of the bird youkai grabbing Kagome, it grabbed Sango instead.

"Sango!" Kagome shrieked loudly as she notched another arrow. At the moment of impact, Sango had dropped her weapon and was now thrashing wildly within the bird's hold although it didn't seem to have much use. She aimed at it carefully and shot with all the might she had.

But the youkai seemed to predict this and dodged the arrow by gliding slightly to the left. "Kagome! Sango!" masculine noises were heard as they neared the distressed miko who fumbled with yet another arrow. The two males burst into the clearing but they were too late as they watched Sango being carried away from them.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled with tears crusading down her cheeks. She shot again but the target was too far away now and the arrow fell uselessly to the ground in a weak arch. When Sango was no longer visible Kagome erupted in tears.

She hastily turned around and faced the three people. "Come on!" she yelled through muffled tears. "We've got to rescue her!"

Kirara then walked in with Kagome's bag and she quickly put the towels, shampoo and all that stuff inside, her vision blurred by tears. "Let's go!" Miroku said loudly and impatiently. He sounded angry. Very angry. His usually calm demeanor had slipped away and he looked like Inuyasha when Kagome was kidnapped. "Kirara!"

Immediately, Kirara turned into her large demon form and Miroku hopped on. "Go, Kirara! Go quickly and chase after Sango!" Miroku yelled furiously and the neko roared loudly. Her mistress was missing. She was not at all happy. She leapt into the sky followed by Kagome and Inuyasha since Shippo was with Miroku. They ended up running after them since Inuyasha was human tonight. They barely kept up with Kirara's speed. 'We're coming for you Sango.' Kagome swore inwardly as she wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong in order to rescue her friend. "Please be okay by then!'

At front, Kirara was flying like never before. Inuyasha couldn't get in front of her even if he was hanyou. Her master was kidnapped and she was downright furious! It wasn't all that different with Miroku either. His hands were tightly gripping Kirara's golden fur, his eyes set hard in front of him. Sango, the woman he loved slipped away from his grasp. Why couldn't they have arrive their sooner? Why couldn't he look after her like he wanted to? Why couldn't he keep her safe?

His violet eyes seemed to be alive with fire as Kirara continued to follow the scent of the tajiya. 'Don't worry, Sango.' Miroku thought. He inwardly cursed at the speed the kidnapper was going at. He couldn't even see it anymore! 'We'll get you back. I'll kill the demon who took you away from me!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango struggled against the youkai's hold but its claws were hard like steel. It had a tight grip on her shoulder and it was painfully digging into her skin. She glared with menace at the demon above her as she thrashed and kicked. "Let go of me you bastard!" she swore with such venom in her voice that the youkai visibly stiffened.

But then it started to let out a low-pitched chuckle and it was Sango's turn to stiffen. "I wasn't meant to take you." It said truthfully, a slightly frightened ting to its voice. "Master wanted me to kidnap that miko but returning with one of her friends is good enough." He sounded hopeful, as if he doubted what he said. "Too bad I had to leave with you. That devious wench would have purified me to ashes."

Sango eyes widened. They wanted to take Kagome? Why? "Tell me who you work for!" she yelled.

The eagle looked down and its hollow beady eyes stared confidently and, albeit, a little bit cockily too. "Now is not the time for you to be taking orders, wench." it smirked. "I can drop you right now and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll live to see the start of this day."

Sango looked down and gulped. It was right. They were really high up and it would be fatal if she fell from this height. "You wouldn't drop me." she hissed at the demon with only slight fear escaping her tone. "Like you said, your master would be very angry with you for not taking the right person. Who knows how angry he would be if you turned up empty handed."

"Who said you had to be alive?" it smirked without looking down. "As long as your friends follow you then the plan is set."

Her eyes widened. "What plan?" she shouted.

Again the eagle youkai released a low chuckle. "I do not know of the entire plan but I do know that you are the lure, the bait. It would have been that other wench but be happy with what you got, eh?" it squawked.

Sango glared daggers into the feathery bird although she knew she couldn't do anything. She had no idea where they were going. All she knew that they were getting further and further away from her friends. For some odd reason this eagle demon could fly faster than Kirara. It could even talk intelligently. Sango had heard that most eagle demons were silent or mute and only talked when needed. This thing seemed to talk freely and open-minded. Its powers were enhanced and also his verbal activities. She wondered if this thing had a shard. Kagome didn't seem to see anything so she doubted against it.

But how could her friends help her? Inuyasha was human and far slower. Kirara couldn't hold all three full-grown people and a little fox demon. She'd wear her energy out before they even found her. Did that mean Inuyasha and Kagome were running? Miroku would most likely be with Kirara and be in the lead with Shippo.

That didn't help her though. They shouldn't separate like that. But then, Sango also knew that they would have no chance in catching up to her and therefore were forced to stop and wait for the others. They would need to start their search tomorrow at dawn when Inuyasha would revert back to his hanyou self. Sango knew for a fact that Inuyasha had a better nose then Kirara so he would still be able to scent her out.

Sango glared angrily at him. She wanted at least one answer. One teeny little answer. "Who is your master, demon?" she asked/hissed. She had no idea where they were going. It seemed they were going to some sort of forest not far from here. She's never been there before and her group has never seen nor visited it before. In the center of the vast forest was a small circle in the middle. It was like a small plain except there were towers of rocks or something rising above it. At the top was a small shrine or temple. Sango didn't know which but she hardly cared. They were basically the same anyway. Why were they going to what seemed like holy grounds?

Again the thing chuckled deeply. Its black eyes glinted in excitement and anticipation as they neared their destination. "You'll find out soon enough." Was his oh-so helpful reply.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miroku almost cried out with stress when he and Kirara couldn't see the youkai anymore, much less Sango. He was trembling from head to toe with the unshed anger he was keeping in. He glared straight ahead and knew that their chase was lost. Kirara's nose was not as good as Inuyasha's. The slowed down and, reluctantly, Kirara descended to the earth.

Once they hit solid ground Miroku slid off Kirara wordlessly as he glared at the ground with clenched fists at his side. Why had they kidnapped Sango? Who was that blasted demon? Was he ordered to go and take her or was of its own free will?

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't caught up to them yet with their human speed. Shippo was silently sitting on the ground, watching Miroku tremble wordlessly. Kirara had transformed into her miniature form in defeat, her head hung low and her two tails drooping.

Why couldn't Miroku protect the one he loved? At the end of all this. At the very end of all this destruction, Miroku had promised himself to Sango and she agreed willingly, without his persuasions. But they couldn't do that now and their very future together was at stake. Sango had been taken away from him and he didn't know what to do. They had to wait until dawn before they could give chase. Curse their luck!

Miroku slumped down with his hands on his head. Why couldn't he protect her? It was ironic in a way. He thought he was doing good by not peeping at them this time. It turned out have the opposite effect. If he had peeked them maybe, just maybe, he could have saved Sango. So much for being a gentlemen.

Shippo was suddenly by his side, tugging at his sleeve. Miroku just wanted to be alone at this moment but he couldn't just snap at him. No, he liked to call himself patient and calm. He would not let out his frustrations and anger on Shippo.

"Listen, Miroku." Shippo started even though Miroku hadn't even faced him yet. "You shouldn't take it so hard on yourself. You shouldn't blame yourself because it isn't really your fault." He said softly.

Slowly, so very slowly, Miroku turned his head to look at the kitsune. He had known Shippo for years now and has considered him as a very good friend, maybe even a little brother. But they never had this one to one moments before. Sure, Kirara was still here but she seemed to be swallowed by her own miseries. They've never really shared special moments with each other (if they did in the manga then I probably haven't read it or I just forgot. So sorry!) and exchanged meaningful words. Were they about to have one now?

"But I wasn't there, Shippo." Miroku replied softly. His eyes weren't the usual ones Shippo had gazed into before. They were solemn, almost grave. It was as if something special had been torn apart from him. It was probably true too. "I didn't come in time when I heard them scream."

"Hey, I was with you, remember?" Shippo started. "If coming there late was your fault then it was Inuyasha's and my fault too. You're only human but I'm a demon. I should have heard it sooner then you guys."

Painfully slowly, a small smile graced Miroku's lips. The kit was trying to cheer him up. His emerald eyes were glistening with determination and slight fear but they also seemed to glare at him. At this moment, Shippo looked a bit like Inuyasha in his defiance.

"And besides," he continued. "Sango's a tough person. Probably the toughest girl I know. Give her some credit will you? She won't have herself killed by some lousy bird." He smiled.

Miroku smiled too and for some odd reason, he was reminded by Inuyasha when Shippo said those words. It was what Miroku thought Inuyasha would have told him if he were here in Shippo's place. He saw how foolish it was for him to think that Sango had been torn away from him. She was tougher than anyone gave her credit for. She'd live. Heck, all those years ago, Sango told them that she sprouted from a grave when people thought she was dead. If that wasn't a strong will to live then Miroku didn't know what was.

He patted Shippo's head fondly and almost laughed at the small snarl on the boy's lips. "You know what?" Miroku asked cheerfully. "You and Inuyasha are more alike then you guys think. You could be him only smaller you know?"

Instead of offending Shippo, he actually looked shocked and then embarrassed. He didn't deny it at all. He wanted to become like Inuyasha anyhow. He was always so strong and brave and Shippo wanted to be like that too. He didn't want to have his personality though (since it kept upsetting Kagome). He liked being himself. He just wanted to be as strong as Inuyasha one day. Call it a little kid looking up to his role model or something.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps were coming towards them. Miroku was instantly on his feet, his staff out ready to defend the neko and kitsune. But Shippo knew better and his face broke into a wide smile. "It's Kagome and Inuyasha!" he cried.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at him, not really believing it. But he did once he heard their familiar, bickering voices.

"What?! Who are you calling slow? I'm only a few steps behind you!"

"Feh! You need to exercise more! If you were really fit you would be keeping up with me!"

"I AM keeping up with you, your arrogant prick!"

"Who are you calling arrogant?!"

"Who else would you think fits under that description?!"

"You!"

"Ha! Now you're just making excuses!"

"Shut up, human!"

"You're human too your forgetful jerk!"

"Feh!"

And it seemed to revolve around there before they reached their three companions, all of them possessing a large sweat drop over their heads. Both newly arrived people stared at them and blinked twice. "WHAT?!" they said in union, getting slightly annoyed by their disapproving stares.

It was Kagome who first snapped out of it and felt her heart rate quicken. "Where's Sango?" she asked in a very frightened and worried voice.

Miroku wanted to look at the ground but he held his head up high. "We couldn't catch up to them." he said plainly, expressionlessly. And did I tell you, it freaked the heck out of Kagome. "The demon who took her was going to fast for Kirara to follow. We need to wait until Inuyasha becomes hanyou again before we continue our search."

Kagome didn't allow herself to cry. She would not be the only one despairing about this. With a determined stare Kagome nodded in acceptance. "Fine with us." She said. "We'll have to wait until dawn before we head out. We might as well rest for now."

Everyone nodded. Inuyasha dropped Sango's boomerang onto the ground. Kirara had already dropped Kagome's bag when she transformed into her tiny stage. Everyone sat around in a small circle, not bothering to make a fire at the moment. Something clicked in Kagome's mind. "What did you guys do to the fire in our last spot?" she asked. She didn't want a bush fire spreading through the forest. The idea didn't appeal to her for some odd reason.

"We put it out when we heard you two scream," Inuyasha filled in.

"What exactly happened, Kagome?" Miroku asked politely yet there was a nervous spark in his eyes.

"Well," Kagome said slowly, trying to remember what **exactly** happened. "Me and Sango were talking a bath right? Well, all of a sudden Sango got out and put her clothes on. She told me to get out and do the same and so naturally I obeyed. She was all jumpy and such and it made me all jumpy and such too." She said. "She said she sensed a demon and I was about to ask her what but then I was suddenly lifted up into a sky by a large bird. It was probably youkai though."

"So that was the scream we heard." Inuyasha said absently, his fists curling at his side.

Kagome nodded and continued, not noticing. "When I was still in the sky Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the demon and it let me go. I wasn't that high up anyway so I landed with only a couple of bruises." She said as she rubbed her sore arms and stomach. Dark purple bruises were already appearing. "When I stood up again the bird was coming towards Sango. She killed it just like that." she said proudly. "But then a snake like thingy grabbed my ankle and both me and Sango finished it off with our weapons."

"But…" Miroku trailed.

"But when we thought it was all safe Sango shoved me for some reason. I then saw Sango get carried away by yet another bird." She felt her eyes filling up. "She saved me guys. If she hadn't moved me I would've been the one who was taken away."

"It's not your fault Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger rising. He was angrier at himself though. He wasn't there to protect her… again. But then he was also grateful to Sango for looking after her. If she hadn't moved Kagome Inuyasha would have blamed himself even more. "I believe its that blasted bird's fault! That's why were going to hunt it at dawn and kill it!" he growled.

"But who would do this?" Kagome asked. "It's not like that eagle demon would eat her… would it?" she asked fearfully.

Miroku shook his head. "No. Eagle demons wouldn't eat humans unless desperate. From what I saw, that demon was pretty healthy."

"But why did they want to take Kagome?" Shippo asked. "They all seemed to try and specifically kidnap her. Sango just got in their way."

Miroku felt a swelling pride when he said that although he had no idea why. "Then someone must have sent them out to get her." Inuyasha growled. "And I know exactly who would want to do that."

"Tioka." Everyone said in union.

"But why?" Miroku asked. "His main goal was to kill the people who killed his father. He wanted to kill you," -nodding to Inuyasha- "And Sesshomaru. Did he find out that Kagome also had something to do with Naraku's demise?"

"He wouldn't kill her." Inuyasha said darkly, a dangerous tint in his violet eyes. "He wants her like Onigumo wanted Kikyo. Except, for some odd reason, Tioka wants Kagome even more and not just for her body."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, her face flushed with pure embarrassment. "Did you somehow forget I was right here next to you?" she yelled angrily.

Inuyasha ignored her. "He wants to make her his mate. He wouldn't want a dead bitch to be with forever would he?" he asked gravely.

"Hey!" Kagome interjected again. "Man, if I could sit you right now I would!" she growled in a very Inuyasha-like way.

Inuyasha ignored her again. "And it's like what Ukizo said. Tioka already knows Kagome's involvement with Naraku's death. He just wanted Kagome to forget us remember? Maybe that was the reason why Tioka wanted to kidnap her."

"To steal away her memories?" Miroku asked puzzled. "I wonder how he'd do that to Kagome…"

"Hello!" Kagome yelled angrily as she glared at the two. "Did I somehow turn invisible?! Or are you two just deaf?!" she screamed.

Ignoring her like always, Inuyasha continued. "So that's why he wanted to kidnap Kagome. Too bad he's got the wrong girl. He's going to have to face a very angry group when he wakes up in the morning." He said threateningly, deathly serious. "He's also going to pay for even trying to make Kagome his."

Suddenly, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's ears towards her and screamed in his ear. "Stop talking as if I wasn't here!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

Finally taking notice of her, Inuyasha jerked back and covered his ringing ears. "What was that for, bitch?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Kagome glared at him until he shrunk back and made a sour face. She put her head down on her sleeping bag and turned her backs to him. She pulled the sleeping bag over her and decided to just ignore Inuyasha instead.

"Oi! I was talking to you, wench! Don't just ignore me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

But that just was what Kagome did. They thought they knew what Tioka was planning. Too bad they were deathly wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(I was going to end here but I decided to continue it as a present for updating so late)

Sango was roughly thrown into the shrine she had seen earlier. Her hands and ankles were bound and she could hardly see anything in the dim light. Sango cursed loudly and wondered if anybody heard her from outside. Surely someone would be on guard.

She had tried to knock down the door with her body but it was pretty hard wood. She didn't have any weapons with her either. Some perverted demons had patted her down. They didn't leave her alone without bleeding noses and a few bruises that would clearly show in the morning.

After what seemed like hours she had given up and leaned against the wall at the far end of the wall. She still didn't know who the heck was the mastermind of all this but she was as sure as hell going to find out. And when she did there really will be hell to pay.

When she was getting slightly drowsy from her sleepless night, Sango realized it was almost dawn. So that was how long she'd been kept in here? About ten hours or so? The soft sunlight seeped into the gaps and windows of the small shrine. She was really sleepy but she wouldn't sleep on enemy grounds.

Suddenly the door was swung open and another figure was thrown inside. They closed the door afterwards and when Sango was sure that they were out of hearing range, she approached the figure warily.

It was a child. A little girl. For some reason she somewhat recognized her. She crawled over to her, still bound, and lightly rolled her to her back. When she did she let out a small gasp. She really did recognize this girl before! Sometimes she would see her with Sesshomaru. "Hey." She said in a small whisper. "You all right?"

The girl opened her eyes and Sango was surprised at how much she and Kagome looked alike. "W-Where am I?" she stuttered.

Sango helped her sit up although she wasn't much help bounded. "I have no idea." She said truthfully. "I was taken hostage too. What's your name? Mine's Sango." She said with a tired smile.

She hesitated for a moment before answering in a slightly frightened voice. "Rin." She said. "Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?" she asked frightened.

Sango shook her head. So she was the girl who traveled with the lord. What was she again? Oh yeah, his human ward. "How did you get here?" she asked carefully.

"I was just sleeping and waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to come back." She explained. "But then these large birdies took me away before he returned and I ended up here. He was supposed to come home this morning too,"

Sango soothed the distressed child. What was happening? Why did someone kidnap a person under Sesshomaru's protection? He would certainly be coming for her. Then it hit her. What that eagle demon said. It said that she was some kind of lure, a bait. It was obvious she was too. Then something clicked in her mind.

The door swung open and a dark silhouette was what she could see. Slowly, her vision returned and she could see the person who caused all this trouble for them. Tioka stood in the doorway with his fangs visible as he smirked. "Sango. Hey. Pleasant to see you here." He said smoothly. "I would have preferred it if Kagome was here but you can't be too greedy now, can you?" he smirked.

Sango glared at him angrily as Rin seemed to move closer to her. "I know your plan you little-" she was reminded by the child and just snarled at him.

Tioka gave a chuckle and stared darkly at her. "Really?" he smiled evilly. He seemed to inherit that trait from his father. "Well, don't worry. Soon Inuyasha and his friends would come. Not to mention Sesshomaru. It'll be nice, having the family back together." His orange eyes shone at her, glinting with suppressed excitement. "It'll be like a party and everyone's invited. I'll guarantee you it'll be a hit." He laughed as he closed the door, enveloping Sango and Rin in darkness once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: All right, that's it for this chapter!

Tio: So my plan was to lure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to me because I was too lazy to go after them myself?

Kpika: YEP

Tio: … -shrugs- Whatever floats your boat.

Kag: Alright, I didn't really like this chapter at all! Why was I interrupted so many times at the beginning (The scene with Sango) and why was I being ignored at the end?! (the scene with Inuyasha)

Kpika: -shrugs- It just seemed funny at the time.

Ship: It's funny NOW

Kag: Oh shut up all of you!

Kpika: -looks around- Just realized, where the heck is Inuyasha?

Tio: He's buying us something call hot-dogs. He said they were really good.

Kag: (o.0) I thought he was horrified of them.

Tio: -shrugs- Changed his mind I guess. Maybe he did like it after all.

Kpika: Weird….

Ship: Anyway don't forget to review! Reviews make the lazy author type faster!

Kag: That's right! Okay, we'll see you guys later!

Kpika: Yeah! I can just feel this story coming to an end, can't you? Okay, we'll go now. Don't forget to review! BYE


	30. The battle's On

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update! Christmas holidays you know? Busy, busy, busy! And I hope everyone had a great Christmas too and got what they wanted for presents:)

Kag: I got a funny t-shirt!

Shippo: I got Pokey!

Tio: I got carrots…

Kpika: I got lots of things!

Inu: I got a freaking dog bone. What the hell kind of present is that?

Kpika: Oh! And I did start a short Christmas fic if anyone's interested! It's only going to be four chapters so might as well read it right? It's humour/romance so I hope you guys like it if you chose to read it!

Inu: Feh.

Kag: Thanks for taking up the space, dog-boy

Tio: Yeah. If you have nothing intelligent to say then might as well not say it at all.

Inu: Why you-!

Kpika: Calm down Inuyasha! -rolls eyes- I thought that you going to school might have earned you manners. Guess not…

Inu: Feh.

Kag: Stop it!

Ship: Thanks to all who reviewed folks! Really appreciate it! Now onto the next chapter!

Inu: Feh.

Kag: INUYASHA!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They were almost there. Gosh this was going so darn slow. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back along with Shippo and Miroku was riding the raging Kirara once more. They had immediately set off at dawn when Inuyasha returned to his hanyou form. His senses were better than Kirara's although he was only half. It was weird. If he were a full demon then he'll really be trouble, right?

But it isn't the time to think such thoughts. Miroku was so serious this morning that he didn't even do anything perverted. Probably because Kagome was the only girl there and if he tried to make a move on her Inuyasha would probably have his arm. Naturally, his arm was frightened at the thought of being disconnected.

Kagome was also worried too. They had been traveling for three years remember? They couldn't be separated now, they couldn't die here when their last quest was so recently completed. It was odd, though. It was usually she who got kidnapped. Now that she saw how her companions reacted to a kidnapping she wondered if they acted this worried when she was gone too.

"Are we almost there, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while talking over the wind. He was impatient lately. Who could blame him? They all were.

"For the hundredth time, no!" Inuyasha yelled equally as impatient. He'd asked that seven freaking times now and he was getting hella annoyed. "Jeez, Miroku. We haven't been traveling for thirty minutes yet! How could be close to her?" he snapped.

"How far do you think she is?" Kagome asked when she saw Miroku's eyes narrow at the hanyou. If she could avoid another pointless battle then so be it. "That demon that kidnapped her didn't have any jewel shards so I guess that was it's natural speed." She said in slight awe. "That's pretty fast…"

"Feh." Replied the hanyou. "From the way Sango's scent is right now, I think we're an hour away from her, at least."

"That's pretty far…" Shippo mumbled in doubt.

Kagome shook her head slightly. "The demon had all night to take Sango away," she pointed out. "And Inuyasha might be the same speed as the demon, maybe even faster so he can't be that far away."

"Point taken." Miroku said under his breath. But why did they have to journey for so long? Every minute counted. In fact, in just thirty seconds, Sango could be dead.

"No." Kagome suddenly yelled, breaking him from his train of thought. He looked beside him and found Kagome glaring at him. He did a double take. He didn't do anything perverted while he was thinking was he? "Don't give me that look." She snapped. "I know what you were thinking and that won't happen. Sango will live, you made a promise before we set off in this quest right? Neither of you will die nor be separated. You better not have any doubts about that, Miroku." she warned.

Miroku smiled in gratefulness at her. "Thank you, Kagome-sama." He said truthfully as he was filled with refined hope and determination. He has said it many times and he will say it again. "I love Sango." He said under his breath so only the hanyou could hear it.

Inuyasha only glanced at him once before he stared forwards and ran faster. They had to save Sango. Not only because she was their companion, but for Miroku. If one of them were missing then they weren't really a team. It's like that saying Kagome kept on saying: All for one and one for all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru sped through the forest, trailing Rin's scent. There was another scent too but he couldn't distinguish it. It was a demon's and yet, it wasn't. It was a lowly demon's scent but it was somehow fixed. He had arrived at his castle only to have Jaken report to him that Rin was missing. Didn't he, Sesshomaru, order that toad youkai to look after her?

Jaken had said he had and defended the girl as best as he could but it wasn't enough. He had told him that the demon that kidnapped Rin was a bird youkai, maybe a crow, with a red marking at its forehead. Maybe it was that same marking Sesshomaru saw on that other, very annoying youkai that had delayed him. 'So it was a distraction.' Sesshomaru though, suppressing his growing anger. 'What fool will be so stupid enough to steal something of my possession?'

The demon lord figured that the two demons were just puppets of a greater master. If it was just a simple giant crow demon as Jaken supplied then he would have defeated it easily without his help. Jaken was not weak. He could be pretty strong if he wanted to and had the backbone to do it.

'But what is their purpose?' Sesshomaru wondered. The first suspect was Tioka but Sesshomaru didn't remember anything to suggest that he controlled other demons and Sesshomaru hardly forgot anything of importance. Unless Tioka had some powerful accomplish then he would be the one responsible.

So Sesshomaru summed all this up to gain one answer: It was a trap to lure him. Tioka had probably stole something of Inuyasha's group so that they went running too. His eyes narrowed. He knew Tioka had a thing for Kagome. What if he had tried to harm her in anyway?

Sesshomaru picked up the speed a little bit. He swore that if he did anything funny with Kagome then he would kill him the minute he saw him. Like he said to her before, Kagome was like his little sister although he did not show the affection very much. And like any common brother, he was very protective of his kin (well, except for Inuyasha).

He looked up and saw it had only been an hour after dawn and the skies were still shady and dark. Why? This was not natural.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hours went by and Tioka stood, his smirk growing with every passing second. They were here.

And as if on cue, Sango's companions reached their mini-temple arena. Immediately, Kagome hopped off Inuyasha and notched an arrow to her bow. Shippo stood on the ground in a fighting stance along with a glaring Miroku and a growling Kirara. Inuyasha had his sword out, its large steel blade glinting with the very little sunlight that seeped through the darkened sky.

Before they could say anything, Tioka spoke. "So glad for you to come." He said pleasurably as if nothing was wrong. He had a smile on, a genuine smile and it was creepy. "Welcome to my little get-together or, a so-called 'party' as Toko-chan called it."

Toko was beside him, a giant smile plastered on her smooth complexion. "Welcome everyone!" she said cheerfully. "We're sorry that we had to take your friend away but you wouldn't have came otherwise." She smiled innocently. "We're waiting for one more guest. He should be here any minute now!" she said enthusiastically.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, getting rather angry at the two. So it was them all along. They should have known. But why? And who was this other guest? "Where is Sango?" he asked them threateningly. If they so much as hurt her then they'll have a taste of his bare fist. Forget the staff.

Tioka blinked and then his face brightened up. "Ah! Yes! Sango, I remember her." he said offhandedly. "She's still in the temple. I could get her out if you want." He said as he waved his hand.

The temple doors slid open and the two bird demons came out with two human bodies. One of them Kagome recognized as the eagle youkai and the other was unknown to her. Looked like a crow though. Sango and a younger, smaller girl were roughly thrown out to the ground. "Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled in worry. But then she gasped as she saw who the other girl was. "R-Rin-chan?!" she yelled in horror.

Immediately, as if on instinct, Kagome ran towards them and the others followed with anger. Tioka and Toko jumped out of the way, the neko demon wearing a playful smirk. "My, my. You should be more gentle in escorting our guests out." He said, addressing the two demon birds silently. "You might make a bad first impression to the others."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled as Tioka once again dodged another attack.

Kagome knelt down my Sango and Rin. "Rin-chan? Sango-chan? Are you two okay?" she asked hurriedly, helping them sit up. She was scared. What was Rin doing here? Without Sesshomaru? Did she get kidnapped too? Oh jeez, Rin… When was the last time she had seen this cute little girl? She had missed her to death and now she sees her here, like this. Help her.

Sango sat up without any help as their binds were cut off my Miroku's staff. "Sango, are you okay?" he asked.

Sango nodded, noticing the serious and worried expression in his violet eyes. For that, she was slightly happy that he would miss her so much. It showed he actually cared for her. She turned to the girl who had recognized Kagome and started crying on her lap. Did those two know each other?

"Kagome-chan!" Rin cried as her arms encircled her waist. She was happy to see her again. Very happy. These weren't tears of fear (but it really was slightly), they were tears of happiness and relief. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Rin-chan." Kagome replied softly. "Did they hurt you?" she asked seriously. If they had hurt Rin then someone will die. Today. And where the hell was Sesshomaru? A thought entered her mind. Tioka's goal was to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha… and he did say he wanted to kill them at the same place and at the same time. Did that mean the other guest was Sesshomaru? It was all a trap!

'But surely.' Kagome reasoned. 'Tioka couldn't beat both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He barely got away last time and it was only from battling Inuyasha. What was he thinking?' she paused. 'Unless…' she thought with growing panic. 'Tioka has somehow gotten stronger.' Another thought went into her mind like lightening. 'Can he transform into his spider side in daylight?!' she thought in horror.

"I'm all right Kagome-chan." Rin said merrily. "Sesshomaru-sama was away when I was taken away. Jaken-sama tried to save me but the mean crow demon was too strong for him. Will they come for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." She reassured the child. "They'd never leave you."

Toko watched from the side with growing jealously. Why was she, that girl the same age as her, speaking to Kagome so fondly? And why was Kagome-nee-chan speaking so nicely and softly to her? Why couldn't she do that to her instead of that worthless human?

Tioka laughed lightly as he dodged yet another attack from the raged hanyou. "Your moves have grown sloppy. Either that our I've gotten faster." He smirked. "Toko-chan! You know what to do next."

Toko nodded, snapping out of her thoughts. She clapped her hands together and began to chant, her eyes closed. Like before, Kirara started to growl and snarl loudly as a red mark appeared on her forehead. It seemed faster this time. Maybe Toko could easily control the demons she had before.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled.

"Relax." Tioka said playfully. "We won't have her attack you. We just want you guys to settle down a bit for our other guest to come. He isn't here yet. He's pretty late." He smirked. "But he will be here soon. I can sense him coming closer."

All of them stood up. Kagome was so angry right now. So very angry. She was feeling that sickening feeling again and it was coming from deep within her chest. She notched an arrow, ignoring her alerting senses and aimed it at Tioka. "Release Kirara now." she ordered darkly. All heads turned to her and gave her a surprised look.

Rin stared up at her in slight confusion. What happened to her best friend and supposed mother? Something bad must have happened because she was as happy as she was before. She looked less pained and more… angry. Rin did not like it.

Inuyasha also noticed and he was reminded about that time in the hut. Kagome had said that his negative aura was gone but she didn't say anything about hers. Did that mean that Kagome, his Kagome, his precious, precious Kagome, was hurting without her telling him? That made him madder for some reason.

Tioka's playful smile disappeared and was replaced by a cunning and anxious smirk. "Go ahead, shoot that arrow." He dared. There was a tone in his voice, a very sure tone that had everyone on edge.

But Kagome didn't seem to hear it as she shot her arrow. It didn't matter that she had past feelings about him. That was the past. He had hurt her, betrayed her, used her, embarrassed her and shamed her. She knew she was no longer pure anymore. She was no longer the carefree girl she used to be. Tioka shattered that. He tainted her with hatred and anger. It scared her really, to know that she hated someone so much. But one thing she could freely accept was: she hated him and wanted him dead. That thought alone made her heart shake.

The arrow shone a dark, gloomy black as her power was released. The blackened arrow whizzed past Inuyasha and Kirara and towards Tioka's heart. But he didn't move. All he did was smirk as it came nearer and nearer. His smirk widened into a smile as he single-handedly caught the arrow before it could harm him. Literally.

Everyone gasped in surprise, even Kagome. Her arrow was black. It was black. Why the hell was it black?! She glared angrily at Tioka, holding in the unshed tears. He was holding her arrow with one hand. Holding it! How could he? She put so much purification energy into that aura that it should have blasted him to bits at contact. How was he able to hold it?!

The rest were surprised too. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with worry and confusion. But also fear. What happened to his Kagome? Why had the arrow turned black when it should have turned pink? What had happened to his precious girl? He turned around and glared angrily at Tioka. The one thing he knew. The one thing he was absolutely positive about was that HE did this. HE was the one who changed Kagome. HE was the one who should just freaking DIE!

Tioka ignored Inuyasha's killer glare and stared at Kagome straight in the eye, a loving and caressing look in his orange eyes. He then closed them and breathed in, letting Kagome's power wrap around his body and soul. It was tainted. Tainted by the anger and hatred he had set within her. He was so happy at the moment. He opened his eyes and stared lovingly at Kagome, so soft and gentle that it wasn't like him at all. But he was so happy. He was so damn happy.

He had completed what his father had not. He stared down into the earth, the place where he knew his father was. Hell. He was able to make Kagome's soul and heart fill with the evil feelings of hatred. The way he wanted to make her reincarnation feel, Kikyo. 'Are you proud of me father?' he asked thoughtfully. 'I was able to fill her with what you wanted Kikyo to feel. I have succeeded where you have failed.' His smile was gone and was now replaced by an evil smirk. 'I have exceeded you, father.'

Kagome fell to the ground, her form quivering. She knew why her powers were no longer pure. She also knew what Naraku wanted to do to Kikyo. She looked up and saw Tioka with his triumphant smirk. He had wanted to do what Naraku couldn't do to her, right? He did. Kagome knew that now. And he had succeeded. And she also knew that she had let him win.

She knew she needed to stop feeling this bad feeling. She knew that was the only way for her to have her powers back. But looking into his satisfied eyes, she couldn't. She just couldn't. She just hated him more if that was even possible.

A hand touched her cheek and she saw Rin looking at her with such gentle eyes. It was only then did she realize that she was crying. Smiling softly at her, she held her hand in hers. "I'm sorry to make you worry, Rin-chan." She said softly. There was no malice in her voice, no hatred or anger. She wasn't feeling that anymore. It was like Rin's touch was ice that cooled her down. Now she was just feeling sorry and so very sad. Her purity was gone. Someone had taken it away…

And Sesshomaru had seen it all. Tioka turned to the direction where he was watched and gave him a deadly smile. "Sesshomaru, so glad you could make it." he said as he dropped the useless arrow onto the floor, already having to greedily devour Kagome's power. "Don't be rude and show yourself to my other guests. It's rude to sneak into a party when you know you were invited."

Slowly, Sesshomaru made his entrance. But there was something in his eyes that made everything seem to cower under his intense gaze. Of course, Tioka didn't falter and that irritated him to no end. He was confused about Kagome's arrow turning dark since he didn't know the full story but he was as sure as hell that Tioka was the one who caused it. Who caused Kagome to cry.

"You will die, today." Sesshomaru vowed. And a vow from Sesshomaru was a vow to be completed.

Tioka frowned in a playful pout. "That was a very warm greeting from you, Sesshomaru-sama," he said mockingly. He chuckled as he faced them all. "Now, since everyone's here, I want to get this party started." He smirked.

Then his body seemed to transform. His orange hair turned and inky black, just like his fathers. His eyes turned into a deadly violet that reminded them so much of Naraku. He grew tentacles from behind his back, much like the demon they had killed. He rose to the sky, along with Toko, a powerful barrier surrounding them in a sort of bubble. He looked exactly like Naraku except with a younger face and short hair. It made everyone grimace (except for Sesshomaru who just glared) and this younger Naraku was so much more powerful too…

"So this is your spider form huh?" Inuyasha growled/yelled. "Too bad that it won't do you any good! Blackish Wave!" he yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga.

But Tioka had easily dodged the demonic attack. "Is that all you've got?" he smirked. "I will kill all of you today and have Kagome as mine." he laughed loudly, already picturing their dead bodies and slow torturous ways to kill them. "Why fight? You know I will win." He smirked.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're just as bad as your freaking father." He yelled as he leaped towards the two.

Tioka sighed in boredom and nodded to Toko. "You know what to do." He said plainly.

Toko nodded and began to wave her arms above and in front of her. It was like a sort of dance. It was so mesmerizing and graceful that they doubted she was a child at all. Then, when she stopped, demons upon demons appeared behind the forest trees and began to attack. Caught off surprise, everyone dodged the attacks, Sesshomaru carrying Kagome and Rin out of harms way.

"What is going on?" Sango asked out loud. "These demons do not hold Toko's mark on their foreheads. Why are they obeying her?" she asked.

As Miroku sliced a demon with his staff he answered. "Look into their eyes! They look as if they have been hypnotized." He informed. Indeed, they were. They had no pupils and yet their eyes held bloodshed. "Perhaps the red markings upon a demon's forehead would take too long to completely control. Toko must have used some other power that tricked the demons into attacking us." He said.

'But how?' Sesshomaru thought, having to overhear him. 'I did not sense a large hoard of demons such as this when I came. Had they been concealing their aura? That child's power is strong.' he thought as he stared at the little girl, not much taller than Rin. 'How could a mere child such as herself possess such power?' he thought.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his sword horizontally, killing hundreds of demons. But that wasn't enough. It was an endless hoard. Why the hell was it so big?! It was like they would never end! And he didn't even sense this many demons before and this many demons would have caused lots of noise too. What the hell was going on?

Kagome was on the ground once again, shielding Rin and Shippo with her arms while Sesshomaru protected them. She was still grieving about her lost power. Now she was useless. Just utterly useless…

And then she noticed something. These demons, whenever one was killed it disappeared immediately when it hit the ground. There was no bloodstains on the grass either. It seemed as if Shippo noticed it too. "Kagome…" he started in a whisper. "These demons… they're not real. I think… I think they're just illusions…" he said hesitantly but with a growing confidence.

It seemed as if everyone else sensed it too as they gradually stopped fighting to inspect the area. There were no dead bodies or any blood. All there were in their place were a few leaves and sticks. Inuyasha growled in frustration and glared up at Tioka, not bothering to pay attention to the screeching demons anymore. "Call them off now, you bastard." He growled angrily. "We know they're just illusions! What the hell are you playing at?!"

But Tioka kept on smirking and watched as the illusions were ignored by the group entirely. When one was about to bite or claw at them they would just miss even though they weren't actually moving. Sango glared angrily at him, her patience wearing thin. "Call these annoying illusions off, Tioka!" she yelled. When he simply ignored her she was about to shout again until she felt something sharp slice against her sides.

She fell to the ground and held her wound. It was a real wound, a real claw had slashed at her. Miroku helped her up and everyone was suddenly alert again. Real demons were in here, blended with the illusions. Inuyasha glared up angrily at the two. "What the hell kind of coward are you?!" he yelled. "I thought you said you wanted to kill us yourself!" he growled.

Tioka smirked down at him. "Oh but I do, Inuyasha-san." He mocked. "But I only want to kill you and your brother. Those three humans, the neko and kitsune can die without me having to dirty my hands for them." he said with a cold smile.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled.

A masculine yell was heard as Miroku was slashed across the chest. He staggered back, trying to pinpoint the location of the real demon within the illusions. But it was not helping since they were completely blended and every demon looked the same. "Curse it." he mumbled under his breath.

"We have no choice but to destroy all of them, illusions and all!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!"

As they battled, Inuyasha helped them get rid of the 'demons'. Sesshomaru didn't have to participate since he knew that no demon would attack him. Tioka was evil, yes, but he seemed to be a man to his word. Well, most of them. But he had to protect Rin so that was why he was joining in the pointless killing, not letting a single demon get close to the three beings bundled up together.

Kagome knelt on the ground, her arms protectively around both Shippo and Rin who hanged onto her. She wouldn't let these kids get hurt. Not on her watch. But what could she do? If she still could use her powers she could have formed a mini-barrier to protect them. But now, if she even tried, it could kill them all (probably. She doesn't know that but better not to take any risks, ne?).

Well, she had to do something. Was Tioka just sending out all these demons just to tire them out? Didn't seem like something he would do. But then again, he also knew Sesshomaru's fondness for the girl and Inuyasha's protective side for his companions. The demons weren't actually heading for them. This was just a bonus for him.

Another scream was heard followed by a familiar "Sango!". And Kagome saw it. Saw the demon that had attacked her. It was that same eagle demon that had kidnapped her! "Everyone!" she yelled to get their attention. She was sure of it. So very sure. "The real demons were the bird youkais! The ones we saw earlier!" she yelled.

And everyone heard. Tioka smirked down at her, pride swelling inside him. "Very smart, my Kagome." he said amused. "But I doubt that they'll kill them in time." he said coolly.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha growled. 'So they're the real thing, eh?' he thought. 'Feh. A couple of demons like them are easy picking.' "Wound of the Wind!" he yelled, immediately wiping out most of the illusions. Before Toko had time to make more illusions, the group searched for the real two. "There!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!"

But the attack only killed the eagle demon. Toko had more illusions made and the crow was once again enveloped in a swarm of tricks. "Damn." Inuyasha cursed lowly.

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru was getting mighty bored by taking out all these weaklings, even though they weren't real. Withdrawing his demonic whip, he pulled out his Tokijin. With his quick eyes, he ignored all the others and searched for a certain crow, using his eyes and his spirit to locate him. A flash of an ominous black caught his eye and the presence of a real youkai confirmed it. With one fluent swing of his blade, the demonic power surged out of the steel and destroyed the weak youkai effortlessly. 'Well.' He thought bitterly. 'That was a complete waste of my time…'

All the illusions started to fade and all glared up at Toko and Tioka. It seemed as if all the amusement has left the spider's face, being replaced by a bitter scowl. "Well done." He said flatly. "I've had enough of this. Toko-chan, you take care of the small fry. I'd like to have some fun now." he said as he released Toko from the protective barrier.

Toko nodded silently and headed to the other side of the arena, on top of the disserted temple. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kagome all stared up at her with cautious glances. Toko smiled down bitterly towards them. "No hard feelings, all right?" she asked innocently but was destroyed by her bitter face. "Big Brother told me to do it. Don't worry though. I won't make you suffer like he has." She vowed.

"Can it, witch!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his sword back. "Everyone, out of the way! Wind Sc-"

"Not so fast Inuyasha! Your battle is with me!" Tioka yelled on top of his voice as he hit him with one of his thick, disgusted tentacles. He turned to Sesshomaru and sent another tentacle towards him. "And don't think I've forgotten about you." He said dangerously.

Sesshomaru gracefully dodged the attack while Inuyasha swore many colourful words as he stood up. "Fine then you ass." He growled. "I'm going to deal with you first! Sesshomaru won't need to fight because I'm enough for a weakling like you!" he yelled.

On the other side another battle was playing out. Toko had released her demons, the ones that actually held her magical mark upon their heads, Kirara included as the neko stood before its current master. "You witch!" Sango yelled hatefully, still grasping her wound. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, aiming for the demon child.

But then Kirara jumped in the way, making the boomerang hit her instead. But it seemed as if she didn't feel any pain as she grabbed the boomerang when it recoiled with her massive jaws. "Kirara!" Sango yelled worriedly.

"Kirara, bring that thingy to me please." Toko said sweetly and the neko immediately obeyed her. Toko tried to lift it up but she couldn't. She made a pout. "Wow, this thing is heavy. How can you carry this thing-"

But she was cut off when a golden staff hit her right in the forehead. She yelled out in pain as she felt a burning sensation from the spiritual energy of the staff. Tears pricked her eyes as she held a hand to her burning head. She looked up, her hair almost covering her face, and glared heatedly at the monk. Suddenly, her face turned into an ugly scowl as she stood up, pulling the hair out of her eyes. The staff now lay beside her, harmless.

She felt the blood on her forehead drip down her face and she wiped the red substance away from her eyes. She no longer looked like a cute little child. She looked like a very angry girl full of scorn. And it didn't look cute at all. It just looked plain scary. Her hands were fisted to her sides, as a black aura seemed to surround her. Her different coloured eyes, one green and one blue, narrowed dangerously at them, no longer having the child-like effect.

The demons she controlled (about ten, and not your ordinary demons either (including Kirara)) began to growl and snarl angrily, feeling the rage and anger of their master. Miroku didn't falter in his stance but in the inside he was cringing. These beasts… they did not look happy.

Two words she said and it seemed as if her voice changed entirely. It was deep and old and full of experiences. Everyone knew then that she was not to be taken lightly. In almost a whisper she spoke, but everyone heard it, feeling the ice tingle down their back as her lips moved. "That hurt…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kpika: Heya! Well? How was it? Give me your opinions in a review! And to tell you the truth, I wasn't actually proud of this chapter. I think it kind of sucked but meh.

Inu: All your chapters sucked.

Kpika: Coming from you, Inuyasha, that's a compliment. (-.-)

Inu: Feh. I try.

Kag: Wow, Tioka, people really want to kill you ne?

Tio: Well, what can I say? I'm the bad guy of the century!

Ship: No… I believe the bad guy of the century was Michael Jackson -shiver- Whenever I think of him I get nightmares.

Kpika: LOL. Sorry, just wanted to do that. Anyway I'll see ya! I think the story will end next chapter so stay tuned! Hope everyone had a merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And I'll try to update faster, just for you guys! Bye!


	31. Come back to me

Come to Me

**Disclaimer: **Kpika: WAHHHH!!! This story is going to end after this final chapter! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and to the people who stuck with this story through all the bumps! I can't believe it! This was my very first fic on fanfiction and I can't believe that's it's going to end!!

Inu: Feh. Believe it wench.

Kpika: InUuUuU!! -hugs- I'm going to miss your rude and attitude!

Inu: -shoves- Get off me you stupid wench!

Kag: It's not like you're not going to make any other stories.

Kpika: But still! -cries- None of my stories have a disclaimer like this one!!

Ship: Then make one.

Tio: Somehow, that made sense.

Kpika: You're right. Thanks IY gang for sticking with me! Remember I do not own Inuyasha. That's the last time I'll be saying that here people so you better sink it in your head good! And on a lighter note, since this is the last chapter and everything, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Sesshomaru are going to join our Disclaimer Sections and the chibi people will be saying a few words.

Sango: Although I have never appeared in a Disclaimer before, it feels oddly real…

Miroku: I know what you mean. -rubs-

Sango: -usual slap and yell-

Kirara: Mew…

Sesshomaru: I concur…

Chibi-Kikyo: Although we didn't take control of this section I have to admit that it was pretty entertaining.

Chibi-Kagura: Especially when you sent Inuyasha of to school.

Inu: Hey! I detested that phase!

Chibi-Naraku: … Kukukukukukukuku…

Kpika: Is that all you have to say…? (-.-)

Chibi-Naraku: … Kukukukukukukuku…

Kpika: -sigh- Never mind. Anyway thanks for all you readers out there and I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Come to Me!! And also, there will be no sequel so don't bother asking.

Inu gang (except Inuyasha) and the chibis: Thank you everyone!!

Inu: Feh. Just get it over with already.

Sess: For once, little brother, I agree with you.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That hurt…"

Was that a good thing or not? The IY gang, minus Inuyasha and Kirara and adding Rin, braced themselves as they felt the strong pull of youki the small girl was currently drawing in. The wind around them battled wildly, everyone's hair flying across their faces harshly. The demon on the temple roof looked down with scorn evident in her different coloured eyes. Anger was a word too minor to describe the child.

She slowly lifted up her arm and wiped the blood off her forehead and eyes, smearing her white kimono with red. When she let her hand drop to her side, her mark appeared upon her forehead, the one with the stars and moon. Kirara roared angrily with the other nine demons and they lunged at the gang.

Kagome protected Rin with her arms as she was protected by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But the humans couldn't really do much without their prime weapons, making them easy victims. Kagome wouldn't have any of it though. "Shippo!" she yelled. "I want you to go ahead and retrieve their weapons. Can you do that?" she asked.

Shippo looked uncertain at first, wondering how the heck he would be able to carry a large boomerang, but eventually nodded. He sneakily exited the small battle and made his way towards the unknowing Toko. Kagome stood up and notched one of her arrows, Rin behind her legs. She may not be able to purify them any more but she could still cause some damage. Plus, it didn't hurt to hope right?

She released an arrow expertly and shot at a monkey-looking demon. She had filled it with some of her powers but it was still black. Her energy seemed to empower the monkey demon, her arrow harmlessly at its side. Sango fought the demons off with her poison pellets and small knife while Miroku used his sutras. Kagome notched another arrow, aiming for the monkey demon's throat. She released without her tainted miko energy.

The arrow hit dead on as the demon fell, its windpipe disconnected. It fell to the ground lifeless as the mark on its forehead disappeared. And she continued to do this, knocking out two more while Miroku and Sango took out three combined. Only four more to go ne? But it didn't seem easy.

The four youkai left was Kirara, an ogre, a large flying insect and a mean looking boar. And they didn't appear as if they'd go down easily. As they continued to fight continuously, Shippo reached the top of the temple roof. He transformed himself into a mere pebble. He'd gotten good at shape shifting. Now he was able to hide his tail as well. He advanced to the weapons that lay beside the distracted Toko and gulped quietly. Even though she was only hardly double his size, she still looked scary.

But he stored up his fear and advanced determinedly, his eyes never leaving on the weapons that fell by her side. She was still a child right? And children get scared easily. If he scared her, not only would he be able to throw the weapons down at his friends, but he'd also have her distracted so her hold on the other demons would be momentarily broken.

Just when he was only a couple of centimeters away from her, he took a large intake of breath and popped into his large pink balloon with a BOO! His plan seemed to succeed as Toko squealed in fright and jumped back a few meters. Shippo used this opportunity to slide the boomerang and the staff down the roof and land onto the ground.

His assumptions were also correct as the demons were momentarily released from Toko's hold and were staring out in confusion. That is, until Toko took hold of them once again. Shippo gulped as he was about to descend to the battle but someone's hand caught his hair.

He let out a yelp and looked up, seeing Toko glaring angrily down at him. She was taller than him but not by much. She was the size of the village kids he played with but she still looked intimidating, especially with her green and blue eyes.

"You." She said heatedly, her eyes narrowing as Shippo began to struggle, forcing the tears at bay. "You're going to pay for scaring me like that!" she said angrily.

Mustering up all his courage he countered. "You deserved it!" he said defiantly, much like Kagome's, as he forced Toko's grip on him to loosen. "Foxfire!" he yelled and Toko ignited in blue flames.

She screamed out loudly and backed away from Shippo, trying to distinguish the flames that burned into her skin. Seeing as how it wouldn't let up, she looked up and glared with so much malice that Shippo squeaked in fear. Her eyebrows were knotted together angrily as she bared her teeth threateningly, her body still on fire. "**You are going to die.**" she said heatedly.

That was when Shippo lost his courage as he squealed out in fear. "Kaagoomee!!" he yelled.

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of her name and saw Toko advance a stuttering Shippo. By now, she had gotten rid of the flames. Her anger and protectiveness flared as she notched another arrow, not noticing as she filled it with her black energy. "Don't come any nearer!" she yelled angrily as she released.

It stabbed at Toko's arm and she only faltered for a moment before she stood up straighter and pulled the offending arrow out. Blood poured out freely from the wound but it was like she hardly even felt it. She threw the arrow worthlessly aside and proceeded her advance to the kitsune.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled out in both anger and horror and she released another arrow, this time with such instinct that she didn't have time to put energy into it. The arrow whizzed by and hit Toko's leg, making her stubble to the ground. Shippo used this momentary distraction to safely jump down from the temple and land in Kagome's welcoming arms. Kagome hugged back forcefully. "Shippo, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Shippo nodded. Sango and Miroku had retrieved their weapons and had successfully killed the remaining demons, minus Kirara. Toko pulled the arrow out with a sharp intake of breath and glared angrily at all of them, her aura flaring around in her in undeniable rage. "You're just like the people who had tried to hurt me." she said dangerously, venom dripping from her voice. Her gaze was piercing and Shippo found himself whimpering.

Kagome looked down at the kitsune cub as he cried on her chest, his tiny hands trembling. "S-Shippo? What's wrong?!" she asked.

"Ka… go… me…" Shippo whimpered as Toko's symbol began to flash on his forehead.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried with anguish. She looked up at Toko with a pleading look. "Toko! Please don't do this!" she begged, tears streaming from her eyes. If Shippo were to turn against her, then she wouldn't know what to do… She could never hurt him, not in a million years. She would rather die then to cause harm to her adopted son.

But Toko's gaze was unrelenting as Shippo continued to moan and groan in protest to her powers. "Sorry Kagome-nee-chan." She said although she didn't sound apologetic at all. "But if we're to live as a happy family all the others must go." She said as she glared at both Rin and Shippo, a jealous gleam in her eyes. "That way you would only treat **me** like family." She hissed.

"I've had enough!" Sango yelled out angrily. No body hurts her friend like that! No body! "Hiraikotsu!"

"Kirara!" Toko called.

Said neko demon roared and took the hit for herself once more and everyone heard some ribs crack under the second hit. Sango felt like crying out, falling to her knees and pounding the earth in frustrations but she was a woman. She could hold it in forever if she wanted. Plus, she didn't want to look like a sniveling wimp who thought life was way too hard for her.

"It's no use!" Toko laughed madly, an insane expression upon her once innocent, childish face. "You will all die!" she laughed. "And then me and Big Brother and Kagome-nee-chan will-"

But she was cut off. Literally as someone's claws sliced her head clean off her head. It was a gruesome sight. Toko's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before they half-closed. And then her body collapsed onto the temple roof, her head rolling down the slope and off towards the ground. The head of the child landed with a thump on the dirt, the body following soon afterwards. Her lips were curved up in a slight smile though, it looked peaceful and in content.

Kagome covered her gasp with her mouth, her eyes widening like saucers as she shielded both Rin's and Shippo's eyes before they could see the sad sight. Toko's face was somehow smoother, not like the insane expression she had on earlier. She had a soft smile upon her lips, it almost looked happy, the mark upon her forehead gone from sight. Her half open eyes changed colour. They were no longer both blue and green, now they were a soft gray. Her small child-like body was just behind the head, tangled in a heap.

Kirara leapt towards Sango's side and she nuzzled her hair. Sango wrapped her arms around the neko's mane and cried quietly. The mark was gone, on both her and the exhausted Shippo in Kagome's arms. There was a slight sound of cutting wind before they noticed that Ukizo was before them, blood on his hands. Everyone was surprised, except for Rin who had never seen this man before in her life. "U-Ukizo-sama?" Kagome stuttered in utter shock. "What are you doing here?"

Ukizo flicked the blood off his hands and smirked slyly at them. "I told you I'd be here." He said almost playfully. But then his eyes grew sterner as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Look out!" he yelled.

Sango and Miroku hopped onto Kirara and Shippo and Rin hung onto Kagome as she was carried off by the bat demon, all narrowly dodging the thick tentacle that was sent their way. Oh yeah. How could they forget about their battle? Kagome stared on with worried eyes as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battled it out with the full spider-demon Tioka. And from what she was saw, they were losing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha growled out in irritation. Not long before their battle was divided by two, he had received massive injuries to his arms and legs. Sesshomaru wasn't faring to well either. He had three grazes to his arm and his leg had been pierced right through. So when Kagome and the group had come to inspect their battle, he was pretty sure that they didn't have high-hopes at the moment,

'Damn.' He thought angrily as he continued to dodge each of Tioka's attacks. 'This guy won't even let us near him! How the hell am I supposed to take him down?' he growled. He had tried to use his Wind Scar numerous of times but the barrier Tioka was holding up wouldn't even crack. Even Sesshomaru couldn't break it!

And he knew why. It was that tainted jewel that hung around Tioka's neck, radiating pure, tainted youki. If only he could get that jewel away, but how? He couldn't even come within a meter of him for Pete's sakes! But of course, the stubborn hanyou didn't let that get in the way of things.

He momentarily glanced back to make sure the others were okay. He was slightly surprised to see Ukizo there… holding Kagome by the waist! He growled possessively but shook his head. Now was not the time for such things. He'll deal with him later.

"I'm beginning to grow bored." Tioka said lazily. "Don't you have any new tricks up your sleeve or something?" he asked tiredly.

Inuyasha growled angrily and pulled his sword back. "Kongosoha!" he yelled. His sword shown bright as diamond shaped attacks were sent Tioka's barrier.

As the attack neared, Tioka yawned. "Good grief." He said lazily as the attack collided with his barrier. And yet it still wasn't strong enough as it was deflected. "I should finish this up soon if that's all you have to offer. I can't believe my father lost to you losers." He hissed.

Inuyasha was about to retort but then Tioka sent a large array of tentacles his way. Unlike his father, his tentacles were much faster and harder to slice off. Probably the effects of the damnable jewel around his freaking neck. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dodged them and they noticed Sango, Miroku and Kirara join the battle. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as Miroku threw some of his sutras towards Tioka's body.

Tioka smirked and dodged Sango's attack easily and deflected Miroku's worthless sutras. Well, at least it wasn't getting so boring ne?

Ukizo flew into the battle and made a small energy ball within his palms. He threw it at Tioka and it gradually got bigger the closer it got towards him. "This is a shadow energy ball." He yelled. "The closer it is to a tainted presence the larger the energy becomes!" he smirked although his strength was quickly vanishing. He hadn't completely healed yet and he could only send out his shadow energy ball twice. Once he released the second one, he'd be close to dead.

Tioka glared angrily at him, his violet eyes narrowing. "Ukizo, why must you always complicate things?" he hissed as he braced himself for the large energy ball. He had only seen this attack once and it was incredibly devastating. Ukizo was a powerful force to be reckoned with if he set his mind to it. He knew if the bat released another once of those balls, there will be an extremely large possibility that he'd die.

As the attack neared it grew enormously. Of course it would be big, his aura's taint was boosted by the immense power of the jewel and that was extremely tainted. Pure evil in fact. There isn't an innocent soul within it after all.

The attack collided with him and his barrier. His barrier wasn't strong enough to withhold the great pressure and so it shattered, leaving the cat demon to the attack's wrath. He was pushed back by the energy ball and he connected harshly to the temple, effectively destroying it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw this as a chance to take him down as they released their sword's power. Sesshomaru creating a large blue energy ball while Inuyasha blasted away a Wind Scar.

The combined attacks made a large explosion where Tioka was currently residing. The ruined temple was obliterated, debris and wood flew everywhere along with dust and dirt, creating a large cloud above and in front of them.

When the cloud cleared everyone warily advanced the heap. "Is he…?" Kagome started. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment. It was the combination of joy, relief, hope, anxiety, fear, confusion and, for some odd reason, regret. She never found out where she had met Tioka after all.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said unsure. The dust had blocked out his nose and his senses were a bit fuzzy. But then his eyes widened as he yelled began to yell. "Everyone! Get back now!" he ordered hastily.

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Ukizo retreated a few meters away as they saw a figure slowly rise in the dusty cloud. As the dust fully cleared, they saw Tioka's form standing there all beaten and battered with bloody wounds all over his body. His blackened hair fell over his eyes, making them impossible to be seen. The jewel hanged limply around his neck as it glinted with a slight purplish glow. And then he did something that had everyone question his sanity. He laughed.

He laughed so hard and merrily that he grasped his stomach and bent over in laughter. Kagome felt her heart quicken. He had done this before, from when he first attacked Inuyasha. His laugh was not cruel or spiteful, it was just merry and cheerful. She found herself frowning and glaring at the laughing figure. What the hell was there to be cheerful about?! She was certainly NOT happy. She had lost her powers and she was completely useless without them! She couldn't even purify his ass!

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sight. Maybe Tioka really was mental. "Do you find this matter funny?" he asked with ice in his very voice and eyes.

Tioka quieted the merry laughter and stared at them with violet eyes. "Yeah, I do." He said truthfully, a wide smile on his face. "You all think that you can beat me but in actual fact, you can't." he said happily.

Kagome glared angrily at him. "Why the hell do you find all this funny?!" she asked loudly. "People have died, people had got their soul sucked out, people had got hurt, damn it!" she swore. Everyone was mildly surprised at that. "And what about Toko?! Do you find her death funny as well?!"

Tioka grinned at her but it wasn't as happy as before. There was almost a sad look in his eyes although there was a smile plastered to his face. "No, I don't find it funny, I find it ironic." He replied. "You, some warm, loving person who adores kids, had spoken to her harshly and shot her with two arrows." He mused. "And she was only following orders too." his eyes then flickered to Ukizo. "And I also found irony when my past partner killed my now-dead-current partner. And she was a child no less."

Kagome's anger flared. The nerve of him trying to make her feel guilty! And she also hated the fact that it was slightly working as well. "Did you even care for her?!" she yelled.

His smile faded to be replaced by an evil smirk. "Of course I did." He said, all humour gone from his eyes. "That's why I'm planning to avenge her death by killing Ukizo too." his eyes flickered to the bat. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." He said quietly before he attacked.

Everyone dodged, Kagome carrying Shippo and Rin out of harms way. Inuyasha turned to her and his eyes caught hers. "Kagome, you have to get away." He said when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can't fight, especially with two kids hanging onto you." He said determinedly as he carried the three into the forest. He gently set Kagome on her feet and grasped her shoulders. "Kagome stay here." He ordered before he returned back to the battle.

Kagome fell on her knees, hugging Shippo and Rin to her chest. She wanted to argue, she really did, but she knew she had no choice. Inuyasha was right, she had to protect these kids. She pulled back away from the embrace and only noticed then that she was crying.

"Kagome-chan." Rin said worriedly. "We're going to be okay, right?" she asked.

Kagome nodded with a quivering smile. "We will, Rin-chan. We will." She said softly. With the three non-fighters watching from the bushes, Kagome felt like she was helpless again. Why was she the only one who couldn't fight for herself among her group?

When Inuyasha ran back into the battle, Tioka stared at him. "Wise move, taking Kagome and the other two worthless beings away from me." he smirked. "I could've _accidentally _killed them."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled in irritation. He was tired of hearing him talk. He was tired of seeing his smirk. He was tired of him breathing the same air he was. He was tired of HIM. He growled angrily as he neared him, slicing off any tentacle that went his way. He was just like Naraku. Rotten to the freaking core!

"Persistent guy, aren't you?" Tioka smirked darkly. "Maybe that's why you've gotten so far in your relationship with Kagome. Too bad it'll all be gone right after I kill you."

"For the final time, shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha roared as he got within distance of attack range. With expert ease he swiped his sword down to Tioka's form but the neko narrowly dodged it, using his incredible speed. 'Damn.' He thought angrily. 'I forgot how fast that freaking cat is.' He growled.

He remembered the first time he battled with Tioka. He got pretty beaten up, was what Kagome said. Of course, his male pride and ego wouldn't believe that. He was taking it easy of the twerp anyway. Feh.

"You're mine." he growled as he chased after him. But out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Tokijin's attacks coming straight for him and Tioka. With a surprised yelp he leapt out of the way, Tioka leaping away from the other side. He glared angrily at Sesshomaru who stared at him blankly. "Are you trying to freaking kill me?!" he yelled angrily.

"Does that fact surprise you, little brother?" he asked coldly. "You were in the way."

Inuyasha snarled at him as he landed right beside Ukizo. "Do have any plans to take out this creep?" he asked him. "You were his partner after all. You've got to know one of his weak points."

"Tioka was a master thief, I know no weak points." Ukizo replied truthfully. "But I believe we can take him out with pure power."

"How can we do that?" he asked, noticing Sesshomaru as he landed beside Ukizo. He inwardly smirked. 'Was the big bad Sesshomaru feeling left out?' he mocked within his head, knowing it wasn't the time to voice out such thoughts.

"My shadow ball draws energy from not only tainted presence but from demonic energy as well." He explained as they watched Tioka form a barrier around himself mid-air. Everyone caught on as they charged for Tioka once more, Ukizo going airborne. "Now!" he yelled for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hear. He sent out his tiny shadow ball as Inuyasha released a Bakuryuha and Sesshomaru used Tokijin's full power.

The attacks combined, making the energy ball look like a giant blackhole as it came towards Tioka, its strength expanding. But Tioka just stared on with a smirk. "Do you think that same trick would fool me twice?" he asked skeptically. "You underestimate me!" he yelled as he used the full power of the jewel around his neck to create not only a barrier, but a deflective shield.

Everyone's eyes widened. The massive ball came into contact with Tioka's shield and sparks ignited where they had connected. Tioka groaned with his brows knotted together as he willed his shield to do what it was supposed to do. And then the ball bounced off the shield and went straight for his enemies. And while it was going, Tioka snapped the jewel off his neck and threw it into the giant ball, smirking at the prospect of victory.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why the hell wasn't the ball getting smaller?! They didn't have the power or knowledge to create such a giant shield to protect them all. Especially not a deflecting shield like Tioka summoned. The giant ball neared them at such a slow and deadly pace, as if it was slowed by the power it concealed. But they knew even with the pace it was going at, they wouldn't be able to outrun it. It was way too big. It could take out a quarter of this freaking forest!

And they couldn't try to destroy it with their attacks since their attacks were demonic and would only fuel its power. Plus, Miroku and Sango knew that their weapons would be worthless for something so big. And so they had no options left. They would die by their own attacks. In a way, they caused their own downfall. Who knew that bat's attack would be so strong? But when Inuyasha looked, he realized that the bat demon wasn't even standing. He was on the ground with laboured breathing. He was dying.

Inuyasha didn't feel much about it though. He never really liked the bat demon but he did help them out so he was grateful. Too bad he couldn't voice out his thoughts because they were all about to die. At least Kagome wasn't going to die. She was away from the line of fire. He smiled at that. At least she and those annoying kids would live where he hadn't.

But then there was a large shout and he saw the very same Kagome standing in front of them, her arms spread out wide, tears streaming down her face. "Stop!" she ordered loudly. She then notched an arrow and aimed it at the giant ball.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha yelled out. He was angry but he was worried and confused too. What the hell was she freaking doing?! "Your powers won't do any good! You've seen it yourself! It will only fuel the ball even more!" he yelled.

But Kagome didn't falter in her stance. "I don't care!" she yelled back. "If I just sat by and did nothing then I would have never forgiven myself! I'm a miko, I should be able to protect the ones I love!" she yelled and then released her arrow.

And it was at that moment her arrow was flaring with a bright pink light, heading straight for the giant energy ball with flaring energy and awesome speed. So strong was Kagome's light, pink mixed with a bright white, as it soared through the skies. It seemed to take on a shape of a large phoenix as it flew with such a grace towards the ball. It screeched loudly, and yet beautifully, as it gained speed and was swallowed by the massive evil mass in an instant.

For a moment there was silence, all of Kagome's purifying light gone and a heavy silence fell on them. And after that single second, the ball seemed to crack as a bright whitish light shone through the broken bits. The dark swirl inside the orb began to grow lighter and lighter until it was so bright that it smashed totally, all the demonic energy purified. When it was all gone, they saw the jewel that was cracked by the arrow sticking out of it. Another second past before it cracked totally, its shards falling upon them lightly like sparkles and glitters.

Kagome held out her hand and let some of them fall upon her palm. The tiny, tiny shards were white once more, the souls finally able to go on to the Netherworld in peace. That was when Kagome collapsed and Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled faintly at him. "I… I did it… Inuyasha." She said softly.

Everyone advanced her but then they suddenly remembered about Tioka. He was standing there, a disbelieving look heavy upon his face. But then his face turned ugly as a scowl escaped his lips. His fists were curled angrily at his side as his frame shook with uncontrolled rage. "You think this is over?!" Tioka yelled in anger, losing his cool composure. " I **will** avenge my father if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled.

And that's when the transformation began to take a change. He fell upon all fours as his back arched and his bones reformed and disjointed. He grew larger and larger, small black hairs sticking out all over his body. Everyone took a step back as he grew eight arms and large fangs. It looked like he also gained the giant spider trait from his father as well.

"I'll deal with this one." Inuyasha growled as he let Sango look after Kagome. "You're exactly like your father!" he yelled angrily. "You are dead! Bakuryuha!" he yelled.

The giant youkai spider screeched out in pain as the attack hit him. When that attack faded, Tioka's humanoid body was back and was lying deathly still on the ground all broken up and bleeding. He was too far-gone to have hope. But Kagome stood up and walked quietly over to Tioka.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm when she past him. "Wench! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Let me go, Inuyasha." She demanded softly. "There's still something I need to know." She explained. There was a look in her eye, a very determined look and Inuyasha knew that she was too stubborn to listen to him. So he let her go but the rest followed her towards Tioka's body.

She knelt beside him and pushed the bangs out of his eyes gently. He looked up with numb and glazed eyes. "K-Kagome?" he asked through dry and bloodied lips. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly, sadness in his eyes and voice.

Kagome smiled at him. "I forgive you." She replied truthfully but reflecting the sadness in his eyes. "It really wasn't your fault. You just wanted to avenge the father you loved but never knew. You were blinded by hate and vengeance that you couldn't see the truth. After all, the same happened to me." she smiled sadly. Her powers left her because all she saw was hatred and vengeance. So when she released that powerful arrow, it was pure because she didn't feel any hate or anger. Only the need to protect the ones she so dearly cared for.

He smiled at her sadly and closed his eyes, sighing like he was peaceful. "Maybe in another life… I would have been able to claim your heart."

There was a snort from behind them but they both ignored it. "You once did but only briefly." Kagome said gently. "But there's still one more question I'd like to ask."

"What?" he mumbled as if half-asleep. Well, he was almost dead.

"Where did we first meet?" she asked.

He smiled again, a true genuine smile as if he was surrounded by many friends instead of enemies. "We first met when I tried to kill Inuyasha." He chuckled lightly but only succeeded in coughing up more blood. "But I've known you longer. I've watched you, in the feudral era and in your own." He lifted up his hand and cupped Kagome's cheek. "I really did… love you." He said with a loving caress in his eyes before he closed them entirely and his hand fell limp onto the ground.

Kagome stood up and once again realized she was crying. She wiped them away slowly and felt a tugging on her skirt. She looked down and smiled sadly at Rin and Shippo. Maybe… maybe in another time they could be friends. Just maybe, Tioka wasn't all that bad…

"Rin. Let's go." Sesshomaru's voice was heard. Rin smiled at Kagome and hugged her before she returned to her rightful place at Sesshomaru's side. "Kagome, I am grateful that you have protected Rin." He said to her with a glance before she and he started their way off.

"Bye-bye, Kagome-chan!" Rin sang in a sing-song voice. "Don't forget to visit me!"

"I will!" Kagome reassured her as she waved back. Once they were gone Kagome turned back to her other friends. She gave them a puzzled look. "Miroku, why do you have Ukizo-sama on your back?" she asked.

Sadly and gently, Miroku put the body of the bat demon onto the ground (he had carried him all the way there). "I'm afraid, Kagome-sama, Ukizo-sama didn't make it to the end," he said.

Kagome stared down sadly at him as more tears fell. She liked him. Another could-be-friend dead. Sometimes, she thought her heart couldn't take any more deaths. "We'll make a burial mound here for the two of them." Sango said. "They will stay at the spot where they had fallen."

Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha so she could give him an embrace. But he beat her to it. "You are such an idiot!" he yelled out in both frustration and anger. "I told you to **stay**! What part of that didn't you get?! Why the hell don't you ever listening to me?!" he growled.

She wrapped her own arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest. "If you die…" she whispered so only he could hear. "Then I wouldn't know what to do." She said honestly as tears silently poured from her eyes.

The others stared on with blank faces. Were they talking about tacos?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week had past and during those times it was pretty hectic. Before they could leave the temple grounds they buried Tioka and Ukizo side by side along with Toko's body. They were partners after all, even though Ukizo and Tioka had a sort of lost love thing going on but still. It felt like it was necessary. And even after they've buried them the nearby village had asked what happened to their beloved temple, which was weird because the group thought that it was deserted or something. But Miroku bailed them out saying that the God was not pleased about the temple and so destroyed it. They didn't build a new one.

Since then, it was much easier to get back the jewel shards because this time they had no enemy to race against. Kikyo had never shown her face again, making the others think she's finally gone to the afterlife seeing as Naraku and his offspring were dead.

After a two months or so they had completed the jewel. A new record for the group. Things had gotten too easy for them… Surely it couldn't last.

And they were right because the sooner they completed the jewel, the sooner Kagome had to return home. Inuyasha and the group had decided that she should keep the jewel. It did belong to her time after all, not theirs.

They all stood by the well. It seemed as if they were back right at the very beginning where they completed the jewel for the first time. Sango and Shippo were crying while Miroku and Kirara just stood there sadly. Inuyasha was the closest to Kagome who was standing right in front of the well.

"So this is goodbye, huh?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

Kagome nodded. She, too, was crying and she had no idea how to stop the tears. About three months ago they had confessed and now they had to be separated. But the two knew what would happen all along. She was in the future while he was in the past. If she stayed, then it wouldn't be balanced. It just couldn't be…

They embraced and the others left. They had already said their good-byes. It was their turn and they didn't want to disturb such a precious, precious moment. Kagome held on to Inuyasha as if she'd never let go. She didn't want to and neither did he. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, smelling her for the final time. He'd miss her. So, so, so much. After this, he didn't know what to do with his life. He wanted to spend the rest of it with her and she with him. But they both knew, they both knew that they couldn't be together. The past and future couldn't live side by side. There was present in between. And their present was in another time.

They parted but they still touched. Inuyasha bowed down and claimed her lips in his, making a sensational and memorable kiss. He always did think that actions spoke louder than words. The distance between them grew when they pulled back. Kagome cried as she hugged him once more, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to leave you Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed. She felt as if her heart was breaking with every word. "I wanted to stay with you. Forever." She admitted for not the first time.

Inuyasha felt like his own heart was slowly being frozen by every second. "I wanted that too." he whispered in her ear. "But you have a family on the other side. A family that loves you."

"I have a family here that loves me too." she sobbed.

"But to you, we're dead." He said quietly. He hugged her tighter, her quivering form wrapped securely in his arms.

He was her past, she was his future. Two separate worlds that cannot be altered. Two people in worlds they didn't belong. What a cruel, cruel fate. As Inuyasha pushed Kagome gently towards the lip of the well, he whispered softly in her ear. "Wait for me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" she stuttered, utterly confused.

"When you go back, wait for me. I'll come to you."

"Come… to me?" she asked. Maybe it was wrong to be still there. Maybe they spent too much time saying their goodbye. But she didn't care. What Inuyasha was saying really confused her but something inside her swelled up in hope. What did he mean?

He didn't say a word but his eyes spoke volumes as she stared into their depths. And yet, she was still confused. "Inuyasha…" she started.

"When you go back, don't forget me." he almost pleaded. "Just wait for me. I will be there. Waiting for you so just wait for me."

Again, Kagome was entirely confused. Was he telling her that he'd be there, in her own time, when she got back? Could he really live for five hundred years? "But Inuyasha." She started sadly. "You're… you're part human. There's no way you can live that long."

"I'll find a way." he said determinedly. "I'll find a way." he repeated. "Because for you, I'll be willing to wait for an eternity."

Kagome gasped and felt hot tears pour out her eyes. "Y-You mean that, Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully, her heart aching so much that she thought it would burst.

There was a pause and then suddenly he whispered almost silently in her ear. "I love you, Kagome."

And he pushed her down the well, not giving her time to respond.

And Kagome didn't care. She only stared with half-closed eyes as she fell, almost slowly, towards the magical portal that would separate them… forever? While she fell, she stared for the last time into his golden eyes and he stared down too, as if transfix.

The final words she said to the hanyou were the words she wanted so dearly to come true.

"Come back to me…"

And it was then that she was absorbed into a bright blue light.

When it was gone, there was nothing but a well with dried up bones.

---

--

-

The End?

-

KazunaPikachu


End file.
